The 2Ps Come Out at Midnight
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: The world has calmed down after the Vikings have returned to normal. When parallel nations find out their siblings are still alive, they want them back. And they'll do anything to keep them.
1. Author's Note (Yep, ya'll must hate it)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**Hi, everyone! We're back! It's the more awesome than Prussia and more evil than Russia Gemini Twins, **_**Castor **_and Pollux! __**Some of you, if not all, probably know us from our first story: Return to the Viking Age. Well, we've decided to write another one! The 2Ps Come out at Midnight!**_

**We warn you now, **_if you haven't read Return to the Viking Age, __**turn back. This story is a sequel.**_

_**Now, it's time for our warnings!**_

**We don't own Hetalia! We are identical twin sisters from America, the Midwest to be exact! **_And that's about as exact as we're going to get!_

_This story is not historical in any way, shape, or form. _**Those are some of the values of art! **_Castor, shut up! _**What? I'm just sharing my knowledge! **_CASTOR!_

**This story is not meant to be offensive to anyone in any way! Any insults used are purely for the story's purpose, they are not our personal opinions.**

_We have a lot of new OCs in this story! _**Like, a butt-load, more than you can count! **_Not THAT much! We won't tell you who the characters are, that needs to be surprise!_

_**And guess who's coming back? You got it! **_**South and Smokey are making their debut! **_North Korea, North Russia, Mexico Antarctica, Luxemburg, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Northern Ireland are also coming back!_

_**All the characters you know and love will be OOC, most likely. This is due our last story and how the war changed them. The OOC-ness shouldn't be that bad.**_

**Bad news, the "2P" characters are not your usual characters. **_There is no Pasta Italy or Cupcake England, sorry to burst your bubbles. __**This is because we chose the title of the story before we actually started planning it. **_**Never **_again!_

_**Alright, we both go to college **_**and I work at a crappy job. **_**We'll play and post when we can! But we won't abandon the story!**_

_**Also, this story is going to be a bit darker than our first one. But it will still be rated "T' . . . we think.**_

_**Without further ado! **_**Castor . . . **_and Pollux . . . __**are proud to present . . . The 2Ps Come out at Midnight.**_

_Hey, Castor, where's the outline? _**What outline?**


	2. Meet the Globe

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**We're ba~ack! And with a sequel to our previous story: Return to the Viking Age. First off, we'd just like to say HI, DALA, BHUDDA, MEDUSA, LITTLE YELLOW SUNFLOWER, AND NAURSASU! Alright, we got that out of the way!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Welcome to Globe**

Rome hummed happily as he mixed the pasta sauce for his dinner. Taking a whiff of the food, the realm decided it needed more spices. But when he moved to looks over his herbs and spices he paused.

"Basil, oregano, or simply garlic," Rome wondered aloud. "What do you think, fratello?" He looked around the empty kitchen as though speaking to someone.

A picture frame sat on the windowsill above the stove. The picture was of a realm who could have been Rome's twin. Both males were short with red hair and violet eyes, a stray curl bounces off their heads in opposite directions.

"Hm, I agree. A mix of all three would do well," Rome agreed to the empty kitchen. He grabbed the chosen spices, mixing them into the sauce. The realm continued to converse with the air, unaware of his solitude. Finished with the spices, he looked up at the dark red sky and smiled.

"I'm glad you came over for dinner, fratello. You won't be sad."

Little did Rome know that North Rome had been dead for centuries. The realm had long forgotten the fact, and refused to believe it, that he himself had murdered his twin brother.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Soviet rolled the vodka around the glass in his hand, smiling as he watched the red sky outside. His house had been silent for centuries. Just the way he liked it. No annoying realms to complain or tell him they won't marry him. Soviet scowled at the thought. His pest of a sister had refused to marry him. It didn't matter now, she was dead. Though, his older sister had tried to kill him for it, so she had to be taken care of next. Those three brothers had attacked and killed one of their friends. Soviet had had to get rid of them next before they rebelled. Then there was the female realm who had wanted to remain with her husband. She had been finished off rather quickly. Soviet had no idea what had happened to her husband.

"I wish you could see me, Belarus," Soviet said with a smirk. "I've come so far. I don't know why you didn't want me." The realm's sisters had looked very much like him. They'd all had black hair and golden eyes. Soviet was, of course, larger than most of the other realms.

Soviet looked down sadly at the cracked, overgrown sidewalk. The snow had fallen for nearly ninety hours in a row but the flakes had melted the minute they'd touched the ground. Soviet loved the north and he wished the snow would stay longer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

With the scrape of a shovel, another pile of dirt was tossed into the deep hole. The tall, dark-haired man continued to throw dirt into the pit, his orange eyes trained on the shovel in his hands.

"Sammen kan vi stiger, vi sammen står vi sammen falder, _(Together we rise, together we stand, together we fall,)_" Kalmar chanted the mantra under his breath as he piled dirt into the hole.

Eventually, the hole was finished and Kalmar straightened up, leaning on the shovel. His hands and clothes were caked with dry blood from his horrible act.

"Sleep w'll, Icy," Kalmar whispered. "I'll c'me ch'ck on ya l'ter." The realm bowed low the row of four graves then turned to make his way back to the now empty house. He and his brothers had lived happily together for years . . . until Kalmar had gotten power hungry and killed Sweden. Finland had gone next, then Norway. Iceland had lasted a quarter of a century before he'd had to die too.

The new gravestone was engraved with only a few words.

_Iceland,_

_My precious brother._

_He will be sorely missed._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ottoman inhaled the smoke of the Hookah deeply then exhaled it through his nose, staring at a statue from Greece with violet eyes. Not that the realm would be needing it anymore. The younger realm had been dead for over two and a half centuries, Egypt and Cyprus for even longer. Ottoman had played cat and mouse many times before he'd succeeded in killing Greece.

"I told ya I would finish ya," Ottoman said with a smirk as the orange smoke dissipated. "It's gotten borin' around here." The realm leaned back, ruffling his red hair. Ottoman was quiet, his ears straining to hear the bustling of crowds outside his window. But there were none. Humans had been dead for over fifty years now.

It was just the realms now.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Oceania sat alone on the mountain, staring at the horizon. He'd waited for nearly a century now, he could wait a little longer. Couldn't he?

"Mate, where are you?" The red-haired, violet-eyed nation sighed.

The island realm had been alone his entire life since Britannia had left him with the promise to return. Oceania had been waiting for his father ever since.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gaul growled as he looked up and down the empty streets of his once glorious capital. Old newspapers were blown around by a stray wind, but no humans moved about.

"Where is a woman when you want one?" The dark-haired nation glared at the empty streets with orange eyes before turning his back on them. "Mais oui, let's kill all the women so we have no one to make love to. You are the biggest idiots of all."

Gaul plopped down on his bed wishing, and certainly not for the first time, for one of the female nations to still be alive . . . or at least for Polar to lend Gaul his wife. It got lonely on Globe with no one to love. Not that Gaul had ever listened to his lovers. They'd all met their ends quickly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Imperial swung his sword angrily and stuck the pole once more. His stupid older brother, Formosa, was yelling at him again. It was always the older realm's fault. Maybe if he didn't do such stupid things then Hong Kong would have still be alive.

"I told you to leave me in piece," the blonde-haired, violet-eyed nation snarled. "Taiwan-kun and I could have been happy. You just _had_ to step in." Imperial straightened up, smiling. The screams of Hong Kong still echoed sweetly in his ears. The killing had been wonderful . . . and fun, since all the humans had died out.

Imperial swung his sword once more and the thick pole was sliced clean in half. The realm smiled and straightened up.

"Just like Hong Kong."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

There was a loud clatter as Formosa banged his pots around the cupboard. The nerve of Imperial! All Formosa had wanted to do was protect Taiwan. She had died in the end, Formosa had made sure of it. No one killed his last child and got away with it.

"Damn Imperial, acting as if he rules Globe," Formosa snarled to himself. "If there weren't any of those damn laws I would kill him now, aru." The blonde-haired glared out the window with violet eyes.

Ever since the end of Global War Three, it had been illegal to kill.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

South Korea smiled as he mixed ingredients for that night's supper. He was happy. Not as happy as he would have liked, but happy. Maybe if his damn brother hadn't sunk into the ocean, he'd be even happier. The surviving realms called him 'South Korea' now. He wanted to be 'Korea', not half of himself.

"Not to worry, hyeong, _(brother,)_" the blonde, violet-eyed realm said. "You would have done the same." He continued to mix the ingredients, ignoring the silence of the dead streets.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vinland looked at the sugar maple trees with orange eyes and sighed. They were all dried up and dead, just like last season. Maple syrup, the dark-haired realm's favorite food, hadn't been made in years. Not since all the sugar bushes had died.

"If you were still here, bror, you would do something about it," Vinland said to the sky.

Global War Three had been a war to calm New Scandinavia as someone else's realm instead of Kalmar's. It had killed Vinland's brother, leaving him lonely.

Vinland turned and headed back to his cabin to fetch his gun. With nothing else to do he might as well hunt some polar bears.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hispania gritted his teeth and continued to make churros. Maybe if Mexico hadn't argued with him she'd still alive. Trust the friendly realm to pick a fight with him. He was not going to let her get away with such acts.

"Puta estúpida, defying me," Hispania growled. The red-haired, violet-eyed realm wondered what his two friends were up to. They didn't get together as often anymore without any humans to terrorize.

Pausing in his churro making, Hispania wished once again that his wife was still alive.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Teutonic slammed a cupboard door shut and glared around the kitchen. If only that bastard hadn't tried to kill him while he'd been on his way to get beer. Damn that Austria! Not that it mattered, the realm was dead now . . . but there was still no beer.

"Stupid, Austria." The black-haired, green-eyed realm plopped down at the table, pouting like a child. "I want my beer."

Teutonic's phone buzzed with a text message. Grabbing his phone, the German realm read the ext.

"A Globe meeting in Alba," he recited. "Why would they want us there?" Shrugging, Teutonic grabbed his sword and left his house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The three Celtic brothers stood before the group of realms situated at the round table. The gathered realms glanced around at each other, trying to relax. This many realms hadn't been in the same room since Global War Three.

"Well, then," Soviet said, crossing his arms and glaring at Kalmar who was making faces at him again. "Why don't you tell us why we are here, da?" He was going to punch the Nordic realm's face in if he didn't cut that out.

"Do ye remember yer brothers and sisters?" Alba asked the group. He and his brothers were very similar, with their brown hair and orange eyes.

Several realms looked at each other guiltily. Formosa and Imperial looked ready to kill each other while Kalmar's grin faded before returning a moment later.

"I remember, don't you, fratello?" Rome asked the air beside him.

"Wh't does Icy h've ta do w'th th's?" Kalmar asked stiffly, ignoring the Schizophrenic realm beside him.

"We were looking into our scrying mirror," Alba continued. "And we saw them."

"What do you mean you saw them?" Soviet asked curiously.

"Belarus, Hong Kong, Greece," Alba hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Iceland. They're all alive."

"So is my fratello," Rome said cheerfully. "He would like to say ciao!"

"Are ya teas'ng me?" Kalmar stood from his chair with an axe in one hand and a broadsword in the other. "I j'st k'lled my bror! Don't m'ke fun of me!" Ottoman sighed and took a long drag of his pipe, exhaling the smoke through his nose.

"It's a parallel universe," Alba explained quickly before the temperamental realm could attack him. "Everyone is still alive." Kalmar frowned thoughtfully, slowly sinking back into his seat.

"You mean my sweet little Belarus is still alive?" Soviet excitedly.

"Are ya sayin' Greece is alive too?" Ottoman looked bored with the meeting.

"Aye, Greece is alive and well." Alba nodded.

"You mean to tell me Hong Kong is alive in that world, aru?" Formosa asked.

"Aye," Alba sighed and turned his eyes to the ceiling. "They are parallels to us. They call themselves 'nations'."

"Wait, they're p'rallels?" Kalmar looked thoughtful. Could he really restore his family again?

"Aye, they're parallels. They're not exactly the same, but they're our brothers and sisters," Alba told the group. "Tell me, would we leave our siblings alone?"

"Nej, and I can h've my son b'ck!" Kalmar looked to Vinland happily. "Do ya wn't yer bror?" he asked.

"Of course I want my bror back," Vinland told his father.

"A have even better news," Alba spoke up.

"What's that, mate?" Oceania asked. He was hopeful of the idea of getting his father back.

"We know where the portal to Earth is."

"Where?" Soviet almost stood from his chair.

"It's located at the base of Mount Lluköjallajfajye," Alba told them.

"Well then." Teutonic stood with a grin. "Let's go get them back."

The realms all heartily agreed as outside birds flew over a silent, dead world.

* * *

A/N: _**We hope you liked this chapter! There's one coming tomorrow! Hopefully you like this story!**_

_**Alright, a little bit of explanation: the 'realms' are the exact opposites of their counterparts. Some of them, like Kalmar, are a mix of the nations they killed.**_

_**We met New Scandinavia in the last story! Along with Alba, Cambria, and Emerald Isle.**_


	3. Lillebror and Storebror

Disclaimer: _**Although we'd love to, we don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! We hope you liked the prologue, though it might have been a bit boring for some of your tastes.**_

_Castor says she needs to control me. This horse will not be harnessed! She will remain a free stallion! _**Pollux! **_What?_

_**Alright, update (stardate: 3/29/2013) the story has been changed to rated "M" as a precaution. The rating is only for later chapters.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Lillebror and Storebror**

**Thursday, September, 12****th**

Iceland stared in disbelief at the nations before him. Turkey was attempting to shake Greece awake while South screamed at Mexico in Spanish. The Bad Touch Trio was catcalling Switzerland and Belgium, the German nation did not take it well and chased them around with a gun. Austria shook his head at his friend's antics and turned to his wife for conversation.

"Mantenga su puta boca, puta! Usted tiene nada que decir acerca de mi hermano mayor! _(Keep your mouth shut! You have no say about my big brother!)_" South shouted at Mexico. The ex-nation looked ready to pounce on her neighbor right then and there.

"Voy a decir lo que me gusta, puta! _(I will say what I like!)_" Mexico sniffed haughtily.

"Me va a terminar antes de decir cualquier cosa! _(I will end you before you say anything!)_" South snapped, her hands clenched in fists.

"South," America said, stepping between the female nations. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Mexico doesn't deserve it." Mexico smirked triumphantly at South. "You need to shut up too, Mexico." The Hispanic nation frowned and stuck her tongue out at America.

"What, you're gettin' between me and la puta del sur?" South looked shocked at the thought.

"Yes, I am, and don't call her that. Where's your husband and Smokey?" America massaged his temples. He thought he heard Switzerland cursing and Prussia cackling loudly. Why couldn't his sister have married a sane nation?

"You're gettin' between me and Mexico?" South clarified one last time.

"Yes." America nodded.

Throwing her hands in the air, South stomped away angrily. "I secede!" she shouted.

America just rolled his eyes at his sister's antics then turned to frown at Mexico.

"Geez, I thought I asked you two to get along better," America told Mexico.

Mexico shrugged. "She's a little puta." Suddenly, she was faced with a snorting white buffalo. "Or not!" Ever since America had been convinced that using magic wouldn't kill him, the young nation had been willing to learn from his father and England once more. He enjoyed playing with magic with Canada and occasionally intimidating Prussia with his animal form.

"What's going on here?" Cuba approached the nation and buffalo, ignoring the animal. "Are you bothering America again? I thought I told you to stop."

America snorted and reverted back to his nation form. "Don't worry about it, Cuba. I've got everything under control." After World War Three, America and Cuba had been on better terms with each other, not fighting as much.

"The hijo de puta's sister is being a puta again!" Mexico pouted.

"So, you have everything under control when your sister just seceded from you again?" Cuba asked. "Mexico, you don't exactly get a say in what happens with South. You just need to accept she's here and get over it." Mexico huffed and stormed away.

"Nah, it's just something South says when she's mad," America said, waving a hand dismissively.

Cuba watched Mexico leave with crossed arms. "I don't understand how she still acts like child," he said.

"Who? South or Mexico?" America looked between the female nations on opposite sides of the rooms.

"Both, I guess," Cuba told him. "Mexico's older but acts just as immature. No lo tiendo. _(I don't understand.)_"

"I think Spain might have spoiled her," America said.

"You think Spain spoiled her? Geez, I don't want to guess how much you spoiled South."

"Heh, believe me, you don't," America agreed. "You try to say no when she gives you puppy dog eyes and talks too fast for you to get an answer in."

"Really? Mexico just cusses her head off at you," Cuba sighed. He had no idea how many times his cousin had spent an hour swearing at him in both English and Spanish.

"Yep, and I understand every little thing she says. Far Den heard her the other day and asked me what she was saying." America chuckled at the memory.

"What did she want from Denmark?" Cuba asked curiously.

"She didn't want anything from him. She was insulting me again. Far didn't take it very well."

"Wow, I don't want to guess what kind of argument they got in."

"None, far chased her with his axe until Far Norge made him stop. It was pretty funny, actually." Mexico had run screaming from Denmark while America and Norway had watched. Norway hadn't had any qualms with intimidating the Hispanic nation, he didn't appreciate his son being insulted, but it did have to stop at some point.

"Which part," Cuba asked. "The chasing her around?"

"Yep! Mexico avoided me for the next week," America said happily. "It was nice and quiet."

"Yeah, that certainly sounds nice," Cuba said longingly.

Iceland gripped the edge of the table tightly, his tail twitching in agitation.

"I thought this was supposed to be a meeting," Iceland grumbled angrily. "Not a gossip fest."

"We have to wait for Germany to get here, aru," China said, patting Iceland's hand consolingly.

"Why do we have to wait for Germany to get here? Why can't everyone just sit down and be quiet?" Iceland demanded.

"Something is bothering you," China commented. "What is it?"

"That no one will pay attention!"

China laughed. "Why don't you ask your younger brother to shut them up, he has a loud enough voice." He motioned to America who was now laughing with Cuba.

Iceland glanced at his younger brother and blushed. "I don't want to be a bother. It would be rude of me. Why is Prussia here and Germany not?"

"I heard he is having a bit of trouble with Italy," China sighed. "Apparently he and his brother didn't want to come to the meeting today."

The doors to the meeting room slammed open at that moment and Germany marched in dragging Italy and Romano behind him.

"Great, they're finally here," Iceland muttered, his fox ears twitching lightly.

"Now that we're all here," Turkey bellowed. "Why don't we all take a seat?"

"Why are we even here?" Greece asked with a scowl and crossed arms. "I don't really feel like spending my time on a cold island right now."

"The volcano has erupted and we are trapped here," Germany snapped, forcing Italy and Romano to sit down in chairs. "Has anyone seen Canada?"

The doors to the meeting room burst open again and Canada rushed in with Kumajirou hot on his heels.

"Sorry I'm late," the nation panted. "I nearly got hit by a car walking here!"

"Good, everyone is here." Germany nodded. The nations took their seats at the large table and the German nation launched into a long speech about their predicament.

Someone had made the mistake of seating America and Canada beside each other. The brothers whispered back and forth until Norway smacked them both upside the head.

"Beklager," America apologized with a grin.

"Idioter," Norway muttered. "Pay attention to what people say."

"Ja, far." Canada smiled sheepishly then turned to listen to Germany. America, on the other hand, was distracted by either a daydream or very deep thinking.

"America, pay attention," Norway hissed. Honestly, why did his sons have to be such trouble makers?

"Huh? Oh, yeah." America looked straight ahead.

Germany's speech continued on late into the afternoon until Italy called for a lunch break.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Friday, September 13****th**

Iceland closed the front door to his house and leaned against it with a sigh. After the meeting, Norway had dragged him out to spend some quality time together. Glancing at the clock, Iceland shook his head in disbelief.

"Twelve a.m.," The small Nordic nation muttered. "He managed to keep me out past midnight." He was only thankful America hadn't been with them. His little brother loved to stay up well past three in the morning. Iceland had learned that the hard way, after inviting America over for the night.

Slipping out of his jacket, Iceland hung it in the mudroom's closet. He flicked the light switch upon entering the living room. His ears didn't register the sound of the front door opening and closing quietly.

"How does Norway manage to talk so much?" Iceland wondered aloud. "He used to be so quiet. Mr. Puffin, are you in here?" He glanced around the silent room but there was no sign of his pet bird.

"Icy?" a boisterous voice asked behind him.

Iceland whirled around in surprise to see Denmark standing in his doorway.

"Danmörk?" But it wasn't Denmark. He looked different. His hair was spiked up but was now a black color. His orange eyes were filled with a haunted look and scars riddled his body. A broad sword was strapped to his hip and an axe to his back.

"Nej," the Denmark doppelganger said. "It's K'lmar. I haven't been Denm'rk in a l'ng t'me."

"What, Kalmar?" Iceland repeated in disbelief. What was Denmark playing at, pretending to be someone else?

"Ja! And ya are Ic'land, ja?" Kalmar asked, his haunted eyes taking on a strange twinkle.

"Já," Iceland said. His tail swished back and forth nervously, his ears flat on his head.

"Icy!" Kalmar crowed. "It's great ta see ya again! I thought I'd n'ver get ta see yer cute f'ce again." The doppelganger's face fell before he tried to smile again.

"What? I don't even know you!" Iceland took a small step backward and Kalmar followed him.

"Nej, but I kn'w ya," Kalmar told Iceland. "Do ya kn'w how h'rd it was ta see yer beaut'ful eyes so dull in death?" he asked.

"Death?" Iceland repeated nervously. "I'm right here, Kalmar."

"I k'lled my Icy . . . and Sw'de . . . and Nor . . . and F'nny." Kalmar looked sad at the thought. "I k'lled th'm all."

"You killed . . ." Iceland stammered, his mouth falling open. "But we're all here! Denmark, Sweden, Finland, and Norway, we're all still alive."

"Ja, but I us'd ta be Denm'rk, bef're I k'lled ev'ryone." Kalmar nodded solemnly.

Iceland gaped at the strange nation in front of him before yelping and bolting for the exit.

"Icy!" Kalmar raced after the small Nordic nation, grabbing his tail. "Don't run fr'm me!" He clouted Iceland across the head. Iceland cried out and fell to the floor. Lashing out, he managed to free his tail from Kalmar's grip. He raced up the stairs and into a bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Where to hide? Where to hide?" Iceland tore into the connected bathroom and clambered into the closet, shutting the door behind him. Silently he prayed Kalmar would get bored and leave. But that wasn't the case. He heard the bedroom door splinter as it was struck by a sharp object.

"Icy, I don't l'ke it wh'n ya hide fr'm me." Iceland heard Kalmar walking around the room.

Iceland clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. _'Please, go away.'_ He tried to steady his breathing but it was nearly impossible.

"Icy," Kalmar growled. "C'me out now, or ya'll regr't it." There was the sound of something splintering as it was struck by the object. Iceland squeaked in fear and held his breath. He didn't hear the bathroom door open on silent hinges, or the soft footsteps.

"ICY!" The closet door was ripped open. "Th're ya are. Don't ya kn'w not ta m'ke bror mad?" Kalmar asked, towering over the small Nordic nation.

Whimpering, Iceland shrunk back further into the closet. What did this mad nation want with him? Kalmar seized Iceland's ankles and dragged him from the closet, holding him upside down.

"Yer going ta regr't h'ding fr'm me," Kalmar said sternly. He held a large battle axe in the hand not dangling Iceland in the air.

"Fyrirgefðu! _(I'm sorry!)_" Iceland yelped and covered his head, shivering.

"Wh't, ya th'nk I'm going ta hit ya with an axe?" Kalmar glanced between the quivering Iceland and his axe. "Th't would j'st k'll ya again." Slowly, Iceland lowered his hands, looking up at Kalmar and shivering. Kalmar grinned down at Iceland.

"There's a good lillebror," Kalmar crooned, almost soothingly.

"You're not my brother!" Iceland whimpered and twisted in Kalmar's grip, trying to get the realm to release him.

Kalmar's grin dropped and he let his axe fall to the floor. Raising a hand he smacked Iceland hard enough to leave a bruise. Iceland yelped and stared at Kalmar in terror.

"W'tch wh't ya say, bror," Kalmar warned harshly.

"I don't even know you!" Iceland wailed as his tail tucked between his legs.

"Aw, it's alr'ght, bror. Don't cry!" Kalmar pulled Iceland upright by the arm, hugging him tightly. "Storebror doesn't w'nt ta hurt ya."

Iceland whimpered and wiggled in Kalmar's arms. Finally, he dropped to the floor, bolting for the door of the bathroom. His escape was stopped when Kalmar pinched an ear between two fingernails.

"Ow!" Iceland grabbed Kalmar's wrist as he tried to get the realm to relinquish his grip on his ear.

"Nor us'd ta h've a cat," Kalmar said with a thoughtful look. "Th's was the only way ta get it ta shut up . . . I th'nk it could work." He nodded to himself.

"What, what do you mean?" Iceland tugged Kalmar's wrist lightly, wincing.

Kalmar grabbed Iceland's other ear, holding both appendages tightly. "If yer not going ta be good fer storebror, he's going ta h've ta m'ke s're ya will be," he said seriously.

"Ah! What are you talking about?" Iceland struggled against the hands holding him but they were too strong.

Kalmar released an ear and grabbed his axe from the floor. "Ya'll understand," he said, raising the weapon high in the air. Iceland yelped in terror and covered his head. Kalmar brought the axe handle down hard on the nation's temple and Iceland collapsed unconscious into his arms.

"Don't w'rry, storebror's going ta t'ke good c're of ya."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I told you not to tell me lies, Toad," South giggled as France limped down the sidewalk beside her and Prussia.

"Oui, je sais, _(I know,)_" France said with a wince.

"Kesese," Prussia laughed, clapping France on the back. "Don't mess with my awesome Teufelhund."

"Mon ami, try to control your wife." France winced again.

"You shouldn't have lied to me," South chastised him.

"Oui, I will never make that mistake again," France said solemnly.

"Good. Now, then, I feel like we're missin' something," South said wonderingly.

"And what is that?" Prussia asked, intertwining their fingers.

"I just feel like we're missin' something." South bit her lip in deep concentration.

"Why don't you ask your bruder," Prussia suggested with a shrug. "Call him mentally."

"How do you know I can do that?" South looked at her husband in shock.

"You two make faces when you're talking to each other." Prussia stifled a laugh. "It's pretty awesome to watch."

"We make faces at each other?" South repeated.

"Ja, it's almost like you're talking face to face." Prussia nodded solemnly. He could remember a time during a meeting when South had been pouting while America had looked very stern. Their emotions had constantly changed as Prussia supposed South succeeded in getting whatever it was she wanted.

"I was wondering why Amérique was laughing and frowning at the last world meeting," France said, cocking his head thoughtfully.

"I didn't know we did that," South said. "I'm goin' to have to talk to big brother, this could be dangerous for the mission." She looked very serious when she said this.

"What mission?" Prussia asked suspiciously. His wife was known to talk about both real and made up missions at random times in the day.

"Um, details not important."

"Right . . . are you going to ask your bruder?" Prussia asked.

"Um, yeah." South nodded then let her gaze fall to the sidewalk as Prussia led her along. _'Hey, big brother.'_

'_Hey, South, what's up?' _America answered the telepathic call immediately.

'_Are we missin' something?' _South asked.

'_. . . Did you lose Smokey again?'_ South could feel her brother's exasperation.

'_Um, who's Smokey?'_

'_Your pet bear,'_ America reminded his sister. Many nations had wondered how he could stand reminding his own sister about such obvious facts every day. America just shrugged and said he did it for her.

"Um, Prussia," South addressed her husband.

"Ja?" Prussia asked innocently. South's face had been hilariously confused until she looked at him. He had to hold back his laughter.

"Did we lose Smokey?"

"Verdammt!" Prussia swore. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"What do you mean you were hopin' I wouldn't notice?" South shrieked. France covered his ears, wincing.

"I'M JOKING!" Prussia raised his hands in defense. "I think he's back at the building with China."

"He's with China?" South repeated, calming down somewhat. "The girly nation?"

"Ja," Prussia sighed. "Do you want to go back and get him?"

"Um, I don't know. Is he safe?"

"How should I know?" Prussia threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I will go get your bear for you," France told the married couple, patting South's shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, Toad."

"De rien." France turned and limped back to the building.

"Hey, Prussia," South said, tugging at her husband's shirt.

"Ja?"

"What's that?" South pointed at the night sky where fire seemed to be leaping into the air.

"It's the volcano erupting." Prussia didn't even bother trying to pronounce the volcano's name.

"It's eruptin'?" South repeated. "I've never seen one erupt before, can we get closer?" she asked.

"Nein, it's dangerous. Even Scotland refuses to fly over. Let's go back to the hotel,"

"Okay." South allowed her husband to lead her back to the hotel. "Why isn't the puppy stayin' in the hotel?" she asked curiously.

"He lives here, this is his country." Prussia let them into the hotel room.

"Oh, I get it now. Why don't we have a meetin' at my house sometime?"

"Because you're not a nation anymore. And it would have to be at America's house."

"Oh, well, then I say we hold it in South Carolina next time." South raised a hand to add to her declaration.

"You'll have to talk to West and America about that," Prussia chuckled, shrugging out of his suit coat and kicking his shoes off.

"Why do I always have to ask someone about everythin'?" South demanded.

"You have to get permission to do things," Prussia told her. "It's how things run in this world."

"Well, that's just not fun," South huffed and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Ja I know." Prussia flopped onto the bed, exhausted. South watched him for a moment then jumped on the bed whooping, almost landing on Prussia. "Oof! Warn a guy next time!" Prussia laughed.

"Sorry, Muffins. I couldn't help myself." South curled up beside her husband.

"Want to take a nap?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah, sure." South snuggled closer and shut her eyes tight, humming Dixie. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Teufelhund." Prussia wrapped his arms around his wife.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iceland groaned and shifted as he slowly woke up. His temple pounded from the blow it had taken in the bathroom. Opening his eyes, Iceland found himself in a bad situation. Kalmar towered over him and his arms and legs had been bound tightly.

"Godmorgen, lillebror," Kalmar said with a warm smile.

"What?" Iceland looked up at him in terror. "What's happening?" He struggled against the ropes uselessly. The knots were too tight.

"Storebror has ta m'ke s're ya stay a good boy." Kalmar moved to the nightstand and opened a small box. "Soviet st'll had this fr'm wh'n he rul'd his s'sters."

"What?" Iceland jerked at his bonds more forcefully. "Where am I?"

"You are in storebror's house now." Kalmar withdrew a small gun-like instrument from the box.

"What is that?" Iceland stopped struggling and scooted as far away he could from Kalmar.

Kalmar pinched an ear with his nails again. "It's ta m'ke s're yer a good lillebror," he explained. Iceland could see a small hoop earring in the piercing gun.

"Ow, no, stop!" Iceland jerked his head, crying out when his ear was pulled.

"Beklager, lillebror, but ya need ta be good fer storebror." Kalmar aligned the instrument with the edge of Iceland's ear.

"No, please." Iceland struggled against his bonds. "They're sensitive."

"Ja, that's the point." Kalmar pressed the trigger and the instrument punched the earring thorough Iceland's sensitive flesh, causing the small nation to scream. The realm drew back and reached for another earring.

"Please, stop!" Iceland struggled as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Nej." Kalmar aligned the second earring with the opposite ear and pulled the trigger, drawing away once he was finished and setting the instrument aside.

Iceland sobbed as he curled in on himself. "I don't even know you!"

"Ya will, Icy, don't w'rry." Kalmar sat on the bed and pulled Iceland into his lap, massaging the nation's right ear.

"My name is not Icy!" Iceland tried to jerk away from Kalmar. "It's Iceland."

"Nej, ya are Icy." Kalmar grabbed an earring and gave it a sharp tug.

Iceland cried out in pain. "What do you want with me?"

"I w'nt my lillebror b'ck." Kalmar released the earring. Sorrow flashed through his haunted eyes.

"I'm not even your little brother," Iceland said. "Where am I?"

"Ya are on Gl'be," Kalmar explained. "My w'rld."

"Globe? I've never heard of it before," Iceland sniffled.

"Th's is a parall'l w'rld." Kalmar lowered Iceland back to the bed and cut the ropes.

Iceland sat up, rubbing his sore wrists. "How did I even get here?"

"I brought ya h're," Kalmar told him, ruffling Iceland's hair fondly.

"How did you bring me here if we're in a parallel world?" Iceland ducked his head and scowled at the realm.

"The volc'no er'pted, op'ning a port'l b'tween our w'rlds." Kalmar tugged on an earring again, scowling back at Iceland.

"Ow! Stop doing that." Iceland glared at Kalmar. "I don't get why you want me. Don't you have another brother?"

"Nej, I k'lled th'm all," Kalmar growled, seizing Iceland by the throat and dragging him from the room.

"Ow, I'm sorry. What did I do?" Iceland tugged at Kalmar's hand, his eyes wide with fear. What was with Kalmar's mood swings?

"Ya are act'ng l'ke a brat." Kalmar dragged Iceland out of the house and to the edge of the forest. "I'm going ta leave ya fer Moder to t'ke c're of." Opening the door to a cage, he threw Iceland in and locked it. "H've fun, Moder l'kes ta play w'th her food b'for she eats it."

"What? Kalmar?" Iceland shook the door of the cage, watching as Kalmar returned to the house. "Let me out!"

Frost slowly grew across the dead grass as the cold seeped into the ground. Iceland turned to look, his eyes wide. He began to shake the bars with more vigor.

"Let me out, Kalmar!"

Icy breezes grew into freezing gales and snow began to fall at a ridiculous rate. Iceland had never seen a blizzard grow so quickly.

"Ah!" Iceland wrapped his arms around himself, his tail curling around him. Shivering in the cold, he muttered under his breath. "Fyrirgefðu. _(I'm sorry.)_"

Iceland didn't know how long he stayed in that cage, but his bare arms were taking on a blue tinge and he had lost feeling in his ears and tail. Even though the snow didn't say on the ground, it was still freezing cold to the touch and tortured the captured nation with every sharp flake.

Iceland was so numb he barely noticed when a cold hand touched his shoulder. Jumping and shivering, he looked over his shoulder. A pale woman wearing a long fur cloak floated behind him, her white hair fanning out in the snow.

The woman opened the door to the cage and beckoned Iceland out. Hesitantly, Iceland obeyed.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at the woman with wide eyes. The woman just smiled and moved forward in the blizzard. She motioned for Iceland to follow her. Slowly, he did. "Who are you?" he asked louder.

The woman stopped outside the door to the house and knocked softly. It was a moment before the door opened to reveal Kalmar. The warmth of the house radiated out to wash over Iceland who ducked behind the woman. Shivering in the cold, his ears lay miserably on his head and his tail hung limp. Kalmar watched Iceland with cold eyes.

"Fyrirgefðu," Iceland whispered.

Kalmar's serious face broke out into a grin. "Tak, Moder!" he said happily. Mother Nature was a friend of his who brought a blizzard with her whenever she visited. She was a very loving creature who would never allow someone like Iceland to die in the cold.

Mother Nature nodded to Kalmar, smiled down at Iceland, and then dissipated into the snow. Kalmar stepped aside for Iceland to scurry into the house. Iceland stood before the realm, looking down at the floor.

"Do ya w'nt s'me Hákarl?" Kalmar asked gently, wrapping a thick blanket around Iceland.

"Um, yes please." Iceland pulled the blanket tighter around himself. There it was again, Kalmar's mood swings.

"Sit by the f're and get w'rm, I'll br'ng ya d'nner." Kalmar disappeared into the kitchen.

Iceland walked over and sat by the crackling fireplace. Drawing his legs up, he rested his chin on his knees.

"What's happening?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

England mindlessly wandered the street lined with small houses. Iceland had said his home was somewhere down this street. Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland had wanted to hang out with England today but the young Celtic nation just wanted some alone time. His brothers had been clingy ever since World War Three.

'_Where was it?'_ England wondered, ruffling his wings with annoyance. "See if I ever trust Denmark for directions ever again," he muttered to himself.

A house loomed ahead at the end of the street. The door had been left ajar and there were footprints in the ash on the lawn. England froze for a split second before he dashed through the door.

"Iceland!" England called. "Are you in here?" He wandered into the living room, glancing around.

"Britannia?" a voice asked.

England whirled around in surprise. "Scotland? What are you doing here? And what did you do to your hair and wings?" His oldest brother had dyed his hair brown, his wings were gone.

"A can't believe yer alive," the stranger said, stepping forward. He stared at England with wide orange eyes.

"What are you talking about?" England asked, confused. "I just had to convince you to give me an hour of peace and quiet." He fanned his wings lightly. Something was off here.

"What are ye talking about, Britannia?" The male nation frowned in confusion.

England froze. "You're not Scotland, are you?" he asked slowly.

"Naw." The stranger shook his head. "A'm Alba. These are ma brothers, Cambria and Emerald Isle." Doppelgangers of Wales and Ireland appeared on either side of England.

"What are you doing here?" England tensed. His eyes flicked between Cambria and Emerald Isle, calculating.

"We want ye back, Britannia," Alba told him. "We never mean ta do that ta ye."

"Do what?" England pulled his wings taught against his back.

Alba hesitated before nodding sadly. "We never meant ta kill ye."

England gaped at Alba in shock before he snapped his wings open, knocking Cambria and Emerald Isle over. He raced for the open window, hoping to escape, but Alba tackled him to the floor.

"Ye can't expect ta escape from someone who has experience with this," Alba said as he pinned England down.

"Get off!" England pumped his wings violently.

"Don't fight us, Britannia." Emerald Isle and Cambria pinned England's wings to the floor as Alba pulled his wrists back.

"No, let me go!" England tried to free his wings and jerked at his captured wrists.

Alba sighed as he withdrew rope from his pocket and bound England's hands tightly behind his back.

"We can't do that, Britannia," Alba said. "We aren't going ta lose ye again."

England thrashed wildly against his captors' grips. One wing broke free, nearly beaming Emerald Isle in the head.

"Dammit!" Emerald Isle attempted to pin the wing back to the floor.

With a pump of his wings and a wild buck, England threw the brothers off him and stumbled to his feet panting.

"You are most certainly _not_ my brothers," England panted. What was with these doppelgangers?

"Get it out," Alba snarled. He leapt at England, wrapping his arms around the Celtic nation.

"What?" England thrashed in Alba's grip, trying in vain to free himself. Cambria reached into his pocket and withdrew a thin, crown-like object. "What is that?" England jerked away from the approaching realm.

"It's simple, Britannia." Cambria lowered the circlet onto England's ahead. It rested against his forehead and a tingling sensation raced through England's body. "You can't fight us when it's on."

England collapsed in Alba's arms, his wings hanging limp from his back. "T-That's unfair fighting," he gasped out.

"If it's the only way ta get ye ta comply with us," Alba said as he hoisted England onto his shoulder. "Then A'll do it." England groaned, wishing his real brothers would charge into the room and rescue him.

The three realms took England to the base of Eyjafjallajökull. The volcano shuddered as they entered a tunnel underneath it. Their bodies seemed to vibrate as a white light surrounded them. England eyes widened and his face turned a slight green color with the churning sensation in his stomach.

"A portal?" England asked.

The light faded away and the group stepped out of another belching volcano. The sky was no longer black, but a blood red color. The streets of the city were silent and overgrown with plants. There wasn't a sign of life in the city.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Kalmar to allow them onto what was once Iceland. The realm had been very defensive of the only thing he had left of his brother. But, then again, Kalmar had always been protective of his siblings. If anyone so much as appeared on one of his brother's doorsteps with a sword in hand, the realm was there to protect them with his axe.

"W-What is this place?" England looked around nervously.

"Welcome ta Globe."

* * *

A/N: _**Mother Nature is the equivalent of General Winter.**_

_FREE STALLION! _**POLLUX!**


	4. Real Brothers

Disclaimer: _**Since we're form Midwest America, we don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! **__Get this harness of me! _**Anyone know how to tame a wild stallion?**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Real Brothers**

Australia tore down the alleyway in pursuit of his prey. Pausing at a main street void of any civilians, he strained his ears. At the sound of faint cries he raced toward the source.

"Kiwi!" Australia gasped for breath as he ran. He had walked into New Zealand's and his hotel room to see his . . . twin holding his brother. The smaller nation had struggled violently but couldn't escape. At Australia's shout, the doppelganger had leapt out of the window with New Zealand over his shoulder. Australia had followed him and they had begun a city wide game of chase.

"Australia!" New Zealand shouted, struggling in his captor's arms.

The doppelganger raced down another alley, slipping through a tall gate. Australia clambered to the top of the gate and launched himself over it. He stared in shock as his evil twin entered the erupting volcano with New Zealand.

"What the bloody hell?" Australia gaped at the sight. "How did he manage to do that?" he wondered aloud. Forget it, he could worry about that later.

Racing forward, Australia leapt through the doorway before it closed. He looked behind himself before turning around to face a bright white light.

'_What is this?'_ Australia wandered down a vague pathway, exiting the passage into a completely different city._ 'What?'_ He glanced behind himself in time to see the doorway to Iceland closing.

With no way to return back home, Australia decided to continue on his way down the sidewalk. Hopefully he could find New Zealand and the doorway might open again and then they could go back home. The sight of the abandoned buildings in the strange town made Australia wonder just what had happened here.

"Australia!" The Oceanic nation jumped when he heard his brother's scream. Sprinting down the road, he entered the mouth of an alley. He froze at the sight before him. His doppelganger stood at the back of the alley with New Zealand secure in his arms.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, mate?" Australia demanded, stepping forward. He froze when the ground shook with the eruption of the volcano behind him. A loud creaking noise caused Australia to look up. The tremors of the volcano had shook an old building that had been standing for far too long and its supports gave way.

"Shit!" Australia covered his head as the rotten wood and bricks collapsed on him. As darkness fell over the nation only one thought ran through his mind.

'_I've failed. New Zealand's gone.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

England groaned as the shades to the bedroom were pull aside, allowing the dull sunlight to filter in. After Alba, Cambria, and Emerald Isle had passed through the portal, they had transported England to Alba's house where the nation had been changed into sleeping clothes and laid in a bed. The small crown had been left on his head, leaving England incapable of any movement. His large wings had been carefully tucked underneath him so they weren't bent in any awkward shape.

"Why are you doing this?" England asked, squinting in the light. "I'm not even your real brother."

England was propped up against a pile of pillows, his body moved into a comfortable position. Cambria drew a chair up to the bedside and sat down. Picking up a bowl, he scooped a decent amount of scrambled eggs onto a fork.

"You are our brother, Britannia," Cambria said. "You just need to accept it."

"And what if I don't accept it?" England asked, eyeing the food cautiously. He'd heard from America that the Vikings had drugged him through hot chocolate. Who was to say the realms didn't think along the same lines?

Cambria raised an eyebrow. "You'll accept it soon enough." He motioned with the fork for England to open his mouth.

"The last time I accepted my situation I had my wing broken and I died." Reluctantly, England opened his mouth for the food.

"That's exactly what we don't want happening," Cambria said, feeding England the eggs. "We love you too much to lose you."

England swallowed the food before talking. "If you 'love me so much' then why did you kill your real brother?"

"Britannia got too strong for his own good," Cambria sighed as he looked down at the bowl. "It was dangerous. We weren't thinking when we did it."

"Did what? Heartlessly killed your brother?" England asked.

"We didn't heartlessly kill him," Cambria snapped. "We tried to help but he wouldn't accept it."

"And I won't accept this life you're trying to force me into," England retorted. "I'm not some puppet you can play dress up with and control."

"You don't get a choice, Britannia. We're not going to lose you again." Cambria held up another forkful of food.

"I think my real brothers are probably thinking the same thing." England took the food and chewed it slowly.

"We are your real brothers," Cambria said sharply. "What makes you think you're not?"

"I'm not from Globe, I'm from Earth. Scotland found me and raised me until he could dump me on France. My real brothers spent the next millennia making my life a living hell while I tried to please them." England's voice was rising with hysteria from all the complaints he had held back from shouting. "And now! And now I find out that my two sons aren't even my sons!" He collapsed against the bed with a sigh.

"We never hated you." Cambria set the bowl aside and tucked the covers around England's body, making sure that his wings were comfortably positioned. "In fact, we loved you more than anything. Alba couldn't stop spoiling you," Cambria chuckled. "I guess I don't get much of a say in that. I was just as bad, maybe even worse."

"My brother's name was Alba," England said softly. "After he was called Pictland and before he was called Scotland."

"Your brother's name _is_ Alba." Cambria scowled. "Don't make me tell you again!"

"What are you going to do? Clip my wing feathers and break my wings? My real brothers pampered me for weeks after that happened." England smirked up at Cambria.

The Celtic realm mouthed wordlessly before finally standing up. "I'll just leave you here to starve, see if I care!" He stormed out of the room with the bowl of food, slamming the door after him.

England settled back on the bed.

'_I'm sure you don't.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He couldn't breathe. Australia bucked on the table as firm hands pinned him down. He was suffocating and these strange people were only prolonging his pain. Something poked him sharply in the lung as the organs struggled to take in air. A harsh voice broke through the haze of Australia's panic.

"The damage may be bad, I can't tell." The voice reminded Australia of both Germany and Prussia. "Soviet," the voice commanded. "Help Imperial."

"Da, Teutonic," Russia's voice said. Australia gasped when strong, cold hands grasped his head and tilted it back. The injured nation struggled uselessly as pain shot through his entire body.

"Hurry it up, Imperial," Teutonic snapped. "We don't want him making the damage worse."

"Hai, Teutonic-san," Japan's voice said.

Australia gagged as a metallic hooked blade wrenched his mouth open by means of his lower jaw. Something slick prodded the back of his throat as he wheezed for breath. Writhing madly, Australia tried to force the foreign object out of throat. He didn't want whatever they were going to put in him. No doubt it would hurt. Australia retched as a tubed passed down his throat. A few moments later, air filled his lungs and the cold hands and instrument were pulled away. Closing his mouth, Australia thrashed on the table.

"Status update, Imperial," Teutonic snapped.

"Hai, Teutonic-san." There was a pause before the voice responded. "The anesthesia should be entering his system now." As Imperial spoke, Australia felt a wave of drowsiness wash over him.

"Finally," Teutonic grumbled. "Trust Oceania to cause this much trouble." Australia was dimly aware of his shirt being cut open with ice cold scissors as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norway threw the door of the meeting room open and rushed in, spotting Germany and Scotland talking in the corner. The two nations turned in surprise to look at him.

"Ah, Norway," Germany said, nodding in greeting. "I was just asking Scotland if there was any way he could stop the volcanic activity for a short while so we could get off this island."

"What's wrong with ye?" Scotland asked as he noticed Norway's ragged breathing. "Is Denmark chasing ye again?" He blew a ring of smoke in the air. Ever since the volcano had started erupting, the nation's fire magic had been unusually stronger.

"Iceland and England," Norway gasped as he rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What about them?" Scotland asked.

"They're gone," Norway said, slowly regaining his breath.

"What?" Scotland's black wings fanned to their full extent. "What do ye mean 'they're gone'?"

"I went to Iceland's house. England was asking Denmark for directions earlier. Neither were there and Iceland's door was open," Norway explained as he straightened up.

"Did ye look everywhere fer them?"

"I searched the entire house. There's no sign of them."

"Did you search around town?" Germany asked, taking control of the situation.

"Nei, I haven't. Iceland knows better than to wander outside right now."

"A'm going ta search fer them." Scotland moved for the door but was stopped when Turkey opened it first, blocking the Celtic nation's path. "Move it, goon."

Turkey only raised an eyebrow before turning to Germany. "Australia and New Zealand are missing," he told them.

"Ma brother _and_ ma nephews?" Scotland demanded. "MOVE IT!" Shoving turkey aside, he raced out the door.

"Verdammt! He's going to hurt himself out there." Germany massaged his temples. "You are _certain_ they have gone missing? They aren't just in a store?"

"Ya gave us strict orders ta stay inside," Turkey said. "Most of us followed them."

"Where are Denmark and Sweden?" Germany asked Norway warily. Could it be possible for the three nations to have a relapse?

"They're in our hotel room." Norway scowled and crossed his arms. "It's not us, I can promise you that."

"Fine, perhaps it is Spain this time? Does he not have a split personality?" Germany asked.

Turkey shook his head. "I just spoke ta Spain. He's with the Italy brothers right now."

"Is there anyone we know who want to kidnap Australia, New Zealand, England, and Iceland?" Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. Just what he needed, someone was starting to kidnap nations again.

"Not as far as I can tell," Norway said with a thoughtful frown.

"Icy's a small nation, no one would have much use for him," Turkey told Germany.

"It could be a terrorist group," Norway offered.

"We haven't had issues with terrorist since World War Three," Germany pointed out.

"Ja, but it could be a different group."

Germany chewed his lip in thought. "I suppose . . . I want you two to wander the building, tell anyone you meet that we are having an emergency meeting."

Turkey and Norway nodded and left the room, wondering where their friends and siblings were.

"What is going on here?" Germany wondered aloud. _'I need to find someone to stop Scotland.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kalmar was a very strange character in Iceland's book. After leaving Iceland out in the blizzard for five hours, the realm treated him to good food, a hot bath, and a warm bed. And the treatment didn't stop there. Kalmar pampered Iceland like he actually was his little brother. He also allowed Iceland to do whatever he wanted, to a certain extent.

A few days after the blizzard incident, Iceland found himself sitting in a chair in a random room kicking his legs aimlessly. Kalmar had told him they would be having visitors today and to please stay out of the way. The way Kalmar had spoken made Iceland feel the realm was being protective.

The door to the room opened and a female ghosted into the room, as though she were walking on water. She was unhealthily thin, Iceland would have considered her bulimic, with cascades of blue and white hair falling to the small of her back. A cerulean dragon the size of a cat was perched on the female's shoulder. The female didn't seem to notice Iceland as she moved to stare out the window.

"Who are you?" Iceland asked, giving the female a strange look. The female spun around in surprise to stare at Iceland with sea green eyes.

"I'm Atlantis," the female told him. "Who are you, little guppy?"

"I'm Iceland," Iceland said uncertainly. He wasn't sure if this was the visitor was the one Kalmar had been talking about. Would he be punished for talking to her?

"So, Kalmar didn't kill you?" Atlantis asked in disbelief. "But I saw the body!"

"I'm not that Iceland," Iceland told her.

"You're from Earth?" Atlantis clarified.

"Já." Iceland blinked. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth!" Atlantic crowed, throwing herself forward to pull Iceland into a tight hug. For such a thin nation, Atlantis had a surprisingly strong grip. The dragon on Atlantis' shoulder chirped shrilly at the sudden movement.

"Ow! Wait," Iceland said, his ears pricking up. "Did you just say you're from Earth?" Was this _the _lost city of Atlantis? He could remember China saying something about Ireland, Northern Ireland, Antarctica, and a lost city. Was this who he had been talking about?

"Hai! Oui! Ja!" Atlantis drew out of the hug, rocking on her feet excitedly.

"Did you just say 'yes' in three different languages?" Iceland cocked his head, tail twitching behind him.

"Yes! I am fluent in all the languages of Earth. I remember when you were such a cute little pup. Norway couldn't get you to sit still." Atlantis smiled fondly at the memory.

"Wait, you knew me . . . and Norway?" Iceland had never seen this ex-nation before in his life.

"I knew Denmark first," Atlantis corrected him. "He rescued me form fisherman. Later he told someone about me and that man wrote a story. Hans . . . something Andersen. I forget."

"Oh. So, when did you meet me?" Iceland asked curiously.

"When I was staying at Denmark's house while my tail was healing, you wandered into the room. You were such a curious pup. We talked for a short while and then Norway came to take you to bed."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," Iceland said sincerely.

"It's fine. Neither did America or England," Atlantis said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I met all three of you when you were such young pups. But I did meet England again when he was being a shark of a nation."

"A shark of a nation?" Iceland repeated. _'Does this girl always use fish metaphors?'_ he wondered.

"A shark, a bully," Atlantis clarified for him. "Honestly, why is Polar the only who understands me?"

"Who's Polar?"

"My bull seal of a husband." Atlantis stuck her tongue out in distaste. Clearly she didn't like him. "So, did you see Kalmar at his finest yet?" she asked.

"What would be his finest?" Iceland asked.

"Tonight, in the middle of the night, leave your room and go to the library," Atlantis told him instead of answering his question. "You do know where that is, right?" She stroked the dragon on her shoulder.

"Um, yeah, I think I found it."

"Oh, well, go there and you'll meet the real Kalmar. This is Conch, by the way." The dragon cocked its head, staring at Iceland's fox ears.

"Why is it looking at me like that?" Iceland took a careful step back. He had a bad history with animals and his fox appendages.

'_I was unaware that the nations had become hybrids,' _a cool female voice echoed in Iceland's mind.

"I just heard a voice," Iceland said uncertainly.

"That's how Conch communicates, her mouth isn't made for speech," Atlantis explained.

'_I was going to make him think he was going insane,'_ Conch pouted while Atlantis laughed at her.

"What did she mean by 'nations are hybrids'?" Iceland asked.

'_Your ears.'_ Conch pointed with her tail.

"Oh, those." Iceland toyed with an ear mindlessly, careful to avoid the earring. "It's kind of a long story."

"Those bull seals won't be done for a while, we have time." Atlantis sat herself on the table.

Iceland sat in the chair, his tail swishing into his lap.

"I was visiting Norway's house when I heard this loud explosion . . ."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Australia's groan when he woke was stopped in his throat. Something clogged his esophagus, keeping his vocal cords from working. Panicking, he tried to reach for his throat to remove the blockage, only to have his wrists unable to move. Upon looking down Australia found his hands chained to the bed rails with padded, leather straps. He jerked at the cuffs, gritting his teeth when pain screamed through his body.

"You are very lucky." The stern voice of Germany and Prussia had returned. Australia's eyes snapped up to see a Prussia doppelganger with black hair and green eyes leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"Though, I guess you aren't all that lucky," the man, Teutonic, if Australia remembered correctly, continued. "Crushed ribs, snapped spinal cord, and punctured lungs. Not to mention the various other injuries you managed to get from that idiot's mistake."

Australia glared at the realm and Teutonic laughed. "I look like someone you know, don't I?" Teutonic asked. "Well, on your world I am called 'Prussia'." Australia gaped and jerked in his restraints again. Teutonic only grinned at him.

"The difference is that I'm smarter than Prussia. I remembered my medicine while he's forgotten it. Not many realms know how to fix each other up any more. Most just know how to kill.

"Oceania's always wanted a little brother. When he heard you had one, he had to get him right away. I don't think he counted on such an overprotective brother." Teutonic straightened up and moved to the foot of the bed. "I don't know how quickly you heal. You could be on your feet in a matter of days, or weeks. Who knows?" Australia struggled to speak through the endotracheal tub in his throat, failing. Teutonic chuckled at him.

"You are about the most amusing thing here in a long time. Don't bother trying to go anywhere. We're in the Winter Desert or, as you call it, Siberia. There's nothing but frozen wasteland as far as you can see. Not to mention your injuries would cause you problems." Teutonic moved to Australia's bedside and withdrew a penlight, shining it in the nation's eye. Australia jerked his head away and gave a muted grunt.

"Well, I guess I might as well give you something to make you comfortable." The German realm reached for a small rolling table and grabbed a syringe. Swiftly, he injected the fluid into Australia's arm. The island nation jerked away helplessly as sleep slowly overtook him.

"Süße Träume, _(Sweet dreams,)_" Teutonic chuckled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Belgium panted as she raced through the hedges lining the backyards of the Icelandic neighborhood. She had gone for a late night stroll without her fiancé, Switzerland, when someone had sneaked up on her. Only, it wasn't a joke. Whoever it was had tried to kidnap her. Something seemed familiar about the stranger, but Belgium couldn't place it.

"Ah!" Belgium was halted in her escape by a fork in the path. Glancing between the split paths, Belgium's panic rose. "Welke kant op? _(Which way?)_"

The female nation chose the left path, praying the stranger wasn't following her. Footsteps in the ash caught her ear and Belgium slipped back into the shadows. Her breathing sounded louder than it had before in the silent night. As the footsteps faded, Belgium gave a sigh of relief. There was a moment of peace and then arms suddenly wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Bonjour, Belgique," a breathy voice whispered in her ear. Belgium gave a shriek of fright before her mouth was covered by a hand. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to be rude and wake the neighbors, would we?" The black haired male smirked down at his prize, his orange eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"Bel?" a heavily accented voice echoed through the night. Belgium sobbed and struggled against the stranger's arms, desperately hoping for her fiancée to find her.

Gaul jerked at the voice. "Zut," he swore under his breath. Swiftly, he scooped into Belgium into his arms and slunk into the shadows, easily restraining the struggling nation.

"Bel, are you out here?" Switzerland wandered down the path, his gun ready in his arms. He had left Liechtenstein with Austria and Hungary to care for while he went to search for Belgium in the dark.

A soft meow whispered through the night and Bloem, Belgium's cat, stalked up to Switzerland to look up at him.

"What is it, kätzchen? _(kitty?)_" Switzerland asked, couching down to stroke the cat. Bloem meowed and rubbed against Switzerland's petting hand. Her ears were flat against her head and her tail was twitching madly. Switzerland stood, looking around the night.

"Where could she be?"

* * *

A/N: _Ha ha! I'm free! _**Dang nabbit!**

_**If you're feeling down, just read these quotes from our favorite children's author: Dr. Seuss.**_

**Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.**

_You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the one who'll decide where to go..._

**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.**

_Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You._

**Why fit in when you were born to stand out?**

_Adults are just obsolete children and the hell with them_

**Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not.**

_**AND**_

_I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind. Some come from ahead and some come from behind. But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!_


	5. The Volcano

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia . . . just like we didn't in our last story.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**So, Medusa, I gave the 'wild stallion' some sugar. She ate it and ran away before I could tame her. **_Tee hee! _**Shut up, Pollux!**

_Did you know that if you say "orange" really slowly it sounds like "gullible"?_

**I love Paris in the the springtime. (How many "the's" did you see there?)**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**The Volcano**

It took four hours for the nations who were in the building to gather back in the meeting room. They were about fifty in all, some nations had left immediately after the meeting or had been unable to make it in the first place.

Germany stood at the head of the table, listening to the murmuring of the gathered nations. They were whispering to each other about the disappearances. Some shot Norway, Denmark, and Sweden worried glances while others, like Switzerland and Ireland, worried for their loved ones. Finally, Turkey slipped into the meeting room and nodded to Germany. Everyone was gathered. Scotland had yet to be found.

"Can I please have silence?" Germany roared over the gossiping crowd. Silence fell over the nations. "Thank you. Now, five nations have gone missing." A hand shot into the air. "Ja, Hungary?"

"Do we know how they disappeared?" Hungary asked worriedly.

"Nein, we do not know where they are, either," Germany told her. "Any more questions before we move onto the next topic of discussion?"

"Are they like picking us out at random, or are they totally just after one of us?" Poland asked before actually raising his hand.

"We have not found a pattern in the kidnappings yet." Poland lowered his hand, glaring at the Scandinavian nations.

Switzerland raised his hand. "What are we going to do to try and find them?" The German nation had been the one to tell Belgium's brothers she had gone missing. Austria had comforted his friend over the loss of his fiancée.

"That is our next topic of discussion. I have separated us into eight groups." Germany turned the projector on and a list of names appeared on the wall. "Together we will search the island for the missing nations."

South raised her hand, waving it like a child while looking worried about something very important. Smokey had been left in the hotel room because he and Kumajirou had gotten into another fight, ending with Kumajirou threatening to set Canada Geese on the black bear.

"Ja, South?" Germany wondered if he would regret calling on the ex-nation.

"Is it the Vikings again?" South asked in innocent seriousness. "Has anybody seen North?"

"Nein, it is not the Vikings. Has America gone missing?" Germany asked, looking around the meeting room.

"South, can you please not scare people?" America called from the back of the room.

"Big brother?" South made a move to stand on her chair.

"I'm back here, South." America moved to stand beside his sister and brother-in-law. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Are there any more questions?" Germany asked. He continued speaking when no one raised a hand. "Very good. Romano, Austria, Scotland has gone flying out in the smoke. He will join your group when someone informs him."

"Whatever, potato bastard," Romano sighed.

"Wait, we're totally stuck with Prussia?" Poland asked in a panicked voice after reading the list of groups. "I want to, like, switch!"

"Not awesome, Poland!" Prussia glared at his former enemy.

"Yeah, not awesome, creep!" South shot a look at Poland. When the European nation stuck his tongue out at her she retaliated by sticking her own out at him.

"Will you stop acting like children?" Germany roared, stressed beyond belief. Couldn't they see this was a serious situation? Poland pouted and crossed his arms. At least he was in a group with Lithuania.

South jumped and hugged Prussia tightly who patted her back. "Who do y'all think you are, anyway?" she asked.

"Thank you," Germany sighed. "Now, form your groups and move out, be careful of the ash and smoke." He moved to join his own group of Finland, Cyprus, Canada, Taiwan, and Netherlands.

"Do you really think we'll be able to find Iceland?" Finland asked, sending Sweden a worried glance.

"Ja, if he has not somehow left the island, then we will find him. Let's go." Germany led his group out the door. Slowly, the rest of the groups filed out after him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Romano was not allowed to drive, end of discussion. After an argument with Austria, the Mediterranean nation had been forced to sit in the passenger seat where he glared out the window pouting. Austria's reasoning was that the ash in the air and Romano's bad driving would kill the nations before they reached Eyjafjallajökull.

Their group of Austria, Romano, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, and Egypt were paired up with Norway's group to search around the erupting volcano. Norway, Estonia, Spain, Mexico, Hong Kong, and Romania followed them closely in their own van.

"I still don't understand why the winged bastard can't just fly down and meet us there," Romano grumbled, keeping his gaze fixed on the passing land.

"I've already explained this, Romano," Austria said as he fiddled with the steering wheel. "We don't know where Scotland is. As far as we know he could be lying in a ditch with a broken wing."

"Great, just another bastard we have to look for." Romano leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Mr. Austria, do think Ms. Belgium is alright?" Liechtenstein asked. She had been extremely worried for her soon to be sister-in-law ever since Switzerland had told her the news.

"We'll find her soon enough, Liechtenstein." Austria smiled reassuringly in the mirror at the small nation. "Don't worry." Liechtenstein smiled back and looked out the window.

"The volcano has calmed down," Egypt noted from his seat beside Seychelles.

Romano leaned forward to look out the dashboard. It was true, the volcano had stopped spitting fire and was now spewing smoke.

"She's still active," Romano said seriously. "She could blow at any moment."

Austria raised an eyebrow at the remark. "You seem to know quite a bit about volcanoes, Romano," he commented.

"I had freaking Mount Vesuvius erupt on me, of course I do," Romano huffed and leaned back again, pouting.

"Does this childish attitude of yours have to do with not being able to drive?" Austria asked.

"Shut up, you stupid aristocratic bastard!"

"I am correct, then." Austria glanced back at Norway's van then at the volcano. "Do you think this is a safe distance? I don't want to get too close."

"Sì, we shouldn't get any closer than this. We're already putting our lives in jeopardy by walking around outside."

Austria sighed. "Please don't talk back, Romano. I understand and accept that you are team leader, though I have no idea why." He pulled over and parked the van, turning off the ignition.

Romano grumbled under his breath, unbuckling himself and jumping out of the van. He turned back to look at the smoking volcano.

"This one is different," Romano commented. "It doesn't feel normal." He could remember the feeling in the air when Mount Vesuvius had erupted. Eyjafjallajökull felt completely different.

"It's a volcano, how can it be abnormal?" Austria asked as the groups slowly piled out of the van and shut the doors. Norway's group clambered out of their own vehicle behind them.

"How should I know? It just doesn't feel like Vesuvius did."

"Then maybe all volcanoes feel different."

Romano cursed to himself, wishing he had spoken to America about his own volcanoes before leaving the meeting room. Hadn't the North American nation had a huge volcano eruption in Washington? Mount . . . St. Helens, that was it! Besides, Hawaii had plenty of volcanoes too.

Norway's group approached Romano's and Norway nodded to Austria in greeting.

"We'll begin searching on the Southern side here," Norway told them. "Why don't you begin on the Western side? Perhaps Scotland is over there?"

"Sì, good luck." Romano nodded to the Nordic nation had moved toward the Western side of the volcano. Austria noted how he kept giving the volcano strange glances, as though he were trying to solve a puzzle.

Norway nodded once more to Austria then returned to his group, giving them the news. Slowly, the nations separated and began to search the volcano.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Belgium shivered as she felt Gaul's eyes on her. The realm had an even more predatory look to him than France.

After kidnapping her, Gaul had dragged Belgium through a portal at the base of Eyjafjallajökull. On the other side they had encountered a realm who looked like Denmark, carrying an axe and a broadsword. The realm had spotted Belgium and instantly started shouting at Gaul. The French realm had shouted him down, stabbing him in the side with a knife before dashing away with Belgium.

"You are a very belle _(beautiful)_ woman," Gaul purred, bringing Belgium back to the present. "I do not see why you are so lonely."

"I . . ." Belgium paused before continuing. "I am engaged. Now, what would you possibly want with me?"

"Like I said, you are a very belle woman. I rather enjoy belle women. Have you never looked at a man and thought 'my, he is very beau'?" Gaul asked, smirking over his glass of wine.

"And like I said." Belgium glared at the realm. "I am engaged. I do not look at men and think they are handsome. I already have plans for marriage. I would not be disloyal to my fiancé."

"Marriage is such a trivial thing," Gaul snorted. "I try not to deal with it."

"Maybe because you are a crotchety old man," Belgium snapped.

"I am not old." Gaul stood, towering over Belgium. "I am actually rather young. Quite fit, really. Of course, I have had my share of fun, but I would love some more."

Belgium looked over him critically. "I do not think I want to hear your version of 'fun'."

"Why not? You might enjoy it, in fact." Gaul leaned forward, his teeth flashing in a feral grin. "Amuse me."

Belgium felt her blood run cold as she looked straight into Gaul's orange eyes. "Neem me niet kwalijk? _(Excuse me?)_" she asked.

"Amuse me," Gaul barely whispered the repeated words.

"I do not know what you want with me, but I will not have your actions." Belgium stepped back, away from Gaul. The realm chuckled darkly and grabbed her arm.

"I do not believe that was a request." Gaul swiftly hoisted Belgium over his shoulder and began to walk out of the den. Belgium's eyes widened in realization and she began to struggle wildly in his grip.

"Laat me gaan! _(Let me go!)_" Belgium screeched, terrified.

Gaul only laughed lightly as his prize thrashed in his grip.

"You better accept it, belle, you are here to stay."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Of all the rude awakenings England had ever had in his life, this had to constitute as the worst, even worse than the time France had poured wine on him at two in the morning.

When England opened his eyes he was faced with a large, black bear-like dog sitting on his chest. It took his brain a moment to process the dog as a grim, a dog that haunted the graveyards of churches and symbolized death. With that realization, England started shouting in surprise and fear.

"Britannia?" Emerald Isle opened the door and poked his head in. He grinned at the sight of the grim on his 'little brother's' chest. Ever since they had met at a young age that had been the grim's favorite way of waking his friend up.

"Get it off! Get it off!" England shouted, tossing his head. He wished the Celtic realms had removed the circlet so he could escape from this cursed creature. The grim whined and cocked his head. It looked between England and Emerald Isle, searching for an answer. Why wasn't Britannia laughing and scratching his ears?

"It's you're grim, Britannia," Emerald Isle said. "Come here, Pothos." He held a hand out to the grim. Pothos' tail wagged happily and the grim leapt off the panicking England to trot over to Emerald Isle.

"Grims are evil! Why would I want one?" England asked, close to tears. He counted himself lucky the grim hadn't decided to attack him.

"Pothos isn't evil," Emerald Isle told him. "He's actually a very good boy. Now faes are a downright pain in the ass, all they do is bite you."

"I am a friend with the fae, they cared for me before Scotland found me. There is no way that bloody creature could be good." Pothos whined and glanced up at Emerald Isle sadly. Why was his friend acting this way?

"Don't listen to him, Pothos." Emerald Isle rubbed Pothos' head soothingly. "He's just a little mixed up right now. Maybe if you hang out with him for a while he'll remember everything."

Pothos' red eyes lit up mischievously and he cocked his head, his tail swishing back and forth slowly. Emerald Isle smiled and nodded at him. Grims had the natural talent to cause people to see visions. It was one of the reasons why they were considered such bad luck.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Emerald Isle straightened up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Wait! What? You're going to leave me alone with this bloody thing?" England panicked as Pothos trotted to his bedside. The grim laid its head on the bed beside England's head, staring at him with hypnotic red eyes. England froze as he thought he saw something moving in the grim's eyes.

Emerald Isle heard a shout of fear and surprise emitted from England's room.

"Sounds like he's getting a few history lessons," Emerald Isle said, glancing over his shoulder before continuing down the hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iceland sneaked down the dark hallway, his ears twitching at every sound the old house made. He stopped outside a half open door and peeked in. Kalmar sat in an armchair staring into the dancing flames of the fire. A knife was clutched in his right hand like a lifeline. His orange eyes were filled with a deep sorrow Iceland had never seen before. Behind him, on a tall shelf packed with books, were gold letters.

_Together we rise, together we stand, together we fall._

Iceland crouched in the shadows beside the door, wondering what Atlantis had wanted him to see.

"I can hear ya out there," Kalmar said in a hoarse voice. "C'me in h're, Icy." Iceland froze, silently praying Kalmar hadn't actually heard him. "Icy . . . Iceland . . . my precious lillebror. C'me h're."

Gulping, Iceland stood and slowly moved into the library to stand before Kalmar. The Nordic realm didn't look angry but sad, depressed even. He no longer wore a grin, but a haunted look that marred his natural beauty.

"It was all Soviet's fault," Kalmar told Iceland.

"What?" Iceland asked, wondering if the realm was drunk.

"I l'ved my br'thers m're th'n ya underst'nd. I would n'ver h've h'rt th'm bef're Soviet t'lked ta me." Kalmar looked down at the knife in his sadly. "He told me th't if we k'lled a realm th'n we would get str'nger."

Iceland eyed the knife cautiously and took a step back. "So, you killed all your brothers because of what Soviet told you?" he asked. Why was Kalmar telling him this?

"I didn't mean ta do it." A tear trailed down Kalmar's cheek. "Sw'de was shouting at me fer sp'lling d'nner. I j'st gr'bbed th's kn'fe and st'bbed him. The oth'rs w're sc'red at f'rst, but they got ov'r it."

"They just accepted that you murdered him?" Iceland gaped at Kalmar.

"J-Ja, we l'ved each oth'r. They kn'w I didn't mean ta do it. B-But . . . years l'ter, I got h'ngry again. I w'nted power. So I k'lled F'nny with the s'me kn'fe."

"You killed Finland?" Iceland squeaked. "Did you kill Norway after?"

"Ja." Kalmar nodded. The tears were streaming down his cheeks now. "I k'lled him th'rty years l'ter. Ice and I w're l'ft al'ne aft'r th't."

"You did this because you wanted power?" Iceland whispered. He couldn't imagine Denmark killing his own brothers just for power.

"I need'd p'wer. K'lling was l'ke a dr'g, it got add'cting. Icy was the w'rst." Kalmar ran a hand through his spiked hair, fisting it and flinching.

"What do you mean?" Iceland asked, terrified.

"I-I wait'd fer tw'nty-f've years aft'r I k'lled Nor. I got h'ngry again. I w'nt ta Icy's room, and he was wait'ng fer me. He kn'w it was going ta h'ppen."

"What did he say?" Iceland was picturing himself in the same scenario, but with Denmark and not Kalmar.

"He j'st look'd at me. Th'n he laid on the bed and said 'do it'." Kalmar broke down into sobs, clenching the knife tighter.

Iceland took another step back. "I need to get out of here," he whispered, turning and darting from the room.

"Icy!" Iceland heard footsteps following him. Something fell to the floor with a dull clunk, it sounded like the knife.

Iceland glanced over his shoulder once before he reached the front door. Grabbing the door handle, he yanked on it and cursed when he noticed the deadbolt was locked. He fumbled quickly with the lock. A hand fell heavily onto his shoulder. Iceland froze.

"Please, stay w'th me unt'l . . ." Kalmar pleaded.

"Until what?" Iceland asked in a whisper.

"Unt'l I can join my br'thers . . . if they'll st'll h've me."

"No!" Iceland struggled with the deadbolt. "I can't stay here. I'm not your brother."

A firm hand grabbed Iceland's wrist. When Iceland turned he saw with fear that Kalmar's depressed face had turned dark.

"Yer staying," Kalmar snarled.

"No, I'm not." Iceland twisted his wrist in Kalmar's tight grip. What if the realm decided that he was hungry again and decided to kill him this time?

"I thought Moder had taught ya enough. I guess she didn't." Kalmar grabbed one of the earrings and gave it a sharp tug.

Iceland yelped and grabbed Kalmar's wrist. "I told you, my ears are sensitive."

"That's why I pierc'd th'm." Kalmar released the earring and grabbed Iceland's free wrist.

"Let me go! I'm not your brother!" Iceland struggled in Kalmar's grip, almost breaking free. Growling, Kalmar turned and dragged Iceland away from the door and down the hall. "Where are you taking me?" Iceland jerked against his captor.

Kalmar kicked a door open and dragged Iceland in. The room was dark, no lights inside, with only a four-poster bed in the corner. The realm threw Iceland onto the bed and drew his broadsword. Iceland yelped in fear, covering his head until he heard the sound of tearing sheets. Peeking over his hands, he saw Kalmar cutting the bed's sheets into long strips. Once he was finished, Kalmar lowered the broadsword to Iceland's throat.

"Sit at the headboard w'th yer wr'sts at the b'dposts," Kalmar ordered in a dangerous voice.

"What?" Iceland stared at Kalmar, terrified. Was he going to tie him up then kill him?

"Ta the head of the bed," Kalmar growled.

Slowly, Iceland scooted back on the bed until he bumped into the old oak headboard. He raised his shaking hands to the bedposts.

"What are you doing?" Iceland asked quietly.

"M'king s're ya don't leave." Kalmar set the broadsword aside and grabbed a strip of cloth. He bound Iceland's right wrist to the bedpost tightly.

"I'm not even your brother." Iceland quickly pulled his other wrist away from the bedpost, trying to keep it away from Kalmar, but it was futile. Kalmar seized the wrist and bound it tightly to the other bedpost. He then continued to bind Iceland's ankles, knees, and thighs together. He made sure to tie Iceland's tail beside his legs.

"Why do you want me so badly?" Iceland looked up at Kalmar with tears in his eyes.

"I don't w'nt ya. I w'nt my Icy," Kalmar whispered. "But I can't let ya go, not now."

Iceland tugged at his bonds but they were too tight. He could barely move an inch in the sheets and the knots were tight enough that they _nearly_ cut off his circulation.

"I want my bræður," Iceland whimpered.

"I do too. But if I let ya go, th'n Soviet w'll k'll ya." Kalmar kissed Iceland's forehead in a brotherly manner. "I'll br'ng ya d'nner l'ter." He left the room, locking the door behind him.

Iceland was left in the pitch black room, unable to escape or move. Suddenly, he felt something brush against his legs. The young Nordic nation froze in fear. He felt the brush again, this time against his cheek. That was it for him. Iceland thrashed against his bonds in pure terror.

"Kalmar!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. In all his terrified shouting, Iceland thought he heard a whisper.

"_Please, help storebror."_

* * *

A/N: _How many of you actually tried to say "orange?"_

**There were two "the's". Your brain will remove the second "the" from your sight because it doesn't need to be there.**

_Mount St Helens last erupted in 2008. The worst eruption was in 1980, killing 57 people._

**Mount Vesuvius erupted on Pompeii, preserving the civilization there for us to see.**

_Pompeii was near Naples, Italy._

**Grim's are from English folklore, they haunted graveyards. They didn't actually cause visions, we made that part up.**

_Pothos is another name for Devil's Ivy, Epipremnum aureum. Don't eat Dumbcane! It's poisonous. Easter Lilies will kill your cats! I'm a horticulture major. :D_

_Kalmar is such a contradictory character! It's making my head spin!_


	6. Found and Caught

Disclaimer: _**We sure as hell don't own Hetalia. Or else we wouldn't be writing this.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**The 'wild stallion' and I have come to an agreement. I won't tie her down, **_and I won't go crazy._

_**We want to thank everyone who's commented so far, including both "Guest's" and "Betsybugaboo".**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Found and Caught**

New Zealand glared at Oceania from his seat at the table. He had been at the realm's house for four days. The previous night, he had attempted to run away only to have Oceania to catch him before he had even reached the shoreline. His 'host' had gone even further and had spanked New Zealand for his bad behavior.

"You can't leave me," Oceania told New Zealand as he chopped vegetables with a rather large kitchen knife.

"Why not?" New Zealand demanded with a scowl. "You're not even related to me."

"Because if you leave then I'll be all alone again," Oceania said, his grip on the knife tightening.

"Why don't you just try to get used to it." New Zealand crossed his arms. "It seems like you've already killed off half the world."

"I've been alone my entire life. Australia had you. It's not fair!" In a childish fit of rage, Oceania slammed the knife onto the counter. The blade lodged into the marble, ringing in the silent kitchen.

New Zealand jumped in surprise but didn't back down. "Life's not fair, get used to it. Australia had the worst time in World War Two. He got out of it just fine."

"If my life can't be fair." Oceania jerked the knife out of the marble counter and turned to New Zealand. "Then Australia's shouldn't either."

"What are you saying?" New Zealand asked, standing from his seat at the table and backing away. "That you're going to try and kill Australia?"

Oceania cocked his head in thought. "No, that wouldn't be very nice. But it's about time the odds switched. It's my turn for my life to be fair." The realm advanced slowly on New Zealand.

"What are you doing?" New Zealand eyed the large knife carefully.

"You get to have a room all to yourself. And if you don't come with me to your room . . ." Oceania waved his knife with a smile, allowing the silent threat to sink in.

"If I get a room all to myself, then where is it?" New Zealand watched the path of the blade, taking another careful step back. Why did his captor have to a blade-wielding maniac?

Oceania took his 'brother's' hand. "It's this way," he said, and he tugged New Zealand down a hall.

New Zealand stumbled as he was dragged along. "Don't pull so hard."

"Sorry!" Oceania sang happily, leading New Zealand into a room. He pointed at the queen-sized bed. "Sit."

"Why?" New Zealand looked the bed over critically. It looked comfortable enough, with plenty of pillows and a cream comforter.

Oceania's smile slipped away and he slashed the knife a centimeter from New Zealand's nose.

"Sit," Oceania said again. New Zealand sat down quickly and waited for the realm's next order. He really didn't want to die today, and definitely not by the hands of this lunatic. Oceania slipped the knife into his belt and grabbed a shackle from the foot of the bed, locking it around New Zealand's right ankle. The chain connected to the bedpost was long enough for the nation to wander the room but not leave.

"What the heck?" New Zealand yanked on the chain and looked up at Oceania. "I'm not a dog!"

"No, but you are my little brother, and you have to stay. I'll bring you dinner in a few moments." Oceania smiled happily and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

New Zealand stared at the closed door for a moment then back at the shackle.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Australia glared at the two realms as they entered the room. He had been strapped to the bed for four days with the endotracheal tube down his throat. After multiple visits, the nation had quickly learned that taller realm who looked like Russia was Soviet while the one who looked like China was Formosa. Both realms ignored his glare as they approached the bed.

"We need to move, aru." Formosa said as he reached over and unclipped the strap behind Australia's head. "Teutonic said that you have fully healed and can move now. I want you to relax your throat and breathe out when I began to pull the tube out."

Australia gagged, struggling to do as Formosa instructed as the tube was pulled out of his throat and then mouth. The feeling was even worse than when they had shoved it in. The nation gasped and coughed when he was breathing on his own.

"What are you doing?" Australia wheezed.

"It is like I said, aru," Formosa said. "We are moving." He unlocked Australia's left wrist and pulled the padded leather cuff away while Soviet removed the ankle cuffs.

"Where are we going?" Australia coughed. His throat was raw from the tube and he hadn't spoken in days.

"That is not your concern, aru." Finished with Australia's ankles, Soviet uncuffed Australia's right wrist. The island nation reacted almost instantly, lashing out with his foot and catching Soviet in the chest. Formosa leapt forward and landed on Australia's undefended back, pinning him down.

Australia struggled against the light yet strong realm as Formosa repositioned himself so his knees were digging painfully into Australia's back. How could someone so light be so _strong_?

"Keep trying, you can't escape," Formosa sneered. "I have had a lot of experience with realms like you."

Australia grunted as his wrists were dragged behind him and cuffed tightly. "Where's Kiwi?" he demanded. Formosa slid off his back and helped Soviet force the struggling Australia to his feet.

"He is with his brother. Now walk, aru." Formosa and Soviet worked together to drag Australia from his room. The nation glanced quickly up at Soviet. The realm looked almost exactly like Russia but his smile was frightening. It was nowhere near as creepy as Russia's but ten times as frightening.

"Where are we going?" Australia repeated.

"To meet some friends." Soviet smiled darkly. "This will be fun, da?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iceland glanced around the dark room, shivering. Ever since he had heard the whisper and felt the touch he had been waiting to see if he heard any more voices. There had been no sounds except for the bed banging against the wall as Iceland tried to undo the knots. The sheets were tied to tightly, though, and he was failing miserably.

The door to the room opened and Iceland stiffened as a beam of light fell across the bed. Kalmar stood in the doorway with a plate of food in his hands. He had promised dinner nearly an hour ago. Iceland what could have possibly taken the realm so long, he was usually never late with dinner.

"Icy, are ya h'ngry?" Kalmar asked, motioning to the plate of food.

Iceland looked at the food skeptically. "Why should I eat?" he demanded.

"So ya won't die." Kalmar sat on the bed beside Iceland who attempted to scoot away.

"You tied me to a bed," Iceland argued. He wished Norway would have gotten desperate by now and released his Vargrs to search for his little brother. Maybe Kalmar would have been terrified enough to release Iceland. Or would the Vargrs only respond to the Viking Norway?

"Ya tried ta leave." Kalmar grabbed an earring and gave it a warning tug.

Iceland winced at the pull. "This isn't my home."

"Nej," Kalmar agreed as he released the earring. The realm scooped some food onto a fork and held it out for Iceland to eat.

"I'm from Earth, not Globe," Iceland pressed.

"We can argue l'ter. Eat." Kalmar pressed the fork against Iceland's lips. Iceland kept his mouth tightly shut and turned his head way. Sighing, Kalmar turned his face back to him and plugged the small nation's nose with one hand. Iceland's eyes widened with surprise and fear. He tried to hold his breath for as long as he could but eventually he had to give in and open his mouth to breathe. Kalmar shoved the food into Iceland's mouth and clamped his mouth shut. Setting the fork aside, he massaged the nation's throat. Iceland struggled against Kalmar's grip until it was too much for him and he swallowed the food, coughing when Kalmar released his jaw.

"What the hell?" Iceland rasped.

Kalmar ignored him, taking another forkful of food and holding it out for Iceland. "Eat th's one on yer own, or I'll j'st f'rce-feed ya the wh'le t'me."

"I'd rather starve," Iceland snapped at his captor. "You can't put up with me forever."

Apparently he could. Kalmar forced his mouth open once more and made Iceland eat the food off the plate. The process was repeated until all the food from the plate was gone. Kalmar leaned back with a proud smirk. Iceland turned his head to the side and coughed, trying to clear his airways.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"The dr'gs should k'ck in soon," Kalmar said, ignoring Iceland's remark as he set the plate aside on the bed.

Iceland froze before he slowly looked up at Kalmar. "Drugs?" he repeated. Suddenly, his mouth tasted sour and the food was heavy in his stomach. Iceland wanted very badly to throw up what he had just eaten.

"Ja, it's n'thing too d'ngerous. One try and yer add'cted." Kalmar grinned. "I can r'lease ya and ya won't be able ta leave."

Iceland gaped at Kalmar before snapping. "You're trying to get me addicted to drugs?"

"Nej, I _got_ ya add'cted ta dr'gs. Ya won't be able ta f'ght it." Kalmar untied Iceland's legs, massaging feeling back into the limbs.

Iceland stared at the realm in disbelief. Kalmar was trying to be a brother and he got him addicted to _drugs_? The small nation thought he could feel the drugs already entering his system.

"How do these stupid drugs work?" Iceland asked nervously. Was he imaging the tingling feeling in his fingertips?

Kalmar shrugged. "Ya'll feel n'rmal, but the dr'gs w'll m'ke ya h'ppy. Ott'man g've th'm ta me."

"You think I'm going to be happy in this hellhole?" Iceland demanded . . . maybe the hellhole wasn't actually that bad. _Maybe._

"Maybe not at f'rst. But soon, ev'ryday, ya'll c'me ta me and beg fer the dr'gs. Ya won't be able ta f'ght the urge and it'll be too h'rd ta g've up." Kalmar untied Iceland's wrists from the bedposts.

Iceland sat up, rubbings wrists. They were sore and his shoulders hurt from the forced position. Why worry about them? They would be better in no time. Iceland tried to glare at Kalmar but it lacked the anger he wanted to show.

"See if I come begging, Kalmar. I swear on my grave, I will do no such thing." Begging wasn't _that_ bad, was it? No, begging would get him what he wanted. Iceland wanted to shake these thoughts from his head but it was nearly impossible. They just kept popping up on their own. Was this how the drugs worked?

"I'm going ta pr've my point." Kalmar grabbed Iceland's wrist and dragged him from the house to the cage in the backyard. Not even the drugs making him see the bright side of every situation could mask Iceland's fear.

"What? No, not the cage. Let me go, Kalmar." Iceland jerked against Kalmar's grip as he was dragged toward the small prison.

"Moder's not h're th's t'me, be th'nkful. I'm only doing th's ta pr've a point." Opening the door, Kalmar threw Iceland into the cage and locked the door.

"Let me out, Kalmar." Iceland glared at Kalmar's retreating form, shaking the bars of his cage. "Kalmar!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hungary crossed her arms as she scowled at France. The two European nations had been arguing during their three hour hike through the Iceland land and the entire four hour drive. It was safe to say that Greece, Cuba, Wales, and Korea were _very _annoyed.

"All I am saying is that it would be better if we were to go and search those hills," Hungary said. "We don't see anyone in the fields, do we?"

"Perhaps we _cannot_ see who is out in that field," France argued.

"Do you honestly believe someone would be out in that field," Hungary demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" France asked.

"Oh, you Frenchies!" Hungary threw her hands into the air "They should have put Austria in charge, he could have at least done something." The German nation wasn't particularly happy that she had been separated from her husband.

"Fine! If you insist then we will not search the fields." France massaged his temples. "Cuba, can you lead us through the hills so Hungary will shut up?"

"Sí, France." Cuba begin to lead the group away from the fields. Hungary glanced back once to smirk at France.

"Don't fall behind," the German nation sang.

Uncharacteristically, and very annoyed, France flipped her the bird. "I am team leader, I will not fall behind."

"Szóval azt mondod. _(So you say.)_" Hungary hurried to catch up to Cuba with France close behind her. The group reached the hills in a half hour. The hills seemed to loom sinisterly over them.

"It looks like this is the best path," Cuba admitted, motioning to a stony passage into hills.

"I'm going to search ahead." Wales spread his wings and leapt off the ground, disappearing over the hills in a matter of minutes.

"That looks scary, da-ze," Korea gulped.

"We can do it." Hungary held the hem of her dress in one hand and stepped onto a stone. Cuba looked to France, Korea, and Greece.

"Mujeres. _(Women.)_" Cuba shook his head in disbelief before stepping onto a rock and following Hungary's lead.

"Allons-y. _(Let's go.)_" France followed Cuba and Korea followed him, albeit nervously.

"If I have to," Greece sighed and followed the group, passing France easily. Moving across the rocks was slow and dangerous. Wales doubled back multiple times to check on their progress, bringing them occasional news from his bird's eye view.

Somehow, France wasn't entirely sure how, but when he looked up, the group was gone. He was standing alone in a sea of dangerously sharp rocks.

"Que? How did that happen?" France paused then looked around before calling out to the air. "Wales!" No winged nation appeared in the sky to answer his call. Perhaps Wales hadn't heard him.

The sound of a toppling rock behind him caused France to turn around. For a split second France thought he was looking in a mirror. He stood before himself, but with black hair and orange eyes.

"Qui?" France stumbled back, nearly tripping. "How is that possible?"

The doppelganger gave him a feral grin before lifting his sword into the air. "Bonsior, France." He struck France hard on the temple. The nation collapsed to the rocky ground unconscious.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

South knelt on the stony ground and dipped a hand into the pool of steaming water. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sensation of heat.

"What in tarnation?" she wondered aloud.

"It's a hot spring, Teufelhund," Prussia said from beside her. "They're from the volcano."

"Really?" South looked between her husband and the hot spring. "How can a volcano make this?" she asked.

"The heat from the magma below the earth's surface heats the water," Prussia explained. "That's why the water smells like eggs."

South wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I prefer the good ol' Southern air."

"Ja, I prefer Germany's awesome air." Prussia stretched, his bones popping. "We need to get going so we can catch up to the group."

"Okay." South stood and grabbed Prussia's hand, dragging him to catch up to Turkey, Antarctica, Lithuania, and Poland.

"There you guys are, we were starting to get worried." Lithuania smiled at the couple.

"Like, can't you two love birds do that when you're on vacation?" Poland crossed his arms and glared at the pair of ex-nations. "It's totally ruining my concentration."

"Why, I ought to whup you into the next week." South took a threatening step forward. No one insulted her awesome husband and got away with it.

"Do it, I, like, dare you." Poland planted his hands on his hips.

"Po, please stop," Lithuania begged, grabbing his friends arm.

"Teufelhund, calm down, he's not worth it." Prussia patted his wife's shoulder consolingly.

"I can do this, Liet." Poland shrugged off Lithuania's hand.

"Oh, please, you can't do anythin' but say 'like' all the time," South sneered.

"Shut your trap, you ex-nation!" Poland stomped his foot in a childish temper tantrum.

"Oh, that's it!" South lunged forward.

"Teufelhund!" Prussia tried to grab his wife by the wrist but failed.

"Bring it on!" Poland stood his ground like a true warrior. When South wrapped her hands around his throat, he finally seemed to notice the situation he had got himself into.

"Po!"

"South, knock it off!"

"All of you," Antarctica's voice thundered through the air. "Knock it off."

South froze and slowly released her grip on Poland. The European nation fell back gasping for air while rubbing his sore throat.

"Damn valley girl was askin' for it," South muttered.

"Let's just get movin' on, shall we?" Turkey crossed his arms. "There's no point in us tryin' ta make it easy fer someone ta take us out."

South grumbled but eventually took Prussia's hand and followed Antarctica. She glared once back at Poland.

"This is, like, totally not fair," Poland huffed and crossed his arms.

"I know, Po, but its' not for forever." Lithuania patted Poland's arm comfortingly then followed the group.

"It's _going _to be forever with Prussia and his crazy wife," Poland grumbled as he caught up, ducking under Turkey's glare.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kalmar paced his study, rolling the knife through his hands. It had been several hours since he'd locked Iceland in the cage. No doubt the drug's effects were starting to wear off, the young nation would be in his first withdrawal stage by now. The Nordic realm could hear his dead brothers chastising him for his actions.

_ "Tanska,"_ Finland would say. _"How could you do that to him?"_

"_You tricked him, bror." _Norway's face had never shown any real expression. _"That was unfair."_

"_You shouldn't h've d'ne it." _Sweden would look up from his witling by the fireplace.

"_Stop now," _Iceland would plead. _"Before it goes too far."_

"I kn'w," Kalmar groaned to the air. "But how? He w'll leave if I break his add'ction. He can't p'ss through the v'lcano without our aid. It was l'cky Austr'lia surv'ved the p'ssing through. If he does m'nage ta esc'pe, th'n one of the oth'rs w'll k'll him fer p'wer.

"_Pr'tect him." _Sweden always was the sensible one. _"L'ke you did for us."_

"But he doesn't w'nt ta stay." Kalmar rolled the knife into his right hand, stopping to look out the window. He could see Iceland's cage from his angle.

"_Use a spell, my books are still in the library, are they not?"_

"Ja." Iceland was lying flat on his back on the floor of the cage, probably in pain or something close to it.

"_Do it, Tanska, don't make the poor thing suffer any longer."_

"_For me, storebror?"_ Iceland would fold his hands and give his older brother the sweetest puppy dog eyes Kalmar had ever seen.

"Ja, fer ya, Icy."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Romano's group had finished combing the Western side of Eyjafjallajökull and had moved onto the Northern side. They had yet to find Scotland and the smoke from the volcano was growing stronger by the hour.

"Vous attendez, _(Wait,)_" Seychelles called out. Romano turned from the smoking volcano to look at the small female nation.

"We should go, bastards," Romano shouted to the rest of the group. "The thing's getting dangerous."

"But I think I found something." Seychelles pointed down a small hole. "I heard something from down there." Romano moved to look down the hole. It was too dark to see anything from his angle. Sending the volcano a worried glance, he gathered his group.

"Austria, you're with me and we'll go check it out," Romano said, sounding serious for once. "The rest of you, remain here for five minutes then head back to the van. Leave in ten minutes if we're not back. I don't like the look of the volcano."

Seychelles, Egypt, and Liechtenstein looked to each other nervously before nodding slowly and turning away. Romano lowered himself into the hole while Austria watched worriedly.

"Are you sure that's safe, Romano?" Austria asked. "I know it's' not deep, but still."

"I'll be fine, you aristocratic bastard. Now let's go." Romano dropped to the ground.

Austria sighed to himself. "Very well." He followed Romano carefully. When he dropped to the ground he saw Romano gaping at something on the floor. Looking down, Austria gasped.

Scotland lay on the ground, covered in a layer of volcanic ash. His normally sleek black wings were now a horrible gray and the feathers were matted together. The ash had turned his blonde hair and skin a grim color. The winged nation was wheezing heavily with every breath he took.

"Dammit! You've been here this whole time?" Romano huffed, oblivious to the nation's poor state. Scotland coughed weakly, he attempted to fan the ash away from his face with his wings but failed.

"Romano, I think something's wrong," Austria knelt beside Scotland.

"Crap, what happened to him?" Romano fell to his knees beside Scotland's head, holding a hand near the wheezing nation's mouth. "I thought he had fire magic."

Austria glared at Romano. "Just because he has fire magic does not mean he can simply breathe in ash."

"I know that, bastard! We need to get him back to base so China and France can take a look at him."

A few rocks tumbled to the ground near the group, catching Romano's and Austria's attention.

"Hallo down there," a voice sounding very much like Prussia and Germany called.

Romano looked up, blinking in the ash. "Who's up there?" he called back. Wasn't Germany leading a group and Prussia with Antarctica?

A male with black hair and green eyes grinned down at the trio of nations. Romano spotted Japan and a wingless Ireland standing above them.

"It looks like you're in a bit of trouble," Prussia's doppelganger commented.

"Sì, our friend inhaled too much ash, he's collapsed. Who are you?" Romano asked.

"Me? I'm Teutonic. You must be South Italy, Austria, and Scotland." Teutonic's green eyes sparkled with humor. "Alba will be pleased to see you."

"Cosa? What are you talking about?" Romano straightened up as Scotland coughed weakly, looking up at Teutonic.

"We're realms, South Italy. Nations, as you would call us, from the other side."

"What other side?"

"The parallel world of Globe." Teutonic knelt down. "Now, then, why don't you three come up here?"

Romano looked at Austria. "You ever heard of Globe before?" he whispered.

Austria shook his head. "Nein. How can there be another world?" Suddenly, he froze. "Romano."

"Cosa?"

"The missing nations," Austria hissed. "We can't find them anywhere on Iceland."

"We can hear you, you know," Teutonic cackled. "It seems they've found us out."

"How many of you are up there?" Romano looked back up.

"Why do you want to know? You're not match for us."

"Says who?" Romano flipped the realms the bird. "We could take you at any time."

"Well, we have three little nations up here who are just _begging _for attention." Teutonic flashed his teeth in a feral smile and Austria stiffened.

"Liechtenstein," Austria moaned. He had lost Switzerland's little sister, unable to protect her in his position. His friend would be devastated.

"Dammit!" Romano kicked a rock. "Seychelles and Egypt too."

Scotland struggled to his feet, his wings ruffling against his back. Ash fell from his body as he coughed into his hands.

"Can you stop them, winged bastard?" Romano asked.

"Scotland's in no position to fight." Austria caught Scotland when the winged nation staggered and supported him. "I don't think we have a choice, Romano."

"Dammit!" Romano turned to Teutonic. "Our friend's pretty hurt. I don't think he can make it up alone."

"Fine, then, help him up. We've got time." Teutonic stood, crossing his arms.

"Well, can you help us, bastard?" Romano demanded.

Teutonic rolled his eyes before turning to Japan's doppelganger. "Would you help them out, Imperial?"

"Hai, Teutonic-san." Imperial laid on the ground and held his hands out.

"Come on, winged bastard." Romano helped move Scotland to the edge of the hole. "Grab his hands and we'll push you up from the bottom."

Scotland reached up and grabbed Imperial's hands in a weak grip. The Asian realm easily hoisted Scotland out of the hole. Ireland's doppelganger helped the Celtic nation to stand.

"That's one," Teutonic said "Now you two come up."

Romano grumbled and scrambled out of the hole. The moment he reached the surface, rough hands grabbed him and dragged his wrists back to be cuffed.

"Dammit!" Romano struggled against the cuffs, seeing Austria receiving the same treatment.

Seychelles, Egypt, and Liechtenstein stood by one of two vans. Their hands had been cuffed as well and they were surrounded by the doppelgangers of Scotland, Romano, and Korea.

Teutonic looked Scotland up and down critically. "It looks like your friend isn't doing so well," he commented. Scotland's knees had gave way and he was being supported solely by Ireland's doppelganger.

"That's what happens when you inhale too much ash, you stupid bastard." Romano jerked against the handcuffs. He had an uneasy feeling at the sight of himself standing beside Egypt.

"Load them up." Teutonic strode toward the van, showing no sympathy for the injured nation.

"Hey, if the winged bastard doesn't get medical help soon he could have long term effects," Romano snapped. He had seen plenty of his own people suffer from a volcano's ash.

Teutonic stopped and turned around. "You want me to help him?" he clarified.

"Sì," Romano said with a nod.

"Fine, then." Teutonic marched to Ireland's doppelganger and hoisted Scotland over his shoulder. Ensuring the nation's hands were bound, he carried Scotland to the first van. Teutonic set Scotland on the floor of the spacious vehicle and sat behind him. He took out a tube, holding it up to Scotland's nose.

"I want you to swallow as I put this in," Teutonic said. Scotland eyed the tube warily, coughing weakly. He shook his head once. "It's this or not breathing, Scotty. Pick one."

Teutonic grabbed the nation's head and held it still, placing the tube in Scotland's right nostril. Scotland winced but swallowed as best as he could as the tube was guided down his windpipe. Eventually, Teutonic stopped forcing the tube down and released Scotland, strapping plastic bands at the back of the nation's head.

"This should help you a bit." Teutonic straightened up as Scotland coughed, shuddering at the sensation of the tube down his throat.

Seats lined the walls of the van, facing each other. Teutonic dragged Scotland into a seat and buckled him down. Once finished, the realm hopped out of the van and motioned to the rest of the nations.

"Load them up."

Imperial and Korea's doppelganger shoved Romano and Seychelles into the first van with Scotland. The nations were forced into seats and buckled up before they were left alone.

"Romano . . ." Seychelles stared at the floor of the van.

"Sì?" Romano looked at the female nation.

"Désolé, they ambushed us before we could escape." Seychelles blinked back tears. "We didn't have a chance."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." Romano looked to Scotland worriedly. "Are you going to be okay?" Scotland nodded once, his eyes closed as he breathed without coughing.

The vans were started and the realms began to drive them to who knew where. The nations were jerked about throughout the entire ride. It seemed to last forever before the vans finally came to a halt. Imperial and Ireland's doppelganger opened the door and unloaded the nations. Straightening up, Romano was greeted with the sight of Australia.

"Australia!" Seychelles struggled against Imperial's grip.

"Mates?" Australia glanced up and his eyes widened. "Aw, shit!" Russia's and China's doppelgangers held him back from charging forward.

"What's going on here?" Romano struggled violently against his handcuffs.

"Well, we just wanted to get you comfortable, is all." Teutonic strode forward and looked to Scotland's doppelganger. "Do you have it, Alba?" he asked

Alba nodded and approached Australia, withdrawing a circlet from his pocket. It was much like the one he'd given his 'little brother' but just a bit different.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Australia struggled against the two doppelgangers holding him. Russia's doppelganger forced his head down and Alba lowered the circlet onto the nation's brow. Australia bellowed like a wounded bull as searing pain filled his head. He struggled wildly against his captors, falling to his knees.

"This shouldn't take long." Teutonic watched with crossed arms. Slowly, Australia's cries fell to silence. China's doppelganger removed the cuffs and the two realms backed away from the nation. "Get up," Teutonic commanded.

Slowly, Australia obeyed, rising to his feet. When he looked up Romano saw that his eyes had dilated. The Oceanic nation stood silently before Teutonic. Romano gaped for a moment before he started struggling wildly, trying to escape.

"Get them out of here." Teutonic waved a hand and left the room. "I've got things to do."

Australia strode forward and took Romano by the arm, forcing him forward.

"Australia," Austria grunted when he was shoved forward.

"You stupid bastard, snap out of it!" Romano dug his heels into the ground defiantly.

Australia said nothing and eventually hoisted Romano onto his shoulder, carrying him the rest of the way. The Mediterranean nation screamed and kicked like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

At a fork in the hallway, Scotland was led down the left hall while the others were kept to the right.

"Scotland!" Egypt thrashed in Imperial's grip.

Scotland struggled weakly, trying to move back with the group. Alba ignored his actions as he shoved the winged nation along.

"Keep moving, you'll rip the tube out." Giving up, Scotland obeyed his doppelganger, eyeing Alba uneasily.

The rest of the nations were taken to a windowless room where several large cells had been constructed. They were uncuffed and separated into cells, Egypt and Romano in one with Austria, Seychelles, and Liechtenstein in the other.

"Dammit!" Romano shook the door of the cell. "Australia, you bastard, don't do this!"

Austria sighed as the door slammed shut. "What now?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kalmar had been right, Iceland had been wrong. End of story. Iceland moaned quietly as he followed an imaginary line around the floor of his cage. The drug's effects of making him happy had worn off some time ago, leaving Iceland's body burning. A sheen of sweat covered his skin and his stomach was beginning to hurt.

The door to the house swung open and Kalmar strode out, a grim determination on his face. Iceland looked up at the realm, hope in his eyes. Kalmar had the drugs, didn't he? He could make this stop. He could make Iceland feel better.

"How are ya doing, Icy?" Kalmar asked, stopping outside the cage. The realm's frown had shifted into a wide smile that didn't reach his haunted eyes.

"Fyrirgefðu." Iceland grabbed the bars of the cage and stared up at Kalmar. "Please, give me?" he begged desperately

Kalmar chuckled weakly and crouched down. "Yer not going ta try and leave?" he asked.

Iceland shook his head quickly. "Nei, nei, I would never leave. Please, give me?" he pleaded, tugging on Kalmar's shirt sleeve. Kalmar's stomach twisted in guilt. He had done this to the nation, made him into a begging drug addict.

"Alr'ght, c'me on." Kalmar unlocked the cage and stepped back. "I'll get ya s'me in the house."

Iceland scrambled out quickly and followed Kalmar closely to the house. "You mean it? You're not trying to trick me?"

"Nej, I wouldn't do th't ta my lillebror, would I?" Kalmar led Iceland into the house and to the kitchen.

"Nei, nei." Iceland shook his head quickly. "Kalmar would never do that to his litli bróðir." Kalmar nearly flinched at the words. How could he have listened to Ottoman's advice? The damn realm was probably trying to revenge for the time Kalmar had attacked his home to rescue Iceland.

"Sit at the t'ble and I'll get ya s'me." Kalmar pulled a chair back then moved to grab a glass from the cupboard. Iceland sat at the table, his ears and tail twitching madly. Kalmar filled the glass with water and mixed in a powder. Staring at the glass of drugs, Kalmar was sorely tempted to pour it out and force Iceland out of addiction before it got too bad.

'_Nej, he'll j'st run. I need ta f'nd an'ther way ta keep him h're b'fre I break his add'ction,'_ Kalmar reminded himself.

Kalmar turned and handed Iceland the glass of drugs, watching as the small nation downed the mixture quickly. Iceland set the glass down and licked his lips. Slowly, his body relaxed and he smiled up at Kalmar.

"I love you, stóri bróðir."

"Ja, I've ya too." Kalmar took the glass back, his decision made. He was going to search through Norway's old spell books until he found one that would make Iceland stay, then he would break the addiction.

* * *

A/N: **Because Iceland has the volcano(es)(?) it also has plenty of hot springs. **_Like Yellowstone National Park has Old Faithful!_

_Drugs can be __very__ addicting. We're not suggesting you try them because of our story. _**I don't know how that would happen. **_**But, please, don't do them. They can ruin your life.**_

_Kalmar's haunted by the ghosts of his brothers. He loved them so much and he murdered them. Every night he stares at the fire, remembering all the wonderful time he had with his brothers. Atlantis considers this moment "Kalmar's finest" or "behind his façade". Kalmar hides how he truly feels from the world, believing it to be weakness. He has a tendency to act without thinking when he's desperate._


	7. Kidnapped

Disclamier: _**We don't own Hetlaia. If we did, then this story wouldn't exist.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait! **__Life caught up _**and I had to work. **_**Don't expect too many chapters during the weekends. **__Castor can't play, she's too exhausted._

_**If you want to see what Global looks like, Google image "Chernobyl"**_

_***ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!***_

_**We are planning our next story, a sequel to this one, and we need ideas. So, you're trapped in a haunted house and the next room you walk into you die. What room were you in? How did you die? We'll listen to all ideas! You can help us write our next story!**_

_One more thing . . ._

_MARCO?_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Kidnapped**

After being separated from the other nations, Scotland had been led down the hall and to a small 'hospital' room. He was forced to lay on a bed with side rails and strapped down by his wrists, ankles, and chest. The nation had been left alone in the room for hours before someone came to see him again.

"Well, then, let's get the show on the road, ja?" The door swung open and Teutonic strode into the room, pulling rubber hospital gloves onto his hands.

Scotland struggled against his restraints weakly, watching the realm warily. What did he mean by 'show on the road'? Teutonic reached over Scotland unclipped the clasp behind his head. The winged nation gagged as the breathing tube was drawn from his throat, bucking wildly.

"W-What are ye doing?" Scotland gasped once he was free of the breathing tube.

Teutonic set the breathing tube aside and took a circular pad from a small rolling table beside him. Setting the pad on Scotland's chest, the realm took another and repeated the procedure.

"Well," Teutonic said. "I'm making sure you don't have any problems."

"What do ye mean?" Scotland wriggled on the bed, uncomfortable. His black wings had been cleaned of all ash but the realms hadn't bothered to make sure they were tucked comfortably under the nation.

Ignoring Scotland's question, Teutonic took a syringe from the side table, tapped the needle, and then injected the fluid directly into Scotland's neck.

"What?" Scotland tried to jerk away as the needle was removed. "What was that fer?" he demanded weakly.

"It's a mix of morphine and propofol." Teutonic set the syringe aside and fiddled with items on a tray on the rolling table.

"What does it do?" Scotland asked.

"It's a sedative mix, it will help you relax for the procedure."

"What procedure?" The realm was starting to worry Scotland. What did he have in mind for the trapped nation?

Teutonic picked up a flexible wand from the tray, looking it over before he turned back to Scotland. "This procedure." He grabbed Scotland's jaw and forced the nation's mouth open.

"Gah!" Scotland thrashed against his restraints violently, terrified.

"This is a bronchoscope," Teutonic said, waving the wand before Scotland's face and grinning. "I'm sure you know what it's for." Scotland nodded, his eyes wide with fear. "That's gut, I wouldn't want you unprepared." And with that, the realm slowly eased the bronchoscope down Scotland's throat, watching the monitor carefully. The trapped nation winced at the sensation, whining slightly.

"Be quiet, schlappschwanz, _(wimp,)_ it's not that bad." Teutonic glanced at the screen before chuckling. "Those would be your lungs. It doesn't look like you have any damage. Simply put for your unlearned mind, you should be fine in a couple of days. You'll just have some major coughing." Teutonic withdrew the bronchoscope from Scotland's lungs before removing his plastic gloves. "Any questions?"

"Where am A?" Scotland demanded, trying to get rid of the strange sensation in his throat. It was weird not to feel any tubes after having had one down his esophagus for several hours.

"Well, we call this the Winter Desert," Teutonic explained. "As I told your friend, you call it Siberia."

"What did ye do ta the other nations?"

Teutonic shrugged at the question. "They're locked up, is all. We'll see what happens to them."

"Why did ye kidnap us?"

"Well . . ." Teutonic leaned against a wall. "Most of us want our siblings back. You were simply in the way."

"Ye know where ma brother is." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Scotland struggled against his restraints, his wings straining to fan open.

"Ja, I do." Teutonic cocked his head in thought. "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Where is he?" Scotland demanded angrily. With a deep exhale, smoke streamed from his nostrils and flames danced along the Celtic nation's hair. "WHERE IS HE?"

Teutonic seemed unfazed by the fire. "Relax, schlappschwanz." The realm took a syringe and swiftly injected the contents into the fiery nation. "This should help."

"Naw! Where is he?" Scotland struggled to keep his body from relaxing. There was no way he could escape and rescue his baby brother if he couldn't use his magic.

"He's with his brothers." Teutonic leaned over him and flashed a grin. "I'm not sure if he needs you anymore."

"W-What?" Scotland froze in his struggling.

"Britannia's happy with his new life. He doesn't need a brother who picked on him his entire life."

"A-A . . ." Scotland collapsed on the bed, tears forming in his eyes. Teutonic had made a valid point. Was England really happy with his false brothers? "Yer wrong," Scotland whispered.

"I'm not, Scotland." The German realm straightened up and walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder before leaving. "Have fun."

"With what? Being trapped here?"

"Well, you might as well get used to it. If we have our way, the world will be under us. Those who rebel will suffer." Teutonic leaned against the door with a smirk. The fire dancing along Scotland's hair died and the nation collapsed on the bed, the sedative finally kicking in. "You just need some time to adjust. I'm sure someone would love to come pick you up." Teutonic shut the lights off and closed the door quietly.

'_Britannia, please, don't forget me.'_ A tear rolled down Scotland's cheek.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

France woke with a groan, shifting in discomfort. The first thing he noticed was his hands bound tightly behind his back. The second was that he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair.

"Que? What is going on here?" France demanded, struggling against the ropes. The last thing he remembered was someone who looked like him knocking him unconscious.

"Bonjour, monsieur France." France's doppelganger stepped out of the shadows, his arms crossed and a smirk across his handsome face.

France froze in his struggling at the sight of himself standing there.

"Who _are_ you?" France finally demanded when he'd finished gaping.

"Moi?" The doppelganger motioned to himself with a flourish. "I am Gaul, and you are me."

"How is that possible?" France asked.

Gaul rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Well, I was born when the country of France was formed in four hundred and eighty-six," he said in a bored tone, as though he had said this fact one too many times before.

"Non, how is that possible that there are _two_ of us? Was Angleterre playing with magic again?"

"Angleterre?" Gaul barked a laugh. "That idiot couldn't magic himself out of a wet paper bag. Non, I am you and you are me. You see, we come from two different worlds."

"Angleterre helped end World War Three with magic." France glared at his doppelganger. "Where is your Angleterre? And you mean to say that there is more than one world?"

"My Angleterre is dead, killed by his brothers," Gaul said, examining his nails. "What I mean by two worlds is what I said. There have always been two worlds. We have recently learned how to cross."

"How did you cross?" France asked.

"Our volcano, Lluköjallajfajye, connects to your volcano, Eyjafjallajökull. The magical force in them is unbelievable. It was a surprise Alba and his brothers managed to contain it."

"Is that why the volcano will not stop erupting?" America, Iceland, and Romano had all pointed out that the Icelandic volcano had been erupting at an unusual rate. Most volcanoes had a pattern they followed.

"Oui, you are bright, though not as bright as me," Gaul said with a smug smirk. "The power must be forced out of the volcanoes in some way. Lluköjallajfajye itself will not stop erupting."

"I am surprised your Iceland allowed you to use his island if you kill each other," France commented. Slowly he had begun to work at the knots binding his hands together.

"Iceland is dead, that is Kalmar's land now." Gaul examined his nails as he waited for a reaction.

France gaped at his doppelganger. "H-He would kill his own brother?"

"Well, we quickly learned that killing each other meant gaining each other's land and power," Gaul explained. "It was just recently we laid down laws to stop our own extinction."

"And what caused those laws? Did China die?" France asked sarcastically.

"Non, New Scandinavia killed himself during Global War Three."

"Que? Who was New Scandinavia?" France could understand why his doppelganger's name was 'Gaul' and figured Kalmar was one of the Nordic nations, but he couldn't think of who New Scandinavia could be.

"Well, as I recall, you call him 'America'," Gaul said.

"You allowed Amérique to kill himself?" France asked, appalled.

"Non, we tried to stop him but we were too late." Gaul looked sincerely sorry as he spoke.

France thought for a moment before speaking. "If you kidnapped me, then you must have kidnapped Iceland, Belgium, England, New Zealand, and Austria."

Gaul leaned forward with a smirk. "I only kidnapped Belgium."

"Que?" Something flashed in Gaul's eyes and realization dawned on France. "What did you do to her?" France struggled violently. The knots were almost undone, just one more tug and he'd be free.

"Well, I must say she was quite fun." Gaul's eyes shone with something sinister.

"Salaud! _(Bastard!)_" France broke the last knot with a jerk of his arms and leapt at Gaul.

Gaul laughed and dodged France easily. "C'est la vie." He reached out and seized France by the hair.

"Non, c'est dégoûtant! _(that's disgusting!)_" France winced as he punched out at Gaul. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, _(Don't worry,)_ you will see here soon enough." Gaul reached out and pinched a nerve. His sinister laugh filled France's head as the nation fell unconscious.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alba opened the door quietly, holding a tray of food in one hand. Peeking into the room, the realm smiled. Pothos was lying beside England on the bed, the nation rather tense. England's green eyes were wide and they kept flicking around the room as though they were seeing something different than the ceiling. He didn't seem bothered by the grim's presence anymore.

"Britannia?" Alba asked as he nudged the door open.

England's wide eyes flashed to Alba. "Make him stop," he whispered fearfully.

"What do ye mean 'make him stop'? Who do ye want me ta stop?" Alba raised an eyebrow and moved to stand at England's bedside.

"Pothos," England whimpered. "Please, I-I'm forgetting my real life. I can't remember my real brothers' names anymore." Pothos's tail wagged and he sighed contentedly. The grim had managed to show enough memories to England that Britannia was starting to show through.

"Pothos, that's enough," Alba said sternly. The grim's eyes flew open and he snarled dangerously at the realm. "A'm sure Emerald Isle and Cambria would be happy ta see ye. Besides, ye need ta remember that too many memories can tear a mind apart," Alba scolded the grim without a fear. Pothos cocked his head in thought. Eventually he jumped off the bed and trotted out of the room to find the other Celtic realms.

"Thank you," England sighed. "But, please, can you tell me something?"

"What do ye want ta know?" Alba sat in the chair beside the bed and set the tray across England's knees.

"Was it my real brothers or you who rescued me from Denmark? I can't tell the difference between the memories anymore." England's mind was filled with so many contradicting images, he couldn't tell what was real and what was false.

"We rescued ye, Britannia. Denmark was about to destroy ye," Alba explained. "We had ta fight him off ye. It took a lot of work." He reached over to gently remove the circlet form England's head.

England blinked in surprise and flexed a hand. "You took it off?" he asked in wonder.

"Yer ma brother." Alba stroked England's hair fondly and smiled when the nation leaned into his hand. "A think A can trust ye now."

"I don't even know if that's true anymore," England whispered.

"What do ye mean?" Alba spoke in a soothing voice. "A'm yer big brother, simple as that."

"I-I . . ." England frowned in deep thought. Too many images flashed before his eyes, making his head hurt. Finally, the nation collapsed against the pillows. "O-Of course. What was I thinking?"

"Ye weren't," Alba teased. "If ye were thinking ye would have known that already." England smiled and sat up, pulling the tray of food toward himself. "A hope Pothos didn't drive ye too crazy. He can do that sometimes."

"No, he helped to open my eyes. I need to apologize to Cambria for doubting him." England poked at his food. The thought of accepting what could or could not have been true made him nervous. What if he made the wrong choice?

Alba laughed and patted England's leg. "Trust me, Cambria doubts everyone. He doesn't think we'll be able to live together peacefully."

"I still feel bad." England's snowy wings fanned out then tucked against his back. "I believe I may have hurt his feelings."

"Ye'll get used ta it. It's easier ta hurt his feelings than deal with his attitude."

England smiled weakly. "Of course."

"Well, A need ta get going. A have something that needs ta be done." Alba stood from the chair. "If ye need anything, Cambria can get it fer ya."

"Alright, I'll see you later, then?"

"Of course, Britannia," Alba chuckled, mussing England's hair. "A wouldn't miss ye fer the world."

England watched his 'older brother' leave before digging into his food. Maybe being a younger brother to nice siblings wouldn't be that bad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Germany stood on a ledge of rock high above his group searching the caves near the shore. They had been searching for five days, finding nothing. It didn't help that they'd lost contact with everyone else when the volcanic ash caused problems with the cellphone service.

'_Where could they be?'_ Germany wondered, fingering the gun at his hip. _'I wonder if I could ask Canada to send a message through the wind to his brother.'_

There was the sound of crunching stones behind Germany and then a curious voice spoke up.

"Kleinen bruder? _(Little brother?)_" The voice sounded suspiciously like Prussia. Germany felt a tinge of annoyance rise. Why did his brother always have to be so irresponsible?

"Prussia, what are you doing here? You're sup-" Germany froze in midsentence, his eyes widening in surprise. The nation standing before him looked like Prussia, but with black hair and green eyes. A sword was strapped to his hip.

"I am not Prussia," the doppelganger said with a cock of his head, his green eyes calculating.

"Nein, who are you?" Germany whipped his guns out of its holster, aiming at the doppelganger. Was Prussia playing a game with him now?

"I am Teutonic, kleinen bruder." Teutonic gave Germany a mocking bow. "I don't believe we've met."

"I have never heard of anyone named 'Teutonic' before, and I am not your brother." Germany cocked his gun in warning.

"Do you not recall your elder brother?" Teutonic said the word with disgust. "He was a Teutonic Knight."

"Ja, but you are not Prussia, you said so yourself, so you are not my brother." Germany's eyes flicked to the shore below him where Netherlands, Taiwan, Cyprus, Finland, and Canada were searching the caves. Would he be able to get their attention if Teutonic caused him problems?

"Nein." Teutonic shook his head, lazily glancing down at the group. "I am not Prussia, but I am your bruder."

"I am not a brother to some stranger I do not know. What are you doing here?" Germany demanded.

"I want a kleinen bruder, where else can I get one?" Teutonic asked. "Especially since he is related to me." He flashed Germany a feral grin.

"Nein!" Germany fired the gun, surprising the group of nations far below him. Canada tensed, looking up at the cliff. He couldn't see Germany from his position but he felt something wrong in the air.

Teutonic dodged the bullet easily and darted forward, snatching the gun from Germany's grip.

"You are very naughty, kleinen bruder." Germany growled and punched out at Teutonic who grabbed the arm and twisted it painfully behind his back.

"Germany," Taiwan called worriedly. "What's going on up there?"

Teutonic grabbed Germany's jaw with a firm hand, holding it shut tightly. "Not a word, kleinen bruder," he hissed in Germany's ear. Germany struggled against the strong hands, grunting.

"Maybe it was a false alarm?" Taiwan was heard saying. Germany shouted against the hand holding is mouth shut, desperately trying to get the Asian nation's attention.

Teutonic snarled and jerked roughly on Germany's arm. "You are very troublesome." There was a quiet clinking noise and Germany felt a padded cuff locked tightly around his wrist. Teutonic dragged his other arm back and handcuffed that one as well.

'_Canada, help me!'_ Germany thought desperately, shaking his head as he struggled against the realm. _'Please, you have magic, use it.'_

"I think I prefer you quiet, kleinen bruder." Reaching into his pocket, Teutonic withdrew a strip of cloth and tied it tightly around Germany's mouth. Germany lurched out of Teutonic's grip and toward the ledge's edge. Maybe one of the others would see him and could help him. Teutonic laughed and dragged the captured nation back. "Nein, nein, nein, Germany," he sang.

"Germany?" Canada's soft voice echoed around the rocks. "Are you alright up there? We heard your gun fire." Germany dug his heels into the ground, screaming against the gag.

Teutonic grunted and shoved Germany ahead of him. "Be a good kleinen bruder and come with me. If you behave, I'll give you a treat." Germany stumbled forward, glaring back at Teutonic. His eyes flicked to the ledge then back to the realm. "Was? Are you thinking of jumping?" Teutonic cackled. "I am used to dealing with troublesome realms, kleinen bruder. You are no different."

Germany sighed against the gag and gave in to Teutonic's next shove. _'Maybe Canada can follow my scent.'_

Teutonic led Germany to a car and shoved him into the passenger seat. The realm climbed in behind the wheel and cackled gleefully.

"Time to go home, kleinen bruder."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Belarus stared down at the fishing boats floating in the Denmark Strait. The strong gales whipped her silver hair and black dress wildly. She watched the boats for another minute before shaking her head in disbelief.

"You must be very egotistical to have a strait named after yourself," Belarus commented, glancing up at China.

"It does not matter how much Denmark loves himself, aru," China said, his eyes fixed on the horizon. "We need to focus on the mission.

Belarus glanced back to see Northern Ireland ruffing his silver wings nervously. "Is something wrong, Mla Irlandyi? _(Little Ireland?)_" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something feels wrong in the earth." Northern Ireland fanned his wings to their full extent then pulled them taut against his back. "At first I thought it was the volcano again, but now I don't think it is."

"W-What do you mean?" Latvia asked nervously, sharing a glance with Vietnam.

"It feels like something's missing," Northern Ireland explained. "Like the island suddenly got lighter."

"Something is missing, like what?" Belarus demanded, turning to the winged nation and crossing her arms.

"I-I can't tell. If I used my full power, then maybe I could." Northern Ireland pulled his wings around himself like a cloak, a sign of anxiety.

"Why can't you use your full power?" Belarus tapped her foot impatiently. She never did understand these magical nations and their reservations about using their abilities.

"That would alert any other magic users about my whereabouts and make me weak. I could even pass out." Northern Ireland withered under the female Slavic nation's glare.

"Leave him al'ne, B'larus." Sweden towered over the group, a frightening expression on his face.

"We need to find out what is happening," Belarus huffed. "If brother were to disappear I do not want to think about what I would do, much less what North Russia would do."

"I-I suppose I can try it," Northern Ireland relented. "Just don't leave me here if I pass out." The winged nation crouched low the ground, spreading his wings to their full extent. The very tips of the silver feathers brushed along the rocky ground.

"I don't w'nt you to h'rt yours'lf." Sweden placed a hand on Northern Ireland's shoulder. He could feel a strange heat pulsing through the younger nation. "It's b'st we all r'main healthy." The crouched nation didn't hear him, already having begun the spell.

"Great, we are going to be one member short, aru," China grumbled, crossing his arms. Vietnam patted her brother's arm consolingly while Latvia watched Northern Ireland curiously.

Belarus watched as Northern Ireland's mouth fell open in disbelief. "T-That's impossible," the Celtic nation gasped.

"Što?" Belarus took a step forward with interest, letting her arms drop to her sides. What had the young nation felt in the earth?

"I feel the presence of two Prussia's, and one of them just vanished." Northern Ireland frowned in concentration. "I can't feel Germany either. His group seems to be panicking."

"Wh't do we do?" Sweden asked, looking to China, their leader.

China's eyes narrowed. "We need to regroup immediately. If Germany has disappeared and there are two of Prussia, then something bad is going on, aru."

Northern Ireland straightened up from his crouch, pulling his wings taut. The young Celtic nation swayed on the spot dangerously. With a grunt, Sweden scooped him into his arms.

"Let's head b'ack to the van," Sweden suggested. Northern Ireland relaxed in the Nordic nation's arms as China nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we need to find some way to alert the others. Perhaps we will come across Wales on our return to the building." China led the way back to their waiting van. Sweden followed quickly, Northern Ireland falling asleep in his arms, Vietnam and Latvia trailing after them.

Belarus took a single step forward before she cocked her head and crossed to a large boulder, looking behind it.

"Vialiki brat, _(Big brother,)_ what are you doing here?" Belarus asked, staring in bewilderment at the stranger who resembled Russia but with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Privet, Belarus," the stranger said with a cold smile. "I have not seen you in a while."

"Who are you?" Belarus backed away from the doppelganger. "I have not seen you before."

The doppelganger strode forward and stopped before Belarus, smiling. "I am your big brother, you said it yourself"

"You are not my big brother." Belarus crossed her arms, glaring at the male. "Even if you do look like him."

"But I am your brother, Belarus, I am Russia.

"You are not Russia. What is your name?" Belarus glanced back toward the van. She wondered if she could make it back to the group before this strange male caught her.

The man smiled in defeat. "I am Soviet."

Belarus' eyes flashed dangerously. "The Soviet Union was dissolved long ago."

"Da, but I did not say I was the Soviet Union," Soviet pointed out. "I am only Soviet."

"What do you want from me?" Belarus stiffened as Soviet stepped up beside her and leaned down, his breath tickling the hair near her air.

"Belarus, marry me." The female nation gasped as a hand grabbed her by the back of her neck with surprising force. Black dots swarmed over her eyes as the ground tilted up to meet her. Eventually, darkness over took Belarus and she fainted in Soviet's arms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norway stared in shock as a nation he didn't recognize strode through a hole in the side of Eyjafjallajökull. The stranger carried a small form in a dark violet dress over his shoulder.

"What the hell? Did you see that?" Norway demanded, glancing over his shoulder. Estonia, Mexico, and Hong Kong nodded nervously. None of them noticed Spain's tension or acid green eyes.

"Do you think he took Iceland?" Hong Kong asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Norway bit his lip, thinking quickly. "Come on." He stood and charged for the slowly closing passage way.

"Norway, are you crazy?" Romania followed his friend quickly.

Spain grabbed his axe and raced after the friends, anger in his dark eyes. Hong Kong glanced at Mexico who shrugged and they followed at a slower pace with Estonia. None of them knew what to make of the hole in the volcano.

The group of nations entered the passage way. Norway froze as they stepped out of the light. He stared in shock at the remains of a city surrounding the volcano.

Romania panted as he caught up to his friend. "Norway, what's gotten into y-" The Balkan nation straightened up and froze at the sight before him. "What the hell? Where are we?"

Spain stopped beside them, shifting his grip on the axe. Hong Kong, Mexico, and Estonia gaped at the city.

"What happened here?" Hong Kong asked, kicking a building. The building shuddered visibly, the supports threatening to cave in. Hong Kong backed away from the death threat immediately.

"I don't know, but we need to move. Come on." Norway led the group down what once must have been the main street of the destroyed city.

"I want teacher." Hong Kong grabbed a fistful of Norway's sleeve fearfully. The foreboding sight of the city was terrifying him.

"We don't even know if this is safe, Norway." Romania looked at the empty, forbidding buildings warily.

"It probably isn't," Norway agrees. "Does that mean we should turn back and not search for Iceland?"

Suddenly, Spain spun around, his eyes flicking to a tall building.

"Spain, what is it?" Mexico asked nervously.

"Nada, we thought we saw something." Spain's eyes searched the skyline carefully.

'_We?'_ Mexico blinked in surprise. She had only ever heard him speak in the plural form when she'd first met him as Conquistador. The egotistical ex-empire must be back.

"I think we should turn back." Hong Kong tugged on Norway's sleeve. "I don't like it here."

Norway shrugged Hong Kong off. "We still need to search. I don't care how unsafe it looks." The Nordic nation would have continued if the building beside them hadn't shuddered dangerously.

Spain stood on the beam of the building. Strangely, though, both his hair and eyes were a dangerous red color. The doppelganger flashed the group a malicious grin.

"Hola."

Conquistador flashed his doppelganger an equally malicious grin. "Hola, ¿dónde está nuestro Romano? _(Hello, where is our Romano?)_" Mexico, Hong Kong, and Estonia stared at the stranger on the building, eyes wide with fear.

"Hm. I'm not sure if I want to answer that." The doppelganger stared down at Mexico hungrily. "I must say gracias for allowing me to come, Kalmar." Mexico shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Ja, it wasn't pr'blem." Denmark's doppelganger stepped out from behind a building, an axe over one shoulder and a broadsword in his other hand. "Hej, bror." He nodded a greeting to Norway.

"Bror?" Norway repeated, taking a careful step back. "I don't even know you."

"We kn'w ya." Kalmar stepped forward, a haunted look in his orange eyes.

"What's going on?" Hong Kong whimpered, hiding behind Norway.

"What's going is we're turning back." Norway stood before Hong Kong protectively. "Spain, I want you to get them out of here."

"Do not tell us what to do." Conquistador hefted his axe onto his shoulder, his eyes staying on Hispania.

"I can do it, Norway." Estonia watched the realms warily.

"Spain, I want you to do as I say or so help me I will beat you to Valhalla." Norway glared at the Hispanic nation. Conquistador thought for a moment before he snarled, grabbing Hong Kong and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Hong Kong shouted in fear and surprise. Why was Spain being so belligerent?

"Callate, _(Shut up,)_" Conquistador snapped. "Vamos. _(Let's go.)_" He backed away from the group with Hong Kong over one shoulder and his axe in the other hand. Estonia raced after him.

"What are you going to do?" Romania glanced back as he followed the group.

"What do you think?" Norway drew his sword. "I'm going to hold them back."

Mexico hurried to follow the escaping group. Hispania's eyes flashed before he followed, running along the beams. He leapt off one and landed with the ease of a cat before Mexico. Straightening up, he grinned down at Mexico.

"Hola señorita."

"Ah!" Mexico fell back, drawing her sword form its sheath. "What do you want?"

"What do you think?" Hispania seized Mexico's wrist, twisting it easily disarm the female nation.

"Spain! ¡Ayúdame! _(Help me!)_" Mexico struggled helplessly in her captors grip.

Conquistador spun around to look back. "Estás por tu cuenta. _(You're on your own.)_" The ex-empire turned and fled down the street with Romania and Estonia following him.

"¿Qué?" Mexico watched the retreating forms in disbelief. "¡Hijo de puta!"

Hispania wrapped his arms in a grip that could have been loving, if it wasn't so controlling. "Now we can be together, mi amor."

"¿Qué? I am not your amor!" Mexico struggled in the realm's 'loving' grip. "Déjame ir! _(Let me go!)_"

"That's too bad, mi amor, we'll be together forever." Hispania nuzzled Mexico's dark hair affectionately. "No one will come to help you."

"America!" Mexico wailed at the top of her lungs. "Help me!"

Norway stood stock still, watching Kalmar carefully and waiting for the Nordic realm's move.

"As I said, I am not your bror," Norway told his enemy.

"Ja, ya are." Kalmar stood in a relaxed stance, not moving an inch. "Ya j'st don't kn'w it yet."

Norway raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "I don't know it yet? I have four other brothers, I don't need on more."

"Th'n I should k'll Icy?" Kalmar hefted his axe lightly. "I could, ya kn'w."

"Are you the one who took Iceland?" Norway demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ja, he's h'ppy wh're he is. It m'ght not be his choice, though."

"What do you mean 'it might not be his choice'?" Norway's grip tightened on his sword. What did the bastard do to his little brother?

"Dr'gs w'rk in m'sterious ways." Kalmar charged forward, swinging his axe down.

Norway dodged the swing. "You drugged Iceland?" He swung his sword in an arch aimed at Kalmar's head.

"Ja." Kalmar parried the blow with his broadsword and retaliated with an axe swing from above and a sword form the side.

Norway ducked to the ground quickly and attempted to stab up from his position. "Bastard!" he shouted angrily.

Kalmar bellowed like a wounded bull when the sword sliced his leg. He brought the hilt of his axe down hard on Norway's right arm. Norway cried out, feeling the bone snap under the sudden pressure. The Nordic nation clutched his arm to his chest as he stumbled back, panting.

"How else was I s'ppose ta m'ke s're he stayed?" Kalmar advanced on Norway, driving the small nation into a corner.

Norway glanced back when he collided with a wall. "Why do you want him to stay?" he demanded. His eyes danced around the corner, trying to find some way to escape the trap.

"He's my lillebror, and so are ya." Kalmar lowered the tip of his broadsword to Norway's throat.

Norway tried to back away from the sword tip dancing along his throat. There was a loud clatter as his sword hit the ground. "I already told you, I'm not your bror."

"Are ya s're?" Kalmar asked dangerously as he dragged his sword along Norway's left arm. The blade left a deep cut in its wake, nearly slicing the muscle. Crying out, Norway attempted to staunch the bleeding with his broken arm. "Are ya s're?" Kalmar sliced Norway's right ankle, cutting the Achilles tendon. Norway screeched in pain and collapsed to the ground. His breaths came out in heavy gasps as he stared at Kalmar's boots. Pain screamed through his body and his right leg refused to move, unable to now.

"Do ya w'nt the pain ta leave, lillebror?" Kalmar crouched beside the sobbing nation.

"Ja," Norway gasped out through gritted teeth. "Tak. _(Please.)_"

"Th'n say it." Kalmar lowered his broadsword to Norway's left leg.

"Tak, stop!" Norway shut his eyes tight, trying in vain to block out the pain. Why didn't the bastard just kill him already?

The blade pierced the skin. Norway felt a line of blood trickled down his leg with the fresh pain.

"Wh't do ya c'll me?" Kalmar asked sternly.

"Tak." Norway swallowed hard. "Storebror."

"Godt." Kalmar dropped his weapons to the ground and seized Norway's right arm and leg in a strong grip.

"Stop!" Norway screamed, struggling as more pain washed through his body. He was surprised he hadn't passed out yet.

Ignoring Norway's cries, Kalmar closed his eyes and muttered under his breath. Slowly, the pain in Norway's arm and leg faded to a dull throb. The realm released Norway's limbs and grabbed his bleeding arm, making that pain stop as well.

Norway panted as he stared at Kalmar. "H-How did you do that?"

"M'gic." Kalmar grinned as he returned his weapons back to their sheaths. Norway glanced at his sword lying a few feet away before diving to grab it. Kalmar's boot came down hard on Norway's left thigh. "Dr'p it." There was a sickening crack as Norway's left femur bone snapped clean in half. Norway screamed in pain, releasing his grip on the sword. He lay limp on the ground breathing hard.

"If ya wouldn't be bad, th'n storebror wouldn't h've ta h'rt ya." Kalmar hoisted Norway into his arms. "I'll leave ya ta feel th't pain fer a wh'le."

Norway stifled a sob and struggled weakly in the realm's arms. "Nei."

"Nej?" Kalmar snarled. All the pain that had been erased surged back into Norway's body.

"Nei! Nei!" Norway screamed, bucking in Kalmar's grip.

"Hispania!" Kalmar shouted over Norway's screams. "I w'nt ya off th's isl'nd by s'ndown!" The Nordic realm turned away from the town toward his own house. "Look's l'ke Moder g'ts ta meet a new friend."

"Sí, Kalmar." Hispania grinned and lifted Mexico onto his shoulder, heading for the shoreline of the solidified ocean.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Greece surveyed the walls of the canyon carefully before turning to Cuba, Wales, Hungary, and Korea.

"France isn't here," Greece told them.

"Should I have gone back to check on him?" Wales asked, shuffling his wings nervously.

"What could have happened to him, da-ze?" Korea asked the question everyone was wondering.

"I don't know." Hungary planted her hands on her hips, biting her lip. "This is my fault. If we hadn't come this way he wouldn't have disappeared."

"I'm going to check from the sky." With a pump of his chocolate wings, Wales took off into the sky.

Hungary turned back to what remained of their group. "Let's keep searching. We need to retrace our steps. Perhaps we can find France that way."

Cuba sighed and nodded in agreement. "Sí, Hungary." He turned and led Hungary and Korea over the rocky terrain.

"This is too much work," Greece sighed to himself.

"I have ta agree, brat," a malicious voice said from behind the Mediterranean nation.

Greece froze, slowly turned to look behind himself. "Turkey?"

"Hayır. Ottoman." A mask-less Turkey with red hair and yellow eyes stood beside a large boulder.

"Where the hell is your mask? You know you're too ugly to walk around without it." Greece slowly looked Ottoman up and down. "This isn't funny."

Ottoman snarled and advanced on Greece, seizing the nation by the throat. "Ya want ta say that again, brat?" Greece gasped for air, clutching onto Ottoman's arm. "Ya like that, ya little brat?" Ottoman tightened his grip. "Ya sure were fun ta chase when I first killed ya." Greece's eyes widened and he struggled in Ottoman's grip. Black dots swarmed across his vision.

"I can't wait until ya see yer new home, brat," Ottoman chuckled darkly. "I hope I can get Egypt and Cyprus too. I miss having them around." Greece's knees gave way and his arms dropped. He wheezed from the lack of oxygen. Ottoman released the nation, watching him fall to the group. "It's a shame I can't kill ya again.

Greece gasped and coughed as he caught his breath. "B-Bastard."

"Ya want me ta choke ya again?" Ottoman asked harshly. "I can do it, ya know." Greece glared up at the realm but kept his mouth shut. Ottoman grinned and withdrew handcuffs from his coat pocket, cuffing Greece's arms behind his back. The weak nation was forced to his feet by harsh hands. "Walk." Ottoman shoved him forward.

Greece stumbled, nearly falling face first on to the sharp stones. He glared back at his captor. "Why do you want me if you killed me in the first place?"

"The house I too quiet. I miss havin' someone ta fight with." Ottoman forced in the opposite direction of his group, pausing to glance at the sky. "Ya know, I bet if I shot at the right angle, I could hit that thing." He drew his gun from its holster.

Greece looked up to the sky. His eyes widened at the sight of Wales soaring overhead. "No!" Leaping forward, he rammed his shoulder into Ottoman's stomach.

"Gah!" The gun fired and a scream echoed throughout the canyon. Ottoman turned to Greece angrily. "Why, ya little!" He shot Greece in the right leg, causing the nation to collapse to the ground with a cry.

"Are you going to kill me again?" Greece looked up from the ground weakly.

"Hayır, I can't do that." Greece could see the figure of Wales being carried to the ground by one of the four wind spirits. Ottoman bent down and hoisted Greece over his shoulder. "I bet I only hit its wing," he commented bitterly.

Greece gritted his teeth and struggled weakly. "You bastard, you could have killed him."

"That was the goal before ya decided ta interfere." Ottoman continued on his way across the rocks.

Greece lifted his head to look desperately for the group. "Hungary, Wales!" he shouted. They had to find Wales before he was injure any more.

"Dammit!" Ottoman dropped Greece to the ground, grabbing a rock and striking the nation across the temple. Greece cried out and lay limp on the ground, not responding when the realm threw him over his shoulder again.

"Greece, where are you?" Hungary's voice echoed over the rocks. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and more shouts.

Ottoman glanced briefly over his shoulder. "Ya better look fer yer friend," he called. "He could be dead by now." The realm disappeared over the rocks with ease.

"Greece?" Hungary appeared around the corner, worry in her eyes. "Where are you?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kalmar stepped out of the forest surrounding his house with Norway tucked into his arms. He stopped at a cage at the forest's edge and opened the door, throwing Norway in. Norway grunted as he hit the ground rather hard.

"H've fun," Kalmar said. "Icy only l'sted four hours in th're."

"What are you doing?" Norway asked, struggling to sit up through the pain.

Kalmar shut the cage's door and locked it. "W'll, I h've ta g've Icy his dr'gs r'ght now. And ya get ta meet Moder."

"Who's Moder? And stay away from Iceland." Norway eyes flashed as he grabbed the cage's bars with his left hand.

"Ya'll see." Kalmar stood and walked back to the house. Norway spotted Iceland eagerly waiting for his 'brother'.

"What has he done to you?" Norway watched his younger brother sadly. The door shut behind Kalmar and Iceland, leaving Norway alone in the yard. The air was still for several minutes before a freezing gale blew a blizzard in.

"What the hell?" Norway attempted to rub his arms, grimacing in pain. He couldn't use his right and his left arm burned with every movement made.

Norway had no idea how long he was in the cage, it could been mere minutes or even hours. All he knew was pain as each snowflake touched his body. The sight of a woman floating in the blizzard barely fazed Norway. The fur-cloaked woman looked down on Norway's shattered form sadly.

'_Do you give in?'_ A woman's cool voice echoed through Norway's head. It reminded him of the first snowfall and frost decorating the windows.

"Give in to what?" Norway looked the woman up and down, he didn't recognize her from anywhere.

'_Do you give in to Kalmar? The blizzard will not leave until you give in.'_

Norway shivered as he attempted to curl into a tight ball. "I don't care anymore. Just let me die."

The woman dissipated into the blizzard, leaving Norway along. It was several long moments before there was the sound of crunching boots.

Norway glanced up weakly. "Go away."

"I can't do th't. Th's is my h'me." Kalmar towered over the broken nation.

"Go to hell," Norway groaned and shivered.

Kalmar bent down to open the cage's door and scooped Norway into his arms. "I can't do th't either." He carried Norway into the house and set him on a couch beside a roaring fire in the living room.

Norway glanced around the room weakly before attempting to glare at Kalmar. "Why didn't you just leave me out there to die?"

"Yer my lillebror." Kalmar took two small slabs of wood and set them on either side of Norway's left thigh. He whispered a few words under his breath and the bones snapped back into place. Norway screamed and grabbed his leg with his left hand.

"Stop!"

Kalmar ignored his screams, tying the wood tightly with a bandage. He moved onto Norway's arm and repeated the procedure. Norway's bleeding arm was bandaged tightly next. Finally, the realm looked to Norway's ankle.

"I'll need ta use m'gic ta fix th's." Kalmar poked the ankle gingerly.

Norway jerked his ankle away, gritting his teeth tightly. "Why don't you just kill me now instead of torturing me?"

"I w'nt my små brødre _(little brothers) _back." Kalmar grabbed Norway's ankle in a firm grip and whispered a few more words. There was the sensation of something being pulled taught in Norway's leg, almost like a rubber band. Norway gasped and collapsed on the couch, giving up. There was quiet footsteps and a fox-eared head poked into the room.

"Icy, br'ng me the gl'ss fr'm the count'r in the k'tchen." Kalmar didn't look over his shoulder.

"Já, stóri bróðir." Iceland disappeared and returned moments later with a glass half-full with water.

Kalmar helped to move Norway into a sitting position. He held the glass to Norway's chapped lips. "Dr'nk it," he commanded gently.

"What is it?" Norway pursed his lips, eyeing the glass suspiciously. Kalmar sighed and plugged the nation's nose, pouring the drink down Norway's throat when he gasped for air.

Norway coughed as he choked on the liquid. "What the hell was that?" he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Dr'gs. I'll leave ya and Icy ta t'lk." Kalmar stood and left the room with a regretful expression.

"Drugs?" Norway repeated, blinking for a moment before he struggled to move. "I need to get out of here."

"Norway, wait." Iceland placed a calming hand on Norway's shoulder. "It's not that bad here."

Norway glared at his younger brother. "You can't say that, he's drugged you."

"Come on, stór bróðir, it's not that bad." Iceland stroked Norway's hair soothingly as his brother collapsed on the couch.

"I don't believe you." The day's events caught up to Norway, the exhaustion settling in his bones. The nation's body slowly relaxed as he drifted off to sleep. His dreams were filled with a time when he and his brothers were happy and together.

* * *

A/N: _**We LOVE kidnapping stories! Can you tell?**_

**The femur is the largest bone in your body and nearly impossible to break. It can be done, though, we've seen it before.**

_The Achilles tendon is a tendon in your ankle. It's pulled so taut that it feels like a bone. Once sliced, the Achilles tendon will snap back like a rubber band and cause immense pain. You won't ever be able to walk again afterward._

**Teutonic never formed Germany. He killed his brothers before he could.**

_Do I hear a "Polo"?_


	8. Brothers

Disclaimer: _We did it! We own Hetalia! _**Pollux, don't tell lies! **_**Yeah . . . we don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! Sorry about the length of the chapter, Castor's computer was being stupid. **_**NEVER make a Russia face (^)^) on your computer. He will curse your computer so that you have to restart every thirty minutes. **_. . . Right. __**We also wanted to tell you that we will post Tuesday through Saturday. The weekends are not a good time for us.**_

_***Update: Great news!**_** We fixed my computer! **_We hope. **There will be another chapter by tomorrow!**_*****

**A box with no hinges, **_key, _**or lid, **_but something gold hidden within. __**What am I?**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Brothers**

Greece moaned as he stirred awake, grimacing as the movement bothered his throbbing leg. When he opened his eyes, the Mediterranean nation swore under his breath. His wrists had been handcuffed to the headboard of a luxurious bed. Dim daylight filtered into the large room through a barred window, casting a strange shadow on the floor.

"Yer finally awake," a voice to side said. Looking, Greece spotted Ottoman reclining on a bed of pillows. A hookah bong sat on a small table beside the realm.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Greece demanded as he tugged on the painful handcuffs.

"This is my house, I can be in here if I want ta." Ottoman examined his fingernails, bored of the conversation all ready.

"Why am I here? And why am I handcuffed?" Greece asked, glaring at the older male.

"I told ya, the house is too quiet," Ottoman said. "I asked a friend ta look at yer leg." He motioned to Greece's bleeding limb before reaching for the hookah bong.

Greece glanced down at his leg then back to Ottoman. "I still don't understand it, bástardos. Why do you want me in particular? Why not find someone else?" Why hadn't Ottoman gone after Egypt or Cyprus? Greece figured Turkey would have done that if he kidnapped someone. Ottoman didn't answer the question, taking a deep inhale of hookah.

"Oi! Anyone home?" a voice shouted, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"In here, Teutonic," Ottoman shouted back, exhaling orang smoke with each word.

The door opened to Prussia's dark-haired doppelganger. "Is this him?" He motioned to Greece. "I need to be quick, I have a kleinen bruder to look after."

"Evet" Ottoman said with a nod. "I shot an angel when I was catchin' him." He took another deep inhale of hookah.

"Was? He's not an animal, Ottoman," Teutonic said exasperatedly.

"If he's not, what is he?"

"He's a nation, Ottoman. They may be lower than us but there are still rules." Teutonic shook his head in disbelief. He should have known Ottoman would do something like this. "You don't want to permanently damage them."

"I could have killed the angel, if the brat hadn't interfered." Ottoman was, once again, blatantly ignoring Teutonic's words. The realm had never been one to follow rules.

"Killed?" Teutonic spluttered. "Do you remember what we talked about, Ottoman?"

"Evet, what about it?"

"We strictly laid down rules about the nations. Only a dummkopf would not follow them. We said no killing the nation." Teutonic crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Ottoman rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Fine, just take a look at the brat and go. I promise not ta shoot any more angels."

Teutonic sighed in exasperation. If he could remember correctly, Egypt had been the only realm who could control Ottoman and keep him civil. The German realm moved to take a look at Greece's injured leg. The island nation gritted his teeth when Teutonic prodded the bullet wound. Setting his bag down, Teutonic opened it.

"It's not too deep but I'm still going to have to dig for it." The realm looked up at Ottoman. "Do you have anything to relax him?"

"I have this." Ottoman offered his hookah.

Teutonic grinned. "Give him some while I get ready," he told Ottoman. "I'm going to need you to hold him still."

"What? Óchi!" Greece struggled violently against his restraints. Didn't these realms have hospitals where they could do the surgery safely?

"Fine." Ottoman rose from his bed of pillows and moved to the bed. Seizing Greece's jaw, he forced the nation's mouth open and placed the tube in Greece's mouth. He closed Greece's mouth around the hookah tube. "Inhale," he commanded.

Greece glared at Ottoman as he breathed through his nose. Even though he could not speak clear words, he still muttered a muffled "go to hell" at Ottoman. Growling, the realm plugged his nose.

"In-hale," Ottoman said slowly and dangerously. Greece closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet hookah. Ottoman watched as the nation's body visibly relaxed. When Greece opened his eyes again, they were slightly clouded form the drugs.

"That's a good boy." Ottoman released Greece's jaw and took the hookah away. "Ya'll feel better in no time, brat."

Greece lay limp on the bed, enjoying the sensations the drugs caused until something began poking in the bullet wound. Teutonic was using surgical tweezers to try and find the bullet. Crying out, Greece attempted to struggle against the realm and handcuffs. Teutonic placed a firm hand on Greece's knee as he fished for the bullet.

"Kesese, you had to get the tough one, didn't you?" Teutonic cackled.

"Evet, he always did like ta play games." Ottoman grinned and helped to pin Greece's leg. "Ya hear about Kalmar?" he asked conversationally. "He's got two now."

"Ja, it will bit him back later. It's not a contest." Teutonic stopped talking and squinted, concentrating at the task. "There we go." He pulled the tweezers back with the bullet.

"Ya see, brat, it wasn't so bad." Ottoman patted Greece's leg in an almost comforting manner. Greece groaned as Teutonic began fishing in his bag again.

"We're not finished yet," the German realm said.

"What do ya mean?" Ottoman asked.

"We need to make sure he won't bleed to death." Teutonic withdrew a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a needle, and thread from his bag.

Greece's eyes widened at the sight and he shook his head. "Óchi." He struggled violently against the handcuffs, shaking the headboard.

Ottoman leaned his weight on Greece's leg, pinning the limb down. "Do it now, before he really gets goin'."

Teutonic doused a cloth in rubbing alcohol and pressed the fabric to Greece's wound. The nation howled as he thrashed in pain, trying to break free of Ottoman.

"Relax, haustier, _(pet,)_ one more thing." Teutonic threaded the needle he had grabbed after dousing both items in alcohol. "Keep him steady for this, people don't really like it when you sew them up."

Ottoman moved to sit on Greece's thighs and pinned his shoulders down. Greece struggled against the realm, screaming when he felt the needle pierce his skin. The stitching went on for ten excruciating minutes. Greece was sobbing by the end of it. Finished, Teutonic threw the needle and thread away before taking a roll of bandages out of the bag and tossing them to Ottoman.

"I think you know how to bandage well enough," Teutonic told Ottoman. "Make sure to clean the wound three times a day. We don't want him getting blood poisoning." Privately, Teutonic was considering sending someone to check on Greece in a week or two. If Ottoman hadn't changed since he'd killed the realms, the nation by not survive.

"Sure, sure. Thanks fer comin' over." Ottoman clambered off Greece's legs. "I think ya should visit Kalmar. Hispania told me he beat his brother pretty bad." It was rare for Ottoman to show worry for someone else, Teutonic figured this was more a revenge form when Kalmar attacked Ottoman.

"If Kalmar wants to see me, he'll call," Teutonic said. "You know him, he'd shoot a fawn if it stepped onto his land." The realm cackled as he packed his bag.

"Have fun with yer erkek kardeşi. _(younger brother.)_" Ottoman nestled into his bed of pillows again.

"Oh, I will. He just needs to learn a little bit." Teutonic waved a hand farewell as he left the room.

"Ya did pretty well, brat," Ottoman commented, taking a deep inhale of hookah.

"Shut up, bástardos," Greece panted as he glared at the realm.

"Ya better start bein' nice or yer not goin' ta be strapped ta that bed fer a while."

"I'll break free," Greece threatened weakly. "You can't keep me here forever."

"Oh, I can. Just watch me." Ottoman grinned at the trapped nation.

Greece glared at Ottoman again before examining the handcuffs. "These don't seem so strong." He tugged at the metal. "I bet I could be out of here before sunrise."

"Tell ya what, ya get out of the handcuffs and the house by sunrise tomorrow and I'll let ya leave. I'll even take ya back ta yer world."

Greece scowled at the realm. "Why do I feel like that's an empty promise?" he asked.

"Ya'll see." Ottoman stood from the pillows and turned to leave the room. "Good luck, fare. _(mouse.)_"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The group of captured nations stirred as footsteps echoed through the cell room. Romano's doppelganger stopped beside the cell and squatted down to look at his mirror image.

"What do you want, bastard?" Romano snapped as he glared at the visitor.

"You look like me," the doppelganger said, blinking before nodding. "He does, doesn't he, fratello?"

"Who are you are talking to?" Romano demanded, sitting up.

"My fratello, North Rome," the doppelganger said. "He doesn't like it when he's left out of the conversation."

"I don't see anyone else here besides you."

The doppelganger looked shocked before his face darkened. "Don't listen to him, fratello. He's only mean because I have a fratello and he doesn't."

"Chigi, yes I do!" Romano puffed his cheeks out angrily.

"You do?" The doppelganger blinked before a wide smile spread across his face. "And who is your fratello?"

"North Italy, you bastard," Romano huffed, crossing his arms.

"North . . . Italy?" the doppelganger repeated, cocking his head and grinning. "I'm coming to get you, fratello," he sang as he stood up.

"Cosa?" Romano bolted to his feet, grabbing the bars of the cell. "No! Leave my fratello alone!"

"Sì." The doppelganger had a dreamy look as he walked away. "We will make so much tasty pasta."

"Veneziano!" Romano shook the bars angrily. "Leave Veneziano alone!"

The doppelganger ignored him, humming as he shut the door quietly. Austria looked up from his spot beside Liechtenstein and Seychelles. He had comforted the young nations until they had fallen asleep on his shoulders.

"Romano?" Austria asked quietly.

"C-Cosa?" Romano was shaking with rage. He couldn't' believe he had just sold his own brother out.

Austria looked serious as he peered at the Italian nation over his glasses. "We need to get out of here."

"Sì, I agree."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Denmark groaned as he straightened up, rolling his shoulders. He, Russia, North Russia, Japan, Ireland, and Luxemburg had been searching for six days. The long hours of walking and the rocky terrain made Denmark's entire body sore. But Russia told them they couldn't stop until they found the missing nations.

"I swear," Denmark sighed, looking up at the dark sky. "The entire island's going ta if the sky doesn't clear up." The Nordic nation jumped in surprise when he heard something land behind him. Spinning around, he saw Ireland crouched on the ground pulling his wings in.

"Wales has been shot," Ireland said in a dead voice. Two brothers missing and one brother shot. The poor nation must have been stressed from the pressure.

"What?" Denmark stared at the winged nation in shock. "Shit, get ta Russia and tell him. I'll catch up."

"Sure thing." Ireland took off from the ground, soaring in Russia's general direction.

Denmark groaned and tilted his head back. "Great, more walking."

"Then stop." Denmark froze at the voice in his tracks, turning around slowly. Hadn't Scotland gone missing? And why was Ireland standing there if he'd just seen him?

"Ireland? Scotland? What are ya doing here? What the hell did ya do ta yer hair?" Denmark asked, reaching behind himself to slowly draw his axe. 'Scotland' sighed.

"A'm really getting sick of this," the doppelganger said. "All ye do is call us by different names. Ye don't need that, Denmark." He motioned to the battle axe.

"If yer not Scotland and Ireland, then who are ya?" Denmark brought the axe around himself and rested in it in both hands.

"A'm Alba and this is Emerald Isle." Alba motioned to the doppelganger beside him.

"I've never heard of ya before. Where are ya from?" Denmark watched the pair uneasily and Alba sighed exasperatedly.

"Why don't A tell ye at home?" the realm suggested.

"Why don't ya just tell me now?" Denmark charged forward, swinging his axe at the pair of realms. The brothers split apart to attack. Emerald Isle punched Denmark in the back while Alba attacked from the front.

"Ya two are the worst fighters ever," Denmark commented as he straightened up, attempting to keep an eye on both realms.

"Naw, we're just more talented than ye," Alba argued.

"Ya call yersleves talented?" Denmark swung his axe at Alba. "Ya can't eve fight me on yer own."

Alba chuckled darkly as he dodged the swing. "Believe me, ye wouldn't want ta fight me on yer own."

Denmark gritted his teeth and lunged at Alba again. The Celtic realm dodged the blow and stopped in his tracks, smiling. Denmark scowled at the knowing look.

"What are ya smiling?"

Alba only smirked and pointed behind Denmark. The Nordic nation was about to turn around when something hard hit him at the base of his neck. Denmark grunted as he fell forward. Alba caught the nation, lowering him to the ground.

"That's just going ta paralyze ye fer a while, keep ye from causing trouble." Emerald Isle appeared in Denmark's vision as Alba spoke.

"What do ya want form me?" Denmark grunted, trying to force his limbs to move but they refused.

"Ye attacked our little brother once." Alba grinned as he withdrew a cloth and tied it tightly in Denmark's mouth. "A'm just repaying the favor."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"_Again, Tanska?" _Finland would have sighed if he had been in the room.

"I kn'w," Kalmar moaned as he fisted his hair. "I didn't w'nt ta do it."

_"Th'n don't do it again,"_ Sweden would suggest with a sigh.

Kalmar chewed his lip as he flipped through another spell book. He had retrieved the large stack of books from his library a few hours after he had given Iceland his second dose of drugs. For the past few days he'd done nothing but pour over the books desperately. He had only left to watch Hispania as the realm retrieved his 'wife'.

"I don't kn'w wh't sp'll ta use," Kalmar groaned, shutting the book he'd been scanning. He was beginning to give up on the plan.

"_Please don't give up, storebror."_ Iceland would hug Kalmar around the shoulders. _"You can do it, I know you can."_

"_Sometimes the questions in life are difficult but the answers are simple." _Norway would stare at Kalmar with dull eyes before he flipped a book open and pointed out the solution.

The next book Kalmar opened, he froze. Norway was right. He had been thinking only a difficult spell would keep his 'brothers' from leaving the house. All he needed was such a simple spell. There was no way it could go wrong. Kalmar marked the page with a bookmark. He needed to begin breaking Norway and Iceland of their addictions. Then he needed to fetch his other two brothers.

They wouldn't' know what hit them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

South Korea, Rome, and Vinland stood on a ledge high above North Korea, Ukraine, Bulgaria, America, Italy, and Switzerland. They watched their prey with eager eyes.

"You really think this will work, da-ze?" South Korea asked, watching his doppelganger's, no, _his_ brother.

"It's going to have to," Vinland said as he watched America hungrily. "If we want things to go our way." There was his brother. He could have his childhood playmate back, the only realm to ever understand him.

"Hm, I hope fratello's alright. I wouldn't want him to get hurt," Rome said happily.

Vinland rolled his eyes, annoyed. Why did he have to bring the two idiots? "Do you have what you need?" he asked. His partners in crime nodded as they withdrew bottles and rags from their pockets. "Godt, let's go." Vinland hopped down to the ground, leading their small trio of realms. They stopped behind a rock, watching Italy search the bushes nearby.

Rome smiled to himself and stepped out of the bushes. "Fratello," he greeted.

Italy paused in his search, looking up. "Romano? You're supposed to be leading your own group."

"I am not Romano." Rome's brow furrowed as he attempted to understand Italy's thinking.

"No?" Italy straightened up. "Then who are you?"

"I am Rome, your fratello." Rome flashed his 'brother' another smile.

"I have no brother named 'Rome'." Italy cocked his head. "I have a Grandpa Rome, though."

"Grandpa Rome?" Rome mimicked Italy, cocking his head to the side. "Hm, I'm not him."

"Of course not, silly! Grandpa Rome is dead."

Rome giggled. "No, I would be over a thousand years old if I was. I wouldn't even be able to walk."

Italy smiled at his brother's doppelganger. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I came to get my fratello." Rome strode up confidently and smiled at Italy.

"Chi?" Italy tensed.

"North Rome, silly." Rome giggled again. "Who else?"

"I don't know anyone named 'North Rome'. I bet Germany does!"

"Germany?" Rome cocked his head again. "I don't know Germany."

"I do! He's a really great friend, he helps me whenever I need it. But . . . my fratello doesn't like him."

"Why not?" Rome asked curiously.

"Romano and I just got back together recently, and my fratello feels like Germany is pulling us apart," Italy explained.

"Oh, that's not nice of him. Brothers shouldn't be split."

"No, they shouldn't." Italy smiled at the doppelganger. "You're not supposed to be here, are you?" he asked.

Rome smiled back. "How could you guess?"

"You don't know Germany." Italy swung a punch at Rome's head.

Rome caught the arm and twisted it behind Italy's back. "Brothers shouldn't hit each other," he commented.

Cosa?" Italy struggled in Rome's strong grip.

Rome grabbed the rag and managed to open the bottle one handed to dump the contents on the cloth. He covered Italy's mouth and nose with the rag. Italy's eyes widened with realization and he struggled violently. Eventually, his struggled weakened and the nation slumped to the ground unconscious.

"That took long enough," Vinland commented as he stepped out of his hiding spot with a scowl. "You couldn't have gone any faster?" He crossed his arms."

"You can never rush the power of love," Rome sang. Vinland groaned and dropped his head into his hands. _Why?_

"Let's go, da-ze! I want to meet my brother." South Korea skipped past the two realms to peek out of the bushes at North Korea. "What do you think he's like?" he wondered aloud.

"Hot headed." South Korea frowned at Vinland's response.

"That is not very nice."

They watched as North Korea straightened up, massaging his back. "I hope South is not causing too much trouble," the nation sighed.

"Eep!" South Korea covered his mouth, hoping the nation wasn't talking about him.

"That idiot brother of mine likes to make too much trouble for his own good." South Korea watched as his 'brother' slowly made his way toward his hiding spot. The realm crouched low and waited for his prey. Dousing the cloth quickly, he shivered in anticipation.

"North Korea, I'm going to check over by the boulder!" America shouted. South Korea heard Vinland slip away in to the shadows of the forest.

"Fine, ez-ad!" North Korea paused beside the hidden South Korea.

South Korea leapt out of his hiding spot, wrapping an arm around North Korea's neck and covering his mouth and nose whit the cloth. "I've got you, hyeong! _(brother!)_"

North Korea struggled violently, gasping through the cloth. The nation's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

After successfully surprising America, Vinland had pinned the nation to the ground and covered his face in a doused cloth.

"Relax, bror," Vinland cooed. "It won't take long."

America bucked wildly under the realm. Vinland pressed the cloth down and waited. It wasn't long until America's struggling ceased. The North American realm thought he was victorious until a strange sound filled the air. The sound of grating bones filled the air. Suddenly, Vinland was thrown off a white buffalo. The large beast staggered to its hooves, shaking its great head.

Vinland frowned, brushing himself off. "No matter, we'll still catch you." The white buffalo bellowed and plowed its foe hooves into the ground threateningly. "Rome, South Korea, get your brothers." Vinland watched the buffalo carefully. "I will deal with mine." The buffalo's eyes flicked to the doppelgangers, his ears twitching anxiously. "What? Are we strange to you?" Vinland glanced at the two other realms as the lifted their 'brothers' onto their shoulders.

The white buffalo bellowed angrily, charging at South Korea and Rome. Reacting quickly, Vinland leapt onto the mammal's back and grabbed his horns.

"I'm afraid not today, bror." The white buffalo dove forward, driving his hooves deep into the ground before rearing back. He bucked wildly in a frenzied dance, trying to throw Vinland off his back. Rome and South Korea managed to make their escape as Vinland held on tightly.

The wild rodeo ride continued for twenty minutes before the white buffalo suddenly froze. His legs locked, he stood stock still. Vinland straightened up and looked down at the buffalo in confusion. He saw a glint of mischievousness shine in the dark eyes.

"Hvad? _(What?)_"

His question was answered by a furious roar. A full grown polar bear tore out of the forest, heading straight for his brother and his doppelganger.

"Hvad?" Vinland stared at the bear in shock? What was _that_ doing here? There weren't any polar bear sin Iceland . . . were there? He should have asked far.

The polar bear continued its charge. It skidded the last few feet, stopping an inch before the white buffalo who didn't even bat an eyelash. The polar bear rose on its hind legs, roaring and swinging its paws dangerously.

"Gah!" Vinland dove off the white buffalo to avoid being hit. The hooved mammal bellowed in pain as the polar bear accidently slashed his back. Both beasts spun around to face Vinland. The white buffalo snorted and pawed the ground while the polar bear dropped to all four, swaying back and forth threateningly. Vinland eyed both creatures warily before making his decision. He couldn't win this fight. Turning around, he fled before either of the animals could catch him.

The polar bear watched the spot where the realm had disappeared before it stood on its hind legs. Slowly, it transformed back into Canada. America followed his brother's example, lying flat on the ground on his stomach.

"Are you alright, America?" Canada asked worriedly, bending down beside his brother.

"Yeah, my back just hurts a little bit." America tried to smile through a wince. Canada bit his lip at the sight of four long gashes running down his brother's back.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," America assured his brother.

"Come on." Canada hauled America to his feet. "Let's get to Switzerland so he can patch you up."

"Okay . . . they got Italy and North Korea."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Greece snuck through the hallways of the grand house, limping with his bad leg. Like he had promised, he had managed to escape from the handcuffs. He had even broken the door open and escaped his cell.

A snort caught the nation's attention. A rather large dog slept at the end of a hallway, its ear twitching every so often. Greece watched the dog warily before he climbed onto a window ledge and slipped off it and onto the grass. Trotting quickly, he headed for the front gate.

There was a sudden clink and something sharp closed around Greece's leg. The nation howled, falling to the ground. When he looked down he saw an animal trap. Who in their right mind put an _animal trap_ in their front yard?

"What the hell?" Greece tried to free his legs, tears forming in his eyes form the pain.

A shadow fell across the trapped nation. "Goin' somewhere?"

Greece glared up at his captor. "I escaped," he hissed. "I got out, hold your end of the deal."

"Hayır, ya had ta escape the grounds," Ottoman said, crossing his arms.

"What? You didn't say that!" Greece struggled to get the metal trap of his leg. He could almost feel the teeth grating his bone. "Who puts a trap in their yard?"

"I do. I'll make ya an even better deal." Ottoman smirked.

"What?" Greece asked cautiously.

"I'm goin' ta take ya back ta yer room and lock ya up. Ya'll take care of yer own injuries. Tonight, ya can try and escape again. Ya make it past the gate, I'll let ya go."

"If I say no?"

"Then yer stuck here forever," Ottoman said with a wide grin. "But if ya try ta escape then ya won't be."

Greece feigned thinking about until he got the trap to open. He had been working on the metal contraption the entire time Ottoman had been talking.

"I don't trust you." And with that, Greece darted for the gate.

"Dammit!" Ottoman raced after the nation, tackling him to the ground "Yer not gettin' away that easily."

"Óchi!" Greece struggled against the realm. "Let me go!" He elbowed Ottoman in the stomach.

"Hayır," Ottoman grunted, keeping a firm hold on Greece. "Either ya stay or ya escape tonight. Take yer pick."

"You won't keep your word," Greece hissed. "You lied to me. Why would I trust you again?"

"Who else do ya have ta trust?" Ottoman gave Greece a feral grin and the nation shivered involuntarily.

Greece looked to the ground before answering. "I don't care, I'm getting out of here not." He attempted to shove Ottoman off himself again.

Ottoman straightened up, throwing Greece over his shoulder. "Yer never getting' out of here with that attitude," he commented as he made his way back to the house.

"Put me down!" Greece pounded on Ottoman's back as he was carries. He thrashed madly in his attempt to escape. Later, he would say admit he might have pushed Ottoman too far.

"That's it!" Ottoman threw Greece to the ground. "Get out here! Go!"

Greece looked up at Ottoman, breathing hard. "What?"

"Scram! If ya want ta leave so badly, then go!" Ottoman waved a hand toward the gate yards away.

Greece managed to struggle to his feet, watching Ottoman warily. He took a step forward before collapsing back to the ground. Gritting his teeth Greece held his bleeding leg.

"Dammit."

"Ya know, I think I'm goin' ta do it anyway." Ottoman smirked.

"Do what?" Greece glanced up at his captor.

Ottoman didn't answer, giving a sharp whistle. An angry bark responded and a dog tore out of the house. It leapt for Greece's throat.

"Gah!" Greece struggled to hold the dog at bay as he lay on his back. "Call it off!"

"Hayır, ya didn't listened ta me." Ottoman watched Greece gleefully. "He could kill ya," he commented. Greece was beginning to understand Teutonic's behavior toward the realm. He was sadistic with a love for others' pain.

Greece grunted in reply to Ottoman's comment, howling when the dog bit down on his arm. He brought his fist down on the creature's head. The dog yelped but kept its grip, snarling angrily. Greece struggle's slowly weakened as he attempted to get the dog off himself.

"Get it off," Greece begged. In his moment of weakness, the dog released Greece's arm and lunged for his bare throat. Greece flinched, waiting for the inevitable.

"Dur! _(Stop!)_" Ottoman roared. Greece opened his eyes to see the dog an inch from his face, drool dripping from its dangerous teeth. "Dur!" Slowly, the dog backed away from Greece. Greece panted as he watched the beast cautiously, cradling his arm to his chest.

"Scat!" Ottoman swatted the dog who sauntered into the house. "Ya'll take care of yer own injuries," he told Greece. "And tonight ya'll try ta escape again."

"Is this a game to you?" Greece winced as he attempted to sit up.

"Evet, what else could it be?" Ottoman grinned widely, a thought coming to him. "What they don't know can't hurt them."

"What do you mean?" Greece fidgeted, uncomfortable with Ottoman's smile.

"I just won't tell the others what's goin' on here. Who cares what happens ta ya?" Ottoman hoisted Greece over his shoulder and made his way back into the house.

"Then why don't you just kill me now?" Greece hung limply, too exhausted form the events and blood loss.

"That's too boring." Ottoman threw Greece onto his bed once they reached the cell. He left for a moment before retuning with a first aid kit. "Have fun tonight, fare." He left the room, locking the door behind him.

Greece stared at the door before looking at the first aid kit beside him. "Dammit." Slowly, he opened the kit and began to care for his wounds.

* * *

A/N: _Ottoman disregards the rules and loves to watch others in pain. He considers hunting a fun game of cat and mouse._

**Vinland and South Korea are lonely siblings. Rome is just plain crazy.**

_**There are three groups of accents in the United States of America, **__but Castor's too stupid to remember them._

_On August 4__th__, 1914, the German troops began the invasion of Belgium._

**On December 30****th****, 1916, Rasputin was murdered.**

_On November 10__th__, 1775, the Marine Corps was born in the Tun Tavern. They were deactivated in 1783, after the war. They were restarted 15 years later. In the early 1800's they fought the Barbary pirates. They also helped out in the American Civil War. In World War One they fought the Germans in the Belleau Wood. In World War Two they fought in Iwo Jima, losing 6,000 soldiers and injuring 17,000. They killed 20,000 Japanese defenders. They were important in the Korean War. They were the first people to land in Vietnam, and fought in the Gulf War, Afghanistan, and the war against Iraq._

_**Don't you dare diss the marines, our mom was one. And once a marine, always a marine.**_

_**SEMPER FI!**_


	9. The Lost Chapter

Disclaimer: _**We're running out of fun ways to say this: we don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday. **_**My computer broke down and it's still broken. **_But Castor was determined to role-play so we could get you another chapter. __**Usually we role-play through online messages. **__Last night we opened a Microsoft Word Document, _**passed the computer between us, **_**and we role-played. Here's our chapter. We were really busy today, **__so I didn't have time to edit this until tonight._

_Hey, Castor. _**Yeah? **_Do you think we're doing too many kidnappings? _**Hm . . . **_**Nah!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**The Lost Chapter**

The light shone through the blinds of Germany's room, filling the room with the dim dawn. Germany shifted uncomfortably in the bed. After kidnapping him, Teutonic had driven into the volcano and out of another one. Denmark's doppelganger had stopped the car for a moment before Teutonic continued driving until he reached what could have been Germany. Germany had been collared with a skin tight collar then untied. He was allowed to roam the house but he couldn't leave the grounds. After a bit of exploring, Germany had discovered the building Teutonic lived in was rather old with a gothic style to it.

Sitting up, Germany massaged his sore neck. The collar chaffed against the skin worse than the Vikings' leather collar had. Not to mention it nearly pinched the skin. Reluctantly, Germany left the room in search of the kitchen for breakfast.

"I see you're up, kleinen bruder," Teutonic commented from his position on the couch. The realm was lazily sprawled across the furniture as he watched Germany carefully.

Germany paused to look at Teutonic. "Ja," he said. "And stop calling me your bruder."

"You are my kleinen bruder." Teutonic stood up, crossing his arms. "I can call you whatever I want."

"You are not my bruder," Germany snapped, planting his hands on his hips defiantly. This realm was really starting to annoy him. He was almost, if not more, as annoying as Prussia.

Teutonic leaned forward with a raised eyebrow. "Listen well, Germany," he said slowly. "You are my kleinen bruder. Accept it."

"Nein!" Germany lunged forward to punch Teutonic. He never made it. Teutonic held up a small remote, pressing a button. A shocked passed through Germany's spine as he was paralyzed. The realm caught his 'brother' as he collapsed, laying Germany carefully on the couch. He crouched beside the couch, watching Germany with green eyes.

"W-Was?" Germany stared up at Teutonic with wide eyes. The immobility terrified him. He couldn't protect himself if Teutonic wanted to hurt him.

Teutonic chuckled as he brushed Germany's hair out of his eyes. "Because I'm such a nice großen bruder, I took away any reason to punish you. You can't attack me and I won't have to punish you."

Germany glared at the realm before turning his face away. "You are not my großen bruder," he muttered softly.

"Oh, don't be like that, kleinen bruder." Teutonic turned Germany's face back to him. "I'll tell you what, because I love you I'll bring you some breakfast."

"How long will I be paralyzed?" Germany asked.

"Until I turn the collar off." Teutonic smirked as he stood and moved Germany onto his side.

"And when will that be?"

"When I feel like it." With that, Teutonic turned away and left the room.

'_Verdamnt. I hope Prussia is looking for me.'_ Germany stared at the floor. Prussia _would_ search for him . . . right?

"Oh, kleinen bruder," Teutonic sang, walking back into the room with a bowl of oatmeal. "Are you hungry?"

"Ja." Germany glared at Teutonic. Suddenly, a realization dawned on him. "You are a parallel nation, ja?"

Teutonic scowled as he placed the bowl down. "Ja, I'm a realm."

"Then where is your Germany?"

"My Germany is nowhere to be found." Teutonic moved Germany into a sitting position and situated the pillows around him.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked.

"You never existed here." Teutonic grabbed the bowl and sat beside Germany. He held out a spoonful of oatmeal for his 'brother'.

Germany deliberated whether or not he should eat the food before he finally accepted it. "I already have one großen bruder, I don't need another one," he said after swallowing.

Teutonic scowled and held up another spoonful. "You're right, you only need one großen bruder."

"It sounds like you're insinuating something there," Germany commented, taking the food.

"I am your großen bruder." Teutonic leered as he scooped up more oatmeal. "Not that asshole who dares to call himself a nation. I've watched him, he's hopeless."

"Prussia is not hopeless!" Germany turned away from the food. "He is everything you will never be."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Teutonic asked with a scowl.

"Prussia is honest, caring, and, in his own special way, loving. He may be a bit eccentric and make foolish decisions, but he has never been anything less than a großen bruder to me."

Teutonic's scowl deepened and he slammed the bowl down onto the coffee table. "I've had enough." He stood, glaring at Germany. "I am your großen bruder and I don't want to hear any more about it."

"You will never be my großen bruder. I won't accept it," Germany growled.

Teutonic clenched a fist before slapping Germany across the face. "Verschließen! _(Shut up!)_"

Germany grunted with the slap. "And he would never strike me," he added.

"That's it," Teutonic snarled. "You leave me no choice!" He hoisted Germany onto his shoulder and stormed down a set of stairs.

"What are you doing?" Germany tried to struggle but his body refused to even move an inch.

"You wouldn't verschließen, you don't give me a choice." Teutonic dumped Germany onto the flagstones of the basement. The cold seeping up from the floor made Germany flinch.

"You're going to leave me down here?" he asked.

"Nein." Teutonic strode over to a table, opening what looked like a cooler. Mist drifted from the box as the lid was opened.

"What is that?" Germany struggled to look at what Teutonic was doing. What did the realm have planned for him?

Teutonic lifted out a chuck of metal resembling a small shield with a cross on it. "Have you ever heard of freeze branding before?" he asked.

"J-Ja." Germany watched the realm with wide eyes.

"Gut, I wouldn't want you to be unprepared." Teutonic marched over to Germany and knelt beside him.

"You're going to brand me?" Germany wished he could move away from the doppelganger.

Teutonic grabbed Germany's hair and tilted his head to the side. "Ja, I'm going to remind you who your großen is."

"Nein! Don't do that!" Germany tried in vain to jerk his head away. Teutonic cackled as he moved the collar out of the way and plunged the freezing metal onto Germany's bare skin. Germany shouted in shock and pain, tossing his head wildly. Teutonic removed the brand, examining the white mark left behind. He let the collar fall back in place before standing.

"I think I'll let you stay here and think about what you've done, kleinen bruder." The realm left the room, shutting the door quietly.

The quiet hum of the collar around Germany's neck stopped and feeling raced back into the nation's limbs. Wincing, Germany sat up to rub feeling back into his arms. He gingerly touch the brand under his collar.

'_Great, another on.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Finland poked his head into the trees, his brow furrowed. Germany had disappeared two days ago, leaving no trace. Canada had left to follow the scent but returned not a day later talking about someone attacking America. Apparently they had looked like Canada. He had also brought the news of Italy's and North Korea's disappearances.

"I don't see Germany here, Canada," Finland called as he turned around. Canada glanced up from sniffing the ground and whined. The nation had transformed into a polar bear in order to find clues easier. He hadn't wanted to leave his brother alone with Switzerland, but America had forced Canada to leave.

Finland sighed and muttered, "I know what it's like." Canada cocked his head in a silent question.

"Canada, can you come here, please?" Taiwan called from a ways away. Canada growled in response and lumbered away toward the Asian nation.

"First Iceland and now Germany," Finland said, turning back to the trees. "What's going on?" He came face to face with someone who looked suspiciously familiar. "Ohya!" Finland jumped back in surprise. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Kalmar, the K'ng of the N'rth." Kalmar's grin didn't reach his haunted orange eyes.

"I-I thought Denmark was the self-proclaimed King of the North." Finland blinked, cocking his head in confusion.

Kalmar grimaced at the look. "I us'd ta be D'nmark, b'fore . . ." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Before what?" Finland looked Kalmar up and down. "You look like someone I know."

"It doesn't m'tter." Kalmar stepped forward. "Ya'll f'nd out soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Finland backed away for the advancing realm. "How am I going to find out soon enough? I don't even know you."

"I kn'w ya." Kalmar lunged forward, seizing Finland by both wrists. "Yer my lillebror, F'nny."

"Ohya! I don't know you!" Finland struggled against Kalmar, lashing out with his foot to catch the realm's leg. Kalmar stepped away from the blow with practiced ease. Dropping Finland, he drew his large battle axe.

"Gah!" Finland scrambled to his feet and darted away from Kalmar, into the trees. He heard a furious roar and a surprised shout behind him but that didn't stop the small Nordic nation.

Instincts took over and Finland leapt of a ledge, landing on the ground silently. Racing around a labyrinth of bends, he came to a stop and looked around. With heavy breaths, Finland climbed a tree, leaning against the trucks when he was satisfied with the height.

'_I lost him.'_

The air was silent for a few minutes until heavy boots on the ground broke it. Kalmar strode with meaning. His axe rested on his shoulder, deep red blood dripping off the blade.

"Skide skabning, _(Damn creature,)_ I don't think I've ever seen a polar bear get that large before," Kalmar muttered. Finland clapped a hand over his mouth and watched the hunter with wide eyes. What had he done to Canada? Was the poor nation injured badly? Was he dead?

"Yer pr'tty l'cky, F'nny." Kalmar stopped under Finland's tree. "I only g've yer l'ttle pet a d'ngerous cut. I could h've k'lled him." Finland attempted to regulate his breathing, praying Kalmar didn't find him.

'_He doesn't know I'm up here. There's no way he can tell I climbed up here.'_

"Icy tried ta h'de fr'm me too," Kalmar commented as he strode off in a random direction, swinging his axe dangerously. "I'll t'll ya wh't, c'me out now and I pr'mise not ta go b'ck ta k'll th'at bear." Finland glared after the retreating form. Deeming it safe, he scrambled down from the tree. He needed to find Kalmar and warn the rest of his group. Strong arms shot out of the shadows to twine around Finland's waist.

"Got ya."

"Ohya!" Finland struggled against the arms. "Let me go! I'm not your pikkuveli. _(little brother.)_" He heard Kalmar mutter under his breath and suddenly his legs gave way under him. "W-What?" Finland stared at the ground in shock. He couldn't feel his legs.

"J'st a l'ttle s'mething I p'cked up fr'm Nor wh'n I k'lled him." Kalmar gently lowered Finland to the ground. Drawing rope from his pocket. He bound Finland's arms and legs tightly.

"What do you mean 'something you picked up from Nor'?" Finland struggled against the ropes, grimacing when they chaffed his wrists.

"M'gic." Kalmar tied a strip of cloth in Finland's mouth then hosted him over his shoulder. He began to make his way in the direction they had come.

"Mph!" Finland thrashed against Kalmar's grip wildly until something caught his eye. Canada lay on the ground unconscious. His legs had been slashed dangerously deep and red blood soaked his snowy fur from a deep gash on his face. Finland stared at his little brother in horror. How could Kalmar have been stronger than a polar bear?

"He'll be f'ne," Kalmar told Finland. "As l'ng as s'meone f'nds him soon." The realm carried his prize toward Eyjafjallajökull. Finland looked at the volcano in confusion before shaking his head madly. Lava was shooting from the top of the fiery mountain, lighting the night sky. Kalmar ignored Finland's fear and entered a hole at the base of the volcano, stepping into a destroyed city.

"W'lcome ta Ic'land, F'nny." Finland stared at the crumbling ghost town in shock. Snapping out of his daze, he began to struggle frantically.

"Mph!"

Kalmar sighed and lowered Finland to the ground, deciding to take another approach to the problem. He cut Finland's legs free and released the nation's arm. Finland collapsed to the ground, unable to control his legs.

"I can eith'r leave ya h're fer the w'lves ta get or ya can c'me w'th me," Kalmar said. Finland looked up at Kalmar then at the ground, contemplating. Be killed while unable to move or go with Kalmar where he would at least be safe? Making his decision, Finland hung his head in defeat.

"There's a good lillebror," Kalmar cooed, hoisting Finland over his shoulder once more, heading through the Icelandic town. "I'm s'ure Icy and Nor will be h'ppy ta see ya . . . I th'nk I need ta r'set Nor's f'mur. I m'ght h've been a c'ntimeter off."

A choked sob forced its way out of Finland's throat, a tear travelling down the Nordic nation's face. Kalmar had Iceland the whole time, and now he had Norway. By the sound of it, the realm was going to hurt anyone who stayed with him. Fear twisted in Finland's gut. He wanted to go back home.

Kalmar reached the edge of the island and stepped onto the solidified water. Finland stared at the rocky surface in shock and wonder what had happened to this world? There were no humans, the cities were falling apart, and the water was solidified. Kalmar traveled across the water with ease and practice.

"I us'd ta h've a son . . ." Kalmar said conversationally. "I st'll h've one, but his br'ther's dead now." The realm spoke during the long trek to Norway and eventually Denmark.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Greece panted as he leaned against the gate. He'd done it. He'd broken out once more and had gotten to the gate. There was no way Ottoman could force him to stay anymore. Though he was victorious, Greece's legs and arm throbbed in pain from all the movement.

Still panting, Greece froze as a snarl was emitted from nearby bushes.

"Who's there?" Greece called as he straightened up. Ottoman's large dog stalked out of the bushes, drool dripping from its dangerously long fangs. Greece stared at the dog fearfully before stepping back. His back collided with one of the columns supporting the tall gate.

"Skatá," Greece swore under his breath. At the sound, the dog lunged forward and sank its teeth deep into Greece's forearm. The nation howled as he struggled against dog. Collapsing to the ground, he tried to pry the dog's jaws open one handed. The dog released Greece's arm in favor of chomping down on his shoulder, dangerously close to the nation's throat. Greece thrashed madly while making inhuman noises. He scrabbled madly to get a hold on the dog's fur.

In all the racket Greece was making, Ottoman hadn't appeared to rescue him yet. The dog released Greece's shoulder, towering over him with blood dripping from its fangs. Greece watched through half-lidded eyes as the dog crouched to lunge for the kill.

Just as the dog leapt forward, a hand shot out and easily snapped its neck. The body was tossed carelessly to the side. Green eyes stared down at the injured nation with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Teutonic crouched down to gather Greece into his arms. He couldn't believe Ottoman would have been careless enough to do something like this. The realm turned and headed for Ottoman's house. For a moment, Greece was worried Teutonic would return him to Ottoman. Teutonic kicked the door to the house open, nearly breaking it.

"Ottoman," Teutonic bellowed angrily.

"Ne? _(What?)_" Ottoman peeked around the corner, seemingly oblivious to the state of his charge.

"This." Teutonic nodded down to Greece. The island nation moaned in pain. "What the hell were you thinking?" Teutonic demanded.

"That's none of yer business," Ottoman snapped, stepping around the corner and stalking up to Teutonic. "Why are ya here?"

Teutonic scowled at the realm. "I came to see what you were doing," he explained. "Apparently I should have come sooner. Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"Why do ya care? He's just a little brat." Ottoman crossed his arms, scowling back at Teutonic."

Teutonic stiffened. "He's a nation," he snapped. "We had an agreement, Ottoman. Our job is to treat the nations like one of our own. They aren't spielzeug. _(playthings.)_"

"I never agreed to anything,"

"You signed the agreement," Teutonic snarled. "You swore to follow the rules we laid down."

Ottoman gave Teutonic a feral grin. "When have I ever been one fer rules, Teutonic?" he asked. "You've known me my entire life. Did ya know that I killed the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus _after _Global War Three?" Teutonic mouthed wordlessly for a minute before he turned to leave. "Where do ya think yer goin'?" A ring bounced around the room as a sword was drawn.

Teutonic glanced back. "I'm leaving, what does it look like?" He should have known Ottoman couldn't be trusted.

"It looks like yer tryin' ta take what's mine." Ottoman stood in a defensive posture, his curved sword held before him.

"When you're ready to follow the rules," Teutonic snarled. "We'll think about letting you have a nation. Until then, grow up. You're acting like a child. Come and get him when you think you're mature enough."

Ottoman howled angrily and charged forward, swinging his sword dangerously. Swiftly, Teutonic lowered Greece to the ground and drew his own sword with a ring. Metal met metal with a loud screech that made Greece wince.

"You're acting like a child," Teutonic repeated. "What would you do if I told you your precious little dog was no more?" he asked.

"Ya little!" Ottoman lashed out again. Teutonic grabbed the blade of the sword with a glove-protected hand. At Greece's moan, he glanced between the nation and the realm.

"I don't have time for this." Teutonic ripped the sword from Ottoman's grip and hurled the weapon at the wall. The sword quivered on impact, ringing loudly. The German realm sheathed his own sword and scooped Greece back into his arms.

"Fine." Ottoman spat at the ground. "I don't need a little brat anyways. Maybe I'll go have a chat with Kalmar."

"About what? Kalmar would kill you on sight." Teutonic glared at the Mediterranean realm. "I'll be warning the others about you. I really don't feel the need to come over and pick someone else up. Don't bother going after Egypt."

Ottoman snarled and stalked away from Teutonic, muttering under his breath. Teutonic left the house, carrying Greece to his truck where he laid him in the back carefully. Greece shifted uncomfortably throughout the entire ride. Eventually, he was lifted from the floor and carried into a building where Teutonic laid him on a bed. Greece grimaced and moaned as his shirt was stripped off.

"Scheiße, what the hell was he thinking?" Teutonic grabbed a syringe and swiftly injected Greece with a sedative. The nation's eyelids fluttered shut as the medicine took effect. He was dimly aware of something painful poking at his wounds before he fell into darkness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

South peeked into a cave and called out, jumping in slight surprise when her voice echoed against the stone. The female ex-nation watched the cave cautiously. In all her history of warfare, such a large, open space was not to be trusted. Anyone could see and attack you.

"I'm not findin' anythin' here," South said, backing away from the mouth of the cave.

"Neither am I, are Teufelhund, but we're getting bad news." Prussia stood behind his wife, watching their surroundings with a wary expression.

"What's that?" South asked as she glanced back at Prussia.

"Canada has been viciously attacked by an axe-wielding idiot," Prussia explained. "Wales has been shot, and America was attacked by Canada's evil twin. Several nation have gone missing and we just found out from Hong Kong, Spain, Romania, and Estonia that there is another world somewhere out there. Something bad is going on." He massaged his temples. "My bruder is missing."

"Germany?" South straightened up immediately. "He's gone missin'?"

"Ja, so have Scotland, Denmark, Iceland, England, Norway, Finland, Greece, Romano, Austria, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Italy, North Korea, Belarus, Australia, New Zealand, France, Belgium, and Egypt."

South thought hard while her husband spoke. "Nineteen nations have gone missin'? How do so many just disappear?" she asked.

"America says he was attacked by Canada's doppelganger. Apparently Italy and North Korea were kidnaped by their brothers' doppelgangers too." Prussia glanced over his shoulder. "Listen, I need to talk to Antarctica. Stay out of trouble, ja?"

"Alright, you can trust me." South thumped her chest with a fist. Prussia smiled, ruffling her hair before he left. South giggled and shook her head to straighten out her hair. She twirled once before turning back to the cave and planting her hands on her hips.

"Well," she said aloud. "What have you go to show me?"

"Not much really."

South spun around in surprise. "Canada?" she asked. Hadn't Prussia said her brother's brother was injured badly?

"Nej," the doppelganger said with a shake of his head. "I'm not Canada."

"Well, then, I don't believe we've met. I am the Confederate States of America, more commonly known as South."

"Confederacy," the doppelganger repeated, smiling. "I'm Vinland." He took South's hand and kissed it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vinland." South smiled pleasantly. "How can I help you? It seems strange that you'd be out in this kind of weather."

"I was just looking around." Vinland surveyed their surroundings with yellow eyes.

"Is there anythin' in particular you're lookin' for?" South clasped her hands behind her.

"Well, I was looking for . . ." Vinland paused and South leaned in excitedly.

"Yes?"

"You." Vinland leapt forward, wrapping his arms around South.

"Rotten varmint!" South struggled against her confines as Vinland reached into his pocket and withdrew a strip of cloth. South's eyes widened in realization and her struggling increased. What did this stranger think he was doing? Somewhere in the back of her mind, South had enough sense to send a panicked call to her brother.

"Don't worry," Vinland said smoothly, tying the cloth around South's mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"_YANKEE!"_

South struggled as her hands were bound behind her. Something sharp pricked her in the neck and he legs collapsed beneath her.

"_REBEL! Hang in there! I'm coming!"_

As darkness overtook the female ex-nation, Vinland's last words rang through her head.

"I could never hurt my wife."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

France opened his eyes to find himself lying on a king-sized bed. For a moment, all he did was lay there thinking, until the sounds of the wardrobe sniffling caught his attention. Curious, he slid off the bed and moved to the piece of furniture to open the door.

Belgium gasped in fear, looking up at the nation towering above her. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy from crying. She sat wedged in the corner, he legs pulled up to her chest. Whimpering, she tried to push herself farther back into the wardrobe.

"Belgique?" France asked gently, crouching down to see Belgium better. "Are you alright?" No doubt the poor nation was haunted by what Gaul had done to her.

Belgium whimpered again and hid her face in her knees. France thought he heard a muffled 'Frankrijk'.

"Belgium, I am not going to hurt you. Dat beloof ik. _(I promise.)_" France held his arms open.

Belgium looked up at the sound of Dutch before crawling forward. "France," she sobbed into the nation's chest.

Ever so slowly, so as to not frighten Belgium, France closed his arms in a warm embrace.

"It's alright," France cooed softly. "I will not let him touch you again."

Belgium wrapped her arms around France's midsection and buried her face in his jacket. "Fr-France," she hiccupped.

France lifted the sobbing nation into his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying Belgium down, he laid beside her and wrapped his arms her protectively.

"Nothing will touch you. Sleep."

"Dank u, France." Belgium curled up tightly, hiding her face in the pillow.

"De rien, ma petite fleur." France nuzzled Belgium's hair comfortingly. "Sleep well."

"What do I say?" Belgium's voice was scratchy from crying.

"To Switzerland?" France asked and Belgium nodded. "You tell him the truth. You cannot hide this for very long. He will love you all the same, you mean the world to him."

"It's going to break him." Tears welled in the female nation's eyes. "He'll never look at me the same."

"Non, do not say that. You must keep faith in love. Do you know how worried Switzerland was when you went missing? He went so far as to threaten Italy with a gun for being too loud." Belgium blushed lightly at the thought. Her fiancé cared that much about her? "Why don't you sleep while I watch over you?" France suggested.

"Beloof je dat? _(You promise?)_" Belgium asked in a quiet voice.

"Ik zweer het. _(Cross my heart.)_"

"Dank u, France." Belgium closed her eyes and, for the first time, she slept without nightmares.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Finland grunted as he was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. He glared up at the tall form of Kalmar.

"Don't look so gr'mpy, F'nny," Kalmar commented. "It doesn't suit ya." He leaned down to untied Finland's hands, allowing the nation to remove the gag himself.

Finland sat up and scowled. "You kidnapped me, idiootti!"

Kalmar crouched down and placed a hand on Finland's knee. "Ya'll und'rstand." A warm feeling rushed through Finland's legs and he found he move them again. "Don't b'ther r'nning, Moder w'll st'p ya."

"Moder?" Finland stumbled to his feet, holding onto the wall for support. "Is she one of your lackeys?" The small nation crossed his arms when he found his balance.

"Nej, j'st a good friend." Kalmar wandered out of the room and toward the library with a lost look in his eyes. It was late, past nightfall. He passed Iceland on his way down the hall.

"Halló, storebror," Iceland said with a hopeful look.

Kalmar paused to look down at the fox-nation. "Not t'ngiht, Icy. Storebror's not feel'ng w'll."

"What?" Iceland seized Kalmar's arm, giving it a good tug. "But I want it," he whined.

Kalmar just stared at the desperate nation before sighing. "F'ne, I need ta g've Nor his d'se too." He headed toward the kitchen. Iceland followed eagerly, drinking the drugs quickly when Kalmar handed him the glass. He scowled at the glass before Kalmar took it away.

"This doesn't feel the same," Iceland commented.

"Yer j'st im'gining th'ngs, Icy." Kalmar patted the nation's head then grabbed another glass of drugs and headed for Norway's room. "Nor?" He opened the door to the dark room, casting a path of light across Norway's bed.

"Hva?" Norway looked up. "Oh, hei, Kalmar." The nation had healed quickly after Kalmar had reset his bones. Another day and he would be fully healed.

"Hej, lillebror. Ya ready fer yer dr'gs?" Kalmar motioned to the glass in his hands. Norway frowned but reluctantly held out his hand, glaring at Kalmar. "Ya h've ta sm'le if ya w'nt th'm." Kalmar moved to the bedside, waving the glass an inch form Norway's grasp. Norway grimaced before his lips twitched in an attempt to smile. "Good enough." Kalmar handed the glass over then sat on the bed, placing his hands on Norway's nearly healed femur.

Norway drank the drugs, wincing when Kalmar touched his leg. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I was r'ght. It's three c'ntimeters off." With a loud snap, Kalmar re-broke the bone with magic. Norway howled, scrabbling for his leg.

"Stop!"

Kalmar ignored the scream, repositioning the bone. Once he was certain it was perfect, he healed the bone with magic. "I can't h've ya w'lking w'th a l'mp, lillebror."

"No, of course not," Norway said through gritted teeth, glaring at Kalmar. "That would be absolutely the worst thing you could do to me."

Later, Norway would say that if he could, he would have taken his words back. Something inside Kalmar snapped. The bed's sheets twisted together to trap Norway's arms behind him in a tight grip as Kalmar's hold tightened and the femur snapped in half once more. Norway thrashed violently, screeching when the movement jostled his leg.

"I h've had enough of ya, Nor." Kalmar didn't release his tight grip on Norway's leg as the sheets tightened around Norway until he couldn't move an inch. "Ya need ta r'spect yer storebror."

Norway clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth through the pain. "Go . . . to . . . hell," he wheezed. Something flashed in Kalmar's eyes and the realm dew a dagger, seizing Norway's ankle. "What are you doing?" Norway tried to wrench his ankle from Kalmar's grasp. Kalmar didn't answer as he sliced the Achilles tendon in one smooth move. Norway howled as he felt something snap and swivel up his calf. Immense pain screamed through his body as he thrashed. The nation wished he could just die and end the pain.

Kalmar rose from the bed and left the room, locking the door behind him. Norway collapsed onto the bed panting.

"I hate you, storebror."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The group glanced up as the door to the cell room opened. Egypt and Romano sat back to back in their cell while Liechtenstein hummed her national anthem. The young nation stopped at the sight of a mask-less Turkey striding down the length of the room.

The realm stopped to look down at Austria. The German nation glared up at the stranger, wrapping his arms protectively around Seychelles and Liechtenstein. The doppelganger just snorted and moved on to the next cell.

Romano did a double take at the sight of the doppelganger. "What do you want, bastard?" he demanded, annoyed. Why couldn't these realms just leave them in peace?

"The name's Ottoman," the doppelganger snarled. "Yer as bad as that brat was."

"Brat?" Egypt repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Ottoman looked to Egypt. "That little brat I got stuck with. They took him away when I 'broke the rules'."

"What rules were you breaking?" Austria asked warily. The realms had so far proven themselves as dangerous.

"Apparently I signed a stupid document that said we weren't supposed ta hurt ya nations," Ottoman said with a roll of his eyes. "Teutonic killed my dog too."

"What was your dog doing?" Egypt stood.

"Bastard!" Romano flailed wildly as his support disappeared from behind him. His attempts to keep from falling failed miserably, sending him face first into cement. They all heard a muffled 'dammit'.

"Nothin'," Ottoman said sheepishly.

Egypt crossed his arms, unconvinced. "What was he doing?" he asked again.

"He was attackin' the little brat." Ottoman rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who exactly is the 'little brat'?" Egypt tapped his foot impatiently.

"Who do you think?" Romano's voice was muffled by the floor.

Egypt glanced down at his cellmate before looking up Ottoman with horror. "You didn't?"

"What's it ta ya?" Ottoman crossed his arms defiantly.

"Greece happens to be my friend," Egypt said through clenched teeth. "We've known each other for centuries."

Ottoman was about to retort when a muffled call caught his attention and he froze, glancing nervously at the door. Austria could tell he wasn't supposed to be there. Growling, Ottoman dug a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door quickly.

"Cosa?" Romano glanced up curiously.

"What are you doing?" Egypt stepped back quickly.

Ottoman didn't answer, grabbing Egypt by the wrist and dragging him out of the cell. He threw the quiet nation over his shoulder before drawing his gun and aiming at Romano. Austria shouted in alarm while Romano yelled in anger. Liechtenstein screamed as three shots rang out through the room. Romano fell back screaming to the floor, clutching his abdomen as blood flowed freely from legs.

"Romano!" Austria seized the bars of the cell as Liechtenstein sobbed into Seychelles' shoulder. Romano screeched loudly, clawing at the ground.

"Hey, put me down!" Egypt struggled against Ottoman as the realm fled from the room after locking the cell door.

Romano howled in pain when his spasming jostled his legs. He was vaguely aware of the pounding of footsteps and shouting.

"What happened?"

"He was shot!"

"Was! Where are the keys?"

"They've gone missing, Teutonic-san."

"Never mind, break the door down."

"Da, ser." There was the sound of screeching metal and more footsteps. Cool hands grabbed Romano's shoulder, pinning him to the floor as his ankles were pinned down by strong hands.

"What the hell?" Teutonic appeared in Romano's vision, staring at the nation in shock. Romano screamed when a hand pressed down on his leg to stem the bleeding. Soviet and Imperial worked together to pin the writhing nation to the floor. "Bring the stretcher!"

"Right away, aru!" Footsteps raced away, returning moments later. Romano was lifted gently onto the stretcher and strapped down tightly, the nation crying out at every movement. Teutonic and Soviet lifted the stretcher between them and carried it down the hall.

"Get the room ready, Imperial," Teutonic ordered.

"Hai, Teutonic-san." Imperial rushed ahead with Formosa as Teutonic glanced down at Romano. Romano was vaguely aware of being carried into a room where he was transferred onto a cold surgical table.

"I have something for him, aru." Formosa's arm passed through Romano's blurring vision.

"Danke, Formosa." There was a sharp prick in Romano's arm. "Just relax, kid." Romano whimpered, his head falling to the side as the sedative took effect.

%%%%%

Ottoman hurried down the hall, listening to Romano's screams with glee. "That little brat used ta cause me so much trouble before he killed his brother." Rome had become a hermit after he'd killed his brother. He hadn't been seen for nearly a century before Hispania confronted him.

"Put me down, you bastard," Egypt snarled as he thrashed in Ottoman's grip. The usually quiet nation was choosing to be loud, not wanting to put up with his kidnapper.

Ottoman jammed the gun into Egypt's hip. "Ya want ta be able ta walk?" he threatened.

Egypt stopped struggling and glared at Ottoman's back. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I need ta fetch someone." Ottoman tucked the gun into his belt before he pushed a door open.

Greece stared at his attacker in horror. "What are you doing here?" he croaked.

"I came ta get ya." Ottoman unhooked Greece from the monitors. Grabbing the nation's arm, he hoisted him over his other shoulder.

O̱ch! _(Ow!)_" Greece struggled against Ottoman, his bandaged arm bumping against his captor's back.

Ottoman turned and fled from the room, leaving the building quickly as he could.

* * *

A/N: _**Sorry about the late posting, again!**_

_Ottoman thinks everything is a game. He doesn't care about others' pain._

_Kalmar's temper is dangerous, it's the reason why so many realms avoid pissing him off._

_**We are going to continue playing on Microsoft Word until Castor's computer is repaired. And we just discovered that it might take 2-3 weeks for her computer to be fixed. We can do it!**_

_**Alright, fun facts . . . **_

_The term "graveyard shift" comes from when they couldn't tell if someone was alive or dead but they still buried them. They tied a bell to the body's wrist and had someone sit in the graveyard to listen for any bells if someone was alive. Can you say 'zombie'?_

**The term 'wake' comes from when a body would be find lying on the side of the road. The body would be left on the family's table to see if the person would ****wake up****.**

"_It's raining cats and dogs": Animals used to live on thatched roofs. When it would rain, the roofs would be wet and the animals would slip off._

_**Aren't idioms funny?**_

_MARCO?!_


	10. The Danger of the Stranger

Disclaimer: _**We did it! We own Hetalia! **__Nah, _**we're joking. **_**We **__**still**__** don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. **_**We had to stop in the middle of this chapter so I could work. **_And Castor's computer is currently being fixed. __**So we played this chapter on Microsoft Word again. We plan to have a chapter on Tuesday. We've decided we will not post chapters on Mondays. **__I have class until five in the afternoon and don't have time to edit all day. __**But we will post Tuesday-Saturday. If Castor's computer isn't fixed by Tuesday, then there might not be a chapter.**_

_Castor doesn't want to roleplay with me anymore. Apparently I'm starting to get cocky and annoying. My torture methods are boring and I'm causing problems. THAT I FIXED WHEN I EDITED! She said I am never playing major characters again . . . or controlling scenes. _**It's the truth! **_Shut up, Castor._

_**Alright, we've decided that none of you could find us if we told you what state we're from. So, we've decided to give you hints. (No playing the game, Dala, Medusa, and Naru!) First hint: Babe the Blue Ox.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**The Danger of the Stranger**

Greece leaned against a wall, panting. He had done it. He'd escaped from his room once again, but now he could barely walk due to the pain in his legs. Thankfully, Ottoman's dog was dead and the realm was nowhere to be seen.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" a voice asked behind the Mediterranean nation.

"Gah!" Greece jolted forward in surprise, collapsing to the floor. His shoulder screamed in protest at the movement and his arm throbbed. "Gamó̱to!" Greece swore under his breath.

"Were ya tryin' ta escape again?" Ottoman towered over Greece, fingering the gun at his hip.

Greece rolled over to glare up at the realm. "There's no way in hell I'm staying here," he spat.

"Like ya a got a choice," Ottoman snarled, drawing his gun. He aimed the barrel at the Greece's left kneecap and clicked the safety off.

"Ottoman." Egypt appeared in the doorway of the library. "His legs are already damaged," he said softly.

"Stay out of this." Ottoman turned his glare on Egypt.

Egypt frowned, striding forward to lay a hand on Ottoman's gun. "Look at him," he ordered. "He can't even walk." Greece breathed heavily as he watched the pair. Could Egypt really stop this mad realm from hurting him anymore?

Ottoman's eyes flicked between Greece and Egypt. The gun wavered slightly in his sweaty grip. "He deserves it."

"What did he do to you?" Egypt asked, wrapping his hand around the barrel. "You fire this gun and you hurt us both." Ottoman thought for a moment, wondering if the nation was bluffing. Deciding he wasn't, the realm released his grip on the gun. Egypt took the gun and returned to the library. He laid the weapon on a table for Ottoman to get later. Greece glared up at his kidnapper.

"What are you going to do now, kátharma?" Greece asked.

Ottoman didn't answer. The sight of Greece sprawled out on the floor was bringing back memories of a happier past.

"_Turkey, Turkey!"_

"_What did ya do this time, seni aptal çocuk? __**(you silly boy?)**__"_

"_The shelf attacked me."_

"_Come here, let's take care of that injury before we get revenge."_

"_Okay."_

"Kátharma." Greece's soft voice snapped Ottoman back to reality. The realm's eyes flicked to the library where Egypt was then back to Greece. Did the desert nation have a point? Was there any real reason to hurt Greece? Shaking his head, Ottoman bent down to scoop Greece into his arms.

"Hey! Put me down!" Greece struggled in the Mediterranean realm's grip. Ottoman ignored the nation, carrying him into a room and laying him on a bed of pillows. He moved to a shelf filled with jars and began to grab random jars to sniff their contents.

"What are you doing?" Greece watched Ottoman warily. "I hope it's not more of your hookah crap."

"Hayır." Ottoman grabbed a stick and scooped out a sticky, yellow substance, handing it to Greece.

"What is it?" Greece looked at the stick suspiciously.

"It's mango honey." Ottoman took another jar down, sniffed it, and set it aside, grabbing a few more jars. "He loved it as a çocuk. _(child.)_"

"Ti?" Greece scowled before holding the stick out. "I don't want it."

"Eat it while I take care of yer legs." Ottoman grabbed the jars he'd chosen and knelt beside Greece's legs."

"I said I don't want it." Greece glowered at the realm who sighed. Ottoman grabbed the stick of honey and forced it into Greece's mouth. To the nation's surprise, the honey was surprisingly sweet and actually quite good. Greece took a hold of the stick but left it in his mouth, savoring the flavor. He watched Ottoman slowly unwrap his legs. What the nation didn't realize was that he resembled a young child eating a lollipop. Ottoman began to gently rub salve onto Greece's injuries. Greece cocked his head at the realm's look of calm before taking the stick of honey out of his mouth.

"I've never seen you like that before," Greece commented.

"Ne?" Ottoman glanced up from his work.

"Calm." Greece waved the stick around the air. "I've never actually seen you not acting like a kátharma."

Ottoman leaned back, grabbing another jar and opening it. "When my Greece was just a çocuk he used ta come runnin' when I returned home. I loved him more than anythin'. Soviet told me that if I killed another realm I would get stronger. So I kidnapped Icy ta kill him. I wasn't really expectin' Denmark ta travel across the continent fer his kardeş."

"This is exactly why I don't like your world." Greece slipped the honey-stick back into his mouth.

"Ya can think what ya want." Ottoman wiped his hands clean on a spare cloth. "The painkiller in the honey should kick in soon."

"Wait! What?" Greece took the stick out of his mouth to look between it and Ottoman in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" he demanded.

"What? How else was I supposed ta get my Greece ta quit cryin' when he stubbed his toe?" Ottoman laughed. It was a booming laugh that seemed to fill the room with an almost homey feeling.

Greece stared at Ottoman before harrumphing. "I still don't like you." Greece crossed his arms, pouting.

Ottoman laughed again. "Who said ya had ta?" he asked. And with that he scooped Greece into his arms, carrying him into another room. It wasn't Greece's cell this time, but a different room with a large, luxurious bed in it. Ottoman lay Greece gently on the bed before moving around the room.

"What's to stop me from leaving?" Greece watched Ottoman carefully.

"Him." Ottoman peered over his shoulder.

"Who?" Greece crossed his arms, glaring at the realm. Was he making up scary stories just to keep him from leaving now?

"None of us really know," Ottoman said. "He's a nomad who wanders the Globe killing anyone he doesn't recognize."

"That still doesn't make any sense." Greece attempted to slide off the bed. With Ottoman acting strangely nice now, perhaps he could actually escape.

Ottoman groaned, banging his against the wall. "Yer leavin' me no choice." He grabbed a length of rope and moved to Greece's bedside. Trying the nation's arms behind him, the realm tied the other end of the rope to the headboard.

"Ti?" Greece struggled against the ropes. "I said I didn't want to stay here," he snapped.

"I'm just makin' sure ya stay safe." Ottoman left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Greece glared at the door before sighing dropping his on the pillows.

"I hate you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kalmar stomped through the slushy snow of the north. The fat flakes fell heavily to the ground but didn't stay, melting the minute they touched the dirt. Finland had run out of the house despite Kalmar's warnings and Mother Nature had been unable to stop him. Stopping, Kalmar lifted his face to the snow and sniffed the air.

'_F'nny, wh're are ya?'_ He had to find the small nation before _he_ found him first. The scent of iron filled the air as a wind whipped Kalmar's coat around him. _'Blood?' _Kalmar inhaled deeply. There was no mistaking that smell. The realm's eyes flew open in fear. _'Nej, not him.'_

A soft groan echoed through the snowy air, leaving a forlorn landscape to flow around Kalmar.

"F'nny!" Kalmar called desperately as he raced forward. "F'nny, wh're are ya?" Blinded by the snow, the realm tripped over an unmoving object. "Hvad?" Kalmar twisted around to look and his stomach dropped. "Lort!" he swore, scrambling to the Nordic nation's side.

Finland lay on his back in a mix of slush and blood. There was a deep cut on the nation's forehead, dying his hair red. Blood seeped from a wound in his stomach and burns covered one of his wrists. It looked as though he had been caught in a trap and dealt with mercilessly.

"Lort! Lort! Lort! F'nny!" Kalmar grabbed the nation's face in shaking hands. "Look at me, F'nny!"

Finland groaned, his eyelids slowly fluttering open. "Kalmar?" he croaked. His voice sounded as though it was used up from screaming.

"J-Ja." Kalmar shed his long coat and wrapped it snuggly around Finland's small frame. "I'm going ta get ya out of h're." He scooped Finland into his arms.

"W-What happened?" Finland winced with every struggling breath he took. Kalmar figured the small nation had a few cracked ribs.

"Ya met the Str'nger." Kalmar retraced his steps back through the slushy snow. "He's a n'mad who w'nders the l'nd att'cking anyone he doesn't r'cognize."

The walk back to the house took nearly a half hour. Kalmar figured Finland could not have gotten far before the Stranger had caught him. Why hadn't he warned the Nordic nation about him? Then none of this would have happened . . . right? Under normal circumstances, Kalmar would have killed any realm who dared to cross onto his land, but not now. The name 'Stranger' had been jinxed by himself and the Celtic realms. Should anyone say the name, all the realms would be alerted immediately. It was their obligation to help the realm in need.

Kalmar strode into his house, ignoring Iceland's friendly greeting. He carried Finland to a room filled with herbs and laid the injured nation on the table. Carefully, he removed the coat he'd covered Finland with and then the small nation's blood-soaked shirt. The stomach injury looked even worse now that it was uncovered and Finland's whole right side was badly bruised.

Finland shivered in the non-existent cold, his face paling as his body began to spasm uncontrollably.

"Lort!" Kalmar swore as the small nation's body sank into shock. Grabbing a small box, he propped Finland's feet up to send the blood to the nation's head. He covered Finland in a thick blanket. Deciding to make his job easier, Kalmar covered the nation's eyes with a hand and muttered a quick spell to ease Finland out of the shock. Finland gasped desperately for air, shivering as his body settled down.

"Th're ya go, F'nny. J'st r'lax. Storebror has ya now." Kalmar gathered herbs and medical supplies from the shelves in the room and began to care for Finland's injuries. He stitched the cut on the small nation's forehead and the gash in his stomach closed, wrapping the areas in bandages. He used a quick spell to position Finland's ribs correctly before wrapping the midsection tightly. Finally, he rubbed a slave on the burned wrist, wrapping it up in more clean bandages.

"Su-san." Finland grasped feverishly at the air. "Where are you?"

Kalmar looked down at his 'brother' in pity. He was exhausted, but he didn't want leave Finland to suffer through a fever. Wondering if he would regret his decision, Kalmar took Finland's good hand and muttered a spell for a healing trance.

%%%%%

Iceland sat outside the door, quivering in anticipation. His 'storebror' had been in the room for at least half an hour now. What could he possibly be doing? Suddenly, the sound of a muffled thump reached Iceland's fox ears.

"Fin?" Iceland stared at the door in worry. Finally, he opened and yelped at the sight of Kalmar lying face first on the ground. "Storebror!" Iceland ran to the realm and shook him roughly. "Wake up!" Kalmar didn't respond to the call. His skin had turned deathly pale and his breathing was too shallow to be safe.

"Kalmar!" Iceland shrieked, shaking the silent realm harder. Kalmar was just playing a game, wasn't he? He was alright? Arms wrapped around Iceland's midriff as he was dragged away from Kalmar. The unconscious realm was lifted out of Iceland's line of sight.

"No! Let me go, I have to stay with Kalmar." Iceland struggled against the iron-strong, restraining arms.

"Net, let Teutonic do his job," Soviet said in Iceland's ear, the fur danced with his breath. The realm held the Nordic nation tightly in his grip as he thrashed.

"Let me help, aru." Formosa knelt before the pair of males, withdrawing a syringe from his pocket. He swiftly injected the contents into Iceland's bare neck. As darkness overtook the whimpering nation, he heard hushed voices above him.

"I don't understand, aru," Formosa whispered to Soviet. "What is he doing so far out here?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Belarus closed her book with a sigh. She had been stuck in the silent, cold manor for several days. Soviet had been there for most of the time. But this afternoon, he had suddenly dropped everything and ran out of the house. Belarus had no idea where the realm was going, nor did she care. The female nation was just wondering what she should do next when the door opened and Soviet strode in, smiling at his 'sister'.

"Privet, Belarus," Soviet said.

Belarus looked up at her 'brother' with dim eyes. "Pryvitannie, Soviet," she said, and Soviet's smile faltered.

"I do not get a sweet greeting from my dear sister?" Soviet closed the distance between them and engulfed Belarus in a hug. Belarus stiffened in the hug, trying to keep from showing any signs of affection. "You need to get better, sister," Soviet commented. "If we are to be married I will not accept such a cold attitude."

Belarus' eyes flashed dangerously. Was this what she had sounded like when she'd demanded Russia marry her?

"I have already told you," Belarus said. "I will not marry you."

"Why not?" Soviet held Belarus at arm's length and pouted.

"Marriage is for those who love each other." Belarus didn't bat an eye. "I do not love you."

"Not to worry, dear sister. You will love me soon enough. I ask that you stay inside." Soviet turned and headed for the door, peering back over his shoulder. "I have some business to attend to."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Denmark grunted as he was shoved to the ground by the Celtic brothers. He glared up at his captors with a look that would have stopped his sons in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Denmark demanded, struggling against his bonds. Cambria and Emerald Isle reached out to force Denmark to his knees. Denmark glanced up in time to see England step out of the shadows, his snowy wings fluttering nervously as he twisted his fingers together.

"Why did you kidnap him?" England asked in a soft voice.

Alba glanced over his shoulder. "What are ye doing here, Britannia?" he asked.

"Pothos wanted me to see something." The grim sat at his 'master's' feet, his tail wagging happily.

"And would that be?" Alba glared at Pothos.

"I-I'm not sure. But he wouldn't let me leave the house to fly." Pothos' tail stopped wagging for a split second before it started again. Denmark's eyes flicked between the Celtic nation and the realms. What had Alba, Cambria, and Emerald Isle done to England? Why was he allowed to walk free? And what was with the dog?

"We don't want ye wandering around without one of us." Alba turned back to Denmark. The Stranger had already made himself known to Kalmar. Who was to say he wouldn't come to the United Kingdom? "Why don't ye go back ta bed, Britannia?"

"What are you doing to do to Denmark?" England looked straight at Denmark who watched as the nation's right wing fanned spasmodically. The wing he had broken over a year ago when he had been in Viking mode.

"It doesn't concern ye, Britannia." Denmark struggled against Cambria and Emerald Isle but the realms held him fast. England frowned, his lips moved in silent words. Pothos froze and his gaze shifted upward to watch England mutter to himself.

"Britannia, what are ye doing?" Alba turned around to face his 'brother'.

"Alba . . . Pictland . . . Alba . . . S-Scot." England cocked his head as his eyes glazed over. Pothos gave an angry howl. All his hard work was going down the drain.

"England!" Denmark lurched forward but was held back by Cambria and Emerald Isle. "Let me go!"

"Why should we?" Alba turned back to Denmark and crossed his arms. "Ye hurt our brother once."

Denmark gaped at Alba. "Yer nuts!" he spat. "Is this what ya would really do ta yer brother?"

"We do what need ta fer our brother. It doesn't concern ye. This, however," Alba said, retrieving a circlet from his coat pocket. "Does."

"What are ya doing?" Denmark struggled against his captors as Alba advanced on him.

"No!" Denmark watched as England sprung forward, his body colliding with Alba. White wings furled around Alba to conceal him from view.

"Argh!" Alba slammed a fist into England's solar plexus. The winged nation collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. His wings fanned wildly in his shock and surprise.

"No, stay away!" Denmark struggled as Alba marched up to him and lowered the circlet onto his head. The Nordic nation screeched, bucking as pain shot through his body. Eventually, he fell forward, hanging limp between Cambria and Emerald Isle.

England struggled to his feet. "W-What did you to him?" he wheezed. Slowly, Denmark lifted his head. His pupils had dilated and his face showed no emotion. England gasped before turning and fleeing from the room. Pothos watched the winged nation for a moment then sank into the shadows.

"Get up, Denmark." Alba glared down at the Nordic nation. Silently, the nation complied, standing before the realm. "Go ta yer room, we'll call ye if we need ye." Denmark wordlessly left the room. Alba sighed and headed for the door.

"I need ta check on our dear brother."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rome hummed happily as he mixed the pasta sauce for dinner. His 'older brother' sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Italy's wrists has been bound tightly to the backrest on either side of him. No matter how hard the nation tried, he couldn't break the ropes.

"What do you like to use, fratello?" Rome asked as he turned to smile at Italy.

"Arsenic sauce," Italy said, smiling pleasantly.

"Ah, that's not good." Rome's lips twitched into a larger smile. "I'm surprised you're still alive. Should I try it?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh, you thought I ate it?" Italy feigned stupidity. "No, I feed it to people who try to kidnap me."

"Ah, then I'll have to remember to give it to anyone who tries to kidnap you." Rome turned back to the pasta sauce. Italy frowned. His plan had backfired in his face. _'What would Germany do?'_ he wondered. The German nation would probably break the ropes in one move and tackle the realm. "I hope you like my pasta sauce, fratello. People really like my food. They say I'm more romantic than Gaul."

"Big Brother France is very romantic," Italy commented. "I don't know who Gaul is, though." The nation twisted his wrists experimentally. The ropes binding him to the chair were tight and refused to budge even an inch.

Rome finished dishing up the pasta and turned around, setting the plates on the table. "Oh no, Uncle Gaul isn't romantic at all. His humans were the first to die out. They either ran away or were killed by him. In a matter of decades, of course."

Italy froze in his attempts of escape. "You . . . killed your own people?" he asked fearfully.

"Well, I didn't," Rome said. "Big brother did, but that's because he was a meany." The realm frowned before sitting at the table and twirling a helping of pasta around a fork, holding the food out to Italy.

Italy considered the food for a moment. Now, the nation usually wasn't one to turn down pasta. But when you've been kidnapped and tied to a chair by a crazy realm who think he's your brother, you eat the pasta he makes. Eventually, Italy gave in and ate the pasta.

"My fratello can be mean sometimes," Italy commented after swallowing. "So I give him hug therapy."

"Hug therapy?" Rome cocked his head in curiosity. "Maybe I should have tired that. Big brother wouldn't have been so mean then."

"I don't know, you're all big meanies."

"What do you mean?" Rome's face fell. "I'm not a meany."

"And you're not my fratello. I want to go back to my real fratello and my friends."

"I am your fratello." Rome dropped the fork while staring at Italy in confusion. "Don't you remember me?" he asked.

"No, I remember spending time with my fratello and Grandpa Rome." Italy glanced down at the ropes. Was there _any_ way he could possibly break out of the restraints?

Rome stood from his chair, muttering under his breath, and moved to the cupboards. Italy watched in confusion as the realm searched the cupboard carefully.

"What are you doing?" Italy asked. Rome turned around holding a syringe. Slowly, he filled it as he advanced on the trapped nation. "Wait! No! Don't!" Italy struggled against the ropes that held him fast.

"Don't worry." Rome knelt beside the chair and placed a gentle hand on Italy's bound arm. "This will make you feel good."

"Cosa?" Italy froze, tears forming in his eyes. _'Germany, help!'_

Rome found a vein in the nation's arm and pricked it, injecting the contents of the syringe straight into Italy's bloodstream. He stood and smiled down at his 'brother'.

"I must go take care of some things," Rome said. "I will be back shortly, fratello." He left the room humming a cheery tune.

Italy stared down at his arm sadly. _'I want Romano.'_

Slowly, objects in the room changed vibrant colors. Italy felt his head becoming light as reds and blues bounced off the funny objects.

"Bello. _(Pretty.)_" Italy smiled happily. The colors consumed the entire room, leaving Italy with a pleased feeling.

As long as he had his brother, life was good.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

North Korea knelt in the center of the room, his hands bound tightly behind him. South Korea laid on his stomach on the nearby bed.

"All I'm saying, is that you have to ask your big brother for it, da-ze," South Korea said cheerfully. North Korea had not eaten since he had been brought to the house. He had not even spoken or looked at his captor.

"Come on, dongsaeng. _(little brother.)_" South Korea propped himself on his elbows, pouting.

"Na hante hyeong hante jeonhwaleul haji masibsio. _(Do not call me your brother.)_" North Korea's voice cracked with every word he spoke.

South Korea scowled and stood from the bed, striding to North Korea. "Why are you so insolent, da-ze?" he demanded, smacking North Korea across the face.

North Korea grunted as his face turned with the slap. "Naneun imi seong-gasin dongsaeng-i , naega daleun salam-eul pil-yohaji anhseubnida. _(I already have one annoying brother, I don't need another one.)_"

South Korea growled and grabbed North Korea by the hair, dragging him to his feet. "Would you like to go home, dongsaeng?" he asked mockingly.

"Geulaess eumyeon johgess-eoyo. hajiman dangsin-i nal jib-eulo delyeo doeji anhneun neukkim-i deubnida. _(I would. But I have a feeling you would not take me home.)_" North Korea gritted his teeth in pain.

"Then let's go home." South Korea hauled North Korea to a raised pond.

"Wae?" North Korea asked in surprise, struggling wildly in South Korea's grip.

South Korea dunked North Korea's head into the water, holding it there. Panic surged through North Korea's head as he struggled violently against the restraining hands. The realm was going to kill him! South Korea held North Korea's head underwater until the nation was suffocating. The realm yanked his 'brother' out of the water.

"Dangsin-eun museun jis-eulhaneungeoya? _(What are you doing?)_" North Korea sputtered, heaving for breath. The air felt wonderful in his lungs, it was heavenly.

South Korea scowled and forced North Korea's head back under the water. "You need to watch your language, dongsaeng," he commented.

North Korea thrashed violently in the grip. Black dots swarmed over his vision and his lungs screamed for air. Eventually, the nation fell still. Satisfied, South Korea pulled North Korea from the water and dumped him on the floor. He kicked the nation in the side.

North Korea groaned, coughing up water. "J-Joesonghabnida, _(S-Sorry,)_" he whispered.

"Is there anything else you would like to say, dongsaeng?" South Korea knelt beside the nation. North Korea mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "What was that, dongsaeng?" South Korea leaned closer.

"H-Hyeongnim. _(B-Big brother.)_" North Korea turned his face away.

"Is there anything you want from hyeongnim?" South Korea asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sigpum , jebal, _(Food, please,)_" North Korea whispered.

"You want hyeongnim to bring you food?" South Korea cocked his head.

"Ye," North Korea said regretfully. "Hyeongnim." He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Very well, hyeongnim will bring dongsaeng food." South Korea stood and left the room.

'_I want my brother.' _A tear trickled down North Korea's cheek.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Australia curled up tightly as pain laced through his body. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was burning pain. At times, he would open his eyes and see the realms before him, giving him orders. What made Australia sick was that he obeyed them.

The nation had attempted to break free from his mysterious prison several times, but all he had gained was another dose of pain, no freedom. Guilt twisted in Australia's gut as he caught glimpses of the other nations. Scotland was trapped in his hospital bed and Romano had been badly injured. From the way the realms were acting, Australia could tell something was about to happen.

The realms had been speaking more and more with each other. Even Kalmar had spoken with his fellow realms, though usually through magical means. Recently, though, Kalmar had been brought to the 'hospital' for care due to a magical overload. He had used too much magic to save Finland and knocked himself unconscious. The realms rarely paid any attention to Australia, but he heard every word they said. They were planning something.

Australia grimaced as another wave of pain shot through his body. The cool darkness of the mysterious place did nothing to help his pain.

'_Trust a Brit to forget something important.'_ Australia squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _'Where's England when you need him?'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

South placed a hand on the chilly window. Removing it, she watched as the foggy print faded away. The beautiful land outside made her wish she could be with Prussia and her brother once more. She had attempted to contact North multiple times. But all she had gotten was a veiled sense of confusion, pain, fear, and a mix of other negative emotions.

Vinland moved to stand behind South, attempting to place a kiss on her cheek but South moved her head away silently.

"I don't see why you're so stubborn," Vinland commented with a raised eyebrow. He rested his chin on South's shoulder.

"I don't see why ya'll are so rude. You tear us away from our families and expect us to love you," South snarled. Vinland scowled at the response.

"You can't hide from me forever. You are my wife, we'll marry soon." Vinland managed to place a kiss on South's cheek. "We'll make lovely children together." South hummed quietly in response and Vinland sighed.

"I'm going off to hunt. Don't forget," Vinland said, giving a tug to the extended chain attached to South's ankle. "You can't leave." He left the room with a smirk.

South looked down sadly, resting a hand on her stomach. She whispered quietly as she spoke. "Don't worry, we'll get back to vati soon. I promise." The female ex-nation sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. What if she never got to Prussia? What if he never heard the good news?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

New Zealand glared at Oceania as the realm entered the room.

"What do you want, drongo?" The nation crossed his arms, leaning against the headboard. He had been chained to the bed for several days with nothing to do but stare out the window.

"I brought you dinner." Oceania offered the plate. "Why are you so mean to big brother?"

"You're not my big brother." New Zealand turned his face away. Oceania screwed up his face. For a moment, New Zealand thought he was going to throw a childish temper tantrum. The realm had done that plenty of times during his imprisonment. Finally, Oceania set the plate of food on the bed and turned to leave.

"What's going on?" New Zealand blurted out. "Why do you want us all so bad? I mean, I'm not even related to you."

Oceania stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "I want a brother," he said in a hushed voice. "Kalmar wants his family restored. Soviet wants his sisters. Gaul wants a lover. Alba and his brothers want to pretend they didn't kill Britannia. Ottoman wants to play. Teutonic wants a little brother. We all want the same thing, more or less."

"Drongo," New Zealand muttered. He looked at the plate of food before throwing it at the wall.

Oceania jumped in surprise then looked at the dirtied wall. "Did you just throw the food I made for you?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"What, did you expect me to eat it?" New Zealand demanded.

"Yes." Oceania's eyes narrowed as he thought. It _was_ all set up now. He'd just finished this morning.

"What are you going to do about it?" New Zealand smirked

Oceania stalked forward and unlocked the chain around New Zealand's ankle. Dragging the surprised nation from the bed, he marched out of the room and down the hall. New Zealand was forced into a dark, damp room with a table in the center. Oceania shoved New Zealand onto the table and strapped his arms, legs, head, and chest down. The nation couldn't move if he wanted to. That was when New Zealand noticed the pipe over his forehead.

"W-What are you doing?" New Zealand asked fearfully. He squirmed desperately. Was this going to kill him?

Oceania didn't answer as he turned a knob on the wall. A drop of water fell from the pipe and hit New Zealand on the forehead. The nation flinched with the water droplet then watched as another fell moments later. Oceania watched his 'brother' fret for a few minutes.

"Have fun, Kiwi," Oceana commented, turning for the door. "I have something I need to do."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scotland lay in his 'hospital' bed, staring up at the ceiling. Lately, he'd been dreaming of England. His youngest brother was hanging out with a group of strangers. Even though he'd talk to them, England looked lost. At the end of each dream, England would look straight at Scotland, his eyes fearful.

'_What are ye trying ta tell me?'_ Scotland wondered, and not for the first time.

Teutonic opened the door and entered the room. "Having fun yet?" he asked.

"Ye can go ta hell," Scotland said in a bored voice. He had lost the feeling to his wings several days ago. He couldn't tell if he even had wings any more.

"Why do you always say that?" Teutonic glanced at the monitors, reading them carefully. "At least we know you've gotten better."

"That makes me feel so much better." Scotland rolled his eyes. He had stopped coughing the day before. "Where is ma brother?"

"Why does it matter so much about Britannia? You never loved him when you were younger," Teutonic commented.

"He's _ma_ brother, not theirs." A lick of flame traveled across a lock of hair. Scotland had been trying for hours to build up enough magic to burn his way out of his prison.

"You need to get over it, Scotland." Teutonic picked up a syringe, examining it carefully before injecting it directly into Scotland's neck. Scotland tensed briefly. Slowly, his body relaxed and he lost his grip on the magic. Teutonic checked his vitals one last time before leaving the room.

'_Hang in there, Britannia."_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hispania watched with a smile as Mexico searched for the ingredients.

"I'm sure whatever churros you make will be wonderful," Hispania purred. Mexico didn't answer as she pulled down a bag of flour and a bucket of sugar. "Is something wrong, Flor?" Hispania moved behind Mexico, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mexico stiffened, a tear forming in her eye. "You kidnap me, frighten me, and you ask 'what's wrong'?" she whispered.

"What do you mean by that, Flor? I love you." Hispania nuzzled Mexico's dark hair in an almost loving manner.

¡No! "Mexico shoved Hispania away and fell into a corner sobbing in fear. "Quiero que Estados Unidos, _(I want America,)_" she whimpered.

"Don't worry, my Flor. Nothing is going to hurt you," Hispania assured her, kneeling before the crying nation. "And you certainly don't need America. When has he ever been there for you?" he asked.

Mexico scuttled back. "That does not matter," she cried. "He is better than you."

Hispania scowled. "When has America ever taken care of you? He stole land from you. I have loved you your entire life."

"You loved anther realm, not me."

"I love you, Mexico," Hispania insisted. "No one else. Accept it." He held his arms open.

"No." Mexico shook her head, hiding her face in her hair.

"Fine, then." Hispania stood. "Leave, see if I care. The Stranger cares for no one in the Globe. He will kill you on sight."

Mexico stared at her captor fearfully. Finally, she dashed from the room, her skirts flying around her. Hispania heard her race up the stairs to her bedroom and slam the door.

She would learn . . . eventually.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Switzerland stood at the top of the stairs, surveying the group before him. Thirty-two nations, including himself, had returned from their search. One group had not even returned. The disappearances of more nations had had a bad effect on many of the nations.

Spain had returned with Hong Kong, Estonia, and Romania in tow. The Spanish nation had been acting very strangely, rather violent. Sweden had confronted the nation and they had fallen into a dangerous duel of axe on sword. Finally, Sweden had pinned Spain to the floor and dumped a whole glass of water on the nation's face. This, somehow, had brought Spain out of his trace. Spain had proceeded to apologize profusely while Sweden patted his back.

Canada had been found unconscious and bleeding badly by the rest of his group. He had been cared for until he woke up. The poor nation could not walk on his half-healed legs. He had a deep cut that ran through his right eye. They'd had to bandage his face, partially blinding the North American nation.

America's back had healed up quickly. But the moment he'd heard about his sister's disappearance, he'd gone berserk. It had taken Sweden, Russia, and Netherlands to calm the nation down. Thankfully, Canada had not been in the room.

Prussia, Russia, and many other nations were devastated by the loss of their friends and family.

Hungary approached Switzerland, her shoulders sagging.

"The bedrooms have been set up," Hungary said sadly to the group. She had been devastated to learn about her husband's disappearance.

Switzerland sighed and glanced down at his engagement ring. Both his fiancée and his little sister were missing. What would he do if he didn't find them?

"There is nothing we can do right now," Switzerland finally said aloud. "Everyone to bed. We'll find a solution in the morning."

Slowly, the nations trickled to their designated rooms. Now alone, Sweden had decided to share a room with his sons, one of whom was beyond depressed and the other who couldn't walk.

Outside, the cold night wind blew as twelve figures appeared at the property line.

* * *

A/N: _**Stanger danger, people!**_

_**Any guesses as to who "the Stranger" is? It's someone we all know and love.**_

_**Any guesses as to what state we're from? Here's our second clue: we have some of the wackiest weather imaginable. Yesterday it rained all day long and today it snowed.**_

_Okay, does anyone feel any pity for the realms? At least Kalmar or Ottoman? Or does everyone just think they're a bunch of heartless bastards?_

**Chinese Water Torture (New Zealand's punishment) will drive anyone insane. Water is slowly dripped onto the victim's forehead. Eventually, the victim begins to count the time between the drops and thinks the time is increasing when it's really not.**

_Mango honey actually does exist. I Googled it._


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose

Disclaimer: _**Why do we have to keep saying this? We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_I started editing this at 10:18 am and didn't finish until 7:26 pm. Everyone who appreciates me taking time out of my life to edit this say "aye", otherwise I might stop. Four hours of the editing was spent in class and one hour was spent at dinner. My dorm room is cold . . . I can't feel my hands._

**Anyway, Pollux is being a Debby Downer. **_Shut up, Castor. I don't see __you__ editing the chapters. _**That's because I'm the plotliner. **_ #$% you! _**POLLUX!**

_**Alright, we have an announcement to make. There's going to be a Sunday special! **_**Because I don't work!**

_**Also, **_**we'd like to know, **_who do you think Taiwan should end up with? __**If there are any pairings you want to see, just tell us!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

_No, seriously, if you don't enjoy this, I'm going to be beyond pissed._

* * *

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

Unable to sleep, Cyprus found himself in the house's kitchen looking for something to drink. Draining the glass of water, the nation set it on the counter. The mansion was silent, no one else was awake at the late hour . . . well, Korea was. The Asian nation had been depressed ever since his brother had disappeared. Cyprus leaned against the counter to stare out the window. He didn't hear the door behind him open and close on silent hinges.

Deciding to return to bed, Cyprus turned around and jumped at the sight of the stranger.

"Ne? Turkey?" he asked. Wasn't Turkey asleep in the room they were sharing? The older nation had refused to let Cyprus out of his sight when Greece and Egypt didn't return from the searches.

"Hayır, Ottoman." The doppelganger struck Cyprus across the head with the butt of his gun.

"Gah!" Cyprus fell to the ground clutching his throbbing head. "What are you doing?" he demanded, looking up confusedly at the realm.

"I want ya back, Cyprus. I've missed ya." Ottoman towered over the nation. How was Cyprus sill conscious? The blow should have knocked him out.

"Ne? I don't know you." Cyprus sat up slowly, keeping a careful eye on Ottoman who was watching his every movement.

"Why does this keep comin' up as an issue with all of ya?" Ottoman asked exasperatedly. "Every one of us gets the same question from ya nations." Cyprus gaped at Ottoman. What was he _talking _about? Was he the one who was kidnapping nations? Scrambling to his feet, Cyprus darted into the living room.

"Dammit!" Ottoman chased after the nation. Why did they always have to run? Couldn't they ever just surrender? Turning a corner, Cyprus opened his mouth and took a deep breath to yell. A hand clamped over his mouth before he could shout. "No, ya don't." The nation's wrists were dragged back by a strong hand. "We can't have ya warnin' everyone else."

"Mph!" Cyprus struggled against the realm, attempting to get his wrists free. He had to warn the others!

"Dammit, now how am I supposed ta tie ya up without ya shoutin' or escapin'?" Ottoman wondered aloud. Cyprus kicked out desperately and hit Ottoman's leg. "DAMMIT!" the realm roared at the top of his lungs then froze. "Kahretsin," he swore softly. Cyprus struggled violently, he broke free of the realm's grip but stumbled face first into the floor.

"Turkey, what's wrong?" A sleepy voice echoed through the halls. Hopeful, Cyprus opened his mouth to shout for help.

"Shut it," Ottoman growled, covering Cyprus' mouth again. "Nothin'," he called to the tired nation. "I just stubbed my toe." Hopefully the nation would be convinced.

"Okay, well, goodnight. I hope you feel better." A door closed quietly and Cyprus resumed his struggling.

"Ya little brat," Ottoman hissed angrily. He was thankful he hadn't been found out. Only someone as stupid as Gaul would let their target announce the realms' presence. Digging a knee into Cyprus back and causing him to wheeze for breath, Ottoman dug a strip of cloth from his pocket and tied it tightly in the nation's mouth.

"Mph!" Cyprus attempted to shove Ottoman off him.

"Quit it." Ottoman dragged Cyprus' arms back and handcuffed them together. Cyprus grunted, yanking on his wrists. He looked behind himself at Ottoman in confusion. What did the doppelganger want with him? Ottoman shoved off Cyprus and bound his legs together then hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Do ya want ta see Greece and Egypt again?" Ottoman asked. Cyprus began struggling and crying out against his gag.

Teutonic leaned against the doorway. "Stick him in the vans we brought," the German realm commanded.

"Fine." Ottoman left the house quietly, striding to one of the few vans parked in the driveway. He climbed in and sat Cyprus in a seat, buckling him down. "Be a good little boy."

Cyprus watched the realm leave him alone. He jerked against the seatbelt.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lithuania woke up gasping from a nightmare about one of the days he'd spent in Russia's house during the Soviet Union. His fear didn't stop there. Yellow eyes stared down at the nation, a sinister smile on their owner's smile. Lithuania yelped in surprise.

"Privet."

"M-Mr. Russia?" Lithuania scuttled back. Wasn't Russia sleeping with his wife?

"Net." The doppelganger knelt on the bed, still towering over Lithuania. "I am Soviet."

"I-I don't know you," Lithuania said. His hand slipped under his pillow, searching for the dagger he'd hidden there.

Soviet pulled the hand out, turning it over and examining the sharp knife. "Net, you don't," he agreed. "I know who you are, though."

Lithuania grasped the knife in a tight, shaking grip. "PO!" he shouted at the top of lungs. Why hadn't he agreed to share a room with his friend? They would have been more prepared for this, then.

"Must you be so noisy?" Soviet snarled, leaping forward and pinning Lithuania to the bed in a tight grip.

"Get off me!" Lithuania struggled in the intruder's grip. Breaking a hand free, he slashed Soviet across the cheek with the knife.

"Vl. _(Ow.)_" Soviet gingerly touched the cut. "That hurt, Lithuania."

"It was supposed to." Lithuania slashed the knife across Soviet's other hand in an attempt to free himself.

"Ah," Soviet said with a smile. "You are strong, da?"

"Jūs nustebsite. _(You'd be surprised.)_" Lithuania wriggled out of Soviet's grip and dashed for the door. "POLAND!" he shouted. "Po ranka! _(At the ready!)_"

"Liet, like, what's going on?" The door to the room burst open and Poland dashed in, wielding a sword.

"We have trouble," Lithuania flipped the dagger in his hand as he turned to face Soviet.

Soviet slid off the bed and smiled coldly at Poland. "Privet, Poland," he said. "You will be happy to know it was not me who killed you."

"What?" Poland cocked his head in confusion. "I totally don't understand you."

"Hm, if you want to see who killed you, just look to your left."

"What?" Poland glanced at Lithuania. "Liet would never hurt me."

"We're friends." Lithuania tensed. What was Soviet playing at?

"Not in my world," Soviet said cheerily. "Why don't we all just go back to bed?" he suggested.

"Ką? Giving up already?" Lithuania asked.

"Net." Soviet drew a faucet pipe from his coat pocket. "But you may want to."

"In your dreams." Lithuania glanced to Poland. How should they handle this crazy intruder? Poland caught his eye and nodded silently.

"There's, like, no way we're giving up." Poland raised his sword and took a defensive stance. Soviet just smiled at the friends.

"You two are so loud. Why don't I shut you up?"

"You can try, but it won't happen." Lithuania dashed forward, lashing out with his dagger. Soviet sidestepped the knife and struck the nation's armed hand to easily disarm him.

"So easy," Soviet commented. Poland shouted angrily and charged forward, raising his sword. Soviet sidestepped him and struck him across his back.

"Velniai," Lithuania swore, dancing out of Soviet's reach.

"Au. _(Ouch.)_" Poland sat up and rubbed his head, glaring at Soviet. "Like, who is this guy, Liet?"

"He calls himself Soviet." Lithuania dove for his knife. Soviet swiped the weapon and held it in the air, laughing.

"You are too short, little Lithuania."

"Ēzelis!" Lithuania struck Soviet in the stomach but it was useless.

Soviet frowned and used the hand with the knife to slap Lithuania, leaving a small cut on the nation's cheek. "That was not nice, Lithuania."

"Gah!" Lithuania winced and cupped his cheek.

"Liet, are you okay?" Poland scrambled to his feet with his retrieved sword in hand.

"I'm fine," Lithuania said.

"Bękart!" Poland charged Soviet once more, raising his sword. Soviet glanced at Poland quickly before hitting him in the stomach. Poland dropped his sword and fell the floor clutching his stomach.

"Ēzelis!" Lithuania grabbed the sword and aimed to swing at Soviet. The realm dragged Poland from the floor to stand before him.

"What were you about to do?" Soviet smiled daringly at Lithuania. The Baltic nation froze, tensing.

"Like, don't stop, Liet. Kick his ass." Poland struggled against Soviet's firm grip. The tall realm looked at Lithuania, his face calm.

"Why don't you drop the sword and turn around, little Lithuania?" Soviet suggested.

Lithuania glared at Soviet. Would it be possible to attack the realm but not hit his friend in the process? Seeing no possibilities, the nation threw the sword to the ground with a clatter and turned around slowly. He heard a thump and a "hey!" Strong hands jerked his arms behind him and handcuffed them together.

"You can turn around now." Lithuania obeyed the command, still glaring. Soviet stood before him with Poland pinned beneath him by a boot in the back. The realm withdrew a strip of cloth and tied it tightly around Lithuania's mouth.

"I want you to sit on the bed." Lithuania reluctantly lowered himself to the bed. Soviet leaned down to gag Poland before he handcuffed the nation's wrists. Hoisting the smaller nation over his shoulder, he dragged Lithuania to his feet.

"Let's go home, da?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sweden jerked awake to a shout echoing through the wall. It sounded like Poland. Quietly, so as to not wake his sons from their deep slumber, he slipped from the bed and out the door. He didn't hear the nearly silent footsteps following him down the hallway. The Nordic nation opened the door to Lithuania's room and peeked in.

"L'thuania?" Sweden asked softly.

"He won't be in th're." Something landed a blow in Sweden's back, shoving him into the dark room. The door slammed shut behind him with a bang.

"Who's th're?" Sweden demanded, straightening up and looking about the room. He couldn't see a single thing without a light on.

"Yer storebror." Something was moving in a steady circle around the blind nation.

Sweden followed the sound closely. "I don't h've a br'ther," he said.

The sound froze and suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. "Ja, ya do." The voice sounded rather familiar to Sweden.

"No, I don't." Sweden swung a fist at the voice but struck air. The voice appeared on the other side of the room once more.

"Why do ya d'ny it? Nor, F'nny, and Icy h've acc'pted it."

Sweden straightened up, staring in shock. "You have N'rge, Fin, and Ice?" he asked.

"Ja, and now I w'll h've ya, Sw'de." The voice had traveled once more. "I can play th's g'me all day, lillebror."

"I'm not your lillebror."

"Quit saying th't!" Something struck Sweden in the back of the head.

"Gah!" Sweden slapped a hand over the back of his head, he could feel a dribble of blood through his fingers. "I don't th'nk I ev'n kn'w you."

"The name's K'lmar, K'ng of the N'rth." Something sharp jabbed Sweden's left knee, sending the nation to his knees with a grunt. "Did I see my son in that room b'ck th're?" Kalmar asked.

"Wh't do you mean 'your son'?" Sweden asked.

"My l'ttle New Sc'ndinavia who the oth'r realms k'lled." A blade rested threateningly on Sweden's throat.

Sweden stills. "I don't kn'w Sc'ndinavia." Moving quickly, he swung around and seized the blade's handle. There was a shout of surprise and lightning traveled down the blade and rushed down Sweden's arm. The nation heard a groan and a cough.

"Nej, st'll too early ta do any m'gic."

"M'gic?" Sweden repeated, jerking the sword out of Kalmar's slack grip.

"Ja, Moder, a l'ttle h'lp?" Icy arms wrapped around Sweden's waist, sending a freezing chill down the nation's spine.

"What?" Sweden jerked out of the cold grip. "What's going on?"

"I c'me ta get ya, lillebror." Sweden's legs were knocked out from under him by an axe handle. The Nordic nation landed hard on his back with a grunt.

"Why do you keep c'lling me your lillebror?" Sweden glared in the general direction of his attacker. "I don't ev'n kn'w you." The lights of the room flared on to reveal Denmark's doppelganger towering over him.

"S're ya do." The doppelganger knelt down to flip the dazed Sweden onto his stomach and handcuff his hands behind him.

"Wh't, D'nmark?" Sweden struggled against Kalmar's strong grip. "Th's isn't f'nny," he snapped.

"Nej, it isn't," Kalmar agreed. "And I'm not D'nmark. I quit being D'nmark wh'n I k'lled ya." The realm gagged Sweden and forced him to his feet. Sweden jerked out of Kalmar's grip once he was standing and made a move for the door. His path was blocked by a fur-clad woman he didn't recognize. There was a ring that echoed through the room and a knife pressed into his back.

"W'lk," Kalmar ordered dangerously. "Or I'll go to the room n'xt door and f'nish the p'lar bear off." Sweden froze. Kalmar had been the one to attack his son? Slowly, the nation took a step forward. He couldn't risk Canada getting hurt any more than he already was.

"Good, lillebror." Kalmar forced Sweden out of the house and to a van where he buckled him into a seat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Switzerland twitches as something cool blew across his face. A light chuckle sounded somewhere above his forehead.

"Was?" The tired nation cracked one eye open.

"You are very amusant, Suisse." France leaned over him, his yellow his sparkling with mischief.

"France, what do you want?" Switzerland asked tiredly, sitting up. Why did France have black hair?

"I am not France. You are so silly," the doppelganger chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Now Switzerland was awake . . . and there was an intruder in his room. Slowly, he slipped a hand under his sheets to grab his gun. The doppelganger grabbed the nation's hand with a smirk.

"You always have been a silly man," the not-France commented. "You are so violent too!"

Growling, Switzerland threw his sheets and grabbed his gun. He swung the weapon at the doppelganger's head. The doppelganger ducked and straightened up quickly, punching Switzerland in the face.

"Like I said," the doppelganger sang. "Violent."

"Verdamnt!" Switzerland dropped the gun to cup his bleeding nose. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Gaul." The realm smiled pleasantly. "The Globe version of France."

"Was? I have never heard of Globe before." Switzerland tugged on the arm in Gaul's grip. Gaul smirked and flipped the nation onto his stomach, dragging his wrists back.

"You probably haven't," Gaul agreed. "We don't exactly like to show ourselves off."

"What are you doing?" Switzerland struggled to pull his arms out of Gaul's grasp. The realm above him handcuffed his wrists together tightly.

"Well, I've missed you, Suisse, and I would like you back now."

"Nein! I don't know you!" Switzerland rolled out of Gaul grasp and struggled to his knees.

"Where are you going, Suisse?" Gaul stood from the bed, smiling.

Switzerland glared at the cocky realm before shouting at the top of his lungs. "INTRUDERS!" Gaul struck the nation across the head, sending him to the floor.

"Merde." The European realm grabbed Switzerland, gagged him, and rushed him out to the van. "Stay here while I help my friends."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"INTRUDERS!" Teutonic cursed as the shout rang throughout the house.

"Soviet and Gaul, you two and I will go with Ottoman," Teutonic ordered. "Vinland and Kalmar are with Formosa and South Korea. Rome, Oceania, and Emerald Isle, you three go with Hispania. Alba and Cambria are with Imperial."

The realms nodded and raced down the halls in their assigned groups. Formosa led his group down one particular hall, looking for a certain dark-haired nation.

Formosa spotted Hong Kong standing outside his bedroom, rubbing his tired eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nǐ hǎo, Hong Kong, aru." Formosa smirked. He had found his little brother.

"Shénme? _(What?)_" Hong Kong spun in surprise at the Chinese realm. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Kalmar hefted his axe dangerously while Vinland tensed.

"Don't kill him, aru," Formosa snarled. Vinland leapt forward, tackling Bulgaria who had poked his head out the door to see what was going on.

"What?" Bulgaria fell back, struggling with the stronger realm.

Hong Kong stumbled back in fear. "What's going on?" he asked.

Formosa seized Hong Kong's wrist in a tight grip. "Did you miss me, Hong Kong, aru?"

"I-I don't know you! TEACHER!" Hong Kong struggled wildly against the realm's grip. Kalmar slipped behind the nation and pinned him back with his axe handle across Hong Kong's chest. Formosa withdrew a pair of handcuffs, locking them around Hong Kong's wrists.

"I am your lǎoshī, _(teacher,)_" Formosa said firmly.

"No!" Fear took hold of Hong Kong and he struggled violently until Kalmar released him and shoved him into Formosa's arms.

Formosa hoisted his prisoner onto this shoulder. "Keep them back," he said, motioning to the charging Turkey and Ireland. "I'll get Hong Kong out of here, aru."

"S're th'ng." Kalmar turned and seized Ireland by the wing, landing a blow directly on the nation's shoulder blade. Ireland cried out and fell back clutching his wings. The Nordic realm swung his axe directly at Turkey's head.

"No!" Hong Kong kicked in Formosa's grip.

Turkey ducked and straightened up quickly, grabbing the axe's handle. "What the hell are ya doin', Denmark?" he demanded.

"Sit still, aru," Formosa snapped before jumping lightly out the window.

"TEACHER!" Hong Kong wailed desperately.

"Hong Kong, aru!" China leaned out a window, watching his former student disappear in the arms of his doppelganger.

"The name's not D'nmark." Kalmar wrenched the axe out of Turkey's grip and landed a blow on Turkey's leg. The Mediterranean nation howled, grabbing his throbbing leg. Ripping his sword out of his sheath, Turkey plunged it toward Kalmar's leg but the realm dodged the blow and struck Turkey across the head. Turkey fell to the floor cursing as North Russia leapt over him, swinging her own axe at Kalmar.

"Ublyudok! _(Bastard!)_" North Russia screamed.

"Who are ya?" Kalmar met the axe with his own. There had never been a nation who looked like this female on Globe.

"I am North Russia." The micro-nation whipped her axe around and brought it down on Kalmar. "You will remember it."

Kalmar grunted as the handle struck his arm. "I've n'ver heard of ya b'fore."

North Russia smiled as she brought her axe back. "I am fairly new, but I learn quickly," she commented.

Officially annoyed, Kalmar seized North Russia by the hair and slammed his axe handle into her solar plexus.

"Gah!" North Russia dropped to her knees, clutching her abdomen. Turkey grabbed her axe form the floor, staggering to his feet and swinging the weapon at Kalmar.

"That's no way ta treat a lady," Turkey snapped.

"L'ke ya would c're?" Kalmar drew his broadsword, holding it in his free hand while hefting his axe in his other.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Turkey grabbed Kalmar's sword wrist while struggling with the axe in his hand. How did the realm carry both at the same time and make it look so easy?

Kalmar flicked the broadsword toward Turkey's face. The nation jerked his head away, narrowly dodging the sword. He smirked as he leaned forward.

"Looks like this is goin' ta be fun," Turkey commented.

China watched Formosa carry Hong Kong away before dashing for the door. Hong Kong was depending on his teacher to rescue him. A hand shot out as China passed and grabbed his hair, dragging him back.

"Aiyah!" China winced as he groped for the hand.

"Bonjour, mon ami." Gaul smirked as he dragged China back into the room. "Where do you think you're going?"

"France? Let me go!" China struggled against the realm.

"Non, I am not France," Gaul whispered in the nation's ear. "I am Gaul."

"Shénme?" China swung his head back in an attempt to hit Gaul who backed away quickly and drew his sword.

"China-san, what is going on?" Japan appeared in the doorway behind China, watching as Korea's doppelganger chased Wales down the hall. His eyes flicked to Gaul and his eyes widened at the sight of the sword.

"They have kidnapped Hong Kong, aru," China explained as Japan drew his katana.

"Go, I will hold him off." China slipped out the door. Japan waited until his brother had left to leap forward and swing at Gaul.

"What's going on, da-ze?" Korea raced down the hall, seeing his oldest brother fleeing away from a room. A door slammed open, striking him in the face. "Gah, my face, da-ze!" Korea fell back, holding his throbbing face.

Russia's doppelganger peeked around the door. "Oy. _(Oops.)_" He glanced over his shoulder at his fellow nations. "I think it is safe for you to go and get your friend now." Korea stared up at the realm with wide eyes as Turkey's doppelganger slipped past pair. Russia's doppelganger stepped out of the room, towering over Korea.

"W-Wae?" Korea squeaked, scuttling back.

"Privet, little Korea," the doppelganger said. "You do not look much like our South Korea" he commented.

"Y-Your South Korea?" Korea repeated, struggling to his feet. "Who are you?" He spotted Vietnam racing around the corner at the other end of the hallway, blocking Turkey's doppelganger's path.

"I am Soviet." The realm smiled coldly.

Prussia's doppelganger wrapped his arms around Vietnam's waist. "Go and grab whoever you want, dummkopf!" Vietnam struggled violently in the realm's grasp. Turkey's doppelganger smiled and raced down a hall. He passed Wales passed out on the floor after an incident including Korea's doppelganger, a rather large vase, and a hard collision with the wall.

Prussia's doppelganger dragged Vietnam's arms behind her back. Their struggle for control pushed them to a window where the realm grabbed the curtain and wrapped it tightly around Vietnam's body. Yanking on the fabric, Prussia's doppelganger forced the rod to collapse.

"Gah!" Vietnam fell to the floor in a heap.

"Have fun, fräulein, _(miss,)_" Prussia's doppelganger cackled.

Korea groaned and collapsed as Russia's doppelganger ran his head into the very solid wall. Gaul fought madly with Japan in the room, forcing him to back into a corner.

"This is too easy, mon ami!" Gaul laughed. "You must try harder." Japan danced forward and jabbed at Gaul who dodged the attack and stabbed the nation in the side.

Kalmar slammed his broadsword onto Turkey's hand, sending the nation to the floor.

Japan gasped as the sword nicked him in the side. Slipping around Gaul, he attacked from behind. Gaul ducked and grabbed Japan, flipping him easily over his shoulder. He smiled down at the groaning Asian nation.

"Too easy!"

%%%%%

Romania managed to shove Canada's doppelganger off Russia. He sent a nervous glance around the room. Were the other nations having the same trouble as he and Russia?

"What the hell is happening?" Romania wondered aloud as Canada's doppelganger backed away from him.

Strong arms wrapped around the nation's chest. "Merhaba," Turkey's voice greeted.

"Ce?" Romania froze. His attacker took the nation's moment of weakness to begin to drag him back. "What are you doing?" Romania struggled against the realm's grip.

"Chto proiskhodit? _(What is going on?)_" Russia demanded as he stood to his full height, glaring down at Canada's doppelganger.

Romania was slammed into the wall by his attacker. His arms were dragged behind him and handcuffed together.

"I just came ta get a friend," Turkey's doppelganger said.

Canada's doppelganger moved forward, tackling Russia. "You just need to stay out of the way," he growled.

"Gah!" Romania struggled against the handcuffs. "What do you want?" He tried to jerk out of his attacker's grasp.

"I just told ya." Turkey's doppelganger threw Romania over his shoulder and fled the room.

"Net!" Russia struggled to throw Canada's doppelganger off himself. The doppelganger kneed him in the face, causing Russia to collapse to the ground. "Dammit!" Russia grabbed his bleeding nose. "Who are you?" he demanded through a thick stream of blood.

"Me? I am Vinland."

The last thing Russia saw was a fist flying at his face.

%%%%%

Taiwan gaped at the sight of Prussia stumbling past her with Romano's doppelganger on his back pounding a sword on the German ex-nation's head.

"What is going on?" Taiwan wondered aloud. Every nation she had passed had been in one predicament or another with strange doppelgangers.

"Gott verdamnt!" Prussia shouted, groping behind himself for the realm. "Get off!"

"No, this is fun!" Romano's doppelganger brought his sword onto Prussia's head again.

"It's nothing to worry about, watashi no ai, _(my love,)_" Japan's look alike said, appearing beside Taiwan.

"Shénme?" Taiwan leapt back in surprise as she drew her sword from her hip. "I am not your love."

"But haven't you always wanted me, Taiwan-kun?" The doppelganger cocked his head with a confused look on his face.

"You are not Japan." Taiwan lunged forward, jabbing with her sword.

"Gott!" Prussia finally collapsed to the floor holding his head.

"This isn't fun anymore," Romano's doppelganger commented as he stood over Prussia with a cocked head. Prussia just groaned.

Japan's doppelganger seized the sword from Taiwan's grip and hurled it into the wall where it quivered and rang. The female Asian nation's eyes widened and she fell back in fear. The realm advanced quickly, smiling.

"Don't worry," the doppelganger cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No!" Taiwan turned and fled down the hall with the doppelganger hot on her heels. "Teacher!" she called desperately.

The doppelganger seized Taiwan's wrist and spun her around. "Why are you acting like this?" he demanded. "You want me, and I want you."

"I don't want _you_!" Taiwan struggled in her attacker's grip.

"That's too bad!" Japan's look alike turned Taiwan around once more and yanked the nation's arms behind her to handcuff them tighter. The shackles were so tight they nearly cut off Taiwan's circulation.

"Ah!" Taiwan dropped her weight to the floor in a desperate escape attempt.

"Knock that off!" Japan's doppelganger hoisted Taiwan over his shoulder. "You should know better than to act that way. Great," he grumbled. "Now I sound like Formosa-san."

"No! Help!" Taiwan kicked in her kidnapper's grip.

"Taiwan!" Cuba raced down the hall toward the pair.

"Cuba!"

Australia's doppelganger stepped in front of Cuba, blocking his path. "G'day, mate."

Cuba froze. "Hola, bastardo." He washed helplessly as Taiwan was carried out a window. Grinning, Australia's doppelganger lunged forward and punched Cuba in the face. "Gah!" Cuba stumbled back before retaliating by tackling the island nation.

Emerald Isle stepped aside as he watched the pair wrestle on the floor with a bored expression.

"There's nothing amusing about this," Emerald Isle commented. "Why did I even come?" He heard a door shut behind him and quiet footsteps. Turning away from Oceania pinning Cuba to the floor, the Celtic realm opened the door and poked his head in.

"Dia duit?" Emerald Isle called. A nation spun around, his silver wings fanning in surprise.

"Oh." Emerald Isle blinked before realization dawned on him and he grinned. Wasn't this the twin brother of his Earth equivalent, the one beside Britannia who didn't exist on Globe? "Hello there, éan beag. _(Little bird.)_"

"N-Níl mé éan beag, _(I-I'm not a little bird,)_" the nation stuttered, backing away from the door.

"Oh, but you are an éan beag." Emerald Isle stepped forward, his grin widening. What was the nation's name again? Northern Ireland? "Come here, éan beag." He held his hand like one would when trying to coax a dog.

"Uimh!" Northern Ireland backed farther away, pulling his wings taught against his back. Emerald Isle could recall Britannia doing the same thing when he was scared.

"Oh, come on." Emerald Isle advanced on the winged nation, backing him into a corner. "Don't be that way." He could visibly see Northern Ireland trembling as the nation watched him with wide eyes. A slight tremor rattled the glass in the windows. Emerald Isle froze. That was right. The winged nation had earth magic, and he seemed rather unstable too.

"Here," Emerald Isle coaxed, crouching low to the ground. "Come with me and no one will hurt you."

"Uimh! You're lying!" Northern Ireland's eyes flicked to the doorway. "And quit treating me like an animal."

"But you're scared, and I don't want you to get hurt." There was a loud shout behind the door and a bang. A sliver of an axe blade was driven through the thick wood. Northern Ireland jumped in fear and the earth trembled with a small earthquake.

"Come on, éan beag." Emerald Isle opened his arms in a comforting gesture. "I won't hurt you."

"I-I want Alba," Northern Ireland sobbed, curling in on himself.

"There, there." Seeing no danger in his actions, Emerald Isle moved to kneel beside the crying nation. "I won't hurt you."

Northern Ireland whimpered as he shook his head slightly. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," he whispered. His face didn't look green, so Emerald Isle figured it was something to do with his magic.

Sighing, Emerald Isle drew Northern Ireland into a hug. "Just take deep breaths and it will go away," he said soothingly. The nation didn't pull away from the hug but he did tense. Emerald Isle stroked the nations' hair comfortingly, rejoicing in his victory. "It will be alright. No one's going to hurt you."

At his words, a full blown earthquake shook the house dangerously and the nation collapsed, exhausted, in Emerald Isle's arms. The Celtic realm looked down at the small winged nation.

"It looks like he got sick." Carefully, Emerald Isle scooped the unconscious nation into his arms and hopped out the window.

%%%%%

"North?" Ireland called, holding his injured wing close. "Where are you?" There was a loud whoop before something collided with his body.

"This is fun!" Something collided with Ireland's head and the realm collapsed to the floor. "What is with people and falling down?" Rome huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the unconscious nation.

"Th't t'nds ta h'ppen wh'n ya hit people on the head," Kalmar commented as he leaned on his axe.

"Ay!" Spain's doppelganger grunted as he hit the ground. Netherlands straightened up from having thrown the realm. A hand wrapped around the Dutch nation's throat.

"Gah!" Netherlands struggled with the hand's owner. An arm wound its way over his chest and pinned him against another body.

"Ya owe me, Hispania," Turkey's voice said in Netherlands' ear.

"Sí, I do, Ottoman." Hispania straightened up, flashing a grin at his ally.

Netherlands struggled in Ottoman's grip. "Let me go!" he demanded angrily.

"Hayır, that would be pointless." Ottoman dragged the nation's wrists back. Hispania stepped forward, clasping the cuffs onto the trapped wrists.

"Let me go, verdomme!" Netherlands swore.

"Take care of him, Hispania," Ottoman said. "I'm goin' ta look fer someone." The realm disappeared down a hall.

%%%%%

There was a whirring sound as an axe spun through the air and struck the weakening supports of a balcony.

Ukraine glanced up from her fight as the noise. "Luxemburg," she shouted a warning. The nation looked up in horror just in time to see the marble balcony collapse on him.

"Luxemburg!" Netherlands howled, struggling as Hispania forced him away from the wreck.

Teutonic knocked Ukraine off him. "Kalmar, come help me!" He rushed to the collapsed balcony, easily throwing the wood aside. Shoving Spain aside, Kalmar rushed forward and began to dig through the rubble. Together, the pair managed to locate the unconscious Luxemburg quickly. Teutonic checked the nation's vitals before shoving him into Kalmar's arms.

"Get him out of here," Teutonic ordered. "Tell the others to get the vans going." Kalmar nodded, rushing away with the injured nation.

Teutonic turned around in time to see Oceania lead a pouting white buffalo.

"Can I keep him?" Oceania asked excitedly.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Teutonic looked at the buffalo in shock. Vinland had warned them America could transform but he hadn't actually believed it.

Oceania shrugged. "I told him if he wouldn't come with me then I would kill his mate." The buffalo snorted angrily. Oceania had charged into a random room to find a white buffalo standing beside a bed with an injured nation. Apparently he'd stayed out of the fight so he could protect his brother better.

"Really, Oceania?" Teutonic asked exasperatedly. Hadn't he told the realm they weren't going to kill anyone?

"What?"

Teutonic glanced over his shoulder at the chaos. "Everyone fall back," he called. "We've got what we want."

"Da?" Soviet glanced up from pinning the struggling Spain down with a boot. Straightening up, he left the nation to pant on the floor.

"Let's go!" Teutonic bolted for the door, grabbing Rome and dragging him along.

Oceania turned to the white buffalo. "Turn back," he ordered. The buffalo snorted angrily. "I know how to deal with wild animals, mate." The white buffalo huffed before changing back into his human form. Reluctantly, he followed Oceania to the vans, casting a longing glance back to the mansion.

'_Stay safe, Canada.'_

The nations could only look at their diminished ranks as the realms made their escape.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sweden grunted as he was forced to his knees. After the mass kidnapping, the realms had driven their victims through the volcano where they had split up. Sweden had been forced to ride alone with Kalmar until they'd reached the realm's house. And here he was, kneeling in the living room of a realm who had just left him alone.

Kalmar returned moments later with Norway, Finland, and Iceland trailing after him. Norway and Finland looked worse for wear but they were no long sporting any injuries. Iceland and his older brother, though, were suffering from withdrawal. They had become anxious and more irritable as well as restless.

"Wh't do you w'nt, K'lmar?" Sweden snarled angrily.

The realm ignored his prisoner. "Ya two," he said, nodding to Finland and Norway. "Kneel b'side Sw'de." Norway and Finland shared a glance before obeying.

"What are you doing, Kalmar?" Finland asked, shivering in fear.

Once again, the question was ignored. "Icy, c'me h're." Kalmar beckoned to the youngest Nordic.

"Já?" Iceland crept to his 'brother's' side. His eyes were bloodshot from his torturous withdrawal.

"Do ya tr'st me?" Kalmar gently removed the earrings and massaged Iceland's fox ears.

Iceland leaned into the comforting touch. "Já, storebror."

"Godt." Kalmar grabbed Iceland by the shoulders in a firm grip and began to chant in an old language.

"What are you doing?" Iceland wriggled uncomfortably in Kalmar's strong grip. The realm didn't reply. Sharp pain began to race through Iceland's body and the nation winced. Sweden, Finland, and Norway cried out in pain. Iceland's struggling increased.

"Kalmar, you're hurting me!" The three Nordic nations behind him fell forward as their bodies changed. Iceland collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain. Slowly, silenced filled the room.

Had it worked? Worried, Kalmar opened his eyes. Three wolves lay on the floor before him panting and whining. There was a small sound at Kalmar's feet. The realm crouched down to scratch the fox's ear but the small creature backed away, his ears flat against his head. Iceland whined quietly.

"C'me on, lillebror, ya would h've l'ft if I didn't do it." Kalmar held an open hand. Iceland considered the hand for a moment before darting to the side. Reaching out, Kalmar grabbed the fox by the scruff and dragged him back.

"Ya don't run fr'm storebror," Kalmar said in a dangerous voice. Iceland looked up at Kalmar, whining louder. His shaking increased with his fear. The second tallest wolf stood from the floor, growling a warning with his ears back. Kalmar frowned and he shook Iceland slightly. A small jolt of electricity ran through the nation's body.

"Kn'ck it off, all of ya." Iceland yelped, curling in on himself. Norway refused to back down and stepped forward. Finland and Sweden stood from the floor, slightly dazed. "B'ck d'wn," Electricity shot through Norway, making his fur stand on end. Norway balked but growled warningly.

Sighing, Kalmar set Iceland on the floor and disappeared into the kitchen. The small fox watched him then scampered to his older brother and tucked himself between the wolf's forepaws. Norway nuzzled Iceland's head comfortingly. Sweden and Finland exchanged confused glances. Kalmar returned moments later with collars and a leash. He grabbed Sweden by the ear, digging his nails in.

"Sit st'll," Kalmar ordered. Sweden snarled and jerked away, freezing when the action caused pain. The wolf sat still, a deep rumble emitting from his throat. Kalmar ignored the threat, locking the collar around the wolf's throat. He locked collars around Norway's and Finland's necked before turning to Iceland. The small fox backed under a buffet. He stared at the three wolves who all wore blank looks.

"C'me h're, Icy." Kalmar extended a hand. Iceland shook his head, burrowing deeper under the buffet. Kalmar wriggled his fingers and an invisible force dragged Iceland forward. Yelping, Iceland attempted to dig his claws into the floorboards but it was useless. Kalmar clipped the collar around his throat then attached the leash to it. Iceland attempted to run away, his escape halted by the leash. He followed the leash Kalmar's hand and his ears folded back in dismay.

"C'me on." Kalmar stood. "I'll get ya s'me d'nner." Iceland tried to pull back on the leash but was forced to eventually follow. One by one, the wolves followed Kalmar willingly.

'_At least I don't h've ta ask Ott'man fer dr'gs anym're.'_

* * *

A/N: _Did you enjoy it? Do I hear any "ayes"? No? Then I quit! I'm never editing another chapter again! *Storms out of room and slams door.* _**Pollux! You can't just quit editing! **_I just did! _**Alright, please, can we get at least four "aye's" so that Pollux with continue to edit. Pretty please?**

***Sigh* Well, I suppose I have to do all the notes for this chapter.**

**I think Pollux said that Northern Ireland has little control over his magic, that's why he causes earthquakes all the time.**

**Freki and Greki were wolves of Odin in Norse mythology.**

**If any nations didn't appear in the chapter it was because this was such a busy chapter, it was hard to keep track of what was going on.**

**Aye . . . Please?**

_I spent at least seven hours on this chapter! I need a life! And I'm leaving to get one! So goodbye!_


	12. Lullabies, Food, and Games

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia . . . and we are running out of ways to say that.**_

A/N: **Hi, everyone! **_HI! HI! HI! _**Alright, Pollux isn't going to shut up until she tells you her exciting news.**

_Alright, so I was really crabby yesterday because the editing took so much up. But today it only took me three hours! And I got some really exciting news! So, I'm in the Horticulture program for my college. We're required to do an internship sometimes during school. I found out that I can intern at EPCOT in Disney World! It six months and my professor said it's an easy internship to get!_

**Yep, so that's why she agreed to return to editing. That, and I bribed her with candy. **_CANDY!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Lullabies, Food, and Games**

"It has become very silent," Seychelles commented, peering at the door through the bars of their cell. "I think they might have left." The building had been silent for hours now. There were no footsteps or conversations echoing through the halls.

"Ja." Austria stood and strode to the bars, grasping them in a firm grip. "I believe they have left," he agreed. Alone in her corner, Liechtenstein didn't comment. The young nation had been rather quiet for a few days now. "Is something wrong, Liechtenstein?" Austria asked.

"I want big brother," Liechtenstein whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Austria sighed and rested his head against the cold bars. "I will get you back to Switzerland," he told Liechtenstein. "I promise."

"Danke." Liechtenstein wiped a stray tear away from her face. She needed to stay strong like Switzerland, or else they might never escape.

"Now, then, can I please have your bobby pins, Liechtenstein?" Liechtenstein blinked, staring at Austria's offered hand. "I know you use them," the German nation told her. The female nation reached into her hair and pulled out the carefully placed bobby pins to hand them to her brother's friend. Austria took the pins then turned around and began to feel for the lock on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?" Seychelles stood and peered over Austria's shoulder curiously.

"Simple, I am breaking us out." Austria finally located the lock and began to pick it with a bobby pin.

"What about Romano?" Liechtenstein asked, standing.

"Don't worry, Liechtenstein." After a moment of fiddling, the door swung open on creaky hinges. "We are going to get him." The German nation straightened up and strode out of the cell with Liechtenstein and Seychelles following him.

Austria led the female nations down the hallway. Their footsteps echoed off the whitewash walls in such a way it made them jumpy. Turning a few corners, the three nations came across a hall lined with multiple doors. Austria chose the first door on the right and opened it.

"It looks like a hospital in here," Austria commented, peering into the empty room.

Liechtenstein peeked past the older nation. "I wonder why."

Seychelles shuddered at a sudden thought. "You don't think they do . . . experiments here, do you?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Austria shook his head and moved on down the hall, opening another door. "Romano?"

"Cosa?" Romano was lying strapped in a bed lined with rails. He wore no shirt, his abdomen was wrapped in tight, clean bandages. The realms had replaced his pants with another pair after the emergency surgery. The way Romano's eyes were out of focus told Austria the nation was under a heavy influence of painkillers.

"Scheiße." Liechtenstein smiled as the older nation swore, watching as Austria unhooked Romano from the monitors and released him from his restraints. The German nation lifted his former charge into his arms. "Do you know where Scotland is?" Austria asked Romano.

"No, I don't remember anything, bas- . . . bat- . . . bard," Romano stumbled over his insult in his drugged state.

Austria sighed. "Romano's no help at all. Can you open the doors and check for Scotland, Liechtenstein?" he asked.

"Ja." The small female nation raced out of the room and down the hall, opening every door she passed. On the seventh door, she called out. "In here, Mr. Austria."

Austria strode forward and glanced into the room. Scotland was strapped to his bed much like Romano had been. Instead of being drugged, though, the winged nation was extremely agitated.

"Can you please release him," Austria requested.

"Ja." Liechtenstein fumbled with the padded restraints until the Celtic nation was finally freed. Scotland sat up and stretched lazily. His sleek wings fanned out their fullest, nearly brushing the walls.

"Ye finally decided ta escape, did ye?" Scotland asked, annoyed.

"We had to wait until no one was here," Austria explained haughtily. "They are too strong to fight on my own."

"Ye think A didn't notice." Scotland slid off the bed, fluttering his wings. "A haven't stood fer days."

The sound of footsteps echoing off the walls made the group freeze. Scotland rubbed his palms together, preparing for a firefight.

"I thought everyone was gone," Seychelles said, looking at Austria in confusion.

"They are." Austria's brow furrowed in thought. "All of the realms. The only person here is . . ." The German nation trailed off as he looked up in horror. "Oh no."

"Was?" Liechtenstein grabbed Austria's arm in terror.

Austria swallowed thickly. "Him."

"Who?"

Liechtenstein's answer was answered by the person in question. Australia stepped around the corner, his eyes dull.

Scotland froze at the sight of his nephew. "Shite," he swore.

"Australia, please listen to me," Austria begged, shifting the confused Romano in his grip. "We don't want to hurt you." Australia's dull gaze flicked between the five nations.

"Australia, it me, yer uncle." Scotland smiled hopefully. Australia looked at Scotland before taking a step forward. Scotland raised a hand, fire dancing in his palm. "Not another step," he warned. Australia froze, watching the fire, before he laid a hand on his uncle's shoulder. The gesture would have been loving, if the nation hadn't flipped Scotland over his shoulder. "Gah!" Scotland winced upon impact, his wings crushed beneath him.

"Scotland!" Austria stepped back when Australia turned to look at him. "Scheiße," he swore. "What do I do?"

"Put me down, bard." Romano patted the German nation's shoulder to get his attention.

"Why?" Australia took another step forward, advancing on the group.

"So you can fly- . . . fit- . . . kill him!" Romano gave up on trying to speak.

Austria swallowed thickly before setting Romano on the bed and turning to the female nations. "Please, watch him." He then turned back to Australia and charged the nation, driving his shoulder into Australia's stomach. Scotland groaned as he scrambled to his feet. Australia grunted and punched Austria in the back of the head. The German nation fell back with an 'oof'. Scotland tackled his nephew from behind. The Oceanic nation fell to the ground before managing to shove Scotland off. Austria grabbed a tray from the nearby rolling table and slammed it down on Australia's head. The nation collapsed, dazed. Austria scrambled to his feet and scooped Romano back into his arms.

"Run!" Liechtenstein helped Scotland to his feet and the group followed Austria down the hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Emerald Isle finished clipping the collar around Northern Ireland's neck and leaned back to get a better look at his 'twin brother'. The nation was small with silver hair. The light caused colors to dance across his silver wings, almost like the aurora borealis. Reaching out, Emerald Isle stroked the small nation's hair fondly. Northern Ireland ducked away from the hand, trembling with fear.

"What's wrong, éan beag?" Emerald Isle dropped his hand, his eyes narrowing. Why did the quiet nation refuse his friendliness?

"I don't want to be here," Northern Ireland whimpered. His silver wings trembled anxiously behind him.

"Why not?" Emerald Isle demanded harshly. "I'm your big brother."

"Uimh, Ireland is my big brother." Northern Ireland tugged at the uncomfortable collar.

Emerald Isle scowled at the nation's answer. "That's to stop your magic," he explained. "Why do you insist on calling that bastaird your brother?"

"He's not a bastaird." Northern Ireland was struggling with collar now. "Why do you want to stop my magic?"

"Because you're uncontrolled. It's dangerous to have you running loose." The incident during the attack on the mansion was proof enough.

"Alba never tried to control me." Tears formed in the winged nation's eyes.

"I'm not trying to control you, éan beag." Emerald Isle crossed his arms. His annoyance was raising dangerously high.

"Then why can't I use magic?" Northern Ireland wailed, yanking on his collar. His wings fanned out to their fullest span, nearly knocking Emerald Isle off the bed.

As much as Emerald Isle admired the unique wings, he had to admit they were going to get in the way. Taking Northern Ireland's hands in a firm grip, Emerald Isle sent a wave of vertigo through the nation. Northern Ireland stilled as the room spun in confusing circles. Emerald Isle took the chance to leave the room and find some belts. When he returned, he forced Northern Ireland's wings against the nation's back and locked the belts around them tightly.

"What are you doing?" Northern Ireland struggled weakly in his confused state.

"I'm stopping my éan beag from flying away." Emerald Isle finished with the last belt. He had locked them in a way so that Northern Ireland couldn't reach the buckles from any angle he attempted.

"I'm not your éan beag!" Northern Ireland scrabbled at the belts helplessly. Emerald Isle could see the nation's fear rising with every second.

"Just relax, éan beag!" Emerald Isle sat down on the bed and dragged his 'brother' toward himself, forcing the nation to lean against him.

"Why are you doing this?" Northern Ireland tried to shove away from the realm.

Emerald Isle tightened his hold, stilling the nation. "Because I'm your older brother and I love you," he told the nation soothingly.

"But I don't love you." Northern Ireland collapsed helplessly in his captor's grasp.

Inspiration dawned on Emerald Isle and he began to hum and eventually sing.

"_Over in Killarney_

_Many years ago,_

_Me Mither sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low."_

Northern Ireland's struggles stilled as the song filled his ears.

"_Just a simple little ditty,_

_In her good ould Irish way,_

_And l'd give the world if she could sing_

_That song to me this day."_

The silver wings ceased their anxious fluttering against the belts. Gently, Emerald Isle brushed the small nation's hair away from his face. He could see the lullaby had begun to make Northern Ireland sleepy. Perhaps it worked better than he thought it would.

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

Northern Ireland's eyes slipped closed and his body relaxed. He leaned against Emerald Isle for support as his breathing began to slow.

"_Oft in dreams I wander_

_To that cot again,_

_I feel her arms a-huggin' me_

_As when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a -hummin'_

_To me as in days of yore,_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

_Outside the cabin door."_

Emerald Isle's voice faded away as the Irish lullaby finished. He chanced a glance at the nation beside him. Northern Ireland grumbled in his sleep, subconsciously burrowing against Emerald Isle for warmth. The realm smiled softly.

"Sleep well, éan beag."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a bumpy, uncomfortable ride, Luxemburg was rushed out of the van and into what looked like a hospital room. The nation struggled weakly as his head was lifted gently and something was wrapped around his neck. The soft padding of the cervical collar rubbed against his sore neck as it forced Luxemburg to keep his head raised. The nation's head was gently lowered back onto the table. Luxemburg shrieked when strong hands grabbed at his wrists and ankles.

"Hold him still," a voice commanded as green eyes appeared over Luxemburg. "I don't want his injuries getting any worse." Pain screamed through Luxemburg's body when he jerked against the hands pinning him down. Someone grabbed his jaw, forcing his mouth open. The Dutch nation's eyes widened when something prodded against the back of his throat.

"I can't tell if his lungs are injured or not," a voice sounding like Germany and Prussia said above him. Hands held Luxemburg's head steady when he tried to shake it. Luxemburg closed his eyes tight when he felt the tube slide down his throat. Gagging against the plastic, he struggled weakly. His back throbbed with every movement he made. Where was Netherlands? Why wasn't he charging in to save him? Tears formed in the nation's eyes.

"Get me the morphine!"

"Aye, A got it, Teutonic," Scotland's voice said. Luxemburg relaxed slightly when the hands pinning him down pulled back. Plastic bands were clipped around his head to hold the tube in his mouth. Every so slowly, and very gently, Luxemburg was flipped onto his stomach. Cold metal left a trail of goose bumps in their wake as they cut through the nation's shirt.

"Verdamnt, it looks bad," Teutonic commented. "I think something might be broken." If Luxemburg could have howled he would have. Hands gently prodded at his spine, following the bones to feel for breaks. The nation buckled wildly as pain screamed like lightning through his entire body. Why did they have to hurt him like this?

"It doesn't look like it's too damaged." Luxemburg's arms were seized in firm grips and strapped into padded restraints. The nation writhed in pain at the movements. "His arms are definitely broken." Luxemburg's breath hitched as a needle pricked his arm.

"Get the room prepped," Teutonic commanded. "It looks like this is going to take a while."

Luxemburg's eyes slipped closed as sweet darkness overtook him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Imperial had taken Taiwan to his house, locking her away in his room. The female nation was chained to a bed, her wrists were strapped down on either side of her and her ankles chained to the foot of the bed. The only thing Taiwan could do was watch the koi fish as they swam in their tank. One whole wall of Imperial's room consisted of a fish tank filled with several different species of exotic fish.

The door to the room opened and Imperial slipped in with a tray of food in his hands. He smiled at the sight of his beloved nation watching a single red koi fish carefully.

"I hope you are hungry, watashi no ai," Imperial finally said.

Taiwan's eyes didn't leave the koi fish as she spoke. "Not today, bastard."

Imperial frowned. "You must be hungry," he told her. "You missed breakfast, after all."

"I do not want food," Taiwan said.

Imperial set the tray of food down. "I made you katsudon. If you eat then maybe I'll release you."

"I do not care what you made." Taiwan finally looked away from the fish tank.

"You must eat." Imperial scowled as he sat in a chair at the bedside.

"I DO NOT WANT TO!" Taiwan screamed, thrashing against her restraints.

Imperial laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Please, relax, watashi no ai."

"I am not your love!" Taiwan twisted her wrists desperately. "Release me, you heartless bastard!"

"If I was heartless I wouldn't be feeding you," Imperial pointed out.

Taiwan collapsed against the bed, tears in her eyes. It was hopeless. There was no way she could escape this made realm.

"If you weren't heartless," Taiwan whispered. "You would let me go."

"I cannot do that until I can trust you." Imperial took a bowl from the tray he'd brought with him. "Now, then, why don't you eat?" Taiwan stared at the bowl of food until she grudgingly opened her mouth. There was no point in starving herself. Imperial smiled to himself, scooping some rice and pork onto a fork and feeding Taiwan. "It is not so hard, is it?" he asked. Taiwan didn't answer after she had swallowed the food. "Do you like it, watashi no ai?" Imperial held out another helping of food.

"It is alright." Taiwan took the food.

"Just alright?" Imperial cocked his head. "You always used to love my food. You stopped eating Formosa-san's food because you said it tasted bad."

"Teacher's food is not the best," Taiwan agreed. "But neither is Japan's."

"So, Japan cannot cook then?" Imperial smirked at the thought. He was far more superior to his counterpart in every way.

"No, he can." Taiwan took more food from Imperial.

"Then why do you say his food his bad?"

"I ate at America's little sister's house."

"What?" Imperial blinked, wracking his brain for information. "Do you mean Confederacy-chan's house?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Taiwan asked.

"No, I don't. Is her food even all that good?" Imperial cocked his head curiously. Vinland hadn't spoken about his prisoner at all when they'd gathered together.

"It is extremely delicious," Taiwan looked down at her trapped wrists as memories raced back to her.

"And what did Confederacy make you?"

"She made barbecued chicken, clam chowder, and sweet tea." Taiwan had been very surprised when she'd received a call from South to invite her to a barbecue in the middle of the summer. America and Smokey had been heard arguing in the background about who knew what.

"And that was good?" Imperial wondered aloud. "She did not make any rice?"

"She did not need rice," Taiwan snapped.

"When did you eat at her house?"

"South invited all the female nations to a barbecue." Switzerland had grudgingly allowed his little sister to fly to America for the barbecue. The group of nations had gathered in America's South Carolina house for dinner. America had been the only male nation present, and he had only been there to make sure South didn't accidently blow up the grill . . . again.

"Really? Did she want to get know all of you?"

"Yes." South had been working hard after World War Three to get to know the nations better. She toured all of Europe, staying in different nations' houses when she visited. Spain had had a wonderful time with the ex-nation. Prussia had made South spend nearly a month in his brother's house, showing her every inch of the awesome Germany.

"I understand why Vinland-san likes her so much," Imperial commented, a jealous tone in his voice. "Perhaps if you behave, Vinland-san and new wife can come for a visit."

"What?" Taiwan's head snapped up. "South is already married."

"Hai, Confederacy-chan married Vinland-san." Imperial raised an eyebrow.

"No! She is married to Prussia."

"Prussia-san?" Imperial repeated. "I would not be telling that to Vinland-san. He would not be happy."

"Why not?" Taiwan demanded.

"Because Confederacy-chan is now his wife." Imperial held out another forkful of food. Taiwan took the food after a moment of thinking. "Barbecued chicken . . . is that even good?"

"Yes," Taiwan whispered.

"I do not understand. Why would you layer it in sauce like that? It is not even good sauce."

"Shut up." Tears formed in Taiwan's eyes. She wanted out of the dratted house and the crazy realm.

"What?" Imperial looked down at his prisoner, startled.

"SHUT UP!" Taiwan screamed and thrashed against her bonds.

"Why?" Imperial quickly set the bowl of food aside and began to stroke Taiwan's hair. "What's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

Taiwan jerked her heard away. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"What is wrong with you?" Imperial stood from his chair, glaring down at Taiwan

"I don't want to be here! I don't love you!"

"And what do you want? Japan? He doesn't love you," Imperial scoffed.

"I don't care. I don't want to be with you."

"Fine, starve here. See if I care." Imperial stormed from the room, slamming the door on his way out. His goal of the kitchen was stopped by the sight of the telephone. Should he do it just to spite his precious love? Making his decision, Imperial picked up the phone and slowly dialed a number.

"Kon'nichiwa, Vinland-san?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hearing the front door slam, Egypt poked his head out of the library. His eyes widened at the sight of Ottoman with Cyprus and Romania.

"What did you do?" Egypt demanded softly.

"We raided the mansion while they were sleepin'." Ottoman dropped Cyprus to the ground and shoved Romania down beside him. The Balkan nation grunted as he fell to his knees.

Egypt crossed his arms, scowling. "Why do you feel the need to collect more nations?" he asked.

"We want our brothers back," Ottoman explained.

"Romania is not your brother!"

"Perhaps not," Ottoman agreed. "But I did try ta kill him when he lived with me."

"You what?" Romania jerked forward at Ottoman's words, his eyes wide. The nation staggered to his feet in an attempt to escape but Ottoman dragged him back. "You don't go saying that in front of the same person who now thinks you're going to try and kill him!"

"Why not?" Ottoman snapped. "Fear is a good controller."

Egypt rolled his eyes. "He's only going to try and escape now."

"Hayır, he won't." Ottoman gave Egypt a cold smile.

"And why not? Look at him, he looks like he's going to need a change of pants soon." Romano was shaking madly, looking to Egypt for help. Had he only been kidnapped to be killed? Ottoman cocked his head as he looked at the Balkan nation, his eyes shining with malice. "What is that look for? He's about to run screaming, you know."

"Take Cyprus to his room and tie him down," Ottoman ordered. "Then go to yer room."

"Why should I?" Egypt asked stiffly.

"Do it!" Ottoman roared. Egypt jumped and shakily helped Cyprus to his feet, leading the nation away. Romania struggled in Ottoman grip. His screams for help were muffled by the gag. Egypt glared back at Ottoman before shutting the door behind him.

"Ya and I are goin' ta play a game." Ottoman crouched down beside Romania. The nation jerked away, shaking with fear. His eyes were wide as he watched Ottoman. The realm uncuffed the nation's wrists and removed the gag.

"What are you going to do to me?" Romania whimpered.

"Run." Ottoman straightened up.

"What?" Romania asked, bewildered at the order.

"Run!" The Mediterranean realm stomped at Romania. The nation yelped and leapt to his feet, running through the only open door. He tore down the hallway as quickly as he could. The sound of thundering footsteps behind him fed his fear. Romania pounded up the stairs, panting as he tried to find a place to hide.

'_What the hell is he doing?'_

A sharp whistle echoed throughout the house. "I got a new dog ta replace the one Teutonic killed," Ottoman called. Romania heard heavy paws join the footsteps following him.

Looking back in horror, Romania tore into a room and slammed the door shut. He locked it before darting into the bathroom. Where to hide? He looked around frantically, eventually climbing into the closet and shutting the door tightly. Closing his eyes and covering his ears, Romania shook with fear. He heard a body collide with the room's door and an angry snarl. Romania jumped, stifling a sob.

'_Please, don't come in here. Just let me die now.'_

There was the sound of a door flying open and colliding with a wall.

"Ya should know, lockin' doors only makes it easier ta find ya. It Cyprus three months to learn that," Ottoman laughed.

Romania desperately tried to shut out the realm's maniacal laugh. _'Please, just go away.' _He heard the bathroom's door open.

"Greece didn't last three days with me," Ottoman commented.

Romania stared at the closet door in horror. _'Please, don't let him find me,'_ he begged silently.

The closet door flew open to reveal Ottoman and a snarling dog.

"Saldırı. _(Attack.)_" The dog lunged at Romania, drool dripping from its fangs. Romania lashed out with his foot and caught the mutt on the head. With the dog stunned, he shot out of the closet and past Ottoman. He raced across the room, stopping when he reached the balcony railing. He stared down at the ground in growing horror. The balcony was rather high up . . . but how else was he going to escape.

Scrambling onto the railing, Romania glanced behind himself. Ottoman and the dog were standing in the doorway of the balcony. The realm's face had a look that said 'do it, I dare ya". Left with no other choice, Romania launched himself over the railing just as the dog lunged for him. The fall seemed to last forever. Romania watched the ground rush up to meet him as the air whistled past his ears. The landing was bad. Romania landed on his feet and the impact was too much for his body. A sickening crack echoed through the air and Romania screamed, clutching his leg as he fell back. He heard an angry swear and approaching footsteps. Ottoman appeared in his vision.

"Are ya stupid?" Ottoman demanded harshly. The dog was not with his master any more, probably chasing a squirrel like an idiot.

Romania jerked away from the realm, whimpering in pain. "Stai departe de mine! _(Stay away from me!)_"

Ottoman ignored Romania as he scooped the realm into his arms. "Ya think I'm goin' ta leave ya fer the Stranger ta get?"

"Pune-mă jos! _(Put me down!)_" Romania struggled in Ottoman's strong grip.

Kicking the front door open, Ottoman roared for the whole house to hear. "EGYPT!"

"What do you want now?" Egypt appeared in the doorway, clearly annoyed.

"Take care of this brat while I go check on Greece." Ottoman dropped Romania on a couch in the living room.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Romania whimpered as Egypt gently looked him over.

"I played."

"You what?" Egypt glared at the realm. "Obviously I should begin hiding the houseguests."

"Ya do that and ya'll play next time.

* * *

A/N: **Watch out gators, Pollux wants to go to Florida.**

_Alright, Castor didn't do her homework. _**Whoops! **_So we didn't find out until later that there aren't actually very many trees in Iceland. Our apologies to all you Icelanders out there!_

**We have traveled to the south before. We visited Georgia, South Carolina, and North Carolina.**

_We've also visited the east! We traveled to Massachusetts. And I just realized that clam chowder is not from the South. Oops!_

**A big thanks to everyone who reads our story and supports us. **_Otherwise I wouldn't bother editing this._

_**See ya later, alligator!**_

_MARCO?!_


	13. Success and Failiure

Disclaimer: _**. . . We can't think of any ways to say this right now: we don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_I'm curious about something. Everyone who reviews has noticed that I (Pollux) always answer their reviews. So I was wondering if any of you actually think Castor exists, or that she is just a figment of my imagination. _**Gee, thanks. **_You're welcome!_

**Hint # 3 of "What State are we From": **_Can I have some pop?_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Success and Failiure**

If Kalmar thought Iceland would be a good little fox, he was sorely wrong. The smallest Nordic nation cocked his head as he gnawed on the hard leather of the boot. He had found the footwear, unattended, by the front door. The boot had proven to be a bit big for Iceland's small fox mouth, but he had managed to chew through the toe. Pulling back, the fox surveyed his work with mischievous eyes before attacking the tongue.

'_It's his own damn fault,'_ Iceland thought as his small teeth worked at the leather. _'He left it lying around.'_

Heavy footsteps thundered down the hall, making their way toward the living room where Iceland was enjoying himself immensely. Iceland lifted his head to listen to the advancing sound before returning to his prey with more vigor. Teeth marks riddled the entire boot and the tongue had been torn to shreds.

"Hvad?" Iceland froze, raising his eyes but not releasing the boot from his jaws. Kalmar stood in the doorway of the living room. He was at a loss for words, his mouth moving but making no sounds. Iceland wagged his tail in a cute manner as he began to chew on the boot again.

"Was th't s'pposed ta h'ppen?" Kalmar approached the fox and boot to crouch down beside Iceland who growled a warning as he froze. There was no way the realm was taking his prize away.

'_It's your own fault.'_

Kalmar grabbed the boot by the ruined toe. "G've it h're, Icy," he ordered firmly. Iceland bolted upright, yanking on the boot and growling viciously. "Wh't do ya th'nk yer doing, Icy?" Kalmar stood, taking the booth with him. Iceland yipped angrily and leapt up in an attempt to retrieve his toy.

'_It's your own damn fault! You shouldn't have left it lying around!'_ Iceland jumped again, just barely missing the boot.

"Icy, it's not yers." Kalmar turned away from the angry fox. Iceland growled in frustration and attacked the realm's ankle, biting it.

'_Give it back! You snooze, you lose!'_

Kalmar glanced down at the fox gnawing on his ankle before sighing. "Nor," he called. "Could ya t'ke c're of Icy?" The sleek, gray wolf trotted lazily into the room, grabbing Iceland by the scruff. He walked down the hallways and dropped Iceland just outside the kitchen door before returning to curl up beside the warm stove. Iceland looked around at the wet mud before him.

'_Really? Norway just kicked me outside? Okay, then.'_ Iceland gave a small shrug and leapt into the air, landing in a mud puddle. He shook his head to dislodge the mud from his face, falling over in the process. The small fox rolled around in the mud until he heard an angry shout.

"IC'LAND!" Iceland froze, his eyes traveling up to Kalmar's angry face.

'_What? You're a horrible owner. China did a better job than you.'_ Iceland sat up, cocking his head. The first time he had been a fox, China had fawned over Iceland every time he'd cocked his head in such a manner. Apparently it made him look adorable. _'What are you going to do about it?'_

"Get ov'r h're," Kalmar ordered in a dangerous voice. Just by observing his stance, Iceland could tell he was a truckload of trouble. Choosing to ignore his human instincts of logic, Iceland looked between Kalmar and the mud.

'_I don't want to.'_ The Arctic fox leapt into the air, prepared to roll around in the mud some more. If he could land in the mud in the first place. Something held Iceland a foot in the air, just above a mud puddle.

"I h've h'lf a m'nd ta leave ya fer Moder." Kalmar strode across the muddy yard.

Iceland glanced up at the realm from his position in the air. _'I'm an Arctic fox, you hálfviti. __**(idiot.)**__ I don't mind the cold.'_

Skirting around one more mud puddle, Kalmar finally reached the small fox floating in the air. He grabbed Iceland by the scruff.

"It looks l'ke I can't leave ya off the leash," Kalmar sighed. He turned and carried Iceland back into the house and into the bathroom, dropping him in the bathtub.

'_What? You are not giving me a bath!'_ Iceland leapt out of the tub, or at least tried to. Kalmar grabbed him before he could hit the floor and swatted the fox on the rump.

"Kn'ck it off." Iceland yelped, not in pain but surprise, and tried to curl in on himself. It was bad enough when Vietnam and Macau had given him a bath, not to mention Norway had seen the pictures, but now he was being treated like a puppy again. Iceland was dropped in the tub, the water was turned on, and Kalmar proceeded to give the muddy fox a bath. His ears low, Iceland growled at times when Kalmar was too rough or just plain annoying.

'_Did you really expect me to stay clean?'_ Iceland glared at his 'brother'. He still couldn't believe that he had believed Kalmar was his storebror. After being turned into a fox, the small Nordic nation had snapped out of his daze and realized his stupidity.

Finished with the bath, Kalmar scooped Iceland from the water and dried him off with a tub. The muddy and soapy water was allowed to drain from the bathtub while Kalmar carried Iceland into his study. Iceland was set on the floor of the study and a leash connected to a leg of the desk was snapped onto his collar.

'_What? No!'_ Iceland jerked uselessly on the leash. _'I'm not a dog!'_ Content with his work, Kalmar patted Iceland on the head before leaving the room. Iceland eyed the leash after the realm left. Settling down on the floor, he took the leash into his mouth and began to chew on it. _'Since you're so intent on putting leather on me.'_ What Iceland didn't expect was an electric current to shock him. Yelping and jumping up, Iceland glared at the offending object.

'_That bastarður.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a few hours of watching the fish, Taiwan was officially bored. She couldn't move, there were no books to read, and Imperial hadn't visited her since his outburst. The female Asian nation was just wondering what she could do for fun when the bedroom door opened and Imperial walked in.

"Watashi no ai?" Imperial asked in a quiet voice.

"What now?" Taiwan demanded, not taking her eyes of the ceiling. It really was a beautiful ceiling. Someone had painted a mural of what looked like the history of Imperial, although it had probably been sugar coated in the painting.

"A friend has come to see you," Imperial told Taiwan.

"Who?" Taiwan tore her eyes away from the mural in curiosity. What friend could possibly be visiting her? Imperial hesitated for a moment before he finally stepped aside, allowing a certain blonde ex-nation into the room.

"South?" Taiwan sat up, her eyes wide. So Imperial hadn't been lying. South really was on Globe.

"Taiwan!" South rushed to her fellow nation's side. Taiwan saw Imperial close the door quietly as he left the females alone to chat.

"What are you doing here?" Taiwan asked nervously.

"I don't know," South said truthfully, sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Imperial called the bastard and asked for us to come over. He said you weren't happy."

"Of course I'm not!" Taiwan huffed. "He kidnapped me." There was a moment of silence and Taiwan glanced at her friend. South was staring at her hands, following the creases of her palms with her eyes. "What's wrong?" Taiwan asked gently.

"Vinland wants me to have his kids." South scowled at the thought. "As if I'd do anythin' for the bastard."

Taiwan was silent, thinking quickly. "W-What about your period?" she asked. "You could trick him."

"I-I can't." South swallowed thickly as tears filled her eyes. "I have to get back to Prussia."

"I know you do, sweetie." Taiwan wanted nothing more than to hug the crying ex-nation. But that was impossible with the restraints on. "Now why can't you fool Vinland? Does he kn-" Taiwan stopped in midsentence as realization dawned on her. "No?" She had no idea it was even possible.

"Yes," South sobbed, nodding.

Taiwan smiled sadly at her friends. "Congratulations . . . I suppose. Does Vinland know?"

"No, I don't want to think of what he'd do to them." South wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Is there any way you can contact your brother?" Taiwan cocked her head, thinking hard. She needed to get South away from Vinland before the realm didn't something bad.

"No, I don't think he's here. I just . . . I need to get away before Vinland finds out." South glanced nervously at the door.

Taiwan bit her lip, surveying the bedroom. Her gaze fell on a window. "Is that window open?" She nodded at the glass.

South moved to the window and pulled at it. The window moved an inch. "Yes, why do you want to know?"

"You can escape," Taiwan explained. "Get back to our world somehow."

"What about you?" South glanced at Taiwan, worried.

"I'll be fine, I'm not the one who's pregnant. Unless you think you need someone to protect you." Taiwan raised an eyebrow. South had proved herself capable of defending herself plenty of times over.

"Well . . ." South shifted uncomfortably. "I've never been alone before. Someone's always been there for me."

Taiwan smiled at the ex-nation's sheepishness. "Then break the chains."

South blinked before reaching across Taiwan and snapped each of the chains easily. "What now?" she asked.

Taiwan slid off the bed. "Let's go." She hurried over to the window and swung her legs over the windowsill. Sliding off the windowsill, she landed with a muffled thump on the ground. South followed moments later.

"Which way to home?" South asked.

Taiwan straightened up and looked around. "We came out of a volcano much like Iceland's, so we must have come from Globe's Iceland. That means we should head that way." She pointed northwest.

South followed Taiwan's finger and nodded. "Don't worry, sweeties, we're on our way home."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Belarus turned around at the sound of the door opening, her eyes flashing at the sight of Soviet. Lithuania and Poland were each draped over a shoulder, bound and gagged. Soviet gave his 'little sister' a cold smile.

"I am going to settle Poland in," Soviet told Belarus. "You will take care of little Lithuania, da?" Lithuania's eyes flitted to Belarus.

"Tak, of course, big brother." Belarus didn't let any emotions slip into her blank façade as she spoke. Soviet's smile widened and he dropped Lithuania on the ground before leaving the room. Lithuania grunted on impact, watching Belarus carefully. The female nation had never liked him before. Ignoring Lithuania's gaze, Belarus knelt beside the Baltic nation and uncuffed his wrists. She sat back on her heels and let Lithuania remove the gag as she watched him silently.

"Sveiki," Lithuania said without meeting Belarus' gaze.

"Pryvitannie." Belarus leaned against a wall.

"This is where you disappeared to?" Lithuania asked, his fingers fiddling with the gag.

"Tak, Soviet brought me here." Belarus crossed her arms, still not letting any of her emotions show. "He has captured you as well?"

"Taip, they attacked the nation," Lithuania said.

Belarus stiffened. "How many nations have they captured?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I lost count." Lithuania let the gag slide from his fingers.

"You lost count?" Belarus couldn't believe it. How could Lithuania have possibly lost count? "What about Ukraine, and big brother?"

"They were not captured," Lithuania assured the female nation. Belarus breathed a sigh of relief. Her siblings were safe. Suddenly, the emotions were too much and tears brimmed in her eyes. She swiped at them furiously but it was too late. "Belarus, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Belarus stifled a sob. She couldn't believe she was breaking down before Lithuania.

Arms wrapped hesitantly around Belarus. "I-It will be alright," Lithuania assured her with a stutter.

"I'm not crying," Belarus snapped. "That vyradak is getting on my nerves."

"Is he as bad as Mr. Russia?" Lithuania pulled back from the hug, wringing his hands nervously.

"Niama, he is annoying." Belarus hugged her knees tightly. "He wants to marry me."

Lithuania's head snapped up. "Ką?" he asked.

"He keeps telling me we will be married." Belarus scowled. "This must be what big brother felt like."

"W-What would Mr. Russia do to stop . . . you?"

"Big brother would run away from me and hide. He would tell me I should leave him alone."

"Perhaps you should try that with Soviet," Lithuania suggested.

"What do you mean?" Belarus glanced up at the Baltic nation.

"Perhaps you should avoid him and tell him to leave you be," Lithuania explained.

Belarus snorted at the idea. "Like he would listen to me."

"What else could you do?"

Wondering if she would regret the move, Belarus leaned forward and laid her head on Lithuania's shoulder with a sigh. "I don't know," she muttered. Arms wrapped once more around Belarus, trying to be comforting.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Satisfied that Wales wasn't going to suffer a concussion, North Russia patted the winged nation on the cheek before standing. She could see her husband standing a short ways away, tense.

"How bad is it?" North Russia asked, moving to stand beside Russia and take his hand.

"We have lost many nations," Russia sighed. "Including little Lithuania."

"Belarus has gone missing as well," Ukraine told her brother as she approached, tears were forming in her eyes. The fight with Teutonic had left her with a bruise covering half her face.

"It will be alright, sis," Russia tried to assure Ukraine. "We will find her." Loud puffing alerted the group of Turkey's arrival before the nation actually trotted up to them.

"What is it?" Russia demanded, turning around to stare at the panting nation leaning against a wall.

"Hungary and I . . . were out searching . . ." Turkey gasped for air, pausing at intervals in his speech.

"Da?" Russia pressed.

"We found China." Turkey watched Russia carefully, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Da?" Russia's faced hardened angrily.

"We found him lying unconscious next ta . . . what's-it-called," Turkey explained.

"What do you mean? The volcano?" North Russia felt her husband's grasp tightening on her hand.

"Evet, Hungary is with him right now. It looked like he was about ta wake up."

"Take me to him," Russia demanded.

"Evet." Turkey turned, groaning inwardly. Couldn't he have a moment of peace? He led Russia to the base of Eyjafjallajökull where they found Hungary kneeling beside an unconscious China.

Hungary glanced up at their footsteps. "Turkey, Russia."

"Hungary." Russia nodded a greeting. "How is he?"

Hungary glanced back down at the Asian nation. "I think he's waking up." As if to support the statement, China groaned. His eyes flickered open slowly, blinking in confusion.

"H-Hungary?" China asked softly.

"China?" Hungary leaned over China. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"What happened, aru?" China massaged his head, wincing at the pressure.

"I don't know." Hungary shrugged. "You tell me. We found you unconscious here."

"I . . . I can't remember, it's all a blur, aru," China admitted.

"What _can_ you remember?"

"I remember being grabbed from behind and dragged from the house." China sat up slowly. "Someone hit me on the head, aru."

"Do you remember anything else before that?" Hungary asked, worried.

"No." China shook his head, flinching at the movement.

"Fenébe," Hungary swore under her breath.

"They took Hong Kong and Taiwan, aru," China said sadly.

"I know, China." Hungary patted China's shoulder comfortingly. Turkey wasn't watching the nations talk, he was staring up at the spewing volcano with a cocked head.

"What is it, Turkey?" Russia asked, turning to stare up at the volcano too.

"Does it ever occur ta ya," Turkey said. "That whenever somethin' strange happens, the volcano erupts?"

"I never noticed that before. Little America did mention the volcano was not following a patter," Russia said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Did he?" Turkey glanced at Russia before looking back at the volcano. "Why don't we get the Celtic brothers down here?" the Mediterranean nation suggested.

"We only have Ireland and Wales left. There is also Little Canada, though I am not sure if he can walk yet."

"That's fine." Turkey shrugged. "They could at least figure out what's going on."

"Fine, I will be back soon." Russia turned and made his way back to the mansion.

"Why do you want the Celtic brothers, aru?" China staggered to his feet with the help of Hungary.

"I have a feelin' there's more ta this volcano than meets the eye." Turkey turned to watch as another string of lava shot into the air.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Greece unwound the rope from his wrists and dropped it to the ground. He had managed to untie the tight knot and free himself once more. Grumbling about welts and annoying realms, Greece massaged his wrists.

"Bástardos," Greece muttered under his breath. He froze at the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Standing quickly, Greece raced into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. He listened carefully through the wood.

The bedroom door was opened and the footsteps stopped. "Ne?" Greece held his breath and glanced around the bathroom for an escape route. The window was much too small for him to slip through.

"Greece, ya have ta be in here," Ottoman called. "There's no way ya could leave without me noticin'." The footsteps stopped outside the bathroom.

Greece backed away from the door, still looking for an escape route. _'Dammit, I didn't think this through.'_

"I'm goin' ta give ya a warnin', Greece, I got a new dog." Greece froze, his eyes widening. "I'll set him on ya if ya don't come out now."

Reluctantly, Greece opened the door to glare at Ottoman. "What do you want, kátharma?" he demanded.

"I don't want ya ta leave," Ottoman said seriously.

"Why not?" Greece crossed his arms defiantly. "It's not like I enjoy being here."

Ottoman sighed in exasperation. "Because of this." He withdrew a picture from his pocket and showed it to Greece. "The Stranger is at large again, he attacked Finland."

Greece backed away from Ottoman, green in the face. How could someone do that to sweet, little Finland? "How am I supposed to believe that real?"

"Do ya want me ta call Kalamr? He found the poor thing." Ottoman tucked the picture away.

Greece gaped at Ottoman for a moment. "I don't believe you!" He darted around the realm and ran from the room.

Ottoman chased the nation, tackling him to the floor. "Ya better," he growled. "Because there is no way I'm lettin' ya leave."

"Let me go!" Greece struggled against Ottoman. "Why should I even believe you? I don't even like you."

"And I don't care!" Ottoman stood, heaving the struggling Greece into his arms.

Greece growled like a dog as he writhed madly. "I said, let me go!"

"Hayır." Ottoman manhandled Greece down the hall and into a dimly lit room. In the center of the room was a bed decorated by a series of confusing straps.

"Ti?" Greece's struggling increased at the sight of the restraints. "Óchi!" Ottoman ignored Greece's angry shouts and struggles, dropping him on the bed. "Oof!" Greece scrabbled to get off the bed but Ottoman grabbed and forced him to lay on his back. Pinning his midriff down with one strong hand, the realm drew a thick leather strap across Greece's stomach and buckled it tightly.

"Yer not leavin'," Ottoman growled.

"Óchi!" Greece struggled to unbuckle the strap quickly.

Ottoman shoved Greece down once more and buckled a strap across the nation's chest. He then grabbed the left hand flailing wrist and forced it up to Greece's right shoulder. It was locked in a cuff attached to the bed by a very short chain. The process was repeated with Greece's right hand. Leather straps were wound tightly around Greece's upper arms and buckled. The nation couldn't move his upper body in any direction. He was pinned firmly to the bed.

Greece kicked out angrily, trying in vain to hit Ottoman. "Let me go!" he shouted.

Ottoman seized a leg and strapped the ankle down, repeating the process with the other leg. Straps were buckled around Greece's calves, knees, and thighs. A final strap was locked tightly across his hips.

Greece writhed in his bonds. "What the hell?" He jerked at his wrist, wincing when the cuff rubbed roughly against his skin.

"I can't have ya leavin'." Ottoman brushed a strand of hair form Greece's face fondly.

Greece jerked his head away, spitting at Ottoman. "Don't touch me." Ottoman growled and slammed Greece's head onto the bed. A strap was drawn across the nation's forehead and buckled. The finishing touch was a loose strap around Greece's throat.

Breathing heavily, Greece glared at his captor. "Is this it?" he demanded. "You're just going to tie me up and leave me? Who else are you going to kidnap?"

"Hayır, I'm not leavin' ya. I don't know about the others, but I'm not goin' ta kidnap anyone else."

Greece turned his gaze to the ceiling. "How long am I going to be like this?" He couldn't move any of his limbs. Every time he attempted to lift his head, the strap around his throat cut off his airways.

"Until ya agree not ta leave." Ottoman patted Greece's forehead comfortingly.

"Don't touch me," Greece hissed. He wished he could jerk away from the hand.

"Don't worry, ya'll get used ta it eventually." Ottoman left the room, locking the door behind himself.

Greece closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out his uncomfortable predicament.

"Gamó̱to."

* * *

A/N: _Hint # 4: _**Want to play Duck, Duck, Gray Duck?**

_Alright, I'm going to be writing a 4-5 page paper for my anthropology class on how cultures view(ed) twins. If you're from another country, or maybe you're Native American, give a shout out and tell us how your culture views twins. Dalaasport was kind enough to tell us how the Icelandic culture once viewed twins. Thanks, Dala!_

**Also, thank you, Dala, for correcting our Iceland. Google Translate sucks sometimes.**

_Did you know that most cultures viewed twins as either gifts from God or servants of the Devil? It was all because two babies were born instead of one. But in the Aztec culture, boy twins were considered good luck while girl twins were considered evil. Why? Because if you had twin girls, you had to pay twice the dowry._


	14. Failed Plans

Disclaimer: **We **_don't _**own **_Hetalia!_

A/N: _**Hello, everyone!**_

_Okay. First off, I want to apologize to Dalasport. I messaged you while I was hyper off coffee and rambled about nothing. Sorry about that! Coffee can make me act a bit strange sometimes. _**Pollux . . . you had a complete conversation with me about coffee while you were hyper today. **_Shut up!_

_You're all really lucky my classes were done at eleven today. This chapter was really long again. _**Sorry! Get over it!**

_Castor gave me bad news. She said the story is almost finished._

_**We want to congratulate Missykim on guessing our home state correctly! Sadly, we don't have a cookie for you. Hello, we're Castor and Pollux! Proud Minnesotans who are studying at a college in Wisconsin!**_

_Also, we told this to Medusalegend, _**so it's only fair that we tell you too. **_**The Stranger is not someone you want to be alone with. He's even worse than Gaul. Gaul might actually be preferable to him.**_

_**Many thanks to MedusaLegend for the pictures she drew for us! We're planning on using one as a cover photo, if that's alright with you!**_

_**Emjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Failed Plans**

Romania's and Egypt's voices died to silence as they finished their rumbling incantation. Both nations let their hands drop and opened their eyes. Romania stared at the bowl of water set on the table before glancing at Egypt.

"Are you sure this will work?" Romania asked. "I don't want to make the bastard worse."

Egypt nodded confidently. "I'm positive this will work. It is an ancient spell, nearly impossible to break if you do not know it in the first place.

Romania sighed. "Alright, I'm trusting you." He carefully picked up the bowl and, standing, he placed it on the table. Later, he or Egypt would slip the water in Ottoman's drink before dinner.

The plan was foolproof.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

To say the realms were furious was a major understatement. They were livid. Vinland had actually destroyed Imperial's kitchen in his uncontrolled rage. The Asian realm couldn't blame him, though, he was just as angry.

Teutonic growled under his breath as he led Germany though the hallways. After seeing the realm's rage, the German nation had been careful not to upset him. Imperial and Vinland walked on either side of Teutonic, unrestrained fury in their eyes.

"I can't believe the schwächlinge _(weaklings)_ managed to escape," Teutonic snarled. "I knew we should have left someone here. There was no way Australia could have watched over them."

"And now we lost Taiwan-chan and Confederacy-chan," Imperial huffed, scowling as Vinland shook his head furiously.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted those women by themselves," Vinland grumbled. He had lost his wife, his precious wife. Germany's eyes flitted to Vinland then back to the ground. He had been avoiding making eye contact with any of the realms during their journey to their base. Vinland glanced back at Germany before looking to Teutonic. "Far agreed to come, he should be here by now."

Vinland had been correct. Kalmar was waiting for the group at the end of the hallway beside the back door. Three wolves lay around him, staring blankly ahead. A small Arctic Fox gnawed on a strip of leather he'd managed to steal from his 'master'. Ever since he had acquired the toy, he had left the footwear in the house alone. Kalmar wasn't paying attention to his pets, though. His haunted orange eyes were trained on the ceiling as he thought very hard about something.

Germany stopped in his tracks at the sight of the wolves and the fox. Since when did the Nordic realm have pets? Hadn't Teutonic said Kalmar had Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden? The Arctic Fox glanced up from his chewing, his ears twitched spasmodically. Vinland stared at the fox before pointing.

"Far, is that Iceland?"

". . . Ja." Kalmar answered after a moment of silence, glancing down at his son. Vinland almost did a double take. His far's eyes had always been haunted by the ghosts of his past. But now Vinland felt like he was staring into the pits of despair and death.

"Why is he chewing on one of your belts?" Vinland asked nervously.

"He wouldn't quit ch'wing on my boots." Kalmar glanced down at Iceland with depressed eyes. Iceland whined, picking up the belt and cocking his head. He glanced up at the foursome who had arrived. Spotting Germany, Iceland leapt forward happily. His energetic jump was stopped by the leash in Kalmar's slack hand.

"Looks like he's happy to see someone," Teutonic commented as he watched with crossed arms. "Is it alright if my kleinen bruder pets him?" he asked.

'_I'm not a dog!'_ Iceland growled, his tail twitching frantically.

"Ja." Kalmar dropped the leash from his hand. Iceland leapt forward, stopping at Germany's feet and looking up at him expectantly. Germany crouched down to scratch Iceland behind the ears.

"We've got seven nations missing." Teutonic looked up from Iceland. "We're pretty sure they're traveling in two groups." Kalmar nodded, his face a mask of depressed boredom. "Can your wolves hunt?" Teutonic asked impatiently. He had never seen the Nordic realm act this way before. Sure, Kalmar had never been the definition of ecstatic, but he'd always been happy.

"I s'ppose." Kalmar shrugged slowly. "I don't really w'nt the Str'nger c'tching th'm."

"They won't be going alone, we'll be with them," Teutonic assured his cousin. "Imperial's going to stay and watch over my kleinen bruder and Luxemburg with Australia."

"F'ne." Kalmar nudged Finland with his foot. "Up, let's go." Finland stood lazily, the two other wolves following quickly. Teutonic led Kalmar, Vinland, and the wolves into the snowstorm outside. He spared a glance back at Germany.

"Be good for me, kleinen bruder, or else." Teutonic let the threat hang in the air. Germany nodded silently and bent down to scoop Iceland into his arms.

Iceland turned to see Kalmar staring at him. Something happened in that moment that he had never expected. Pure joy flooded into Kalmar's orange eyes. They were filled with a mischievous and ecstatic shine that reminded Iceland exactly of Denmark. This was the first time in his whole captivity Iceland had seen life in the realm's eyes.

Iceland cocked his head in confusion before turning his attention to Germany and attacking his face with a very wet tongue. Imperial chuckled quietly as Germany sputtered and tried to stop Iceland.

Laughing warmly, Kalmar turned from the sight and whistled cheerily for the wolves to follow him. Finland, Sweden, and Norway followed their 'master' silently. Finland stopped for a brief moment. He watched Kalmar with bright, questioning eyes before they dulled back to submission and he moved on.

'_Give up, I'm winning!'_ Iceland snapped playfully at Germany's nose. Germany chuckled and gave Iceland's tail a playful tug. Iceland yelped, sinking his small fangs into the offending hand.

"Iceland, is that really necessary?" Germany asked as he pried Iceland's jaws open.

'_A bite for a tug.' _Iceland wiggled happily in Germany's arms. _'It's nice to see someone else for a change. Realms are evil. Evil, I tell you!' _Germany smiled at the fox and slipped his thumb in Iceland's mouth, holding his jaw in a strong yet soft grip. Iceland's eyes widened in surprise and he yanked lightly. When the move did nothing to dislodge Germany's hand, Iceland gave a strangled yowl and fought more vigorously.

'_You rass!'_ Iceland scrabbled at Germany's hands with his paws. Germany crouched down and set the fox on the ground, still keeping Iceland's jaw in a firm grip.

"Mein hunde hate it when I play this game with them," Germany commented.

'_Well so do I!' _Iceland rolled, holding Germany's hands between his paws like an otter would hold an oyster. He sank his small teeth into the German nation's finger. _'Take that!'_ Germany grunted in surprise but kept his hold on Iceland's jaw. Smirking, he grabbed a hold of one of Iceland's back paws. Iceland twisted around madly.

'_I hate you so much!'_ The small fox gave a shrill bark when his back paw was twisted. At the pained sound, Germany released Iceland immediately and stroked his fur soothingly.

"Entschuldigung," Germany apologized.

'_Humph, now I really hate you.' _Iceland laid his head on his paws, glaring at Germany.

Germany sat back on his heels, continuing to stroke Iceland. "Your brothers were turned into wolves, then?" he asked.

'_I want my bræður back.'_ Iceland's ears dropped and he propped his head on Germany's leg.

"I hope my bruder is searching for me," Germany sighed, leaning back on his hands. "I can't stand another moment of these realms."

'_Neither can I. At least yours is sane. Mine's a total nutjob!'_ Iceland wagged his tail sympathetically.

"I'm worried about that realm you were with, though." Germany frowned thoughtfully.

Iceland lifted his head and cocked it curiously. _'What do you mean?'_

"I've seen someone look that way before," Germany commented. "And it never ends well. Keep a close eye on him, Iceland."

Iceland snuggled closer to the German nation. _'I'll try my best. He can be tiresome, that one. Always requires attention.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

France and Belgium sat together on the large bed, the French nation reading a book while the Dutch nation watched him. Belgium had refused to leave the bedroom alone. Gaul was constantly trying to get ahold of Belgium again. France had worked hard to ensure that Belgium never left his side. He was determined to protect what dignity the female nation had left.

France sighed and closed the book, setting it down. "There are only so many times one can read Candide," he commented.

"I have read that before." Belgium twisted the bed's sheets in her fingers. "You French have a strange send of humor."

"Oui." France smiled warmly. "I have just noticed something."

"What is that?" Belgium asked, perking up quickly.

"Gaul has not returned for several days, he could have died." France smirked at the thought.

Belgium giggled. "Then we can leave and return to Earth."

"Oui. What will be the first thing you do when you are free?" France asked curiously.

"Hm." Belgium tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I will make chocolate . . . and waffles!"

"That sounds very good," France agreed. "I will bring my finest wind, and you, Switzerland, and I can have a delicious breakfast."

"Then I can teach Liechtenstein how to make chocolate so she can surprise her big brother!" Belgium was practically shouting in her enthusiasm.

France laughed at the nation's joy. "We should take Liechtenstein out sometime, give get her away from her big brother. Let's take her for a tour of America! We can visit every state and then the provinces of Canada." Surely the North American brothers wouldn't mind their visit.

"Ja! South would be excited to us. She would probably give us a whole tour of the Southern states."

"It would certainly give America a break of his sister," France chuckled. Even after marrying Prussia, South was still a handful for her older brother.

"Did you know South can speak French?" Belgium asked, sitting up.

"Really? I knew she could speak Spanish, but not French."

"Ja, and Chinese." Belgium giggled. "I've heard her speak many languages, even Belarusian and Lithuanian. She absolutely adores Latvia. I heard she kidnapped him one night to take him to Disney World."

"I bet he had a wonderful time," France commented. The nervous nation must have relaxed without Russia breathing down his next every minute of the day.

"He did, South took him everywhere with her," Belgium said. "They were gone for a whole week before America could find them. I think South is planning to do it again soon."

France laughed. "That must have done the poor boy well, Russia scares him silly."

"Ja, he certainly was happier. But he was kind of odd after that." Belgium cocked her head, thinking.

"What do you mean?" France asked with a frown.

"He bowed to me and kissed my hand when we saw each other at the world meeting," Belgium explained. "In fact, he was doing it to every female nation!" France burst out laughing, surprising Belgium. "What's so funny?" Belgium crossed her arms and scowled at the male nation.

"South must have forced Latvia to accompany her to an etiquette class." France wiped the tears from his cheeks. "She forced Prussia to go, and I heard America has had to go at least thirty two times."

"What is etiquette class?" Belgium blinked in confusion.

"I believe it is to teach young Southern girls how to be proper. If you ever eat dinner with America you will see what I mean."

"South does make good chicken." Belgium smiled at the memory.

France chuckled. "Oui, I bet she does."

Both nations heard the front door slam open. "France, Belgique, I am home!" Gaul called. Belgium stiffened in fear. France moved to the female nation's side and pulled her into a protective hug. "I have brought you a friend, France. Why don't you come get him?" Gaul shouted in a sickeningly cheerful voice.

"Belgium, I want you to go into the bathroom and lock the door, find a weapon if you can," France told Belgium, patting the nation's hand encouragingly. Belgium nodded shakily and moved to the bathroom. France heard the lock click as he left the room. Locking the door behind himself, the nation made his way down to the front door.

France froze in his tracks, gaping. Gaul stood in the entryway with a proud smirk. A bound and gagged Switzerland was slung over his shoulder. The German nation was struggling, shouting through the gag.

"Do you like it?" Gaul smirked.

"O-Oui. Please, put him down." Switzerland twisted around to glare at France.

"As you wish." Gaul dumped Switzerland heavily. The German nation grunted on impact, glaring up at the realm. "Have fun!" Gaul disappeared down a hall with a wave of his hand. No doubt he was going in search of Belgium.

France rushed to Switzerland's side and dragged the German nation to his feet. He hurried back to the bedroom where he picked the lock and shoved Switzerland into the room. The German nation would have fallen face first to the floor if France hadn't caught him. That didn't stop his hateful glare, though.

"Belgium," France called, shutting the door behind himself. "It is safe to come out now."

Belgium unlocked the bathroom door and slowly poked her head out. "The bastaard did not follow you?" she asked. Belgium and France had caught Gaul following them quite often, trying to catch Belgium on her own.

"Non, but he brought me a gift." France motioned to Switzerland who had lurched forward at the sight of Belgium.

"Zwitserland!" Belgium lunged forward and hugged her fiancé tightly. Switzerland grunted at the collision. France moved behind the German nation and unlocked the handcuffs, removing the gag.

"Bel, are you alright?" Switzerland hugged Belgium tightly, thankful she was alive.

"Ja, France has been watching over me." Belgium buried her face into Switzerland's shoulder and inhaled his scent. Switzerland looked to France for an explanation. His fiancée had never been this clingy before. France mouthed one word and suddenly Belgium was showered with a frenzy of kisses and sweet words from Switzerland.

"Switzerland, I'm sorry!" Belgium wailed. "Please know I love you."

"It was not your fault." Switzerland hugged the crying nation comfortingly. "I love you more than anything in the world, and nothing will change that."

Belgium whimpered quietly, burrowing into Switzerland's chest. "How are we going to escape?" she whispered. "Gaul is a madman."

This wasn't the Belgium Switzerland knew so well. The Belgium he knew was strong-willed and didn't take shit from anyone.

"Belgium!" Switzerland barked in his best military voice.

"What?" Belgium looked up at her fiancé innocently.

"Who was brave enough to win their own independence from their brother in 1830?" Switzerland demanded.

"Um . . . well." Belgium shifted uncomfortably. Did Switzerland really have to start with this?

"Who fought side by side with the Allies in World War One?"

"Ah." Belgium stared at her fiancé in shock. "I did . . . I guess."

"And who fought Germany when he tried to invade?"

"That was a long time ago," Belgium muttered, looking down at her feet. "Times have changed."

"Who fought in the Korean, Kosovo, Gulf, and Afghanistan wars?" Switzerland crossed his arms with a smirk.

Belgium blinked before stiffening.

"Wie durft, wint. _(Who dares, wins.)_"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Greece grunted as he twisted his leg in an attempt to break free of the restraints. The leather strap pressed dangerously against his throat, but Greece could care less. He probably had a bruise from the pressure he'd put on the leather around his throat.

The door to the room opened and Greece ceased his attempts of escape. He glared at the new arrival. Ottoman stood in the doorway with a tray in his hands.

"If you've come to gloat," Greece snapped. "You can just leave."

"Hayır, I brought ya somethin' ta eat." Ottoman strode to Greece's bedside.

"I don't want it." Greece tried to turn his head, cursing when the strap across his forehead stopped him. Ottoman smirked at the nation, setting the tray of food beside Greece's immobile leg. Greece saw his hand fumbling with something under the bed and suddenly his upper body was moving up. The nation jumped in surprise but remained silent, glaring daggers at Ottoman. The bed stopped elevating and Ottoman sat beside Greece with the plate in his hands.

"It's haşlama," Ottoman told Greece, holding out a forkful of food.

"I don't want it." Greece clenched his jaw tight. He wasn't going to eat anything the bastard made.

"I've had plenty of practice dealin' with stubborn kids." Ottoman poked at Greece's lips with the forks. Greece kept his mouth shut, choosing instead to take a nap. What he wasn't expecting was fingers to dance along his sides. Eyes flying open, Greece struggled to stop the laughter in his throat. He lost the battle and broke down into a fit of giggles.

"Stop it!" Greece gasped. Ottoman grinned in triumph, slipping the food into Greece's open mouth. Greece coughed as his laughing was interrupted. Managing to swallow the food, he glared at Ottoman.

"Bástardos."

Ottoman held up another forkful of food. "I can do this all day," he said.

"So can I." Greece refused the food once more. If the realm was going to keep him locked up, he would make Ottoman's life a living hell. Ottoman's fingers tickled Greece's sides again and Greece jerked, managing to keep his mouth shut as he snorted with laughter.

"If ya don't eat then I'll put ya on a feedin' tube," Ottoman warned. Greece narrowed his eyes, daring the realm. "Fine, yer gettin' a feedin' tube until ya learn ta behave." The realm left with the plate of wood. Greece relaxed, closing his eyes.

'_He's bluffing. He would probably let me die before he tried saving my life.'_

A few minutes later, Greece heard Ottoman's footsteps returning. Greece opened his eyes and watched in shock as Ottoman returned with a feeding tube and an IV stand.

"You wouldn't?" Greece asked.

"I would." Ottoman sat beside Greece again. Greece began to struggle madly, wheezing as the strap pressed against his throat. There was no way Ottoman was going to stick a plastic tube down his throat.

"Relax, kid, yer goin' ta hurt yerself." Ottoman pinned Greece's head down. "Hold yer breath," he commanded.

"No!" Greece struggled harder as he clamped his jaws together

"I don't have ta put this through yer mouth, it can go through yer nose, ya know." Ottoman waved the feeding tube in a threatening manner. Greece stared at the realm in terror. He attempted to shake his head now.

"Ya wouldn't eat the food. Now hold yer breath." Ottoman positioned the tube at Greece's nostril. Closing his eyes tightly, Greece inhaled deeply and held it. He felt the plastic slip down his throat, eventually stopping once Ottoman was content. Opening his eyes, Greece saw Ottoman flipping the switch on the feeding tube. The feeling of a tube down his throat was strange, it made him gag. Greece thrashed to the best of his abilities while he sent Ottoman a hateful glare every chance he could. Once the bag was empty, Ottoman gently removed the feeding tube.

"Ya wouldn't eat on yer own, kid," Ottoman sighed.

"Panáthemá sas," Greece coughed.

"It looks like ya'll have ta stay in here fer a while longer." Ottoman stood, grabbing the IV stand.

"Let me go." Greece tugged weakly at the restraints.

"I can't do that." Ottoman didn't look back at Greece.

"Please," Greece whispered, swallowing thickly. "Just untie me," he begged.

"Why should I?" Ottoman finally looked back at him.

"I thought you like me." Greece watched Ottoman desperately. "But all you do is hurt me and tie me up."

"That's because ya keep tryin' ta run when I tell ya not ta."

"Please, I'm begging you, let me go. I can't stand being tied to a bed anymore."

Ottoman seemed to think for a minute. "Do ya promise not ta run?" he finally asked.

"Please," Greece begged.

"Do ya promise not ta run? Swear on yer mother's soul."

"You dare to mention my mother?" Greece struggled violently. "Don't you dare mention her! You have no right!"

"What do ya mean? I'm not the one who killed her," Ottoman said.

"I don't care." Greece struggled to breath against the strap restricting his throat. "You're just as bad as the ones who did!"

"Ya mean I'm just as bad as ya?" Ottoman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Greece stared at Ottoman in shock. How _dare_ he? The Mediterranean nation howled and thrashed against his bonds.

"I hate you!" Greece screamed. "I hope you die painfully!"

"Then I guess that's another reason why ya have ta be tied down." Ottoman turned to leave.

"Boreí na sas sapísoun ston Ádi̱ gia óli̱ ti̱n aio̱nióti̱ta, _(May you rot in Hades for all eternity,)_" Greece growled. He watched Ottoman froze, the realm's shoulders tensed and he snarled. The metal IV stand in his hand snapped under the pressure.

"Do ya want ta say that again?" Ottoman asked dangerously.

"Rot. In. Hades," Greece hissed. Ottoman howled. Spinning around, he drove the end of the snapped IV stand straight for Greece's heart. Greece snapped his eyes shut and waited for the pain that didn't come. When Greece dared to open his eyes, he saw Ottoman frozen, towering over him with the IV stand a centimeter from the nation's heart. The realm's eyes were wide and he panting hard. Greece stared at Ottoman in shock. He'd stopped?

"What? Too scared?" Greece asked softly. Ottoman didn't answer. He dropped the IV stand, backed away from Greece with wide eyes, and fled from the room. Greece watched him leave before looking down at his predicament. Quiet footsteps reached his ears.

"Hey, come and help me!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Turkey watched with crossed arms as Wales and Ireland examined the volcano. The Celtic nations had arrived an hour earlier and had been conversing in Latin while they stared at the spewing mountain. Wales fanned his wings nervously while Ireland looked like he wanted to run for it.

"Have ya two figured anythin' out yet?" Turkey called impatiently. He had expected the brothers to solve the problem quicker than they were.

Ireland glared back at Turkey. "My magic is with water," he snapped. "His is with air. We're trying to figure out what we can."

"Well, have ya figured anythin' out yet?" Turkey asked again. He watched as Wales fanned his wings, spread his arms, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

"Great." Ireland rolled his eyes. "Now he's getting desperate."

"What's he doin'?" Turkey looked at Wales curiously. He swore he could see the air moving around the nation's body.

"He's going to do a complete scan on all the air near the volcano." Ireland crossed his arms, clearly annoyed with his brother.

"Why does that bother ya?" Ireland opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Wales speaking in rapid Welsh. None of the words were the least bit decipherable to Turkey. "Eh?" Turkey looked between Ireland and Wales in confusion. "What's he sayin'?"

Ireland listened to Wales for a moment. "Sulfur . . . dangerous . . . spell . . . portal . . ." Ireland was about to continue when he froze. "Hold it. Spell? Portal?"

"What do ya mean 'portal'?" Turkey demanded. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"I don't' know!" Ireland threw his hands up. "The idiot's talking too fast."

"Wales," Turkey roared. "Slow down."

Wales snapped out of his trance at the shout, stumbling back. "Beth?" he asked.

"What do ya mean 'portal'?" Turkey asked slowly through gritted teeth.

Wales blinked in confusion. "I said something about a portal?"

"Evet, ya did. Do ya remember anythin'?"

"Dim." Wales shook his head and Ireland rolled his eyes.

"Great," Turkey grumbled. "Now we've got two airheads fer magicians."

"I'm an airhead?" Wales cocked his head. Ireland groaned and smacked his brother upside the head. "Ow!" Ireland spoke in rapid Latin to Wales who responded quickly. Wales face brightened with realization and he began speaking excitedly.

"He remembers now," Ireland sighed. "He says there's a portal spell on the volcano that's connecting it to a . . . parallel world, I guess."

"A parallel world? Are ya tellin' me we've got people from the other side comin' over here?" Turkey demanded.

"Oes!" Wales nodded vigorously.

"What did he just say?" Turkey looked to Ireland.

"He said 'yes'." Ireland's face clearly said he thought Turkey was an idiot.

"Do ya honestly expect me ta speak whatever language he is?" Turkey scowled at Ireland who stuck his tongue out at him. The Mediterranean nation moved to punch Ireland but Hungary stepped between them.

"How old are you?" Hungary demanded. Turkey blinked in surprise at the question.

"Too old," Ireland muttered.

"What did ya just say?" Turkey leaned to the side to glare daggers at the Celtic nation.

"Nothing!" Ireland clasped his hands behind his back and twisted back and forth, the image of an innocent child.

"And you!" Hungary spun to look at Ireland. "Act your age as well!" Ireland huffed and crossed his arms, muttering in Latin. Wales giggled like a child.

"Is something the matter, Wales?" Hungary looked at Wales expectantly.

Wales stopped laughing. "Dim."

Hungary scowled between the three male nations. "Stop acting like children and actually find something!"

"There's a portal to a parallel world," Wales said hopefully.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Hungary demanded.

"Um . . . no." Wales' wings drooped low to the ground.

"Well then, get on it!" Wales kicked off the ground, soaring into the sky. Hungary turned to Ireland and Turkey. "And you two!" Turkey jumped at her voice.

"S-Sea?" Ireland ducked his head.

"Behave!" And with that, Hungary stormed off.

Turkey looked at Ireland slowly. "Women."

"Y-Yeah."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Teutonic followed the wolves as they sniffed the ground. The earth was becoming muddier because of all the melting snow. The German realm swore he heard Kalmar singing an old song somewhere behind him. The Nordic realm had been strangely happy ever since they'd left the building, almost like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Damn schnee, _(snow,)_" Teutonic muttered. His seething was interrupted by the shrill ringing of hi cell phone. Teutonic grabbed the device from his pocket, answering the call with a snap. "Hallo?"

"Teutonic, mate, I need your help." Oceania sounded desperate.

"What do you mean?" Teutonic demanded impatiently. The realm had a tendency to cry wolf.

"Something's wrong with America," Oceania said. "I think he's sick."

"What do you mean?" Teutonic froze, listening carefully. How could America already have gotten sick? Had the Sleeping Plague returned?

"He won't stop pacing in his room! He doesn't eat or sleep! He doesn't even talk." Oceania was panicking as he spoke.

"Have you tried speaking to him, or sending New Zealand in?" Teutonic asked. He thought he heard a giggle on Oceania's end of the call.

"Um . . . I don't think Kiwi would be a good idea," Oceania said.

"Why not?"

"Um . . . I'd rather not say, mate."

"Did you do something stupid again, Oceania?" Teutonic tapped his foot angrily. How many dumb thing s could a realm do in a lifetime? Oceania must have broken the limit at least four times.

"Maybe . . . can we focus on America, please?" Oceania was clearly trying to avoid the problem he'd made. The realms had learned the hard way that, when left to his own devices, Oceania could make a problem go from bad to worse in a matter of hours.

"Do I have to come over there?" Teutonic demanded. "Never mind. What have you tried talking to him about?"

"Everything, but he doesn't respond. He just keeps pacing."

"And you don't know why?"

"Right." Oceania answered quickly. There it was again, that giggle.

"I think it's like a new dog," Teutonic sighed.

"What do you mean?" Oceania asked, no doubt confused.

"You've taken America away from everything he's ever know in his entire life, family and friends and such. He just needs to get used to his new life," Teutonic explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Ja, I'm pretty sure. Kleinen bruder has settled in nicely. Sometimes, though, you need to remind them who is in charge. But that's only when they're rebelling," Teutonic added quickly. "And you don't want to kill them while punishing them. You have to be able to patch them up afterward."

"Does dripping water on their head count as a bad idea?" Oceania asked innocently.

"Oceania, what did you do?" Teutonic's voice raised with every word. Suddenly, he heard maniacal laughter on Oceania's end of the call. "Oceania, what am I hearing?" Teutonic asked in a dangerous voice.

". . . Kiwi," Oceania whispered after a moment.

"What did you do to him?" Teutonic was practically shrieking now. "Do I have to come over there?"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" Someone was shouting very loudly while Oceania tried, and failed, to shush them.

"I might have tried Formosa's torture on him," Oceania wailed helplessly.

"You what? Oh, scheiße. As soon as I'm finished here, I'm coming over there!"

"DRIP, DRIP, DRIP!"

"Please don't! Everything's fine!"

"It doesn't sound like it," Teutonic hissed.

"ONE, DRP, TWO, DRIP, THREE, DRIP!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Teutonic heard a voice roar on the other end.

"Oh . . . he talked," Oceania said.

"Well, at least you got him talking."

"COME ON! SING WITH ME!"

"NO! JUST SHUT UP!" America sounded furious.

"Teutonic . . ."

"Ja, Oceania?"

"Help me," Oceania squeaked.

Teutonic groaned and let his heads fall back. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"BAA, BAA BLACK SHEEP, HAVE YOU ANY WOOL?" Teutonic heard an angry bull roar, a surprised shout from Oceania, a gunshot, and then the line went dead.

"Scheiße, I knew I shouldn't have let him keep America."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cyprus passed Ottoman as he walked down the hallway. Spotting the island nation's guilty face, Ottoman stopped Cyprus with a hand on his arm.

"Evet, Ottoman?" Cyprus asked, looking up at the realm fearfully.

"What did ya do?" Ottoman watched Cyprus carefully.

"Nothing, sir, I was just going to talk to Egypt and Romania," Cyprus said quickly. "They were sharing myths the last time I heard them, and I wanted to hear some. I think it would be fun to learn something new."

"Uh-huh." Ottoman released the nation's arm. Cyprus hurried down the hall in search of the older nations, praying the realm didn't discover what he did. Ottoman continued down the hall toward his bedroom.

"Gamó̱to!" Ottoman spun around to see Greece standing outside his door, his face a mask of horror.

"What are ya doin' out?" Ottoman demanded. He'd need to punish Cyprus later. Greece didn't respond, tearing down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Dammit!" Ottoman chased after the nation. Greece led him down the hall, through the hall, and out the back door. Ottoman had to skirt the shattered bowl and the spilled water on the floor before he could follow Greece into the hedge maze.

Ottoman stopped at the edge of the maze. "Dammit." He slowly began to make his way through the labyrinth of plants. _'I knew I shouldn't have planted this.'_

Near the center of the maze, Ottoman heard a thump and a muffled curse. The voice wasn't Greece's soft, masculine tones, but was higher in pitch. More like a child's.

"Ne?" Ottoman stepped around the last hedge to look. A boy, two years by the looks of it, struggled in oversized clothing. The boy glanced up and cursed loudly. Turning, he tried to run but tripped over the clothes in the process. He lay in silence for a moment before he burst into loud wails.

"Hey, it's alright," Ottoman cooed as he hurried to crouch beside the child.

"Ponáei, _(It hurts,)_" Greece sobbed, trying to stand in the mess of cloth.

Ottoman scooped the crying child into his arms. "Where does it hurt, buddy?" he asked.

"Ti? Den thélete , bástarde! _(I don't want you, you bastard!)_"

Ottoman smirked. "Who do ya want?" He wove his way through the maze as he made his way back to the house.

"Den thélete! Den thélete!" Greece pounded furiously on Ottoman's back with his little fists.

"Aw, come one, Greecey. Don't ya like me?" Ottoman bounced Greece in his arms playfully.

"Óchi!" Greece screeched through the tears.

Ottoman carried the screaming boy into the medicine room, setting him on the pillows. "Where does it hurt?" he asked as he straightened up.

"Akrivó̱s ekeí, _(Right there,)_" he sniffled, pointing at his arm. There was a bad scrape from his fall in the garden.

"Aw, poor Greece." Ottoman retrieved a stick of mango honey, balm, and a roll of bandages. Returning to Greece, he handed the child the honey stick.

Greece looked at the honey before taking it and sticking in his mouth. "Misó̱ eseís exakoloutheí na , ápli̱stoi bástardos. _(I still hate you, greedy bastard.)_"

"Why am I a greedy bastard?" Ottoman asked as he spread balm on the scrape.

Greece yelped at the touch. "Epeidí̱ akrivó̱s eínai. _(Because you just are.)_"

Ottoman wrapped the arm tightly in bandaged before wiping his fingers off. Finished, he took Greece' face in his tan hands. "Ya need ta quit bein' a brat," he said firmly.

"Stamatí̱ste na eíste énas gáidaros, _(Stop being an ass,)_" Greece retorted before sticking the honey back in his mouth. Ottoman's face hardened. He grabbed Greece by the upper arms and hoisted him into his arms.

"Ti káneis? _(What are you doing?)_" Greece struggled but he was no match for the adult realm.

"I'm fixin' yer attitude." Ottoman carried Greece down the hall to a bedroom and set the child on the large bed.

"Ti ennoeíte ótan léte 'eíste kathorismó stási̱ mou'? _(What do you mean you're 'fixing my attitude'?)_"

"Yer grounded." Ottoman crossed his arms. "And if ya keep it up with this attitude, then yer gettin' a spankin'."

"Den boreís na me geío̱si̱! _(You can't ground me!)_" Greece pouted and crossed his small arms.

"Evet, I can when yer bein' a brat."

"Óchi, den boreís ! Eísai típota , allá mia ápli̱sti̱ , ákardo kátharma! _(No, you can't! You're not but a greedy, heartless bastard!)_" Ottoman turned to leave the room. A pillow struck him on the back of the head. "Se misó̱! _(I hate you!)_"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Yer grounded fer three hours." Ottoman shut the door before Greece could say anything more, locking the door behind himself.

Through the door, Ottoman heard Greece scream. "Otho̱manikí̱ den m 'agapáei! _(Ottoman loves me not!)_"

Ottomans stopped in surprise at the shout. "Ne?" He shook his head in disbelief. _'I need ta find Egypt and Romania.'_

* * *

A/N:

_**Did you know that college students have an attention span of five minutes? **__You say something? _**Pollux!**

_It's snowing here in Minnesota . . . it shouldn't be. It's springtime, people!_


	15. Issues and Questions

Disclaimer: _**We might own the world, but we don't own Hetlaia. **_**Alright, **_we don't own the world._

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**We want to apologize ahead of time for a sensitive topic at the end. **__Everything will be explained at the bottom. _**We hope we don't offend anyone.**

**Riddle me this: **_It is greater than God, _**more evil than the Devil, **_the poor have it, _**and the rich need it. **_**What am I?**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Issues and Questions**

After driving through the volcano and across solidified oceans, Formosa had dragged Hong Kong into a dark room in his house. The young nation had been pushed into a chair and chained down. Handcuffs were threaded through the backrest, locking Hong Kong's arms behind him. Each of his ankles were bound tightly to a leg of the chair.

The door to the dark room opened on silent hinges, casting a path of light across the floor.

"Nǐ hǎo, Hong Kong, are you hungry, aru?" Formosa asked as he strode up to the chained nation with a bowl of rice.

"Bùshì." Hong Kong kept his gaze trained on the floor. He refused to look into his captor's eyes.

"Why not? You have not eaten in a while," Formosa pointed out. "I must apologize for being unable to bring you food, aru." The realm stopped before the chair, looking down at the nation with a raised eyebrow. Hong Kong shifted uncomfortably but still refused to look up. "Is something wrong, xiǎo xiōngdì? _(little brother?)_" Formosa asked.

"I do not want to be here," Hong Kong whispered.

"Why not?" Formosa demanded. "I feed you and take care of you."

"I want teacher." Hong Kong felt a tear trail down his cheek.

"I am teacher," the realm huffed. "Accept it, you are here to stay, aru."

"Bùshì." Hong Kong shook his head, finally lifting his tearful gaze to Formosa.

Formosa snarled and slapped the nation across the face, causing Hong Kong to yelp and tremble. "I am your teacher! Forget that pitiful excuse of a parent, aru."

"Nǐ shì bùshì wǒ de lǎoshī, _(You are not my teacher,)_" Hong Kong whimpered.

"Wǒ shì nǐ de lǎoshī, _(I am your teacher,)_" Formosa snapped. His shaking grip on the bowl of rice tightened.

"Bùshì! Bùshì! Bùshì!" Hong Kong sobbed, shaking his head frantically.

"Duì," Formosa hissed.

"Bùshì." Hong Kong collapsed in the chair. He just wanted the realm to let him go, or at least leave him along. Was that too much to ask?

"Nǐ zhè gāisǐ de, Hong Kong!" Formosa hurled the bowl of rice to the floor. Hong Kong jumped in surprise as the ceramic dish shattered on the floor. Formosa crouched down and untied the cowering nation's ankles, swiftly standing and moving behind him.

"W-What are you doing?" Hong Kong tried to watch Formosa over his shoulder.

"Bì zuǐ, xiǎozi. _(Shut up, brat.)_" Formosa released Hong Kong's wrists and dragged the nation to his feet.

"Bùshì!" Hong Kong struggled in the Asian realm's grip, desperate to escape.

"Wǒ shuō bì zuǐ! _(I said shut up!)_" Formosa seized Hong Kong by the hair and dragged him from the room.

"Gah!" Hong Kong grabbed Formosa's wrist, wincing as his hair was pulled. Formosa dragged him down the hall stopped at a steel door, throwing it open. Hong Kong stumbled forward as Formosa forced him into the pitch black room. A screeching sound echoed through the room. Hong Kong was grabbed by the hair once more.

"Gah!" Hong Kong scrabbled at the hand holding his hair.

"Knock it off, Hong Kong, aru," Formosa snapped. "It is your own fault I have to do this."

"What are you doing?" Hong Kong wailed. He wanted China to charge into the room and save him from this crazy realm.

"I am doing this, aru." Formosa forced Hong Kong's head down and shoved him forward. The nation's head collided with a solid metal bar before he heard something slam shut behind him.

"Sh-Shénme?" Hong Kong struggled in his uncomfortable position, running into iron bars at every side, even above him. A light flickered on to reveal Formosa leaning against a wall scowling. Hong Kong had been forced into a cage that he couldn't lie down or stand up in.

"Why did you lock me in a cage?" Hong Kong stared at his captor with wide eyes. What was he planning to do?

"Because," Formosa said with a smirk. "A body is not made to sit in such a way. Being forced to like that for a long period of time will cause your body pain, aru." Hong Kong shifted uncomfortably. He could already feel the pain setting in in his palms and knees. "See? It has already begun." Formosa shoved off the wall. "Let us see how long you last, aru." The realm left the room, turning the light and locking the door after himself.

Tears filled Hong Kong's eyes. _'I want teacher!'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After four hours of endless screaming on New Zealand's part and plenty of panicking on Oceania's, the Oceanic nation had finally passed out. He had collapsed on the America's bed with the larger, now deaf, nation. No one, not even America, minded the fact that he had fallen asleep with his head on America's chest. After the gun shooting too close to his ear, America had gone deaf due to the loud ringing he was hearing.

Oceania sat in the kitchen with his head in his arms, muttering about how Teutonic was going to kill him. Speak of the Devil, and he shall come. The door to the kitchen opened and Teutonic stepped in. His arms were crossed in preparation to yell at Oceania.

"Please, don't," Oceania moaned. "You'll only wake him up, and then America will start shouting again. But he'll only be louder because he can't hear anything."

"What happened here?" Teutonic demanded.

Oceania bolted upright to look at Teutonic. "New Zealand wouldn't listen, so I used water torture on him. That drove him crazy. And then he pissed America off. I think he was fuming while he'd been pacing."

"You used Chinese water torture?" Teutonic sputtered. How could Oceania do that to someone? Didn't he remember when Formosa used it on him to get revenge on Britannia?

"Yes?" Oceania cocked his head. Neither realm noticed America appear in the doorway rubbing his ringing ears. It had taken fifteen minutes for the nation to move New Zealand off his chest without waking him up.

"Are you an idiot?" Teutonic snapped. "You don't go doing that kind of thing. That's exactly what drives people crazy!" If Teutonic remembered correctly, Britannia had returned from Oceania saying the realm was unbearable to be with now. Oceania huffed and crossed his arms like a child. America glanced between the realms with a bored expression. They still hadn't noticed him yet.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Teutonic scowled. "Huff at me like an insolent child?" Oceania mimicked Teutonic under his breath and America grinned wickedly, an evil plan forming in his head.

"You know what? I don't think you deserve them." Teutonic crossed his arms.

"HEY, NEW ZEALAND!" America shouted louder than he normally would, unable to hear himself speak. Teutonic jumped in surprise at the shout.

"Aw, crikey!" Oceania slammed his head on the table.

"What do you mean 'aw, crikey'?" Teutonic demanded, glaring at Oceania.

"America probably just woke New Zealand up." America disappeared down the hall, shouting for New Zealand to wake up.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, ELEVEN, TWELVE, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN, FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN, SEVENTEEN, EIGHTEEN, NINETEEN, TWENY!" Silence spread throughout the house. Oceania tensed for Teutonic's reaction.

Teutonic turned to Oceania. "What was that?" he asked slowly.

"Kiwi." Oceania's voice was muffled by the table. America returned to the kitchen laughing.

"IT DRIPPED!" There was a muffled bang as New Zealand collided with a very solid wall while racing around in circles like a maniac.

"What did you to do to him?" Teutonic stared at the hall in shock.

"Water torture." America just grinned, unable to hear New Zealand's crazy shouting. Unfortunately for the nation, New Zealand chose that moment to tackle him from behind and sit on his back while proceeding to sing like a drunk.

"Baa, baa black sheep have you any wool?" Teutonic covered his ears and glared at Oceania. Idiot realm.

America's face screwed up in annoyance and he turned his head to look at New Zealand. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

New Zealand jumped at the shout, looking down at his 'ride'. "You shut up, you big meany!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" America pointed at his ears to make his point. "BECAUSE OF SOME DUMBASS!" Oceania growled at the insult.

Teutonic looked back at Oceania. "Oceania," he said warningly. "Can we trust you with anything?"

"Yes!" Oceania bolted upright once more. "If you would try to trust me, then I could."

"Fine." Teutonic crossed his arms and glared down at the realm. "I'm going to give you one week to fix this. If it's not fix by then . . . Well, simply put, I'll take them away from you."

Oceania glanced at the arguing America and New Zealand and swallowed hard. "Okay," he practically squeaked. He could do this . . . right?

Teutonic turned to leave, pausing before he slammed the door shut. "Remember, Oceania, one week."

"Fine." Oceania watched the German realm leave before turning back to the bickering nation. An idea popped into his head. "Want to play a game?" he asked.

"Really?" New Zealand perked up instantly. "What kind of game?"

"It's called 'Little Red Schoolhouse'," Oceania said.

"Ooh! What do I do in it?" New Zealand scrambled off America, looking thoroughly interested.

"You stay quiet, you don't make a single sound." America rubbed his sore back as he watched Oceania's lips.

"Oh." New Zealand was silent for a moment before he brightened up. "Yeah! I want to play! Crap, I lost."

"America is winning." Oceania pointed at the silent nation. "If you win, then you get a prize." America looked between the nation and the realm, confused.

"What kind of prize?" New Zealand hopped in place excitedly. "Crap, I lost again."

Oceania thought for a moment. "Candy," he finally said.

"Candy! I love candy! Shit, I keep losing."

"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THE CRAZY GUY SUGAR?" America looked at Oceania like he was crazy. Hm . . . maybe he should try to find some coffee.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea,'_ Oceania wondered.

"What? Who's crazy? Crap, I lost again! That's it, I'm not going to another word!" New Zealand crossed his arms tightly. It looked as though he was holding his breath. America threw his hands up in defeat and stormed out of the room. Oceania watched New Zealand for a moment.

"Good luck, Kiwi." The realm followed America's example and left the room.

Slowly, the Oceanic nation's face was turning blue.

America, having thought of the crazy nation's issue, stormed back into the room and smacked New Zealand on the back of the head. "DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH!"

New Zealand gasped for breath. "What? Crikey, I keep losing!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Greece was proving to be a very difficult child. Even after his time out, he insulted Ottoman and threw things at him. He tore his bed apart, pushed objects over, and tipped vases over so the flowers and water spilled everywhere. He kicked Ottoman and screamed at him while the realm why trying to work. What was worse? The nation could speak nothing but Greek because of his age, and yet he still seemed to hold a bit of his maturity in his mind.

It was lunch time, and Greece was determined to cause problems. The small nation threw his plate across the table, scowling at Ottoman as he waited for his response.

"What's wrong with yer food, Greece?" Ottoman crossed his arms. He was getting really sick of the nation's attitude toward him.

"Den thélo̱ af̱tó crap, _(I don't want this crap,)_" Greece snapped moodily.

"Why not?" Ottoman towered over the child nation.

Greece shrank back in his seat only slightly. "Epeidí̱ dokimázei san chália. _(Because it tastes like crap.)_"

"It tastes fine ta me," Ottoman said.

"Loipón, egó̱ den to thélo̱. Boreíte na to fáte. Káne me káti pou axízei pragmatiká tró̱ne. _(Well I don't want it. You can eat it. Make me something actually worth eating.)_" Greece stared up at the realm defiantly.

"Yer eatin' it." Ottoman leaned over Greece threateningly.

"Óchi." Greece turned away from Ottoman.

"Greece, if ya don't eat it, then ya'll be grounded again." Ottoman grabbed another plate of food and slammed it on the table before Greece. The brat was being unusually moody today.

"De me noiázei. Af̱tí̱ i̱ trofí̱ apoteleí crap, _(I don't care. This food is crap,)_" Greece shrieked loudly.

Ottoman growled. Greece was going to throw another temper tantrum soon. "EGYPT!" the realm roared for the nation.

Egypt appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Ottoman?"

"You caused this," Ottoman said, pointing at Greece. "Get him ta eat."

Egypt glanced at Greece than at the clock. "I would rather not." He turned and left the room. Ottoman snarled and stormed after the enation, grabbing him by the scruff. He didn't hear the clock behind him strike one o'clock.

Egypt turned his head to look back at Ottoman. "What is this time, Ottoman?" he sighed.

"Make Greece eat," Ottoman growled. "He won't listen ta me."

"I would rather not try to make Greece eat. Why don't you double check your time now?" Egypt shrugged Ottoman off and left him alone.

Ottoman glanced back at the clock then to the crabby Greece. "One . . . o'clock?" Could it possibly be that simple?

Greece scowled up at Ottoman. "Poies eínai prókeitai na kánete af̱tí̱ ti̱ forá, bástarde? _(What are you going to do this time, bastard?)_" he demanded.

"Greece . . . are ya sleepy?" Ottoman asked.

"Óchi!" Greece huffed and crossed his arms defiantly.

"It's yer naptime, though." Ottoman nodded to the clock.

"Den boreíte na mou peíte ti na káno̱, _(You can't tell me what to do,)_" Greece hissed menacingly.

Ottoman marched up to the child nation and hoisted him into his arms. "Come on, buddy. This must be why yer cranky."

"Óchi! Válte eména ta káto̱ , bástarde! _(Put me down!)_" Greece thrashed in Ottoman's strong grip.

"Hayır." Ottoman carried the cranky nation to his bedroom.

"Se misó̱! _(I hate you!)_" Greece screeched as he struggled. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he pounded his small fists on Ottoman's back. Ottoman ignored the beating, opening door and moving to the bedside. He pulled back the bed sheets and laid Greece in the center of the large mattress.

"Óchi!" Greece kicked madly as he tried to squirm off the bed.

"Evet!" Ottoman gently pushed Greece down, pulling the sheets over the screaming toddler.

"Óchi!" Greece glared up at Ottoman. His confidence eventually broke and he whispered. "Gatoúla. _(Kitty.)_"

Ottoman grinned and patted Greece's knee. "Wait here." He left the room. Greece watched him leave. Grinning mischievously, he slid from the bed and climbed under it. He heard footsteps as Ottoman returned.

"Greece," Ottoman groaned. "Where are ya hidin' now? I brought ya a kitty." Greece perked up but remained hidden. No way was the bastard going to make him take a nap. He'd sleep when he wanted to.

"Greece, come out now or ya don't get the kitty." Greece heard a small meow. Darting out from under the bed, Greece hopped up for the cat.

"Dó̱se mou gatáki! Skatá. _(Give me the kitty! Oh, shit.)_" Greece turned to dart under the bed again but Ottoman grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to the bed. Setting the kitty down, the realm hoisted Greece back into the center of the bed and pulled the sheets over him.

Greece snuggled under the covers but shot Ottoman a glare. "Den eímai kourasménos, kai den boreíte na me párei énan ypnáko. _(I'm not tired, and you can't make me sleep.)_"

Ottoman didn't respond. He moved the kitten to Greece's side and sat down, clearing his throat before he began to sing a Greek lullaby.

_Tzoimátai o í̱lios sta vouná_

_tzi pértika sta dási̱_

_na tzoimi̱theí tziai to mo̱rón_

_ton ýpno na chortásei ._

Greece jumped in surprise at the song. Slowly, his eyes began to drift shut.

_Sigá sigá miláte ti̱s_

_mi̱n mou ti̱n exypnáte_

_Tzoimátai o í̱lios sta vouná_

_tzi pértika sta siónia_

_na tzoimi̱theí tzi i̱ kóri̱ mou_

_se kathará sentónia ._

Ottoman grinned at the sight of Greece falling asleep. He couldn't believe the solution had been so simple.

"Thélo̱ Tourkía, _(I want Turkey,)_" Greece mumbled as he fell asleep.

_Na kámei náni náni tou_

_to vréfos mou na giánei ._

Ottoman finished the lullaby with a frown. The brat still wanted the realm's counterpart. Patting the sleeping nation on the head, Ottoman stood and left the room.

Greece sighed in sleep, rolling over and wrapping his arms around the kitten. Egypt stood against the wall, silent. Ottoman would never let them leave now. Not when he had Greece the way he wanted him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Denmark stood in the corner, silently staring ahead at nothing. Emerald Isle sat on the couch reading a book. Northern Ireland was forced to rest his head on his 'older brother's' lap. England, whose snowy wings had been bound like Northern Ireland's, was sitting in a chair staring out the window at the dark skies. Cambria and Alba were in the kitchen making lunch for everyone.

Emerald Isle hummed a song as he combed his fingers through Northern Ireland's hair. England's eyes flashed to his brother's and he ruffled his wings as best as he could. Northern Ireland flexed his hand in response. It was a silent language the Celtic brothers had been working on, using their wings to send messages back and forth. The Ireland brothers had thought of it when they wanted to talk during a meeting.

"A heard Oceania's been causing trouble." Alba appeared in the doorway, leaning against the old wood. England stiffened while Northern Ireland curled in on himself. They had heard the realm had New Zealand and America under his care. Both younger nations were very dear to the Celtic brothers.

"He lost control of America and drove New Zealand mad," Alba continued, ignoring the nations' reactions. "Teutonic said he'll give him a week ta fix them."

Emerald Isle looked up from his book. "Why does this concern us?" he asked.

Alba shrugged. "If he gets them taken away, who gets them then? We're the largest family alive on Globe. We've already have three nations under our control." England and Northern Ireland shared a glance.

"We'd get a nephew out of it, and a new son." Emerald Isle grinned at the thought

England bolted out of his chair. "No! America is not your son," he snapped. "He was never even mine. Historically, he's his." The winged nation pointed to the silent Denmark.

Alba looked at Denmark then shrugged. "He doesn't have a say in it. Look at him, he can't do anything he wants ta."

"What if your spell wasn't strong enough?" England asked. "What if seeing America freed Denmark? I've seen it happen before."

"Spell?" Alba barked a laugh. "The circlet is a mixture of magic and technology. As long as it's running, it's going ta keep him locked up like that."

England stared at Denmark, wondering. _'What would happen if I removed it?'_ Northern Ireland sat up, watching his brother. He could practically see England's idea.

"What are ye thinking of, Britannia?" Alba straightened up, sensing danger.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." England sat on the arm of the chair. Northern Ireland stood and moved to stand beside Alba.

"What do ye want, Northern Ireland?" Alba asked tiredly. Emerald Isle set his book down, curious.

"I mo thuairimse, tá tú asal. _(I think you're an ass.)_" Northern Ireland spoke with a straight face. England watched the distraction, keeping a carefully eye on Denmark.

Alba stiffened and Emerald Isle stared at his 'little brother' in horror. "What did ye just say ta me?" Alba asked.

"I mo thuairimse, tá tú asal," Northern Ireland repeated the insult firmly. England stood and moved in Denmark's general direction. Denmark made no sign that he noticed England.

Alba glared down at Northern Ireland. "Why ye little!" A slap resounded around the room as Northern Ireland fell to the floor clutching his cheek from the sheer force of the hit.

"Alba!" Emerald Isle stood quickly. England froze for a split second to send his whimpering brother a worried glance before moving forward again.

"Control yer brother, Emerald Isle," Alba hissed. "Before A have ta do it fer ye."

Emerald Isle hurried to Northern Ireland's side and helped him to his feet. "Let's go back to our room," he muttered. Northern Ireland cupped his face, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying as he was led away.

England lunged forward and snatched the circlet form Denmark's head. The reaction was slow. Alba glanced over at England and did a double take. Slowly, Denmark's eyes cleared. He looked down at England in confusion.

"England?"

"Denmark, run!" England grabbed Denmark's hand and yanked him out the front door. Northern Ireland watched his brother somberly. At least someone escaped.

Denmark stumbled after England. "What's happening?" he asked. "What about Northern Ireland?"

"Cambria!" Alba bellowed, unsheathing his sword. "Get the chains!" He dashed out the door after the pair. "Get back here, Britannia!"

"He'll be fine, just run!" England sent a spell over his shoulder to cause unrestrained growth in the plants behind them. Alba sliced through the plants, roaring in fury. Denmark yelped and tried to run faster.

"Catch me up, will you?" Denmark panted.

"They used a circlet on you that was controlling you," England explained. "Several nations were kidnapped. I'm not sure who's still free. All of your brothers have been capture by . . . a parallel you."

"A parallel me?" Denmark almost stopped, but hearing Alba made him charge forward once more. "Are they alright? I, I mean, he didn't hurt them, did he?"

"I'm not sure what he did. He doesn't let anyone on his land and rarely leaves. I heard Alba say he's a complete nutjob, though." England ducked under a tree bough.

"Great, now we're really in trouble," Denmark panted. There was a crashing sound as Cambria leapt out of the bushes from the right. He collided with Denmark, pinning him to the forest floor.

"Denmark!" England spun around in surprise.

Alba caught up, his face bright red with anger. "Get over here, Britannia," he said warningly. "A won't say it again."

England backed away shaking his head. "N-No!" He turned to bolt.

"Britannia!" Alba tackled the winged nation, dragging his wrists behind him. England felt cold metal clasped tightly around his wrists.

"No!" England struggled violently. He couldn't get captured again. He needed to find help.

There were clicks as shackles were latched around his ankles. England was dragged up by his hair. The winged nation gritted his teeth. He spotted Denmark standing beside Cambria with a defeated look. The Nordic nation's hands had been tightly chained behind him and his ankles had been shackled together. Cambria held a chain leading to a metal collar around the tall nation's throat.

"Move." Alba shoved England forward. Cambria led Denmark, sending the nation a glare every once in a while. The pair of nations stumbled as the shackles constantly caught on the undergrowth. The Celtic realms ignored the issues. In one instance, England tripped and fell to his knees, getting his teeth.

Alba forced the winged nation up by his hair. "Behave, little brother, and A might let ye off easy."

"That wasn't my fault, git." England winced at the pull of his hair.

"Well," Alba hissed in his ear. "Just play nice fer big brother and A'll be nice ta ye." England gritted his teeth but didn't answer. "Good, now walk." Alba shoved England forward.

The group returned to the house in an hour's time. Alba shoved England into a windowless room, locking the door behind him.

"Stay there a while A take care of Denmark." England struggled to get into a comfortable position on the cold floor. The shackles cut into his skin painfully.

Cambria and Alba led Denmark down a set of stairs to a basement. Glancing around, Denmark balked at the sight of the room. Chains decorated the wall, along with an assortment of torture tools. A simple wooden table sat in the center of the room. The Celtic realms forced the nation toward the table. Denmark struggled uselessly against the forceful hands.

"Nej! Nej! Nej! Ya can't be serious." Denmark thrashed as Cambria unchained him. He needed to escape and rescue England and Northern Ireland, then they could find a way back to Earth.

Alba grinned menacingly. "Oh, but A can." He and Cambria forced Denmark to lay on his back on the table. They strapped his wrists and ankles in leather cuffs at each corner of the table. Denmark struggled wildly to free himself.

"Please don't," Denmark begged. "I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean ta run away."

"It's too late fer that." Alba reached for a wooden wheel, spinning it slowly. Denmark gritted his teeth as he felt his limbs pulled in opposite direction. When it became extremely uncomfortable for the nation, the movement stopped. Alba appeared above Denmark.

"A think A'll leave ye like that, just so ye can think about what ye did," Alba said with a grin.

"Hvad? Nej!" Alba drew back and Denmark's heard footsteps raced and a door slam. He looked back at the ceiling, wishing he could move. "Fanden tage dig, Alba!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iceland lay on the couch, sighing in boredom. The hunt for the missing nations had failed and Kalmar had dragged the 'family' back to his house. That meant Iceland didn't get to see Germany any more. He had enjoyed his time spent with the other nation.

Kalmar whistled a cheery tune while he moved around the house. The realm had been unusually happy ever since he'd returned home. Iceland couldn't tell why, but for some reason it worried Germany. Iceland had also noticed Kalmar keeping a careful eye on the clock.

"_Stop storebror."_ Something brushed against Iceland's ears, trying to get his attention. Iceland cocked his head curiously before getting up and trotting into the kitchen after Kalmar. The realm was digging through a drawer, but he stopped when he spotted Iceland.

"Hej, Icy." Kalmar's grin spread all the way to his orange eyes, making them shine with joy. It was almost contagious.

Iceland cocked his head again and twitched in tail in greeting. _'What are you doing? And why are you so happy? Damn, I wish you could hear me.'_

"_Stop storebror, please!" _The voice sounded desperate now.

Kalmar chuckled at the sight of Iceland. It was a warm laugh that filled Iceland with a fuzzy and, somehow, safe feeling. The realm froze when he saw the sun setting over the horizon. Iceland watched with curiosity as Kalmar's posture relaxed.

Iceland looked around for the speaker, confused. What did they want him to stop? _'Kalmar?'_ He slowly looked at the realm.

Kalmar looked down at the pencil and paper he had taken from the drawer. Suddenly, he turned around. "Nor, come here!" He turned back to the counter and scribbled on the paper. Norway dutifully trotted into the kitchen and sat at Kalmar's feet, looking up expectantly. Kalmar bent down and slipped the folded paper into Norway's collar. Patting the wolf on the head, he straightened up and looked down at Iceland.

"Beklager," Kalmar apologized. He turned and left the room.

"_STOP STOREBROR!"_

Iceland groaned and followed Kalmar. _'What is going on?'_ he wondered. He spotted the library door shut with a loud click. A cold presence surrounded the door and a multitude of voices echoed around it.

"_Tanksa, don't!"_

"_D'nmark!"_

"_Dan, please, think about this!"_

"_Storebror, please!"_

Iceland scratched at the door, whining. _'Kalmar, open up dammit!'_

Suddenly, the voices hushed. Iceland heard a muffled thump behind the library door. Warmth began to spread through the fox's limbs.

Iceland cocked his head, ears flattening. _'Kalmar?'_ The next time he blinked, the door was suddenly higher in his vision. He looked at his _human_ hands in shock.

"What?" Iceland wondered. How was he human again? What had Kalmar done?

"Iceland!" Norway appeared in the doorway, panic on his face. "Are you alright?" Sweden and Finland were conversing worriedly as they appeared around another corner.

"I'm fine." Iceland looked at the library door in confusion. "How did we change back?"

Norway frowned. He was about to answer when he felt something poking at the skin of his throat. "What's this?" He withdrew the paper, unfolding it.

It was a note from Kalmar.

_Iceland, Norway, Finland, and Sweden,_

_You aren't my brothers, you never were. I want to apologize for kidnapping you and treating you harshly. It was wrong of me. Please, I beg for your forgiveness. I'm sorry that I can't apologize in person, that would be impossible._

_After you read this, you need to leave as quickly as you can, before the other realms arrive. They'll come, I don't doubt it. Ask Moder for help. Tell her 'together they fell'. She will guide you back to your world and protect you from the Stranger._

_Good luck, my friends. Please, treat each other well. Love our brothers and never forget them. That would be the worst thing you could do._

_Wishing you well,_

_Denmark._

The nations stared at the note in shock. Iceland swallowed hard. What did it all mean? Why couldn't Kalmar apologize in person? Why had he signed it as 'Denmark' instead of 'Kalmar'?

The group was shocked out of their daze by the sound of thundering footsteps.

"Dammit, run!" Norway dashed toward the back door in the kitchen, his brothers hot on his heels.

"Ottoman! Teutonic bellowed, skidding to a stop outside the library door.

"Ne?" Ottoman raced down another hall.

"Get them!" Teutonic kicked the door open. He could see Kalmar laying on his side. "Get the others to help you as soon as they arrive. Imperial is with me."

"Fine!" Ottoman tore after the escaping Nordic nations.

Iceland glanced back and gasped. "We have company!" Norway cursed. Seizing the door handle, he struggled with it. The damn thing was locked. Iceland turned around, his ears and tail twitching in agitation. Ottoman appeared around the corner just as something turned the door handle and the door opened on its hinges.

Ottoman swore and lunged for Iceland. The small nation ducked under the realm's grasp, running into the counters. He scrambled to get away from them and catch his breath at the same time.

"Shit!" Iceland swore. Ottoman seized Iceland by the tail and lowered a sword to his throat.

"Leave," Ottoman growled. "And he gets it."

Sweden, Norway, and Finland froze. Slowly, Norway stepped forward, his face a mask of fury.

"Let my lillebror go, now," Norway snarled.

"Hayır." Ottoman pressed the tip harder again Iceland's throat, drawing a drop of blood as the skin broke. "Give up." Norway clenched his a fist, growling. Iceland whimpered, his ears flat against his head. Why didn't the others try to escape? Sweden took a step forward but a body crashed into him. Soviet pinned the tall nation to the floor, pulling his arms behind his back.

"Privet, Ottoman."

"Merhaba."

Hispania leapt on Norway from behind, dragging the nation's arms behind his back. Finland held his own against Formosa and Cambria. He almost made it out the door before the two realms dragged him back and pinned him to the kitchen table. Gaul appeared in the doorway with Oceania, both held chains. They tossed the iron links to the realms.

"Teutonic says take them to their rooms and make sure they stay there," Gaul said.

"Fine," Ottoman shackled Iceland's wrists behind him then locked the nation's ankles together. The two sets of cuffs were connected by a length of chain. Finished, Ottoman dragged Iceland to a bedroom.

"I can't believe the idiot killed himself," Ottoman muttered under his breath.

"What?" Iceland struggled against Ottoman but the realm held him fast. He spotted Sweden thrashing as Soviet forced him to his feet and led him to another bedroom.

"The idiot," Ottoman repeated. "He drove a knife through his own heart. We all felt him die." He shoved Iceland onto the bed and wove another chain around the connecting chain behind Iceland, tying the iron around a bedpost.

Iceland struggled to break free of the strong chains. "He killed himself? But nations can't die!"

"Realms can." Ottoman left, locking the door behind himself.

"Damn you, Ottoman!" Iceland jerked uselessly. He could hear Norway shouting angrily and Finland screaming curses as Formosa and Oceania struggled to chain the small Nordic nation down.

"Kalmar." A single tear slid down Iceland's face. "Why did you do it?"

* * *

A/N: _**Hi . . . um, sorry about that.**_

_**We want to tell you all something. **__Before someone actually makes the decision to commit suicide, they will be depressed. _**But when they make the decision . . . **_**they're happy. They've made the decision, they won't have any more issues. So keep an eye out for anyone acting this way.**_

_**We really are sorry. We know this is a sensitive topic.**_

**Alright, so Greece . . . can still think like a mature adult, **_sort of, _**but he can only speak Greek.**

_Wales is an airhead, literally. His brothers like to say "in one and ear and out the other"._

_Ireland has a witty response for everything said._

_Sorry! They're personalities are finally appearing!_

_Did you know that a humpback whale calf gains 100 pounds and 1 inch a day?_


	16. Puppies and Dogs

Disclaimer: _I don't know Hetalia . . . _**neither do I, **_**so . . . we don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!**_

_**Hey, everyone! Tell us about what you do for St. Patrick's Day!**_

_**Here's out Sunday Special, there will be no chapter tomorrow. **__I have class until five in the afternoon and don't have the time to edit anything._

_**We are currently working on a set of drabbles that will be posted **__**WHEN WE HAVE THE TIME**__**. They don't need to be read in any certain order. They'll be just for fun.**_

**I predict this story will be over by the end of the week. **_We're already planning the epilogue. _**But don't worry! **_**We have two stories planned!**_

_It turns out that everyone loves Kalmar more than I thought they did._

_**Answer to the last chapters riddle: Nothing. **__Nothing is greater than God, _**more evil than the Devil. **_The poor have nothing, _**and the rich need nothing.**

_So . . . it turns out when you throw headphones at your twin sister to get her attention, she gets pissed at you._

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Puppies and Dogs**

The library was silent as the gathered realms watched Imperial and Teutonic bend over the dead Kalmar. The Nordic realm looked peaceful in death. The deep worry lines had smoothed out and the stress had left his body. He could have been sleeping.

Teutonic sighed and straightened up, looking down at the still Kalmar. How could the idiot have done something like that? The knife had punctured his heart his left lung, making a lot of work for the German realm. Imperial began to put the medical supplies away as the gathered realms waited for an update. Vinland watched his far with sad eyes. Why did his far have to kill himself like his brother?

"I finished," Teutonic said tiredly. "He's alive again." Vinland felt relief flood through his body.

The room was silent for a moment as everyone watched Kalmar with keen eyes. Nothing happened for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, Kalmar gasped for breath as his orange eyes flickered open.

"Kalmar?" Hispania leaned forward, smiling down at his fellow realm. "How are you feeling mi amigo?"

"Hvad lavede du? _(What did you do?)_" Kalmar demanded in a dangerous voice. Ottoman tensed and slowly began to back away. He'd seen the realm act this way before, and that hadn't ended well for Ottoman.

"We saved your life, Kalmar," Teutonic said, watching Kalmar cautiously.

"I didn't w'nt ya ta s've my l'fe!" Kalmar bolted upright into a sitting position, clutching his stitched up chest.

"What did you want us to do?" Teutonic crossed his arms. "If we hadn't, you and the other Nordic realms would have disappeared. You probably would have broken off and became part of the ocean."

"I don't c're!" Kalmar struggled to his feet. His furious shouts rang through the large library. A large battle axe materialized in the realm's hand. "All I w'nt ta do is die! I w'nt ta be w'th my br'thers again!"

"Kalmar, calm down." Many realms backed away as Teutonic daringly laid a hand on Kalmar's axe. Ottoman backed out of the room, fleeing for the front door. He didn't feel like dying today. Kalmar snarled and lightning traveled down the handle of the axe. Teutonic yelped, releasing the axe.

Formosa stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing, aru?" he demanded.

"I w'nt ta be w'th my br'thers, not s'me m'rrors!" Kalmar swung his axe at Imperial who darted out of the way in a flash of scarlet robes. Oceania backed away from the gathered realms, trembling. He had never seen Kalmar's fury like the others had. It was terrifying.

Imperial turned to look at Kalmar. "These are your brothers, Kalmar-san."

"Nej!" Kalmar swung again. "Get out of my house! Get off my l'nd! I n'ver w'nt ta see yer f'ces again!" The realms slowly backed away, watching Kalmar warily.

"We are trying to help you, da?" Soviet smiled at the realm in warning. If the Nordic realm didn't stop, Soviet would use force to stop him.

"Nej!" Kalmar swung the axe in a high arc. "If ya don't leave, th'n I'll sh'pe sh'ft!"

The threat of the dreaded Fenrir making an appearance sent the realms from the house. Teutonic glanced over his shoulder before he left.

"We only came to help you, Kalmar. Your time will come." The German realm's eyes saddened. "Just as my kleinen bruder's did." With that, Teutonic left Kalmar alone in the library.

"I don't g've a d'mn," Kalmar whispered to himself. His axe slipped from his slack hand and fell to the floor with a clatter. The realm wandered aimlessly around the house. He could feel the spirits of his brothers comforting him, or at least trying to. Why couldn't anyone just let him die? All Kalmar wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up.

Kalmar's wanderings brought him to a bedroom door. He stared at the oak for several moments before he finally opened the door.

Norway glanced up, glaring at Kalmar. "What do you want?" He jerked against the chains binding him to the bed.

"I w'nt ya ta leave, but now ya can't." Kalmar stared at Norway sadly. He didn't see his emotionless brother who would chuckle when he thought no one was looking or cooed over his baby brother when Kalmar had returned with a shell-shocked Iceland. He saw a furious nation who didn't want to be in the house.

Norway was staring at Kalmar's disheveled appearance. Bandages were wrapped around the realm's chest, covering the neat, careful stitches closing the wound. The realm's blood-soaked shirt hung in tatters from his body. He no longer looked like the young man who had kidnapped Norway, but an exhausted soldier who just wanted to rest.

"And why is that?" Norway asked. "Why not just walk us to your volcano and let us pass through?"

Kalmar mulled over the question. He could do, couldn't he? Lead the four brothers back to the volcano and send them back home. Maybe he could even fight to free the other nations. Then, and only then, could he finally rest in peace with his brothers.

"We h've ta wait fer the r'ght t'me," Kalmar finally said.

"What do you mean?" Norway jerked his head to look at Kalmar again. Was the realm actually going to release him?

"I'll t'ka ya h'me, but we h've ta wait fer the r'ght t'me ta go ta the v'lcano. The oth'rs would st'p us if we tried too soon." Kalmar moved to Norway's side and began to release the realm from his chains.

"Do you really thing the others realms would stop us?" Norway stood up quickly once he was free, shoving Kalmar aside to pass him.

Kalmar seized Norway's arm and dragged him back. "Ja, they would."

"Why would they?" Norway snarled, jerking at his arm. "We're yours to do with as you please, right?"

"Ja and nej." Kalmar spun Norway around and shoved him back onto the bed.

"Oof! What are you doing? And what do you mean 'yes and no'?" Norway propped himself on his elbows and came face to face with a black wolf the size of a grizzly bear. Blood caked the large wolf's fangs.

'_In their eyes, yer m'ne ta do w'th wh't I please. In mine, yer not,'_ Kalmar's voice echoed through Norway's mind. Norway shrank back on to the bed. Fear twisted in his gut at the sight of the wolf. Mustering his courage, Norway hurled an ice orb at Kalmar's face and darted past him while the wolf shook his head to clear the ice shard away.

Kalmar glanced back at the open door. Why did they always have to run? Turning to a wall, the wolf leapt through it like it didn't exist and landed in another room. Iceland yelped in surprise. At the sight of the wolf, he shrieked and began to struggle wildly against the chains.

"Who are you?" Iceland wailed.

'_It's me, K'lmar.'_ Kalmar cocked his head at the sight of Iceland chained to the bed. Sweden and Finland must be in the same situation, then. The bedroom door opened and Norway rushed in. He came to a skidding halt at the sight of Kalmar.

"How did you?" The Nordic nation backed away from the wolf. The door behind slammed shut, blocking his exit.

'_M'gic.'_ Kalmar stalked forward slowly like a predator hunting his prey.

Norway glared at Kalmar, forming another orb of ice in his hand. "Come any closer and I'll throw this at you," he threatened.

'_You th'nk th't would h'rt me?'_ Kalmar barked a laugh. _'I've had w'rse, b'lieve me.'_

Norway scowled at the laugh. "Believe me, I could make this a whole lot worse."

'_So could I.'_ Kalmar lunged forward before Norway could throw the ice orb at him. He seized the nation by the front of the shirt with his dangerous jaws and threw him to the floor, pinning him down with one great paw.

"Let me go!" Norway struggled under Kalmar but the wolf's weight held him down.

'_Nej, it seems I can't let ya roam free w'thout ya trying ta esc'pe.'_ Kalmar lowered his large jaws to Norway's right shoulder.

Norway yelped in fear as his thrashing increased. His fists struck Kalmar's side repeatedly. "What are you doing?" he cried.

'_Yer too d'ngerous as a f'll grown w'lf.'_ Kalmar ignored Norway's flailing fists.

"What?" Norway froze and stared at Kalmar in shock.

"What did you do?" Iceland asked, his ears flattened against his head and his eyes wide with fear.

'_This.'_ Kalmar sank his fangs in Norway's soft flesh.

"Let go!" Norway howled at the pain, thrashing against Kalmar once more. Kalmar released Norway's shoulder and backed away. He kept his tired eyes on the writhing nation. Norway thrashed as pain screamed through his body. His muscles rippled under his skin as his bones shifted positions. Slowly, light blond fur covered the shrinking body as it changed form. A wolf pup roughly the size of a bear cup collapsed on its side, panting and whining.

Kalmar moved forward and licked the pup's ears soothingly. _'Ya j'st don't l'ke ta l'sten.'_ Norway jerked his head away and snarled a warning at the larger wolf. Kalmar ignored the warning and lifted Norway into the air by the scruff. Norway yelped in surprise and fear, curling in on himself. He stared at the ground in shock. Kalmar was _tall_! Kalmar carried Norway to Iceland's bed and dropped him beside the nation.

'_Stay h're, or else.'_ Kalmar left the room, walking through the closed door like it wasn't there. Norway glared at the door before turning to Iceland who smiled weakly.

"Please don't bit me," Iceland requested. He jumped as Kalmar returned with another wolf pup and dropped it on the bed, leaving once more. Iceland looked down at the wolf pup in confusion. He was a bit darker than Norway in fur color.

"Who are you?" The violet eyed pup looked up at Iceland, cocking his head. His tail wagged in delight at seeing his fellow nation. "Oh, hello, Finland."

Kalmar returned with a grumpy wolf pup and dropped him beside Finland and Norway. Finland cowered when the larger pup looked at him while Norway snarled at Sweden. Kalmar stepped away from the bed and transformed back into his human self.

The three wolf pups stopped their bickering and turned to the realm before responding as one and leaping on him. They seemed unable to make up their minds. Finland tugged on Kalmar's sleeve, growling playfully. Sweden attempted to sink his teeth into Kalmar's throat. Norway settled for chasing a scent around before. The trail ended at Kalmar's leg. Iceland watched the group in shock. His brothers were acting like . . . _puppies_.

Kalmar chuckled and pulled the snarling Sweden off, shaking Finland off his sleeve. "C'te l'ttle th'ngs, aren't they?" He looked directly at Iceland. The iron chains fell from the nation's wrists and ankles, freeing him. Slowly, Iceland stood. He stayed as far from Kalmar as he could in the small room. Norway had frozen, glaring at Kalmar's leg.

"I'm not going ta t'rn _ya_, Ic'land. Th't would t'rn ya into s'me s'rt of h'brid." Kalmar beckoned Iceland forward. He was oblivious to the wrath aimed toward his leg by a certain wolf pup. Iceland shook his head, backing into a corner. Norway leapt into the air and landed on Kalmar's leg. Attacking the boot string, he yanked on it while growling menacingly. Sweden and Finland watched him silently before agreeing boot strings were evil and must be destroyed. Together, they attacked Kalmar's other foot.

Kalmar glanced down at the struggling wolf pups. "Ic'land," he said. "I'm p'tting ya in ch'rge of keep'ng th'm in l'ne."

"What?" Iceland squeaked. Norway leapt off Kalmar foot and made off with the boot string, having successfully pulled it out.

Kalmar snapped his fingers and the boot string flew into his hand. "Yer w'tching ov'r th'm." Norway wiggled out from under the bed, jumping to get the boot string back.

"Why me?" Iceland asked."

"I need ta m'ke pl'ns." Kalmar stepped away from Sweden and Finland while keeping the boot string out of Norway's range. Iceland hesitantly stepped forward. The three wolf pups watched Kalmar leave the room before turning to look up at Iceland. The fox-nation stared at the three pairs of wondering eyes before he noticed the body language. Crouched forward, panting happily, tails wagging.

"Skit!" Three furry body collided with Iceland, pinning him to the floor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hong Kong's entire body ached. His arms shivered with the strain of holding him in the crouching position. He had lost the feeling in his legs hours ago.

There was a loud click as the steel door was unlocked. Light flooded the room, blinding Hong Kong, when Formosa flipped the light switch. The Asian realm marched up to the cage. He had left Hong Kong in the small confines of the cage all night while he'd raced to Kalmar's house.

"Well?" Formosa crossed his arms expectantly.

"Duìbùqǐ. _(I'm sorry.)_" Hong Kong winced as his arms screamed in pain.

Formosa smirked and unlocked the cage. "Out."

Hong Kong collapsed to the floor, tears of relief forming in his eyes. "I can't walk," he mumbled.

"Then crawl." Formosa glared at Hong Kong before turning away. "Breakfast is waiting for you. If you don't hurry, it won't be there." The realm left quickly before Hong Kong could say another word.

Hong Kong eased himself out of the cage. Standing on trembling legs, the nation slowly made his way toward the kitchen.

Formosa glared at Hong Kong when the nation appeared in the doorway. "Quǎn zhǐ pá, _(Dogs crawl,)_" he snapped.

"Sh- Shénme?" Hong Kong froze in the doorway, shocked at the words.

"Quǎn zhǐ pá," Formosa repeated. "They do not walk on two legs, aru."

"I-I am not a dog," Hong Kong whispered. He could feel fear shivering down his spine. What if Formosa locked him in the cage again?

"Did you say something, gǒu? _(dog?)_" Formosa turned around, planting his hands on his hips.

"Bùshì." Hong Kong ducked his head. After a moment of silence, the Asian nation sank to his knees.

"Hǎo háizi. _(Good boy.)_" Formosa set a bowl of rice on the ground. "There is your breakfast. When you are finished, come into the living room, aru." The realm stormed out of the room, leaving Hong Kong alone to eat on the floor.

'_Teacher, save me.'_ Hong Kong at the rice slowly. It tasted like ash in his mouth. Once he was finished eating, the young nation made his way to living room.

Formosa glanced up from the book he was reading. "What did I tell you, gǒu?" he snapped. Hong Kong stopped in the doorway. He hesitated, wondering if he could stand up to Formosa, before he sank to his knees once more.

"Come." Formosa pointed at his feet. "Dogs lay at their master's feet." Hong Kong crawled forward at lay at the realm's feet.

'_I can't believe he's making me do this.'_ Hong Kong grumbled to himself, humiliated. He jumped as the front door flew open and Imperial marched into the room.

"Aiyah! What is it this time, Imperial, aru?" Formosa groaned. Imperial scowled at his former guardian's attitude.

"We are making no progress in finding watashi no ai," Imperial snapped. "Has she come onto your land at all?"

"Bùshì, she has not," Formosa sighed. "I would not lie to you if she had. Besides, I have had my hands full with this one, aru." He glanced down at Hong Kong who ducked his head, refusing to make eye contact with either realm.

Imperial glanced at Hong Kong then back to Formosa. "I must find her before the Stranger does."

"You must understand, Imperial, I know how you feel." Hong Kong felt a hand rest on his head. "If this one were to get lost, I do not think I would know what to do, aru."

'_Yeah, right.'_ Hong Kong tried to duck away but Formosa's hand clench tightly. The nation whimpered, stilling.

"I understand, Formosa, but watashi no ai is missing and no one is doing anything about it!" Imperial crossed his arms angrily.

Formosa sighed. "Very well, I will send this one to Ottoman's house. We all know he wouldn't survive in Soviet's." Hong Kong glanced up at Formosa, worried. Would Ottoman be just as bad as the Asian realm?

Imperial nodded, grateful. "Arigatō, Formosa."

"Bù kèqì." Formosa shrugged nonchalantly. "Come along, Hong Kong, we must drop you before finding your sister, aru." Hong Kong gritted his teeth as Formosa pulled him up by the hair. Formosa forced Hong Kong to walk with them as they headed out of the house.

"I must warn you, Hong Kong, Ottoman does not like unruly dogs. He will not hesitate to beat you, aru." Formosa glanced down at his charge. "So behave." Hong Kong nodded weakly. That did it.

He was terrified.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

England jumped in surprise as Alba threw the bedroom door open, storming into the room. Cambria followed close behind with a scowl on his face. England struggled to his knees, glaring at the two realms.

"What did you do to Denmark?" England demanded. His wings were stiff from being strapped to his back for far too long.

"That doesn't matter ta ye." Alba glared down at England, crossing his arms.

"I believe it does," England struggled against the iron chains binding him.

"And why do ye say that, Britannia?" Alba cocked his head in mock curiosity.

"Denmark is my friend." England stopped his pointless struggling. Focusing, he tried to form a spell to free himself from the chains. What he wasn't expecting was a strip of leather wrapping around his throat. Cambria locked the collar so tight it nearly choked England.

"W-What are you doing?" England froze. He could no longer feel his magic's presence.

Alba moved to kneel before England. "We're going ta make sure ye learn yer lesson and don't cause trouble." He unlocked the chains swiftly. Cambria helped to seize England and hold him still.

England thrashed violently in the realms' grips. "No!"

"Aye." Together, the realms dragged England out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into another room. In the center was a low chair adorned by confusing straps.

"What is that?" England dug his heels into the floor defiantly. His wings flexed wildly against their belts in his fear.

The Celtic realms dragged England forward and shoved him into the chair. England's arms were forced through two loops of straps that Cambria locked into an 'x' over his chest, pinning him to the chair. Alba forced a flailing wrist into a cuff and locked it tightly.

"This, Britannia, is called 'the Devil's Chair'," Alba said.

England writhed against the restraining straps. "Release me! Please!" he begged. Cambria worked on locking England other wrist in a cuff while Alba locked his ankles to the chair.

"A'll release ye when ye behave, Britannia," Alba snapped.

"Please! Don't leave me in this!" England jerked against the bonds. He could feel claustrophobia growing in his stomach. The chair kept him trapped in the sitting position.

Alba straightened up once they were finished. "Why shouldn't A?"

"Because I'm your brother," England said desperately.

"Yer not acting like it right now." Alba crossed his arms with a scowl.

"I'm sorry." England twisted back and forth, the chair stopping nearly any movement he attempted.

"Fer what?" Alba sneered. "Fer being a pain in our rear ends while we've taken such good care of ye?"

"Y-Yes." Tears formed in England's eyes as he stilled.

"Too bad, that's not enough. Ye need ta learn yer lesson, Britannia." Alba turned and led Cambria out of the room, locking the door behind them.

England thrashed violently against the bonds. He wanted out. He _needed _out. A movement caught his eye. His head whipped around and he saw Pothos standing in the shadows.

"What do you want?" England glared at the grim who tail wagged happily. "Are you here to make me crazy again?" Pothos cocked his head and whimpered. "What, then?" The grim trotted forward and lay at England's feet with a sigh.

"Great, a grim for company. Just what I always wanted."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hong Kong wished he could sink into the floor. A mask-less Turkey stood before him with crossed arms, glaring down at him. Formosa had just left with Imperial to hunt for Taiwan, leaving Hong Kong under the harsh eye of Ottoman.

"Just stay out of my way and ya'll be fine," Ottoman finally snapped. Hong Kong nodded silently, not wanting to get into trouble already. He watched the realm leave him alone in the entrance hall.

There was a loud thump and an 'oh!' from around the corner. Curious, Hong Kong poked his head around the wall to see a child standing, rubbing his forehead. He was small, at least two years old, with brown hair and sleepy eyes. He looked as though he had just woken up from a nap.

"Bástardos, egó̱ stoíchi̱ma évale ton toícho ekeí gia na párei píso̱ se ména. _(Bastard, I bet he put the wall there to get back at me.)_" The child kicked the wall, scowling at it. Hong Kong blinked in confusion. The words didn't make any sense to him, the boy must be a very young nation.

"Hello." Hong Kong stepped around the corner. "I don't remember there being any children nation."

The child stopped kicking the wall and stared at Hong Kong. "Na mi̱n eísai anói̱tos, vévaia me xéreis. _(Don't be stupid, of course you know me.)_"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Hong Kong crouched down to the child's height. "Are you a micro-nation?" he asked curiously.

"Óchi! Ti eísai esý, énas i̱líthios? _(What are you, an idiot?)_" the child huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hm, I suppose you must be Greece's micro-nation. It sounds like you're speaking Greek . . . I don't know." Hong Kong straightened up with a shrug.

The child mimicked the move before grinning up at the Asian nation. "Den eícha fáei to pro̱inó mou. _(I didn't eat my breakfast.)_"

"GREECE!" Hong Kong jumped in surprise as a roar echoed through the house.

Greece looked over his shoulder and scowled. "Ti théleis af̱tí̱ ti̱ forá, bástardos? _(What do you want this time, bastard?)_" he demanded.

"Why didn't ya eat?" Ottoman stood in the doorway with a plate of food in his hands. Hong Kong stared at the child Greece with wide eyes. What had happened?

"Den mou arései to fagi̱tó sas. _(I don't like your food.)_" Greece shrugged nonchalantly.

Ottoman growled angrily. His eyes flicked to Hong Kong then back to Greece. "Hong Kong," he barked. "Feed Greece."

"Shénme?" Hong Kong balked. Feed Greece?

"Greece refuses ta eat what I make, so make somethin' fer him." With that said and done, Ottoman left the room.

"Ti? Egó̱ tha ton dankó̱noun kai na tou dó̱so̱ ti̱ lýssa! _(I'll bite him and give him rabies!)_" Greece shouted the threat.

"Hayır, ya won't!" Ottoman shouted back. "Ya don't have rabies!" Hong Kong gaped at Greece. What was the child _talking_ about?

"Tha páro̱ éna lyssalées skýlo gia na ton dankó̱sei! _(I'll get a rabid dog to bite him!)_" Greece stomped his foot angrily.

"Hayır, ya won't!" The nations heard a sharp whistle and a dog trotted into toward Greece. "Ona bir öpücük ver!" Ottoman called. The dog lunged forward and licked Greece from his chin to his hairline.

Greece shrieked in disgust, wiping at his face. "Bástarde! Tó̱ra den écho̱ lýssa. _(Now I have rabies!)_" Ottoman could be heard roaring with laughter. The dog sat back on its haunches panting happily. Hong Kong was still trying to wrap his head around Greece being a child.

"Y-You're _Greece_?" Hong Kong finally asked.

"Nai." Greece turned to look at Hong Kong. "Ti eínai af̱tó gia séna? _(What is it to you?)_"

"I-I'm sorry, I cannot understand you," Hong Kong said. "Ottoman said I'm supposed to feed you."

"Den boreíte na me kánoun na fáo̱. _(You can't make me eat.)_" Greece crossed his arms and glared at the dog who licked him once more before dashing from the room. "Argh!" Greece ripped a shoe off and hurled it after the dog. After thinking for a moment, he removed his other shoe and tossed it into a corner. He grinned up at Hong Kong. "O bástardos sichaínetai na vgálo̱ ta papoútsia mou. _(The bastard hates it when I take my shoes off.)_"

Hong Kong shook his head in disbelief and hoisted Greece onto his hip. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, going in search of the kitchen.

Greece scowled at Hong Kong. "Den thélo̱ na fáo̱. Den échete poté akoúsei gia mia apergía peínas? _(I don't want to eat. Haven't you ever heard of a hunger strike?)_"

Hong Kong finally found the kitchen and set Greece on the island, stepping back to look around the kitchen. "I suppose I could make something form teacher," Hong Kong mused aloud.

"Den mou arései kinéziko fagi̱tó. _(I don't like Chinese food.)_" Greece stuck his tongue out.

"Well, then, what do you want?" Hong Kong at least understood that gesture.

Greece paused before speaking. "Pou thélo̱ arní. _(I want lamb.)_" Both nations glanced up at the sound of footsteps. Cyprus wandered into the kitchen, limping form the punishment he'd received from Ottoman. The island nation paused at the sight of Hong Kong.

"Hello, Cyprus," Hong Kong greeted.

"Hello, Hong Kong." Cyprus turned his attention to Greece. The child nation was staring at Cyprus very intently. "Is Greece not eating again?" Cyprus asked.

"He hasn't eaten at all?" Hong Kong asked, shocked.

"No." Cyprus shook his head. "He hasn't eaten in a while. We don't know why. All he does is cuss Ottoman out. Egypt managed to make him eat a small snack, but he hasn't eaten anything else."

"Maybe you are not feeding him what he wants," Hong Kong suggested. "What happened to your leg?"

"It's nothing." The wall was suddenly very interesting to Cyprus. Both nations jumped in surprise as Greece shrieked.

"Poú eínai ta malliá sas? _(What happened to your hair?)_" Greece pointed at Cyprus' head. Cyprus muttered something unintelligible as he raked his fingers through his hair. His chunk of long hair and been lopped off and trimmed to match the other half.

"What did he say?" Hong Kong asked nervously.

"He asked me where my hair was." Cyprus blushed as he looked at the floor. Greece was still staring at Cyprus in shock.

"What? Why? What happened? What's been going on?" Hong Kong was going into full blown panic mood now.

"It's nothing," Cyprus said. "Ottoman got mad at me for releasing Greece." The child nation could be heard muttering 'bástardos' at this. "I got punished for it."

"I got locked in a cage." Hong Kong flexed his limbs at the memory. He never wanted to be trapped in a position like that ever again.

Cyprus looked surprised. "Far better than what I got." He shivered at the memory of his punishment. Turkey had beaten him senseless for releasing Greece. Not thinking it was enough, the realm had left a deep gash in Cyprus' leg. Egypt had found the nation nearing unconsciousness and had cared for him.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Cyprus asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Duì." Hong Kong nodded. "He won't tell me what he wants."

Cyprus turned to Greece. "Ti thélete na fáte? _(What do you want to eat?)_"

Greece huffed in annoyance before answering. "Pou thélo̱ arní. _(I want lamb.)_" Cyprus sighed and shook his head.

"What did he say?" Hong Kong asked anxiously.

"He said he wants lamb." Cyprus turned back to Greece. "Den échoume kanéna arní. _(We have no lamb.)_" Greece scowled and kicked out his feet, catching Cyprus in the chest.

"Den me noiázei. Pou thélo̱ arní! _(I don't care. I want lamb!)_"

"Greece!" Ottoman stood in the doorway, looking furious.

Greece looked up at Ottoman and scowled. "Ti théleis , kátharma? _(What do you want, bastard?)_"

"I have had enough of yer attitude." Ottoman stormed up to Greece and grabbed him by the arm, lifting him onto his hip. "I warned ya if ya didn't straighten up, ya'd get a spankin'." Hong Kong's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"Ti? Óchi!" Greece struggled in Ottoman's arms. "Den boreís na me dérnoun! _(You can't spank me!)_" Ottoman ignored the child nation's scream, carrying him from the room.

"He's . . . going to spank him?" Hong Kong stood frozen in his spot.

Cyprus stared after Ottoman with wide eyes. "No, he can't." The nation bolted from the room as best as he could on his bad leg. "Ottoman, stop!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Turkey stood off to the side as he watched Ireland and Wales work their magic, literally. The world's nations who had been on the island had gathered at the volcano, prepared for battle. Eyjafjallajökull spewed lava as the two Celtic nations chanted their spell. Wales' wings were fanning frantically with the spell while Ireland looked like he was going to bolt any minute.

China gripped his sword, watching the volcano determinedly. It was his fault Hong Kong had been kidnapped, he was going to fix it. Canada stood as a polar bear snarling softly. He was going in to rescue his entire family, whether the realms liked it or not. Russia shifted his grip on the pipe. _No one_ took his little sister and his friend and got away with it. Hungary wrung her sword's handle as though it was the neck of one of the realms. Japan held his katana in a firm grip.

Wales and Ireland finished their chanting, dropping their arms and dashing forward.

"It's open!" Ireland shouted over his shoulder. "Come on!"

Russia and Canada were the first nations to move forward with the Asian nations hot on their heels. Cuba rushed after them, checking the bullets in his pistol. A sword dangled at his side, shining in the sunlight. Hungary led Bulgaria, Prussia, and Ukraine through the portal, Turkey on hot their heels. The group slowed to a stop when they had passed through the bright light. Hungary seemed to speak for everyone when she opened her mouth.

"What the hell?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ottoman was terrified, and that was not a common emotion for the realm to feel. He had caught Greece fainting to the floor. It had been only one of many fainting spells Greece had been hiding from Ottoman. The realm could count the child nation's ribs with no problem and his bones felt brittle to the touch. Starvation had not been kind to Greece.

Greece shivered in Ottoman's gentle arms. "Ponáo̱, _(It hurts,)_" he whimpered, squirming uncomfortably.

"What hurts?" Ottoman held the poor nation close, fearful of breaking him.

"Ta pánta, _(Everything,)_" Greece whimpered again and buried his face in Ottoman's shirt. Egypt appeared at Ottoman's side with a glass of water.

"I added some glucose, I believe this will help a little." Egypt held out the glass.

"Sağol," Ottoman thanked the nation and took the glass, holding it to Greece's lips. "Come on, buddy, drink this. It'll make ya feel better."

"Den eímai dipsasménos. _(I'm not thirsty.)_" Greece turned his face away but Ottoman turned it back.

"It'll make the pain go away," Ottoman said soothingly.

"Óchi," Greece whined pitifully. Egypt sat on the couch between Cyprus and Romania, Hong Kong stood in a corner away from the group looking nervous. Everyone looked worried. Starvation could seriously damage a nation.

Romania leaned over to whisper with Egypt. "Why don't we give him something to eat?" he asked.

Egypt shook his head. "We can't. It would be too dangerous for his body. He needs to start with water first and gradually work his way up to food."

"Cyprus," Ottoman barked.

"Evet?" Cyprus jumped in surprise, cowering under the realms gaze.

"Come here." Ottoman beckoned Cyprus forward.

Cyprus rose from his seat and limped to Ottoman's side slowly. He shivered in anticipation of another punishment. Would Ottoman hesitate to beat him before the others?

"I tried, Ottoman," Cyprus tried to explain. "I really did. Greece just wouldn't eat anything I gave him."

"It's not that," Ottoman sighed. "Get his mouth open fer me."

"Ne?" Cyprus stared at Ottoman in shock. He wasn't going to be beaten?

"Open his mouth so I can get him to drink the water," Ottoman said exasperatedly.

"Evet, efendim. _(sir.)_" Cyprus gently pried Greece's lips apart. The small nation wiggled in discomfort. He gave a garbled 'stamáta to!' _(stop it!)_. Ottoman slowly poured a bit of water into Greece's mouth. Setting the glass down, he clamped Greece's mouth shut and massaged his throat. Greece gave a muffled shriek as he squired in Ottoman's grip. Eventually, though, he swallowed the water, coughing.

"Af̱tó pli̱go̱theí, _(That hut,)_" Greece whined.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Ottoman kissed Greece's forehead soothingly. "But ya need ta drink the water." He grabbed the glass once more.

"Óchi." Greece pushed at the hand holding the glass. "Den thélo̱ na. _(I don't want to.)_"

"Cyprus." Ottoman glanced at the nation. "In the medicine room ya'll find a small, blue jar. Bring it ta me."

"Evet, efendim." Cyprus left and returned moments later with the blue jar, handing it to Ottoman silently. Ottoman took the jar and scooped a small dollop of what looked like jam onto his finger. He then slipped the finger into Greece's mouth, wiping the jam onto the small nation's tongue. Taking his finger back, he waited for Greece to swallow.

Greece made a face as he swallowed the substance, coughing slightly. "Eísai si̱maínoun. _(You're mean.)_"

"I know. That's just ta help ya relax a bit." Ottoman shifted his grip on the child nation. Slowly, Greece relaxed. His head fell on his caretaker's shoulder. He stared at Ottoman through half-lidded eyes.

"Se misó̱."

"I know." Ottoman repositioned Greece and helped him to drink the rest of the water. Once finished, he set the glass aside and stood, making his way to Greece's bedroom.

Greece gave the realm a half-hearted glare. "Den thélo̱ na koimi̱thó̱. Den eímai kourasménos. _(I don't want to sleep, I'm not tired.)_" Betraying him, his body gave a large yawn that the child nation failed to stifle.

"Ya need ta rest, yer body doesn't have enough energy left from ya starving yerself." Ottoman gently laid Greece on the bed.

"Allá den eímai kourasménos. _(But I'm not tired.)_" Greece didn't struggle as Ottoman covered him with the sheets.

"Evet, ya are. Just try ta sleep." Ottoman kissed Greece's forehead and straightened up.

"Óchi," Greece murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Egypt poked his head into the room. "How is he?" he asked nervously.

"He's sleepin'." Ottoman left the room, shutting the door quietly behind himself. "A few more days of water and he can move onto food. I can't believe ya let it get this bad." The realm glared at Egypt.

"I didn't mean to." Egypt glared back. "You're the one taking care of him. Greece has always fought against his rule, it's his way." The nation's shoulders sagged. "His life was hard after his mother died."

"I know." Ottoman looked at the door. "I found Greece when he was just a baby, dyin' of starvation in his mother's ruins. It took me days ta nourish him back ta health. He loved me as he grew, though." Tears filled Ottoman's eyes. "And I killed him. I loved him . . . AND I KILLED HIM!" The realm punched the wall in his fury.

Egypt lay a comforting hand on Ottoman's shoulder. "If your Greece shared a past with my Greece, then you also changed his life.

"What do ya mean?" Ottoman leaned his weight against the wall as tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Greece had a very harsh life after his mother died. People fought over him constantly. He was ruled by Rome, Macedon and Germanic tribes. He warred with them repeatedly. He failed in regaining his freedom, passing from one nation to the next." Egypt stared out a window in thought. "Eventually he wound up part of the Ottoman Empire." Ottoman didn't answer he stared at Greece's door.

"He hated Turkey more than anything." Egypt chuckled at the thought. "They fought over every little thing. Eventually Greece became strong enough that he declared his own freedom. It took the War of Independence to free himself. But Greece learned morale and worked hard to gain his freedom. Something he picked up from Turkey." Egypt looked sidelong at Ottoman.

"I never let Greece out of my sight." Ottoman whispered. "He remained in the house, away from the outside world. The only outside contact he had was when I kidnapped Iceland ta kill him and Kalmar when he came ta rescue his brother."

"Think about the change you've made. Right now you are teaching Greece to allow others to care for him. Though . . ." Egypt's brow furrowed in thought. "It also sounds like you're teaching him to use colorful language."

"That's not my fault," Ottoman said quickly. "He won't quit cussin' me out!"

"Does he speak anything else, or just Greek?" Egypt asked. "I swear I've heard him babbling."

Ottoman shrugged. "I've only heard him speakin' Greek."

"I think he's attempting to learn English. He just needs someone to teach him the proper words. He called Cyprus a 'cyprinid' the other day."

"He called him a fish?" Ottoman grinned through his tears.

"Is that what it is?" Egypt cocked his head curiously. "Well, Greece didn't like it when Cyprus gave him a weird look. Did I mention he's been calling you 'ottocento' lately?"

"Really?" Ottoman looked at the door. "Maybe I should get America ta talk ta him. Oceania's about ta lose his nations anyway,"

"Why is that?" Egypt asked worriedly. "I thought you wanted each other to have your own siblings."

"America isn't Oceania's sibling, he's Vinland's. But . . . Oceania drove New Zealand insane and America deaf." Egypt opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a shriek.

"Otho̱manikí̱, ta térata tha na me párei! _(Ottoman, the monsters are going to get me!)_"

Egypt's lips twitched in a smile. "I think you better go save Greece. It sounds like those monsters are pretty scary."

Ottoman chuckled weakly and he made his way back into Greece's room. "Where're the big bad monsters?"

Greece looked at Ottoman before pointing under his bed. "Apó ópou kai an krývetai tó̱ra. Piáste tous. _(They're hiding right now. Get them.)_" Ottoman crouched to look under the bed. There was nothing but dust bunnies and the kitten he'd given Greece. He heard the small nation squeak. "Échete na tous párei ypárchoun akómi̱? _(Did you get them yet?)_"

"Evet!" Ottoman straightened up, grinning. "They're all gone now!"

"Kalí̱. Boreí na eínai chazí̱ , allá eíste kaloí sto na párei térata. _(Good. You may be dumb, but you're good at getting monsters.)_" Greece snuggled under his covers and sighed contentedly, falling asleep once more. Ottoman just chuckled, leaving the room once more.

* * *

A/N: _**SURPRISE! Kalmar's alive!**_

**Greece is beginning to babble in English because he's surrounded by it. **_Twins have their own language of babbling. It's actually the babies' attempts at the language their hearing. __**Even we had our own language. We still do, but it now consists of mostly sign language that tends to creep people out, since we're the only ones who understand it.**_

_Alright, there is a HUGE difference between a spanking and a beating. _**Heck, we were spanked when we were little children and we turned out fine. **_**Here's the thing, when you spank a child you're telling them "don't do that" or "if you do that it'll hurt". What if your child runs into a busy street? Are you going to try to reason with the four year old or teach them it hurts with just one smack on the bottom? It's not like you're breaking bones or leaving bruises. That's a completely different story.**_

**The Devil's Chair has been banned in many prisons because of how it has been used. Google it.**

_Guess what Castor told me? "I hate the chapters when we play. But after you edit them, I love them." _**Yes, I did actually say that. **_Do you all feel the same way?_


	17. Escapes, Encounters, and Tragedies

Disclaimer: _**We seriously don't own Hetalia. **_**And I am sick of having to repeat myself.**

A/N: _Hey, everyone. We're really sorry, but we can't do it. Our schedules are too busy, the computers are causing too much trouble, and we just don't know how to continue this story. Sorry, but we're stopping. Thanks so much for all your support, and thanks for reading._

_Enjoy our last chapter, please review._

* * *

**Escapes, Encounters, and Tragedies**

Tired of Hispania's attitude toward her and just wanting some alone time, Mexico wandered the halls of the large, empty mansion. Netherlands had been in the house for several days, but Mexico rarely saw him. He spent most of his time either fighting with Hispania or hiding in his room.

The Hispanic nation passed Netherlands' room, pausing when she noticed the door was slightly cracked open. She thought she heard a low grumbling coming from within. Curious, Mexico poked her head into the bedroom.

"¿Qué pasa? _(What's up?)_" Mexico asked. Netherlands glanced up, his usual glare aimed at the female nation. His spikey hair was slightly browned, bruises decorated the skin Mexico could see. The Dutch nation clutched his right arm, red blood seeping through the sleeve.

"Wat?" Netherlands snapped.

"What happened to you?" Mexico hurried to the Dutch nation's side. Netherlands only grunted, pulling the soiled cloth away from his arm. Jagged gashes decorated his pale skin. "Netherlands . . . what have you done?" Mexico fell to her knees, gaping at the wounds. She'd never seen the nation this injured yet.

"I did nothing," Netherlands grumbled.

"Then what happened?" Mexico asked as she pulled a blanket off the bed, using it to staunch the bleeding.

Netherlands winced at the applied pressure. "Hispania and I got into an argument."

"Again?" Mexico sighed. This had to be their seventeenth fight, at least.

"Ja, he annoys me," Netherlands huffed.

"But why do you have to make him angry?" Mexico wrapped the blanket around Netherlands' arm and left the nation to hold the makeshift bandage. She stood, moving to the attached bathroom.

"He starts it every time," Netherlands argued. He lifted the blanket to check on the bleeding. Mexico slapped his hand away when she returned.

"Really?" The Hispanic nation knelt back down and pulled the blanket away. Netherlands shrugged out of his jacket and allowed Mexico to disinfect and wrap his wounded arm. "I don't think he started it when you called him an egotistical bastard," Mexico commented. "Not that I disagree with you."

"He's the one who hit me on the head this time. All I did was tell him to shut up from once and he slammed the pot on my head." Netherlands pointed to a gash on his head. The bleeding had stopped but the wound still looked ugly.

"Dios mío," Mexico sighed. "What did he say to you this time?" Finished with the nation's arm, she moved onto his bruised face.

"He wouldn't stop talking," Netherlands grumbled, wincing. "It's 'remember this time this' and 'remember this time that'."

Mexico sighed again and leaned back. "At least he doesn't stalk you during your free time," she pointed out.

Netherlands stiffened. "Is Hispania bothering you?" he asked. The thought about that bastard following Mexico rubbed him the wrong way for some reason.

"What do you think?" Mexico huffed, crossing her arms like an annoyed child.

"Verdomme die schoft, _(Damn that bastard,)_" Netherlands growled.

Mexico offered him a weak smile that made his stomach flip. "Don't let Hispania hear you say that."

"Why shouldn't I? He's been a pain in the ass since he kidnapped me."

"I heard Taiwan and South escaped from their realms," Mexico sighed longingly. "Vinland sounded furious when he called Hispania for help."

"Are you implying that we should try to escape?" Netherlands asked with a raised eyebrow.

"¿Por qué no? _(Why not?)_ There are two of us and one of him. We can beat him, escape, and return him," Mexico said.

"Ja, that is possible." Netherlands glanced up and bolted to his feet, his face hardening into a mask of rage.

"¿Qué es? _(What is it?)_" Mexico twisted around to look.

"Mexico," Hispania said from the doorway, a cold smile on his face. "Why don't you go up to our room? I don't think Netherlands is making a good impression on you."

Netherlands growled angrily. There was no way he was letting the realm get near Mexico. Grabbing the female nation by the arm, Netherlands shoved her onto the bed behind him. Mexico fell into the mass of comforters with an 'oof!' She sat up to watch the males in the room with wide eyes.

"Get out of here, jack ass," Netherlands snapped.

"I think you better rephrase that, Netherlands." Hispania scowled at the nation. "It is best not to speak to your master that way."

"Like hell you're my master," Netherlands snarled.

Hispania leaned to look around Netherlands." Mexico," he snapped. "Our room, now."

"No." Mexico crossed her arms defiantly. No one told the daughter of Aztec what to do.

"What did you say to me?" Hispania stiffened. The female nation had obeyed every order he'd given her. But ever since Netherlands had arrived, she'd become disobedient.

"I said, no," Mexico repeated firmly.

Hispania took a threatening step forward. "I think it would be best if you do as your husband commands, Mexico," he snarled.

"You are not my husband." Mexico frowned. "And I listen to no man."

"Why, you little!" Hispania stormed forward but was stopped by Netherlands' hand on his chest. "Is there something you'd like to say, Netherlands?"

"Ja." Netherlands leaned down to implicit his threat. "Stay away." And with that, he shoved Hispania back a step.

"You little!" Hispania moved before Netherlands could react, slamming a fist into the nation's face. The Dutch nation stumbled to the side cussing.

"Netherlands!" Mexico made to get off the bed.

Netherlands leaned against the wall, spitting out a stream of blood. "Get back on the bed," he hissed. Leaping forward, he shoved the surprised Hispania into the wall. Mexico sank back onto the bed obediently, watching the scene with wide eyes.

"Dammit!" Hispania shoved Netherlands off himself. Grabbing the nation by the scruff, he ran Netherlands' head into the wall.

"Neuken." Netherlands stumbled to the side, dizzy. Hispania watched the nation with a victorious smirk until Netherlands collided with him, wrapping his arms around the realm's waist. They fell to the floor in a mass of struggling limbs. Netherlands struggled to pin Hispania to the floor, ignoring the wound bleeding profusely on his forehead. Hispania growled and wrapped his leg around Netherlands', flipping them over. Straddling the nation, he drew a dagger. Netherlands grunted and seized Hispania's grip.

"Knock it off," Hispania snarled as he managed to free his wrist. Time seemed to slow down as the dagger plunged to the floor. Mexico screamed and Netherlands howled. Hispania froze, staring at Netherlands in surprise. He hadn't actually meant to do it. It had been an accident. Slowly rising, the realm backed out of the room, all the while staring at Netherlands.

"Netherlands!" Mexico rushed to the male nation's side. The dagger had been lodged deep into the oak floor, pinning Netherlands' left hand with it.

Netherlands groaned as he looked up at the female nation. "Liefjie?" he asked. He had never seen the female nation at this angle before, it suited her.

"¿Qué?" Mexico balked. She didn't understand any Dutch but that didn't sound like a swear word to her.

"Liefjie," Netherlands repeated, glancing up at the dagger in his hand. "Something doesn't seem right here."

Smiling through tears, Mexico gripped the handle of the dagger. Gently, she began to pull it out of Netherlands' hand, wincing as blood poured from the wound.

"Lo siento," Mexico apologized.

Netherlands hissed at the sensation in his appendage. "Keep on going, Liefjie."

Mexico paused, the knife still in Netherlands' hand. "What do you keep calling me?" she asked curiously.

"Sweetheart." Netherlands smiled dreamily. That was _definitely_ not the same Netherlands Mexico had been talking to for the past few days.

". . . Oh." Mexico jerked the dagger from Netherlands' hand in surprise.

Netherlands howled and instantly began to shout in Dutch. "Damn, rotte stuk van verroeste metalen up! _(Rotten piece of rusted up metal!)_"

"¡Lo siento!" Mexico threw the dagger aside. She couldn't believe she'd been so careless with the nation who'd just rescued her from Hispania.

"Het is goed, _(It's fine,)_" Netherlands grunted, sitting up slowly. "Do you mind helping me to the bed, Liefjie?"

"¡Sí!" Mexico hurried to help Netherlands onto the bed behind them.

Netherlands sank onto the mattress, leaning against the wall as he panted. "I really, really hate that bastard."

"The feeling is mutual." Mexico seized the medical supplies from where they had been abandoned on the floor and turned to Netherlands' hand. "I think it's going to need stitches," she commented.

"Shit," Netherlands groaned. "Do you have any sewing supplies?"

Mexico thought quickly before answering. "I'll be right back." She rushed from the room, returning minutes later with a needle and black thread. Disinfecting the tools with rubbing alcohol, she began to tenderly stitch Netherlands' wound closed.

Netherlands winced at every prick of pain. "You're like my sister, only different," he commented.

"What do you mean?" Mexico was barely listening, too focused on her work. She didn't want to make the wound any worse than it already was.

"She's meaner. She hit me once, really hard." Netherlands relaxed, humming random notes under his breath.

"Was that during her fight for independence from you?" Mexico finished stitching the palm and moved onto the back on Netherlands' hand. Once finished, she began to bandage the hand carefully.

"Ja, it just got to be too much," Netherlands said. "So I gave in, I let her go. But I gave her a hard time for a while after that."

"That was not very nice," Mexico commented. "Finished." She stood up, admiring her handy work. There was no way that wound wouldn't heal correctly.

Netherlands sat up, leaning forward to give Mexico a peck on the lips. "My thanks, Liefjie." He had only recently become closely acquainted to Mexico and already he was falling for her. How had he never noticed her before?

Mexico flushed before sputtering. "W-We should leave now, before Hispania tires to stop us again."

"Ja, I guess so." Netherlands stood from the bed, swaying in his spot. Once balanced, he pulled his jacket on. When he failed to put his scarf on, he wrapped it around Mexico's throat. "Watch that for me."

Mexico, if possible, flushed darker. Grabbing the Dutch nation's uninjured head, she dragged him from the room and out the back door. _'Dios mío.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Egypt sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He had been sitting with Greece for three hours, trying to get him to speak English. The child nation could speak English words, even ridiculously long ones, but he never said the right ones.

"Let's try this again," Egypt said slowly. "Ott-o-man."

"Onomatopoeia," Greece said stubbornly, as he had been for hours. Egypt gaped at Greece in exasperation. How could he say a twelve letter word but not a seven letter word?

"How many times do I have to say this?" Egypt groaned.

"Ti?" Greece shrugged. "Nomízo̱ óti akoúgetai akrivó̱s to próstimo. _(I think it sounds just fine.)_"

"Egypt," Ottoman asked as he appeared in the doorway. "What are ya doin'?"

"Trying to teach the rascal English." Egypt looked down at Greece with distaste. The island nation simply grinned in response. How could a two year old be so _infuriating_?

"Englacial," Greek said promptly.

Egypt groaned, letting his head fall back. "English," he said firmly.

"Giatí tha prépei na me noiázei? _(Why should I care?)_" Greece shrugged again. "Dó̱se mou mia sýko, _(Give me a fig,)_" he demanded.

Egypt stared at Greece for a moment before turning to Ottoman. "He's impossible!"

"I brought someone who could help." Ottoman grinned widely at his own brilliance. There was no way his plan could fail.

"Who?" Egypt asked tiredly. Greece rose from the floor and tottered out of the room on unsteady legs. It had been several days since Ottoman had discovered him suffering from starvation. After a few days of only water, the child nation had begun to eat food once more.

"Well, we do have a problem with that," Egypt commented.

"With what?" Ottoman cocked his head. He had no idea what the desert nation was talking about.

"The student is no longer in the room." Egypt pointed at the door.

"Ne?" Ottoman glanced around the room quickly. "Greece, where are ya? I've brought ya a new friend!" he called.

"Ti?" Greece wandered back into the room, gnawing on Ottoman's simit he had stolen from the realm's breakfast plate.

"He's by the front door." Ottoman crouched down to Greece's height. "Give me back my breakfast, buddy."

"Óchi, dikó mou! _(Mine!)_" Greece bit off a piece and chewed it loudly enough for Ottoman to hear.

"I hate two year olds," Egypt said, watching Greece with dislike. He couldn't remember the nation being this much trouble when he had first been two.

"Am I going to stand here all day or is someone going to tell me why I'm here?" a voice called down the hallway. Ottoman lunged for the sesame seed bread in Greece's hand when the child nation was distracted by the voice.

Greece dodged the attack, wandering to the doorway. "Amerikí̱?" He poked his head through the doorway, taking another bite of the bread.

"Nai?" America turned around and blinked. "Poios eísai esý? _(Who are you?)_" he asked in fluent Greek.

"Óti eímai Elláda. _(I'm Greece.)_" Greece frowned in displeasure. "Poios nomízeis óti Egó̱ eímai? _(Who do you think I am?)_"

America was silent for a moment before shouting down the hall. "Nice, Egypt!"

"It wasn't my fault," Egypt countered, appearing around the corner with Ottoman following him. Greece stuck his tongue out at the African nation.

"Í̱tan pára polý! _(Was too!)_" Greece munched happily on his stolen breakfast.

"Look, can ya speak English around him?" Ottoman crossed his arms, glaring at his lost breakfast. "We're tryin' ta teach it ta him."

"Whatever." America shrugged before hoisting the child nation into the air. He blinked in surprise before frowning. "This is child abuse," he commented.

"Ne?" Ottoman snarled. "What are ya sayin'?"

"No child is supposed to be this light. How could you let this happen, Egypt?" America demanded as he propped Greece on his hip. His posture told Egypt the North American nation had had plenty of practice with children.

"I didn't mean to," Egypt snapped. "Greece wouldn't eat what we gave him. He just started eating again. And now Ottoman's going to have the problem with eating."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Ottoman scowled at Egypt.

"The kid has a bread roll bigger than his stomach," Egypt pointed out.

"That's not my fault!"

"Whatever," America said again. He wandered off with Greece still on his hip. "So, kiddo, what can you say in English? Can you say 'dog'?" The older nation slipped the bread roll from Greece's grip.

"Orycheío! _(Mine!)_" Greece reached for the breakfast roll.

"Say 'dog' first," America said, tearing a chunk of bread from the roll.

Greece frowned at the demand. "Adobe." And with that he reached for the roll again.

"No, 'dog'." America ate the chunk of bread. Greece gaped at America as Romania wandered into the room.

"Is there any reason why Greece looks like a baby bird wanting to be fed?" Romania asked, giving the pair a strange look.

"I'm teaching Greece how to speak English. I've used this method plenty of times." America tore another chunk of bread off. "It works once you get the hang of it."

"Who did you use it on?" Romania asked curiously.

Greece scowled and tried again. "Influenza," he said firmly.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." America grinned and ate the piece of bread.

"Bastille!" Greece screeched and whacked America on the head with a fist.

"That is definitely not a dog." America ate another piece of bread.

"I'm not sure that's working, America." Romania winced as Greece let out another shriek fury.

"Death!" Greece struck America again.

"Kiddo, I raised a two year old who acted just the way you are now." America grinned and took another bite of simit. "It took me four hours, but he learned eventually."

"Freedom or death!" Romania jumped at the screech.

"Huh, maybe I should be trying longer words with you. Try . . . liberty." America held up a piece of bread.

"Library," Greece snapped.

"Nope!" America popped the bread into his mouth and chewed slowly. _"I think I'm going to try this method,"_ he said in Cherokee. _"It worked before."_ Greece stared at America, not understanding a word he had said, before he began to scream and bang his head into the larger nation's shoulder. Romania winced with every hit.

"America, maybe you shouldn't be so mean."

"Fine," America sighed. He thought for a moment, trying to think of a nicer method he'd used before. "Greece, do you want to hear a story?" Deep, even breaths, tickled against the nation's neck. Romania stared at the pair in shock.

"I think he tuckered himself out," Romania commented.

"Eh," America said with a shrug. "It happens." He wandered out of the living room, whispering a story to the sleeping Greece.

Greece didn't hear a word of what America said as he slept. He dreamt of losing his country. The language disappeared and his people dispersed, no longer calling themselves Greek. He swore on his mother's grave never to submit to anyone else.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

South leaned against a tree, panting. Her stomach churned as the morning sickness passed. The female ex-nation groaned and pressed her forehead into the smooth bark. They had been walking for days and she was exhausted, sore, and suffering from morning sickness.

"Prussia," South whimpered. "North." She could feel her brother's consciousness somewhere nearby. It was there, she just couldn't reach it.

"Are you alright, South?" Taiwan asked from behind the ex-nation, rubbing South's back soothingly.

"I keep gettin' sick," South moaned. "I don't think I can walk anymore."

"But if we stop, then they'll catch up." Taiwan took South's hand. "We can do it," she said encouragingly.

"We've been walking for three days," South grumbled. "We've gotten almost nowhere."

Taiwan was about to respond when a voice spoke behind them.

"What are a couple of angelfish like you doing out here in the big, bad sea?"

South whirled around the face the speaker, an unhealthily thin woman with cascades of blue and white hair. A cerulean dragon was perched on the woman's shoulder.

"Who do you think you are?" South demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at the female.

"Oh, a swordfish!" The female grinned. "I'm Atlantis."

"I'm not a swordfish." South scowled. "I'm a nation."

Atlantis sighed exasperatedly. "Swordfish mean you're a fighter. Honestly, I might as well just stay home and keep my trap shut."

"_You're _Atlantis?" Taiwan squeaked. She'd heard plenty of rumors about the lost city, but she'd never know they were true.

"Ja, little gull." Atlantis nodded, grinning once more. Her mood swings were nearly as bad as South's.

"You're annoying," South snapped. "It seems like you're the gull here."

"South!" Taiwan said exasperatedly.

"Maybe I should have called you a sea cow," Atlantis said with a straight face.

South stiffened. "I'm about to call you lunch meat."

"Great, she's an angler."

'_Atlantis, that's enough.'_ The dragon stretched like a cat on Atlantis' shoulder.

South jumped in surprise at hearing a voce other than her brother's. "Mighty fine beast you are," she complimented. ". . . What is sit?"

'_I am the last dragon of the Lost City of Atlantis, my name is Conch.'_ Conch flicked her spade tail lightly.

"Hm, it's nice to meet you, Shelly." South glared at the Lost City. "I can't say the same for you."

Atlantis stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Conch rolled her eyes, clearly used to the behavior. _'We came to offer you assistance,'_ Conch said.

"Assistance?" Taiwan cocked her head curiously.

"We don't like the bull seals any more than you do." Atlantis crossed her arms.

'_We will take you to Iceland so you may return home.'_

"You're going to take us to Iceland?" South repeated for clarification.

"Sì!" Atlantis clapped her hands happily. "I know this place like the sea floor!"

South glanced sidelong at Taiwan. "She's weird."

"South! You don't say that about someone who's going to help us." Taiwan scowled.

"Hey, angler, are you pregnant?" Atlantis asked bluntly.

'_ATLANTIS!' _Conch nearly shrieked, giving South an instant headache.

"Que? Can't I ask an innocent question?" Atlantis shrugged.

"Why does it matter to you if I'm pregnant? You can't make me go back to that bastard." South crossed her arms defiantly.

"You were with the orca, weren't you?" Atlantis asked, cocking her head like a curious puppy.

"If you mean that Canada bastard, then yes." The group froze as the sound of footsteps reached their ears.

"Oh . . . fish waste," Atlantis hissed what Taiwan figured was a swear.

* * *

A/N: **Pollux, what the hell are you telling people? **_Um . . . hi, Castor! _**What does it say up there? **_That . . . we're stopping writing? _**I can see that! Why are you telling people that? **_It's an experiment! _**. . . You have a sick mind.**

* * *

"We've searched all of your land." Vinland's voice echoed through the forest. "They couldn't have made it this far."

"Hai, that is possible," Imperial agreed. "I do not believe watashi no ai would be foolish enough to come here. That would mean passing through the Winter Desert."

"Great, it's the blowfish and the orca," Atlantis whispered.

"Great," South sighed. Grabbing Taiwan's hand, the ex-nation darted in the opposite direction of the voices. Atlantis darted ahead of them, guiding them toward an abandoned town.

South slowed to a stop when they reached the edge of the town. "What is this place?" South asked in a hushed voice. Skeletons of building lined the empty streets.

"It's what's left of Moscow." Atlantis made her way through the silent city. Taiwan was clutching South's hand like a lifeline.

South followed the Lost City down three streets. Eventually, she slipped her hand from Taiwan's tight grip and wandered into an abandoned shop.

"Hello?" South called softly. When no one answered, the ex-nation shrugged and turned to leave, colliding with a very solid body. "Eh? Taiwan!" South shouted. The stranger grabbed South's arms when she attempted to dart around him, pinning them behind her back.

"South?" Taiwan spun around, eyes wide. Atlantis glanced over his shoulder before slipping into the shadows and disappearing.

"Stoppen!" A knife danced along South's pale throat. "Or she gets it."

"I don't think so, shark." Atlantis darted out of the shadows and smacked the stranger's hand, knocking the knife to the floor.

"Austria!" Taiwan cried happily, recognizing the stranger at once.

Atlantis froze. "You know him?" she asked,

"Taiwan?" Austria stared at Taiwan in shock before glancing down at his hostage. "South? What are you doing here?"

"Runnin' away. What does it look like?" South tilted her head back to look at Austria.

Atlantis blinked before speaking. "Now I feel just plain stupid.

Austria frowned at Atlantis. "Who are you?" he asked, releasing South. Atlantis was about to reply when a shout caught their attention.

"Hey, bastard, where did you go?" Romano limped around the corner of the shop, freezing at the sight of Atlantis. "Tis?" he asked in shock.

"Romano!" South leapt forward, hugging Romano tightly. "You're just huggable as I remembered!"

"Chigi! Where'd you find Tis? I thought she died." Romano peeked over South's shoulder.

"Alby!" Atlantis joined the group hug enthusiastically, though South didn't seem to appreciate the action.

"Ciao, Tis, it's great to see you again." Romano winced. "Will you two please let go of me, now?" South released Romano promptly, looking slightly green around the gills.

"So, your name is 'Tis'?" Austria crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. "I've never heard of a nation named 'Tis' before."

"No, you stupid aristocratic bastard! Her name's Atlantis. Grandpa Rome introduced us when Veneziano and I were young." Atlantis gave Romano one more squeeze before releasing him. South squeezed her eyes shut tightly, making a sour face.

"Mrs. South, is something wrong?" Liechtenstein and Seychelles wandered around another corner.

"Well . . . um . . ." South whirled around and leaned over the counter, heaving heavily. Liechtenstein paled and turned around so as to not watch.

"What happened to her?" Romano looked to Atlantis who shrugged and hugged him again. "Chigi! Let go of me!"

"She's pregnant." Taiwan smiled weakly.

Romano was busy trying to shove Atlantis off himself. "Aw, come on, Albatross," Atlantis whined. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know that," Romano gasped. "But you're choking me!"

Austria gaped at Taiwan, oblivious to Romano's situation. "She's pregnant?"

"Duì." Taiwan nodded. "That's why we rushed to escape from Vinland and Imperial."

"Nations can't get pregnant," Austria argued. Seychelles moved to South's side and rubbed her back, a worried expression on her face.

Atlantis looked at Austria with a look that clearly asked 'are you stupid?' "Seriously? Where do you think America's children came from?" she asked. "Nations don't have nations, they have states and provinces."

Austria choked, coughing. Seychelles glanced up from South. "How far along is she?" she asked. Romano slipped from Atlantis' grip. Atlantis pouted until Conch whacked her on the back of the head with her spade tail.

A loud thump caused the gathered nations to jump in surprise. Scotland straightened up, pulling his sleek wings taught against his back.

"There's naw sign of the realms . . . why does Austria look like he's dying?" Scotland glanced between the nations.

"I'm two months pregnant." South looked up from behind the counter, her face pale.

"Oh . . . congratulations?" Scotland cocked his head, unsure of how to respond. "And who's the beauty queen over there?" He nodded to the smirking Atlantis.

"That would be Atlantis." Austria had finally managed to catch his breath.

"Uh huh, A'll be warning ma brothers about hat," Scotland muttered to himself.

"Wait, those were your idiot brothers who opened the portal in the volcano?" Atlantis scowled. "I knew I shouldn't have been swimming near Iceland all those years ago."

"Your brothers opened the portal?" South blue eyes darkened to a dangerous gray. "Is there somethin' you'd like to tell me, old man?" she demanded.

"Aye, A suppose," Scotland sighed. "First, A'm not that old. Second, nearly two centuries ago Ireland and Northern Ireland messed up a spell and Eyjafjallajökullerupted. A had naw idea what the effects were until now. A'm just as surprised as ye."

"Wunderbar," Austria sighed. "Now we just need to solve that problem."

"What problem would that be, Austria?" Seychelles asked worriedly.

"How to close this portal. But first, we need to get home."

"Hai, I think it is time for you to come home." Two figures stood in the doorway of the shop.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Teutonic threw the front door open, storming into the living room. His body language suggested violence as he headed straight for Germany.

"Ja?" Germany glanced up from the book he was reading. It was a book on the history of Globe. Apparently, Global War Three had been a fight for control of New Scandinavia. Most, if not all, of the battles had taken place _on_ New Scandinavia. The nation had become too stressed and wounded from the war that he killed himself to end it.

"Taiwan and Confederacy have escaped," Teutonic seethed, stopping several feet away from Germany.

"And that's my fault?" Germany turned back to the book. It was speaking about a nation under Teutonic's rule who had survived for only a few years before someone, not Teutonic, had killed him.

"Nein, do you think I would be dumb enough to think that?" Teutonic crossed his arms, scowling.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Germany asked, not bothering to look up from the book.

"And what kind of truth is that, kleinen bruder?"

"Ja, I think you're dumb." Germany glanced up from the book with a smirk.

"You think I'm dumb?" Teutonic hissed. "If I was dumb, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" Germany demanded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"This." Teutonic leapt forward and tackled Germany out of the chair. In the heat of the fight, the realm completely forgot about the collar he'd locked around Germany's throat.

"Gott verdammt!" Germany punched the German realm in the face.

"Stop struggling." Teutonic seized the wrist and pinned it beside the nation's head. He reached for the second wrist to pin that one down too.

"Nein!" Germany grabbed Teutonic's free hand in a tight grip, trying to free himself.

"Ja." Teutonic repositioned himself so his knees were digging painfully into Germany's shoulders, successfully pinning him down.

Germany gritted his teeth, kicking wildly. "Get off me!"

"Nein, I'm sorry, I have to do this, kleinen bruder." Teutonic reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a large syringe. It looked nothing like a small hospital syringe, more like a fairly small weapon.

"What are you doing?" Germany's struggling increased at the sight of the syringe. He had a very bad feeling growing in his gut.

"I'm taking care of my kleinen bruder." Teutonic pinned Germany's left wrists back to the floor, positioning the syringe at the nation's lower arm.

"Nein! Stoppen!"

"Mir, leid, kleinen bruder," Teutonic apologized. And with that, he applied force to the syringe so that it pricked Germany's muscle.

"Gah!" The German nation bucked wildly as pain screamed through his arm. "Stoppen!"

"Mir leid," Teutonic repeated as he injected the contents of the syringe. Germany gasped at the feeling of a foreign object settling in his arm. Once finished, Teutonic released the nation, watching him warily.

Germany scuttled away from the realm, clutching his arm while panting in pain. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"It's a tracking chip," Teutonic said, keeping a careful eye on Germany. "Now you can never leave, we'll be together forever."

"Nein!" Germany lurched forward, lashing out at Teutonic. "I am not your kleinen bruder."

"Ja, you are." Teutonic seized the hand flying at his face and twisted his behind Germany's back. "Do I have to remind you?" His fingers slipped under the tight collar to stroke the brand fondly.

Germany froze at the touch. "A brand means nothing," he snapped. "I have one that says I belong to the Vikings. That is a lie, and so is yours."

"It's a lie?" Teutonic hissed dangerously. "Would you like to be punished, kleinen bruder?"

"I have been punished many time, _Teutonic_, I doubt you could do any worse." Germany struggled against Teutonic's grip.

"Believe me, I could." Teutonic dragged Germany out of the room and to the basement. Germany was shoved into a cold, dungeon-like room. "You can think about your actions in here." The realm slammed the door and locked it.

Germany sat up, crossing his legs and keeping his back straight like the soldier he was. There was no way he would break for the realm.

"Hallo." Germany's gaze was drawn up to a figure sitting in the windowsill. The bars had been knocked out, making a seat for the stranger. The figure wore a dark cloak over equally dark clothes. His black eyes pierced Germany's blue, his hair darker than the night.

"Who are you?" Germany scowled. He didn't think there was anyone else in Teutonic's house besides him and the realm.

The newcomer smirked. "You'll learn soon enough." He hopped off the windowsill, landing like a cat and striding to Germany. He towered over the sitting nation.

"What do you mean?" Germany tensed. He didn't like this stranger, something was off about him.

The stranger crouched down, level with Germany, and smiled darkly. "I've been watching this game for a while" he said. "And now, well, I'd like to join."

"Was?" Germany leaned away from the dark-haired male.

"The game, it seems like so much fun." The stranger withdrew a knife from a sheath. "I'd like to join."

"What makes you think this is a game?" Germany was seriously considering punching this strange realm . . . or whatever he was.

"It looks like so much fun." The male's canines appeared longer than any normal person's. "Wouldn't you say so, Deutschland?"

"Nein!" Germany punched out at the stranger's face.

"That's too bad," the stranger sighed and seized Germany's flying wrist. Twisting, he dragged the surprised nation to the floor. Cold metal collided with Germany's temple and the nation dropped to the floor unconscious.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

North Russia stared out the van's window, worried. After entering the creepy city, the large group of nations had stumbled upon several abandoned vans. They had quickly learned the vehicles needed neither keys nor gas. Canada had opted to remain in his polar bear form, running beside the vans easily.

The Russian micro-nation hummed her national anthem under breath, occasionally sending a worried glance to her husband. Russia had been extremely tense during the entire ride, clutching his faucet pipe as though his life depended on it. North Russia reached out and patted the Slavic nation's hand comfortingly.

"We will find your sister," North Russia said soothingly. "Do not worry, Belarus is strong."

"Da, she is." Russia turned his gaze to the terrain outside.

"Jumal kurat võtaks!" Estonia, who had been driving, swore and slammed on the breaks. Everyone on the van lurched forward against their seatbelts. North Russia heard tires screech behind them.

"What's wrong?" Bulgaria coughed and massaged his chest, trying to catch his breath.

Everyone looked out the windshield to see a male standing several feet from the van. He was tall with black hair and orange eyes, resembling Denmark. A battle axe was clutched in one hand and a broadsword in the other.

"Who is that?" Bulgaria squeaked in fear.

North Russia gripped her axe tightly. "It's one of the ublyudkov."

Her husband snarled and ripped the van's door open, storming out to the male. They all saw him shouting at the doppelganger while the stranger seemed indifferent to what the nation was saying.

Curious as to what the issue was, Turkey, Antarctica, and Ireland joined Russia with the doppelganger.

"Who are ya?" Turkey demanded, crossing his arms.

"I'm K'lmar, and yer on my l'nd." Kalmar hiked his axe onto his shoulder. Russia was fuming now, having finished his ranting.

Antarctica stepped forward, grasping the axe's handle below the head. "Let's talk, yes?" he suggested coolly.

Kalmar seemed to consider the question for a moment. "Ja," he finally said. "I mean ya no h'rm."

"Sure didn't seem like it," Turkey snorted. "Seems more like ya were goin' ta try ta slice us all in half." Ireland squeaked in fear at the prospect. Kalmar's eyes turned to the winged nation and Ireland began to tremble fearfully.

"En lille fugl! _(A little bird!)_" Kalmar chortled with a grin. Ireland's trembling increased at the feral smile. He hated how those haunted orange eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

"Do you care to explain what has been happening in the last month?" Antarctica raised a colorless eyebrow.

"Ja, I s'ppose." Kalmar didn't tear his eyes away from Ireland as began to tell the story. The poor Celtic nation looked ready to bolt back to the vans.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gaul grinned ferally, his hands resting on either wall of the corner. Belgium shivered as she pressed herself deeper into the walls. Why did she have to leave France's and Switzerland's sides? A hand reached out to gently run through her hair. The Dutch nation squeaked in fear, closing her eyes tightly.

"We had so much fun last time, mon amour," Gaul purred and Belgium stifled a shriek.

"Laat me met rust, _(Leave me alone,)_" Belgium squeaked.

"Bel!" Belgium opened her eyes to see her fiancé rushing around the corner. Gaul glanced over his shoulder and scowled.

"Zwitserland!" Belgium cowered when Gaul's eyes swiveled back to her.

"Leave my fiancée alone!" Switzerland charged forward, dragging Gaul away from Belgium.

"Oh, shut up, you know she likes me better." Gaul shoved Switzerland off himself and drew his sword.

"Nein!" Switzerland lunged forward again. Belgium spotted France rushing around the corner toward the group.

"France!" Belgium gasped when Gaul sidestepped Switzerland. Whipping his sword around, the realm sliced into the nation's neck.

"Gah!" Switzerland stumbled away, clasping a hand to his bleeding neck. The cut wasn't deep, but it was still painful.

"Belgique! Suisse!" France tore down the hallway toward them. Gaul smirked as he leapt forward, swinging the sword toward Switzerland. Belgium shrieked and covered her eyes. The German nation ducked under the blow and struck Gaul in the elbow. France seized the realm's wrist and twisted it. Gaul hissed as the sword dropped from his hand. The sword was moved away from the scuffle when Gaul accidently kicked it. Shoving Switzerland aside, the realm drove his elbow into France's temple. The French nation collapsed to the floor in a heap. Switzerland seized Gaul by the hair and yanked him away from the unconscious nation.

"Gah!" Gaul whipped out a knife. Whirling around, he grabbed Switzerland's wrist and prepared to drive the knife into the nation's heart.

"Zwitserland!" Gaul spun around quickly. Belgium was standing directly behind him, the sword that had lodged itself in Gaul's chest was held firmly in the female nation's grasp. The Dutch nation stared at the realm in horror. What had she _done_? The sword slid from her grasp as Gaul stumbled back blinking in surprise. Switzerland was heaving for breath, watching the French realm.

Gaul leaned his weight against the wall, sliding to the ground. He looked up with a small smile, blood trickling form his mouth. He no longer looked like a hungry predator. Belgium, to her horror, saw a loving older brother, tired and broken.

"I was right, love is truly beautiful." Slowly, the life faded form the realm's orange eyes and his head fell forward. In his death, the realm looked peaceful, as though waiting for his younger siblings to shake him awake for the new day. Belgium felt her stomach churn at the thought. Had Gaul once been sane? Had he had younger siblings he'd loved?

"W-We need to go." Switzerland tugged at Belgium's sleeve. His bleeding neck had been bandaged with a strip of cloth torn form the nation's shirt.

"U-Uh . . ." Belgium stared at Gaul's relaxed body. "I killed him," she whispered.

"Ja, you did. Now, we need to go before anyone else comes." Switzerland gave up on trying to drag his fiancée away and marched over to France and dragged him up. "Help me with France."

Belgium whimpered but did as Switzerland ordered, draping France's arm over her shoulder. "I actually killed him, I didn't mean to."

"Ja, I know." Switzerland began to drag France from the room. Suddenly, the ground shook as the house was struck by an earthquake. Belgium stumbled to the side, losing her grip on France.

"What's happening?" Belgium squealed as a pillar shivered before collapsing inches away from her.

"I would like to ask the same thing," France groaned as he woke up.

"RUN!" Switzerland shouted, dragging the pair from the room. France stumbled with his fellow nations, still slightly dazed.

Belgium skidded to a halt in the front door, staring in shock as the road collapsed into a sink hole. The land around the house was dissolving into chaos. The rose hedges withered to the ground, leaving the only escape route as the land crumbed into a dark abyss. Switzerland dashed forward, leading the group over the path of dead hedges. France followed and then Belgium. The Dutch nation squealed when she lost her footing. The earth behind her disappeared as the château was sucked into the ground. Belgium screamed as the earth beneath her fell away. Grabbing a root, she stared down at the impending doom beneath her.

Rough hands seized Belgium by the upper arms and France threw her over his shoulder.

"GO!" The French nation raced after Switzerland until they reached solid ground. Only then did he dare to lower Belgium to the ground. Belgium stared in shock as the last of Gaul sank into the earth. As the last of the once great realm was swallowed up, Belgium could only say one thing.

"Mijn God."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Luxemburg coughed weakly as the tube was pulled from his throat. After what he supposed had been hours of surgery, the nation had woken up to find himself in several casts and bedridden. The casts had been removed just that morning and now it seemed he could be relied on to breathe on his own. Cracking an eye open, Luxemburg saw a figure looming over him.

"Australia?" Luxemburg's voice cracked as he spoke. The Oceanic nation didn't answer as he reached for Luxemburg's wrist. Taking it firmly, Australia slipped a leather cuff around the wrist.

"No!" Luxemburg ripped his hand form Australia's grip. The island nation struggled to pin the smaller nation to the bed. Writing, Luxemburg did the only thing he could hit of. He reached up and seized the circlet from Australia's head. The Dutch nation hurled it to the floor where it shattered into several tiny pieces.

Australia fell to his knees with a groan, supporting himself by a hand on the bed, "Luxemburg?" The nation blinked blearily. Slowly, he looked around the room. "I'm free?" he wondered aloud.

"Ja, you're free." Luxemburg watched Australia fearfully. What if he somehow reverted to his zombie self?

"Right, mate, let's get out of here." Australia seized Luxemburg's wrist and dragged him out of bed and from the room. The pair were stopped in the hallway when they met a dark-haired, green-eyed nation.

"Shit!" Australia backed away from Teutonic, pressing Luxemburg against a wall. "Look, mate, we're getting out of here and you're not going to stop us."

"Nein, you're not." Teutonic lunged forward, seizing Australia by the front of the shirt. The Oceanic nation yelped in surprise as he was shoved face first into the wall. His arms were dragged back and cold rings slipped around his wrists. A clicked echoed through the hall as sharp metal cut into Australia's wrists.

"Dammit!" Australia struggled against the cuffs as Teutonic slung a sore and shocked Luxemburg over his shoulder.

"Come on." Teutonic grabbed Australia by the arm and forced him forward. "We have some friends to meet."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The house of the Celtic realms had been rather sedated after England's and Denmark's attempted escape. The nations had been released from their prisons. Denmark had been sore for a few days, and had become obedient toward the realms. England had, for reasons unknown to his 'brothers', not gone crazy in the Devil's Chair. Alba had replaced the circlet the nation's head, limiting his movement.

The realms and nations were gathered in the living room for a quiet afternoon. Emerald Isle carded his fingers through Northern Ireland's hair. The winged nation was tense under his 'brother's' caring hands. Denmark sat alone in a corner with his knees drawn up to his chest. Alba was sitting in on the couch beside Cambria, brushing England's wings.

Northern Ireland watched his older brother with sad eyes. England was just as tense as him, twitching at every brushstroke. One moment, everything was fine, and the next, Northern Ireland felt pain scream through his entire body as his stomach churned. The winged nation lurched forward, clutching his stomach.

"North?" England's eyes flew to his brother, a worried expression on his face. Denmark watched the trembling nation with wide eyes.

Emerald Isle wrapped his arms around Northern Ireland. "Whoa, éasca. _(easy.)_ What's wrong, éan beag?" he asked soothingly.

"I-I . . . this . . . not . . ." Unable to form a coherent sentence, Northern Ireland wailed. Pain screamed through him once more and his wings strained against their belts. As tremors ran though the nation's body, he curled in on himself.

"What's happening?" Emerald Isle looked to Alba in terror.

"A don't know." Alba stared down in shock until the phone snapped him from his daze. Standing, the realm went to answer it. He returned a few minutes later, his face a mask of horror.

"What's wrong?" Cambria asked worriedly as he stood.

"It's the frog, he's dead." Alba swallowed thickly.

"What?" Cambria demanded. Denmark and England shared a shocked look. They'd had no idea the realms could die.

"It's worse, much worse." Alba looked up slowly. "Germany's been kidnapped. It's the Stranger, he's returned. Everyone's meeting at Kalmar's place. I think it's time. We knew this day would come."

Emerald Isle inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "It's the end of Globe."

* * *

A/N: **Alright, how many of you believed the moron? **_Hey! _**You are! I can't believe you told people we weren't going to finish this story! **_It was just a bit of fun. I wanted to see how many people would scream in fury! _**You know what? I give up! Don't come crying to me when the fans decide to burn you at the stake! **_Wait? What!_

**Dumb ass.**

**Alright, onto the interesting facts:**

**Did you know that Iceland sits on two separate tectonic plates? In a few hundred thousand years, the country will be separated into two islands.**

**Greece's motto is "Freedom or Death." Furious with America eating his food, Greece screams this at him.**

**In Australian slang, influenza is also called the dog disease. Hence why Greece says it to America when the North American nation attempts to get him to say dog.**

_Anyone want a bratty two year old, three rambunctious wolf pups, and a trouble-making fox? They're for sale, cheap. _**POLLUX! **_Someone save me, Castor's going to kill me!_


	18. Example

Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia, but I do own this._

A/N: _Hey, everyone! It's Pollux here! You all know I edit the stories we write, but you might be wondering what we start with. Down below you will find an unedited scene. This has been taken from the messaging system we use. We use * to symbolize an action. The speech doesn't have any quotation marks around it. Yes, it's all in present tense and there might be the occasional past tense slip up in there. The _**bolded **_words are Castor and the italicized words are mine. You don't have to read all the way through this, just skim in and then move on. Here's what I do, I take what we have here and change it into past tense, move a few things around, and add A LOT of glitter to it._

_Enjoy! Please review!_

***Taiwan groans as she opens her eyes. She can barely remember what happened. The two realms had snuck up on the nations while they were talking. The fight had been quick and short. Taiwan had been knocked out within the moments of the beginning.***

_South? *Taiwan sits up slowly, rubbing her head.*_

***Her hands are jerked to a halt and Taiwan notices her hands are cuffed behind her. Taiwan is laying on the floor of a van. Seychelles lays across from her, her brown eyes wide.***

_Seychelles? What happened? *Taiwan struggles against the cuffs.*_

**Vinland and Imperial. *Seychelles whimpers.* They attacked us.**

_*Taiwan groans and hits her head on the van's floor.* What about everyone else? Austria? Scotland? Atlantis?_

**All captured. *Seychelles glances over her shoulder fearfully.* Austria was the last to fall. Scotland was knocked out before him. They captured me when I tried to run.**

_*There's a groan as Scotland wakes.* Shite, A feel like A've strained a wing. *He winces.*_

**Do you think you'll be alright? Where's Romano?**

_*Scotland glances around.* He's over by Liechtenstein, it looks like something's happened ta his leg._

**Quoi? *Seychelles attempts to sit up.* What's wrong with him?**

_How should A know? *Scotland drops his head.* A can't believe we got caught again._

**Would you be quiet? *Vinland snaps. Seychelles whimpers in fear.***

_*Scotland scowls.* Or what?_

**Or I'll make you wish you were never born. *Vinland grunts as the van begins to drive over bumpy terrain.***

_Go ta hell! *Scotland spits.*_

_*Taiwan moans and bangs her head on the floor, muttering in Chinese.*_

**Would you like me to pull over and send you there? *Vinland sneers.* You're a little tied up right now.**

_*Scotland scowls but doesn't respond. Romano stirs awake.* What the hell happened?_

**Romano! *Seychelles tilts her head to look at him.* Are you alright?**

_I've been better. I hate those stupid ass bastards and their stupid ass plans and this stupid ass world. *Romano winces as he tries to move.* CHIGI!_

**What's wrong?**

_I can't feel past my knee. *Romano falls back to the floor of the van gasping.*_

**Your knee, is it broken? *Seychelles becomes frantic.***

_How should I know. Oh, Dio, it hurts._

***Austria groans as he awakens.* Romano? Did you hurt yourself again?**

_No! I didn't do this to myself! What? You think I just decided 'hey, I'm going to twist my knee just for the hell of it'?_

**Manners Romano. *Austria chasties.* I knew I should have kept both of you.**

_Que? I would have just run away from, you aristocratic bastard._

_Mr. Austria? *Liechtenstein blinks.* What happened? *She whimpers.*_

**We've been captured. *Austria sighs.* Again.**

_Was? I want big brother. *Tears form in Liech's eyes.*_

**It's going to be alright. I'll get you back to Switzerland, I promise. I did it once, I'll do it again.**

_Danke, Mr. Austria._

**You guys sure talk a lot. *Vinland notes.***

**I don't care. *Imperial sighs.* I'm just happy to have watashi no ai back.**

_I am not your love! *Taiwan mutters into the floor.*_

**Oh, just shut it. *Vinland snaps when Imperial opens his mouth to respond.***

_You know, I bet my husband will kill you. *Atlantis grins widely.*_

**Why do you say that? *Imperial glances over his shoulder.* He knows we're bringing you home to him.**

_Ah, he does? I was counting on him being over protective again! *Atlantis pouts while Conch just shakes her head in disbelief.*_

**No, Polar will be very happy to see you again.**

_Don't I know it. *Atlantis rolls her eyes.*_

**Where are you taking us? *Austria interrupts the conversation.***

_Far Kalmar's, where else? *Vinland smirks.* A meeting's been called._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	19. Midnight and Noon

Disclaimer: _**We didn't'own Hetalia when we wrote Return to the Viking Age, we don't own it while we're writing it the 2Ps Come Out at Midnight, and we won't own it when we write our next story. Yes, there's going to be a next story, and a next, and a next. What do you take us for? One story wonders?**_

A/N: ***Tap* *Tap* *Tap***

**Ha! There! I've jacked the page, woohoo! Greetings, I am the elusive Castor. Though I've spoken during the author's notes before, I don't do much more than that. Pollux is truly the one who runs this site for us. Now then, I am the plotliner. I come up with these grand ideas. The 2ps Came out at Midnight came to me randomly during our last story. I'm only part of the making of these AWESOME stories. Without me, well, Pollux would be going haywire with bad ideas. Pollux plays the second large part, editing. Well, if you have any questions just comment!**

_**(Update (3/29/2013) the rated "M" is for this chapter. It is not sexual content.)**_

**And now, Castor**…_and Pollux_… _**are proud to present the epic finale to, the 2ps Come out at Midnight.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Midnight and Noon**

Taiwan groaned as she stirred awake. She could barely remember what had happened but her head pounded and she could feel a bruise growing on her shoulder.

"South?" Taiwan struggled to sit up and found herself handcuffed once more. She was lying on the floor of a rocking van. Seychelles lay across from her, eyes wide.

"Seychelles?" Taiwan asked, struggling against the cuffs. "What happened?"

"Vinland and Imperial," Seychelles whimpered. "They attacked us."

Taiwan groaned and dropped her head on the van's floor. Her escape had been pointless. "What about everyone else?"

"All captured." Seychelles glanced over her shoulder fearfully. "Austria was the last to fall, Scotland was knocked out before him. They captured me when I tried to run."

There was a groan as the winged nation woke. "Shit, A feel like A've strained a wing." Scotland winced as he shifted on the floor.

"Do you think you'll be alright? Where's Romano?" Seychelles asked. Taiwan noticed the unusual amount of fear in her friend's voice.

Scotland glanced around the unconscious nations. "He's over by Liechtenstein, it looks like something happened ta his leg."

"Quoi?" Seychelles struggled to sit up. "What's wrong with him?" she asked fearfully.

"How should A know?" Scotland dropped his head on the floor with a loud bang.

"Would you be quiet," Vinland snapped and Seychelles whimpered in fear.

Scotland scowled at the realm. "Or what?" he demanded.

"Or I'll make you wish you'd never been born," Vinland grunted as the van began to its journey over bumpy terrain.

"Go ta hell," Scotland spat angrily. Taiwan moaned and banged her head on the floor, muttering in Chinese.

"Would you like me to pull over and send you there?" Vinland sneered. "You're a little tied up right now." Scotland's scowl deepened but he didn't respond.

Romano stirred, groaning in pain. "What the hell happened?"

"Romano!" Seychelles tilted her head to look at him. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better. I hate those stupid ass bastards and their stupid plans and this stupid ass world." Romano winced as he tried to move, jostling his leg. "CHIGI!"

"What's wrong?" Seychelles asked anxiously.

"I can't feel past my knee." Romano collapsed to the van's floor gasping.

"You knee, is it broken?" Seychelles was panicking now.

"How should I know?" Romano snapped. "Oh, Dio, it hurts."

"Romano?" Austria groaned as he awoke. "Did you hurt yourself again?" he asked after a moment.

"No!" Romano snapped. "I didn't do this to myself! What? You think I just decided 'hey, I'm going to twist my knee just for the hell of it'?"

"Manners, Romano," Austria chastised. "I knew I should have kept both of you."

"Cosa? I would have just ran away from you, you aristocratic bastard!"

"Mr. Austria?" Liechtenstein blinked blearily. "What happened?" she whimpered.

"We've been captured . . . again," Austria sighed.

"Was? I want big brother." Tears formed in Liechtenstein's eyes as her lip quivered.

"It's going to be alright," Austria assured the young nation. "I'll get you back to Switzerland, I promise. I did it once, I'll do it again."

"Danke, Mr. Austria." Liechtenstein smiled through her tears.

"You guys talk a lot," Vinland noted from the passenger seat.

"I do not care," Imperial sighed. "I am just happy to have watashi no ai back."

"I am not your love!" Taiwan muttered into the van's floor.

"Oh, just shut it," Vinland snapped when Imperial opened his mouth to respond.

"You know," Atlantis spoke up from her seat against a wall. "I bet my husband will kill you." The Lost City grinned wickedly.

"Why do you say that?" Imperial glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the path. "He knows we're bringing you home to him."

"Ah, he does? I was counting on him being overprotective again!" Atlantis pouted. Conch just shook her head in disbelief. The ex-nation had been alive for centuries and she still acted like a child.

"No, Polar-san will be very happy to see you."

"Don't I know it?" Atlantis rolled her eyes.

"Where are you taking us?" Austria interrupted the realm's and ex-nation's conversation.

"Far Kalmar's, where else?" Vinland smirked. "A meeting's been called."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A furious, strange screeching made China jump in surprise. Before the Asian nation could turn around, something very solid and quite small collided with his legs with an 'oof!'

"Shénme?" China looked down at the small child with surprise. He couldn't remember there being any children nations and Kalmar hadn't mentioned anything about a young realm.

The child nation looked up with wide, green eyes. "Kína?" he asked in a sweetly innocent voice.

China blinked in surprise then crouched down. "Hello, little one, who are you, aru?"

"Giatí kathénas me ro̱toún kratí̱sei af̱tó? _(Why does everyone keep asking me this?)_" The child scowled angrily.

"I am sorry, I do not understand you, aru." China cocked his head. "But you are definitely cute!" he nearly squealed.

"Den eímai charito̱ménos, Egó̱ eímai énas polemistí̱s! _(I'm not cute, I'm a warrior!)_" the child shouted furiously. "Chalázi Spárti̱! _(Hail Sparta!)_"

"So cute," China chuckled and lifted Greece into the air, holding him at arm's length.

The child frowned down at China. "I. Trop. Den. Charito̱méno. _(I. Am. Not. Cute.)_"

China smiled and propped the small nation on his hip. "I remember when Japan was your size, he was so cute, aru."

"Egó̱ eímai prókeitai na kalései Spartiáti̱s dýnamí̱ mou kai na sas skotó̱sei me gymná chéria mou, _(I am going to call on my Spartan strength and kill you with my bare hands,)_" the child said threateningly.

"That is not very nice, da?" Russia wandered into the room, smiling childishly.

The child glanced at Russia before sticking his tongue out. "Giatí tha prépei na me noiázei? Échei na mou ti̱lefo̱neís charito̱méno! _(Why should I care? He's calling me cute!)_"

"You are cute." Russia ruffled the child's hair fondly.

The child was silent for a moment before he attempted to hit the Slavic nation. "Hellas grothiá! _(Hellas punch!)_"

Russia giggled at the action. "That is not very nice, Greece," he commented.

"Wait! This is Greece, aru?" China looked down at Greece, surprise. How did the ancient nation get so _small_?

Greece looked up at China. "Geia sas, dumbass. _(Hello, dumbass.)_"

China frowned. He'd only understood one word of what Greece had said, and he didn't like it. "I have no qualms against spanking a child, aru," he warned.

Greece froze in the action of sticking his tongue out. "Den tha tolmoúse? _(You wouldn't dare?)_"

"Da, I think he would." Russia smiled.

"Why do you understand him, aru?" China asked curiously. Greece seemed to decide his answer was better than Russia's.

"Epeidí̱ eínai polý chazí̱ gia to kaló tou. _(Because he's too dumb for his own good.)_"

Russia frowned, taking the child nation from China. "That is enough of your bad mouthing, da?" he scolded.

"Óchi." Greece cocked his head with a smirk. "Poies eínai prókeitai na kánete? _(What are you going to do?)_"

Russia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will wash your mouth out with soap."

"Tha sou dankó̱sei prin apó boreíte. _(I'll bite you before you can.)_" Greece frowned. What was with everyone and punishing him?

"Net, I do not think so. Let us go find some soap." Russia propped Greece on his hip and made his way from the room.

"Óchi!" Greece thrashed violently in Russia's grip. A spanking from Ottoman had been bad enough, he did not need his mouth washed out with soap by a giant nation.

"Russia?" Romania appeared in the doorway before Russia could leave. "What are you doing here? Better yet, what are you doing with Greece?"

"I̱ Ro̱sía tha me skotó̱sei! _(Russia is going to kill me!)_" Greece howled at the top of his lungs.

"Quit acting like a brat." Russia frowned down at the mouthy nation. "Kalmar led us here," he explained to Romania.

"Kalmar," Romania repeated. "Why would he bring you here?"

"Af̱tó eínai ólo to elátto̱má sas, ton kó̱lo! _(This is all your fault, you ass!)_"

"What is whose fault?" Russia cocked his head curiously.

"Af̱tó to! _(This!)_" Greece glared at Romania.

"Romania turned you into a child?" Russia repeated for clarification.

"Nai! Kápste ta éthni̱! _(Burn the heathen!)_"

"What's he saying?" Romania asked worriedly. "I don't really understand him."

"Greece, that is not very nice," Russia scolded Greece before answering Romania's question. "He says it is your fault he is a child."

"Well . . ." Romania shifted uncomfortably. "Egypt and I did an old spell to curse Ottoman, Greece got the brunt of it instead,"

"Kápste ta éthni̱!"

"How could you let that happen?" Russia demanded. "And knock that off, Greece."

"Ti? Giatí den eíste sto plái mou? _(Why aren't you on my side?)_" Greece huffed angrily.

"We didn't mean to," Romania insisted. "He broke the bowl and got covered in the water."

"What is going on in here?" Canada wandered into the room. "Russia, where did you get the child?"

"This is Greece." Russia shifted Greece on his hip.

"Greece?" Canada leaned in with a smile. He was used to small children, having met America's. "Geia sas," he greeted warmly.

"Giatí kathénas mou férontai san paidí? _(Why does everyone treat me like a child?)_" Greece screeched, attempting to hit Canada.

Canada frowned and took Greece from Russia. "Because you are acting like a child right now," he said.

"Den eímai! _(I am not!)_"

"Nai, eíste. _(Yes, you are.)_"

"Tha sas kápsei óla, _(You will all burn,)_" Greece hissed. "Egó̱ tha apelef̱theró̱soun Spartiáti̱s orgí̱ mou páno̱ sou óla. _(I will unleash my Spartan wrath upon all of you.)_"

Canada was about to respond when a voice called throughout the large house. "Greece, where are ya?" Russia, China, and Canada exchanged panicked glances. None of the other realms knew they were in the house, and Kalmar wanted to keep it that way. Handing Greece to Romania, the three nations dashed from the room.

"Greece?" Ottoman wandered around the corner. "Oh, there ya are. It's time fer yer nap."

"Hellas grothiá!" Greece lashed out at Ottoman angrily.

"Greece, are ya cranky already?" Ottoman took Greece from Romania and wandered down the hall, missing Ireland as he ducked away in a flurry of gold feathers.

"Hellas grothiá! Hellas grothiá!" Greece wriggled in Ottoman's grip. "Orgí̱ apó tous Spartiátes érchontai se ména! _(Wrath of the Spartans come to me!)_"

"Someone call?" America poked his head through a doorway. He, New Zealand, and Oceania had just arrived.

"Den eícha kalései gia esás, dumbass. _(I didn't call for you, dumbass.)_" Greece fell limp in Ottoman's arms, exhausted.

"Come one, buddy, naptime." America watched Ottoman leave, chuckling. None of them were aware of the scuffle behind the wall as China and Russia struggled to hold Canada back from running to his brother.

"Óchi! Orgí̱ to̱n Spartiató̱n! Orgí̱ to̱n Spartiató̱n!" Greece began to wriggle again.

"That's enough, Greece . . ." Ottoman's voice faded as he disappeared down the hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After several hours, all of the realms had gathered in Kalmar's house. With Greece down for his nap, the meeting was ready to begin. Teutonic stood at the head of the table. Australia and Luxemburg sat on either side of him, both looking furious. Rome held Italy's hand as he hummed under his breath. Formosa was keeping a close eye on Hong Kong who had attempted to speak to Iceland several times. The young Nordic nation was struggling to keep two wolf pups beside him while a third sat in his lap. The pups were constantly trying to escape from their handler, eager to explore the visitors. The Celtic realms had Northern Ireland, Denmark and England sitting with them. The circlet had been removed from England, but Alba kept a spell at the ready in case the winged nation acted up. Soviet sat beside Belarus who was clutching Lithuania's hand tightly. Imperial was surrounded by the recaptured nations, a pouting Atlantis had been returned to Polar before the meeting. Oceania had New Zealand and America beside him. The Oceanic nation was constantly bleating like a sheep whenever his 'older brother' tried to speak. South Korea smiled pleasantly, North Korea forced to sit beside him. Hispania had recaptured Netherlands and Mexico, along with finding Belgium, France, and Switzerland. Vinland sat beside South. The female ex-nation sent a glare his way every four minutes.

Teutonic laid a bloodied knife on the table. "We all know why we're here," he said. "The Stranger has returned."

"I could h've t'ld ya th't." Kalmar leaned back in his chair, weaving his fingers behind his head.

Teutonic glared at Kalmar before turning back to the large group. "The Stranger has taken my kleinen bruder." The room was silent for a moment, then the realms began to shout. Italy winced as Rome shouted angrily beside him. Romano sent the realm an angrily look. His leg had been patched up by Teutonic before the meeting. Kalmar's eyes flicked to a hallway before back to Ottoman. He'd been keeping a careful eye on the realm and Iceland the whole time Ottoman had been in the house. He didn't want a repeat of last time. Oceania opened his mouth to add his opinion.

"Baa!" New Zealand interrupted the realm who gave him a dirty look while America snickered.

"Shut up!" Teutonic bellowed. When silence had finally fallen over the group. Teutonic took a steadying breath. "I know where my kleinen bruder is. I put a tracker chip in his arm. I thought he'd run away, not be kidnapped."

"What are we going to do?" Soviet smiled as he folded his hands on the table.

"We're going after him," Teutonic snapped.

"You think we're a match for the Stranger, aru?" Formosa gaped at his fellow realm in shock.

America's eyes flitted to South and he popped his lips. _'Sissy!'_ he called silently. Kalmar's chairs landed on the floor with a solid thunk.

"Are ya tryin' ta kill us?" Ottoman demanded with a scowl.

'_Big brother!'_ South leaned forward in her chair to look at America.

Finland wriggled in Iceland's grip, breaking free and falling to the floor. "Skít!" The Nordic nation dove for the pup but Finland escaped and raced out the door. Kalmar stopped Iceland before he could follow the loose wolf pup.

"Leave him," Kalmar muttered under his breath.

'_Bror's here, I can feel it.'_ America wiggled agitatedly. Something in his gut told him Canada was nearby. Oceania opened his mouth to try and speak again.

"Baa!"

"Moo!" America joined in enthusiastically. The table was silent for a moment as everyone stared at the North America nation. One by one, the nations' eyes flicked to each other and a few grinned mischievously.

"Squawk!" South added happily, oblivious to what she had just started.

Vinland jumped and glared at South. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm a chicken!" South said.

"That is not a chicken!" North Korea stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over. "Chickens say 'cluck-cluck', ez-ad." The table was silent, then all hell broke loose.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo," Netherlands bellowed.

Mexico giggled. "Caw-caw, caw-caw." Hispania gaped at the two nations. Belgium and Luxemburg laughed at their brother then began to make their own noises. Belgium chattered like a squirrel while Luxemburg squealed like a pig.

"Woof!" Hong Kong grinned. Formosa scowled down at him.

"Meow." Lithuania smiled at Belarus who tried and failed to hide her smile before whinnying like a horse. Italy roared like a lion at Liechtenstein who giggled then howled like a wolf. Switzerland, surprising all the other nations, joined in his sister, barking the hyena's laugh. Atlantis grinned and chirped like a dolphin. Cyprus trumpeted like an elephant while Egypt hissed loudly. They all jumped when Romania made the sound of a howler monkey. Iceland yowled loudly next to Kalmar who laughed uproariously. Denmark grinned and barked like a seal. Taiwan called like a mockingbird and Seychelles answered with a loon's call. All the nations began to make random animal noises until the room was filled with the din like a zoo.

"Shut up!" Teutonic slammed his fists onto the table and the nations stopped making noises. They were all grinning like lunatics, secretly high-fiving each other.

"I th'nk it's k'nd of am'sing," Kalmar laughed, wiping a tear away.

"This is not funny," Teutonic snapped. "My kleinen bruder is missing!"

"We're no match for the Stranger, Teutonic-san," Imperial pointed out. The nations were still giggling to themselves. Everyone congratulated New Zealand for the brilliant idea.

"W'll, I thought F'rmosa m'ght w'nt ta meet s'meone." Kalmar stood from his chair, stretching his joints until they popped.

"What do you mean, aru?" Formosa perked up immediately.

"T'rn around." Kalmar grinned widely. Hong Kong turned around, curious, and his face lit up.

"Teacher!"

"Shénme?" Formosa whirled around. He stood quickly, his hands forming fists. "What is the meaning of this aru?" he demanded.

Multiple nations appeared in different doorways, blocking the exits. "It's a s'rprise att'ck." Kalmar moved to stand behind Iceland's chair. Russia was holding Finland in one hand, the wolf pup gnawing happily on his sleeve. "And I th'nk it's t'me yer br'thers were h'man again, don't ya?" Kalmar looked down at Iceland who nodded.

"What do you mean this is a surprise attack, da-ze?" South Korea blocked North Korea from his real brother's view. Korea glared at the realm while Ireland fanned his wings threateningly at Emerald Isle who was blocking him from Northern Ireland.

"They're h're ta get their br'thers and s'sters." Kalmar seized Norway by the scruff and lifted the wriggling wolf into the air. Turkey entered the room with a sleeping Greece in his arms. Ottoman snarled, standing form his seat. Kalmar shook Norway, muttering in Old Norse. Norway shivered and slowly transformed back into a human as Kalmar set him down on the ground.

Norway glanced around, spotting Iceland. "Lillebror."

"Don't start this now!"

Kalmar grinned at the gathered realms. "I s'ggest ya let th'm all leave." Prussia's eyes swept over the nations, pausing at South for a moment before moving on.

"Where's West?" Prussia demanded.

Teutonic dropped his head, staring at the table in silence before speaking. "The Stranger has taken him."

"Who's the Stranger?" Prussia looked around, confused. Finland shuddered from his spot beside Russia. He never wanted to see those dark eyes _ever_ again.

"We don't know!" Teutonic slammed his hands on the table. "Dammit! I'm going to get my kleinen bruder back." He turned to leave, glaring over his shoulder. "I don't care if you come or not."

"I will help," Formosa sighed. "If it was Hong Kong, I would do the same thing, aru."

"I will come as well," Vinland agreed.

"So will I." Ottoman raised a hand while keeping his eyes on Turkey.

"I'll c'me w'th ya." Kalmar's axe materialized in his hand.

"As will we." Alba and his brothers stood. South Korea, Polar, Rome, Hispania, and Oceania all agreed. Slowly, they all turned to Soviet who had not spoken yet. He sat alone, smiling darkly.

"W'll?" Kalmar crossed his arms.

Soviet stood, turning to Teutonic. "Sometimes, when one knows they are doomed, they will help to protect the future. We will all go, da?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The large group of gathered nations and realms stood in the mouth of a large cavern. The tracker chip had led them to an extinct volcano in Iceland, near Lluköjallajfajye. The ground within the cavern slowly rose into a stage in the center of the hollow volcano.

"There is no one here, aru." Formosa glanced around the empty room nervously.

"The chip says kleinen bruder should be here," Teutonic growled, looking at the device in his hand.

"Maybe it's wrong," Vinland offered.

"It's not wrong," a voice thundered as the Stranger stalked onto the stage. Germany stood beside him, bound hand and foot with a gag in his mouth. The Stranger held him up by one hand, smirking.

"Holy Rome?" Ottoman hissed in disbelief. The realms stared at Ottoman in shock before slowly turning their gaze to the ex-realm.

"Holy Rome," Hispania sputtered. "You're alive?"

"Ja, I'm alive, and healthy as ever." Holy Rome grinned ferally down at the gathered group.

"I could care less about that," Teutonic spat. "Why do you want my kleinen bruder?"

"Why, Teutonic, you remember Deutschland, do you not?" Holy Rome asked innocently. Germany's eyes flicked to the ex-realm as he struggled weakly.

"Deutschland never existed." Teutonic watched Holy Rome warily, his eyes flicked between the captured nation and his captor.

"You're wrong there, my friend." Holy Rome dropped Germany to the floor behind him. The nation grunted as he winced. "Deutschland was alive for a short while."

"What do you mean? Deutschland didn't even last two days." Teutonic's eyes were filled with a haunted sorrow.

"He could have lived longer." Holy Rome leaned forward for emphasis. "If I hadn't killed him. Deutschland never existed because of me. I told Soviet how to kill realms. I watched as you slaughtered your friends and family." Holy Rome's eyes flashed. "And I loved it."

"Teutonic choked back a sob. He could remember the tiny realm he'd found. He'd left him to return home for a week and returned to find him dead. Vinland reached out a comforting hand but the German realm jerked away, drawing his sword. Gripping it with two hands, Teutonic glared at Holy Rome.

"Für Deutschland," Teutonic bellowed and charged forward.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Germany stared in shock as Teutonic looked down at him with sad, green eyes. The sword clattered from the realm's slack grasp.

"G-Germany," Teutonic grunted when Holy Rome withdrew his sword with a ring, shoving Teutonic to the floor. Germany lurched forward, shouting against his gag. He had never expected the realm to die in one fell swoop. Teutonic looked so different as he died, tears dripped to the floor. The realm looked worn, wanting to do nothing more than rest for eternity and perhaps awaken to a small child wanting to play.

Holy Rome glared down at the dying realm with distaste. "Pathetic."

The realms stared in horror before Formosa drew his own sword. "You ass!" The Asian realm charged forward with Vinland and Polar close behind.

"Polar!" Atlantis' hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide with fear.

Holy Rome sidestepped Formosa, whipping his sword along the Asian realm's back. Formosa howled as he arched backward. Holy Rome seized Polar's axe, bringing it down on Formosa's shoulder as he plunged Formosa's blade into Polar's stomach. Both nations collapsed to the floor, hearing screams echoing through the cavern. Holy Rome's sword met Vinland's with a class and a spray of sparks. He swiftly twisted his sword and forced Vinland's through his the base of his own neck. He watched the North America realm collapse to the floor. Stepping away, he kicked Polar's body to the floor below him. Atlantis screeched in horror, deafening the nations around her.

Kalmar roared in fury at his last son's death blow. Leaping forward, he transformed into the dreaded Fenrir.

"Formosa!" Imperial screamed, his eyes filling with sorrow. South Korea gaped in horror at his caretaker's body. Hispania, South Korea, and Imperial raced after the snarling and snapping Kalmar, drawing their own weapons.

Ottoman turned to Greece, kissing the child nation on the forehead. "Be good fer me, okay, buddy?"

Greece looked up from Turkey's arms with sad eyes. "Ottoman," he whimpered in English. "Don't go," he begged.

Ottoman blinked in shock before smiling sadly. "I have ta. Don't cause too much trouble fer Egypt. And . . . I'm sorry . . . fer everythin'."

Greece pulled Ottoman into a small but tight hug. "Promise you'll come back?" he whispered softly.

"I promise." Ottoman returned the hug, tears forming in his eyes. He wouldn't make it out alive. The realm already knew that. Pulling out of the hug, he turned to Oceania. "Ready, Oceania?" he asked. Oceania nodded weakly.

Kalmar leapt at Holy Rome who seized Hispania's axe and kicked the realm in the stomach, bringing the blade down on Kalmar's head. Wrenching the weapon out, he nearly cleaved South Korea's head off. Imperial dropped low, dodging his brother's body. He grabbed South Korea's fallen sword and swung both blades through the air. Holy dropped his own axe and seized both of Imperial's. He plunged the blades into an 'X' through the realm's chest. Hispania howled angrily, moving to attack. The blow he received sent him flying off the stage and to the floor. Blood seeped through his stomach, staining the floor beneath him. The Spanish realm coughed, staring at the ceiling in shock.

Kalmar stumbled off the stage. His fading eyes searched for Iceland in the crowd of nations as he collapsed to the floor. Iceland could see the pain in Kalmar's eyes, but also the relief. Relief that he could finally rest and be with his dead brothers once more. He could laugh with Finland, joke with Sweden, try to tickle Norway who would try, and fail, to hide his laugh. Iceland would hug his older brother close and beg for a story of one of his adventures. It would be as though nothing would happen.

Holy Rome straightened, smiling at the remaining realms. "Anyone else?" he asked. Ottoman moved forward with slow deliberation. His sword hung limp at his side. He wasn't going to make. He just knew it. Oceania watched his fellow realm with wide eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Holy Rome smirked, raising his sword and bringing it crashing down onto Ottoman's head. The realm stumbled back, collapsing to the cavern's floor. Soviet leapt over the body and swung his sword at Holy Rome who dropped to dodge the weapon. The ex-realm seized the sword and twisted it, plunging it into its owner's stomach.

America touched Oceania's shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Together, they made their way toward Holy Rome. The ex-realm straightened up. His eyes followed America closely.

"Really? So I will kill all of you today?" Holy Rome brought his sword down at America who seized the blade in one hand.

"I don't think so." America clenched his fest then released the metal. The sword's blade had been dented beyond use. Oceania swung his own sword at Holy Rome. The ex-realm seized the sword and twisted it out of Oceania's grip. With one swift kick, he sent America flying across the room. Holy Rome moved quickly, the sword sliced into Oceania's ribcage and pierced his heart. Oceania froze, his eyes wide.

"Oceania!" Australia had to hold the screaming New Zealand back, staring in horror. New Zealand no longer saw an insane realm, but a lost and confused child. Someone who had been abandoned at such a young age that he didn't know what to do. All he wanted was a friend, someone to help and guide him in the large world. America watched with sad eyes as Oceania collapsed to the floor.

Rome turned around, smiling, and gave Italy a kiss on each cheek. "Be good for your fratello, sì?" he asked.

"Sì." Italy nodded sadly, taking Romano's hand.

Rome's smile grew, his eyes were clear for once. He was nothing more than a twin searching for his lost brother, knowing he'd find him around the next corner.

"Buono, now, I think it's time for me to join fratello." With that, he turned and joined the Celtic brothers, striding alongside them with purpose. Romano patted Italy's shoulder comfortingly as his brother sobbed.

Holy Realm sighed and looked to the heavens. "They do not learn, do they?" Smoothly, the ex-realm brandished Oceania's sword. Alba charged him, swinging his own, only to be tripped by Holy Rom's foot. Holy Rome plunged the blade into Alba's back, smirking at the scream.

"Bastard!" Cambria and Rome charged forward, drawing their own weapons. Holy Rome deftly withdrew the sword from Alba and cut Cambria down. The Celtic realm collapsed to the floor, holding his side as the sword was whipped across his head. The blow sent him tumbling off the stage. Rome ducked under the swinging sword chuckling.

"You can't catch me," Rome sang as he danced around Holy Rome, teasing him. "You can't-" A sword through his stomach stopped the realm's singing.

Holy Rome leaned forward and smirked. "I caught you." Italy froze, his mouth falling open in shock. England looked like he was going to be sick.

Holy Rome turned to the reaming realm. Emerald Isle looked at the floor around himself. The realms lay, dying. Some, like Oceania, were sobbing, while others, like Ottoman, looked ready to be reunited with their loved ones. Slowly, the last Celtic realm drew his sword and ascended the stage until he faced Holy Rome. He took a steadying breath before speaking.

"I know I can't kill you." Northern Ireland stiffened at the words.

Holy Rome smirked. "Do you, now?"

"No." Emerald Isle shook his head. "I knew it would end like this, that it would be violent and none would survive. But there's something I didn't know."

"And what's that?" Holy Rome drawled.

Emerald Isle took another breath, looking straight into Holy Rome's eyes. "I didn't know we would die as heroes," he said.

America smiled weakly. "And you're changing the world by doing it," he called. "Unless someone like you care a whole awful lot, nothing's going to get better, it's not." Northern Ireland stepped forward but Ireland grabbed his arm.

"Some say actions speak louder than words." Emerald Isle let out a hollow chuckle. "Well, I guess I'm being pretty damn loud here. And there's something I know about these nations."

"And what's that?" Holy Rome hissed, glaring at America.

Emerald Isle smiled tiredly. "I know that these nations will never forget. We forgot our brothers and sisters, the ones we dearly loved. We'll never get them back. But these nations, they will remember us for the rest of their lives. And, hopefully, our lessons will stay with them forever."

Slowly, the Celtic realm raised his sword. "As one, we stand for all. Together we fall if we fail. We are many, but one. So, as one, let us build this grand Globe and call it our home." He leapt forward. Holy Rome barely had time to block the attack before he could take on the offensive. There was a loud ring of metal as Emerald Isle twisted his sword and Holy Rome's weapon flew through the air, burying itself in stone. Holy Rome looked at his fallen sword before looking back to Emerald Isle.

"So, what now?" Holy Rome asked.

"Now, I kill you." Emerald Isle charged forward, raising his sword to attack. Holy Rome seized the realm's wrist and twisted it painfully. Emerald Isle cried out, dropping his sword and falling to the ground as Holy Rome reached into his boot. The Celtic realm was standing when Holy Rome seized him by the hair, forcing the realm to look into his eyes.

"Well, I guess that speech was for nothing." Holy Rome sliced the blade across Emerald Isle's throat, shoving the body to the floor below him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The nations stood in shocked silence. Holy Rome smirked, stepping back to stand beside Germany as he watched them. The once great and powerful lands of Globe had been completely and utterly destroyed, barely clinging to life. Iceland was the first to break out of the daze. He fell to his knees beside the dying wolf.

"Kalmar!" Iceland pulled Kalmar's bleeding head into his lap, stroking it. "Come on, get up. Make me call you storebror."

Kalmar's eyes fluttered open. _'I-Icy . . .'_ His eyes were filled with an exhausted relief.

"Come one, Kalmar." Iceland rocked back and forth. "Make me call you big brother. Get up, big brother." His tail swept along the ground sadly, flicking Kalmar lightly on the nose.

Kalmar chuckled lowly. _'But I'm n-not yer . . . br'ther.'_

"I don't care," Iceland sobbed, his thick tears fell onto Kalmar's furry face. "I don't care. Just, please stay, big brother. Big brother!" he screamed desperately. Norway laid a comforting hand on Iceland's shoulder. Finland and Sweden joined the brothers at Kalmar's side, stroking the dying wolf with soft hands. Kalmar sighed heavily, his eyes flicking to Iceland's face.

Hong Kong fell to his knees at Formosa's side. "T-Teacher," he whimpered.

"Hong Kong, aru?" Formosa smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Gently, he reached up to move a lock of Hong Kong's hair. "I just didn't want you getting into trouble." He chuckled weakly. "Look at me, I got myself into trouble." Hong Kong smiled weakly through his tears, leaning into the hand. Formosa looked ready to rest after watching his family crumbled around himself. Hopefully, his family wouldn't be too difficult to rebuild.

North Korea crouched at South Korea's side, several emotions flickered over his face. He wasn't sure how to feel. Relief that his captor was now dying or pity that South Korea was here, lying at his feet in a pool of his own blood.

"Hyeongnim, ez-ad?" North Korea finally asked in a voice thick with tears.

"Dongsaeng, da-ze." South Korea smiled weakly. "Look at you, you're even prettier in real life. I knew you weren't my real brother."

North Korea bit his lip, trying to fend off the tears. "No . . . but I'll still miss you, ez-ad." South Korea's smile widened. He looked ready to meet his twin brother once more and tell him all about his life's adventures.

Atlantis dashed to Polar's side. "Love? Amour? Salang?" she screeched through her tears, shaking Polar.

"Atlantis?" Polar's eyes slipped open. "I'm sorry. I took you from your oceans, it was wrong of me."

"Y-You save my life. I would have died if you hadn't pulled me from the ocean." Atlantis stroked Polar's hair fondly. "I love you . . . so much," she whispered.

"I love you too. I only hope you will pass on this message to you next lover." Gently, Polar pressed his lips to Atlantis'. The Lost City deepened the kiss desperately, not caring for the blood staining her clothes.

Romano limped with Italy to Rome's side. The younger of the brothers collapsed to his knees beside the dying realm. "F-Fratello?" he whimpered.

"Ah, Italy Veneziano, my little no-brother." Rome smiled up at the brothers. "I'm going to see my own fratello soon. I'll tell him hello for you. We'll have a big feast of pasta just for you!"

"Grazie." Italy's lower lip quivered sadly. "Make sure you don't add arsenic sauce to it," he whispered. Romano squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"Ah, of course not. I will use my special little Italy's ingredients! Oregano, and basil, and garlic. My special little Italian dish!" Italy's smile wavered as he broke down into tears.

England and Northern Ireland moved to the Celtic realms' sides. Alba had dragged himself to Cambria and Emerald Isle, trying to comfort his younger brothers in their last minutes.

"England?" Alba coughed and sighed. "A'm getting too old fer this."

"I know, Alba. Just rest now." England crouched down and patted Alba's shoulder. Pothos stepped out of the shadows, his dark tail low and his red eyes sad. "Pothos is going to guide you home." The brothers were watching England with sad eyes. England could see they were eager to hold their real brother once more, comfort him when he was scared, pamper Britannia beyond belief and not give a damn about it.

"Pothos . . ." Alba raised a hand. Cambria gently patted England's arm, smiling up at him. England returned the smile weakly. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he recalled Cambria caring for him even though he wasn't his real brother. Britannia was a very, very lucky brother to have such caring siblings. Pothos pressed his cold nose into Alba's hand.

"A want ye ta go with England, ye hear me?" Alba stroked Pothos' head fondly. The grim whimpered. "He'll take good care of ye. Just don't mourn us, or A'll come after ye. The dead aren't worth mourning, they're worth remembering." Pothos licked Alba's hand sadly, whining.

Northern Ireland stroked Emerald Isle's hair softly, tears dripping from his eyes. Emerald Isle stared up at the winged nation blearily.

"My éan beag, Northern Ireland, are you going to be a good boy for me?" Emerald Isle asked quietly.

"Tá." Northern Ireland nodded slowly.

"Good, now, I want you to do something special for me." Emerald Isle patted Northern Ireland's hand.

"Cad é?" Northern Ireland leaned forward.

"I want you to fly and never stop." Emerald Isle up at the Celtic nation. "Don't let the little things in life drag you down. Remember them and let them lift you higher."

Tears spilled from Northern Ireland's eyes. "I won't, big brother, I'll fly high just for you."

Ottoman was propping himself on an elbow, coughing heavily. Greece, having escaped from Turkey's grasp, raced to the dying realm and fell to his knees.

"Ottoman?" Greece asked, his lip quivering as tears filled his eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Ottoman chuckled weakly.

"You're going to be alright." Greece looked over Ottoman's body. The damage was bad, but he could be fixed . . . right? "You know you're not really a bastard, right?"

"Thanks, that means a lot comin' from ya, Greece. I'll be fine," Ottoman assured Greece as he relaxed on the ground. "I'll go home and toss Greece high into the air like I used ta." The realm smiled fondly. Greece would be so happy to see him once more. Egypt would watch them with a small smile and Cyprus would laugh loudly, hugging Ottoman around the waist.

"But I want you to toss me too," Greece whined. "I don't want you to leave." He shook Ottoman lightly.

"Ya'll have Turkey, and Egypt, and Cyprus, Never leave their sides, buddy, stay with them, but don't tie yerself down." Ottoman patted Greece's head comfortingly.

"No," Greece whimpered quietly. "I don't want you to go." Tears spilled down his cheeks. "I'm not going to let you. I'll remember you until you can never disappear!"

"Thank . . . buddy," Ottoman chuckles.

Taiwan stood over the dying Imperial, her face impassive. He had kidnapped her and tried to force her to be someone she wasn't. She should hate him, shouldn't she? Then why was she feeling remorse for the realm? Why did she hate that look of longing in his eyes?

Imperial sighed, choking slightly on blood. "I knew you were not my watashi no ai," he said. "Even when I first saw you. Taiwan was beautiful and kind. You," Imperial chuckled weakly. "You are troublesome and enjoy giving me lessons. I don't think I'll ever forget them."

"Don't, you bastard." Taiwan finally knelt down. "Don't ever forget them. Go to your Taiwan and tell her how much you love her."

"I will." Imperial smiled pleasantly. "She'll love to hear my tales. She'll probably even hit me a few times." Taiwan chuckled weakly, moving a lock of Imperial's hair aside.

Mexico dragged a somewhat reluctant Netherlands to Hispania's side. The realm was coughing, still staring at the cavern in shock.

"Hm, hola, señorita." Hispania looked to Mexico. She could see the dying light in his eyes. "I hope you are still not mad at me."

"No, I cannot stay mad at you . . . not now." Mexico leaned in Netherlands.

"Well then, I hope you will accept this." Hispania reached out weakly. Mexico took the bloody hand in her own shaking one. "United Mexican States, I give you my blessing. May you and Netherlands have many niños and niñas in the years to come. May your harvests be fruitful, your plates always full, your home always warm, and your hearts always happy."

Mexico sobbed, covering her mouth with her free hand. "G-Gracias, amigo." Netherlands wrapped an arm around Mexico's waist comfortingly. The dying realm looked ready to lay down and finally see his lover once more.

"De nada, mi hija. For that is what you are to me. I will never forget you," Hispania coughed.

"Nor I you," Mexico choked.

Vinland smiled weakly as South knelt beside him. The ex-nation fiddled with his jacket, straightening it.

"You be good, you hear? Don't go causin' anymore trouble," South scolded.

Vinland chuckled. "I won't, ma'am, not when I know you'll come after me."

"Good, say hi to my men for me," South requested. "I bet they're missin' me right now."

"I'm sure they are." Vinland patted South's arm. "Who could forget you? Just . . . do one thing for me?" he asked weakly.

"What?" South glanced up, tears streaming down her face.

"Remember what you love, never forget." Vinland smiled sadly. How could he have forgotten his dearest brother? His playmate since childhood? The realm who had practically been his twin? "It's those things in life that keep you going."

"I will never forget that, nor you. You're too much trouble to forget." South smiled through her tears, hugging Vinland gently.

Belarus took a shaky breath as she knelt beside Soviet. The dying realm smiled up at her, glancing over her shoulder at Lithuania.

"I knew you would find someone," Soviet whispered. "He's good looking too, da?"

"Tak." Belarus smiled sadly. "If it weren't for you, I would have never fallen for him." Lithuania smiled weakly.

"Da, I knew I could do something good." Soviet exhaled deeply. "Don't let go of him, or I may have to come after you."

"Of course." Belarus closed her eyes and leaned against Lithuania. "Dziakuj, Soviet."

Lithuania wrapped an arm around Belarus. "Thank you . . . Mr. Soviet."

"Da, dobro pozhalovatʹ." Soviet patted Lithuania's back weakly.

Oceania whimpered, clutching at his bleeding chest. He could feel his own life literally slipping through his fingers.

New Zealand knelt beside the Oceanic realm. "Oceania?" he asked weakly.

"I-I'm scared . . ." Oceania's eyes found New Zealand's. "I don't want to die," he whimpered.

"It's alright." New Zealand smoothed Oceania's hair back. "You're not dying," he assured the realm. "You're going home."

"I get to see dad again?" Oceania's lip quivered dangerously.

"Yeah, you get to see dad again. You're going to be brave for him, right?" New Zealand tucked a stray lock behind Oceania ear.

Oceania nodded weakly. He attempted a smile. "Baa."

"Baa." New Zealand smiled back, continuing to pet Oceania's hair soothingly. The young realm relaxed against the floor. Finally, he knew where he belonged.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Iceland breathed heavily, staring down at Kalmar's still body. The realm looked so relaxed, even in his wolf form. Slowly, the small Nordic nation reached for a sword lying on the ground.

"Iceland?" Norway watched his brother warily.

Iceland released a scream worthy of his ancestors and charged forward, brandishing the sword. Holy Rome sidestepped him and kicked the young nation. The island nation was sent flying off the stage with a grunt. America caught his older brother before he could hit the floor.

"You okay?" America asked.

"I'm fine." Iceland glared at the last remaining realm. "He won't be."

Turkey and Hungary stormed onto the stage, swinging their weapons. Holy Rome parried them easily, laughing all the while.

"This is too easy!" Holy Rome shoved Hungary into Turkey and the pair was sent tumbling off the stage. A full grown and furious polar bear charged the ex-realm with a roar. Holy Rome ducked and Canada was sent crashing into the ground below. Whipping around, he hurled his sword at the unprotected Greece. The child nation stared in horror as the blade sped toward him. Japan darted forward and caught the sword at the last minute. Spinning, he darted at Holy Rome.

"What?" Holy Rome snarled and ducked under the blade. Japan tossed the blade to Ukraine who caught it easily and plunged it into Holy Rome's side. "Gah!" The realm yanked it out and swung the weapon at the female nation. Ukraine backed away until she was forced to leap off the stage. Romania and Bulgaria landed together behind Holy Rome, each planting a boot in the ex-realm's back. Holy Rome was sent tumbling into Sweden's and Denmark's waiting hands. The nations dragged his arms back, forcing him to kneel.

"What are you going to do?" Holy Rome struggled wildly. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Da, but it will not be any of us." Russia released Germany who touched Teutonic's hand sadly before taking the sword Russia offered. The German nation advanced slowly on Holy Rome.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" Holy Rome hissed as he watched the nation. "I'm immortal, I'll kill you all." North Korea wove his fingers through the ex-realm's hair and yanked his head back.

"Nein, my bruder was not immortal and neither are you." Germany raised the sword above his head. "This is für Globus!" He plunged the sword straight through Holy Realm's heart.

Holy Realm started in shock, his face paling as he stared into Germany's eyes. His mouth opened to speak before he collapsed in a heap. North Korea, Denmark, and Sweden released Holy Rome. The nations watched as the ex-realm's eyes faded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Greece knelt beside Ottoman's body. He gently shook the still realm.

"Hey, you said you'd stay awake. We did it, we killed him. Ottoman?" Turkey approached Greece, picking the child nation up. "Óchi! We have to wake Ottoman up!"

"No, we don't. He's gone, Greece." Turkey rubbed Greece's back soothingly.

"Óchi!" Greece sobbed, reaching for the realm. He didn't care that the realm had kidnapped him, or set a dog on him and sat back to watch like it was a puppet show. He cared for the realm he had only just begun to see. Someone who loved children and cared deeply for them.

"Um . . . guys?" Belgium stood outside the cavern, staring into the distance.

"What is it, Bel?" Switzerland appeared at her shoulder and his face paled. "We need to go, NOW!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?" Hungary looked and paled. A dust cloud seemed dot be moving straight for the group. "What is that?" Slowly, the nations exited the volcano to stare at the dust cloud.

"It looks like a dust storm," South noted.

"That's not dust storm." America swallowed thickly.

"Somethin' seems off about it," Turkey agreed. Northern Ireland was wide eyed and trembled violently. The dust cloud was sending him the strange sensation of hunger and desolation. The nations watched as the dust cloud reached the edge of the city. Slowly, the buildings turned to dust, flying into the air. The group was silent until Austria shouted.

"RUN!" Whirling around, Austria threw Romano over his shoulder and charged forward, leading the group.

"Chigi!" Romano shouted in surprise but didn't fight the older nation.

"Where are we goin'?" South jumped off a rock, landing beside America.

"We'll open a portal," Ireland called as he and his brother raced ahead of the group. "Like we did last time." America threw Liechtenstein and Seychelles over either of his shoulder and ran. Prussia seized South's hands, leading her away.

"The volcano," Austria panted. "It's still open, and it's close."

Iceland raced alongside Russia, the taller nation running slower than him. Norway passed his younger brother easily. Iceland's eyes were wide with fear and his ears were laid back against his hair.

"We're not going to make it!" Iceland shouted desperately.

"We have to." Russia scooped Iceland into his arms and increased his speed. The younger nation didn't complain.

New Zealand tripped, falling forward. "Kiwi!" Australia bent down and threw his younger brother over his shoulder.

Northern Ireland and Ireland stopped at the mouth of the cave to wait for everyone but Australia threw Northern Ireland into the portal, shoving Ireland after him.

"Go!"

Atlantis was the last nation to approach the portal. She paused, looking back at the only world she'd ever known for so many years. On her shoulder, Conch whined fearfully Globe seemed to disagree with Atlantis' pause and she was sent flying backward by a blast. The Lost City collided with another body that stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"Oof! Sorry." Atlantis staggered to her feet, turning around. A figure stood from the ground, towering over the ex-nation. The smaller nation looked up into colorless eyes. "Oh . . . hello there."

America slowed a few feet from the mouth of the volcano, panting. He lowered the female nations over his shoulder to the ground. Liechtenstein raced, sobbing, into her older brother's waiting arms. Seychelles rushed to Romano's side the minute Austria set him down.

America straightened up. "South?"

South looked up from where she sat beside her husband. "Big brother," she greeted, laying her head on Prussia chest. "I just want to take a nap."

Netherlands helped Mexico to her feet. "You alright?" he asked gruffly.

"Sí, gracias." Mexico dusted off her pants. She laughed as Luxemburg and Belgium tackled Netherlands to the ground.

"I'm not babysitting," America said in a very serious voice.

Prussia paled considerably. "WAS?"

South smiled tiredly up at her husband. "I'm havin' babies."

"Was? When? You mean . . . I'm going to be a vati?" Prussia sounded excited by the very thought of children. They'd be awesome, of course.

"Ja, you're going to be a vati." South gave Prussia an Eskimo kiss. "They've been dyin' to meet you."

"Awesome! I'm going to a vati!" Prussia howled happily and Germany groaned. His older brother was going to be impossible. The German nation turned to look at the volcano.

"It's over," Germany sighed.

Iceland stepped up beside him, his ears and tail limp. "They're gone," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't want it to end like this."

"None of us did." Hong Kong took Iceland's hand.

Pothos whined and nudged England hand sadly. The winged nation smiled sadly and scratched his head. "They're in a better place now."

"Se misó̱! _(I hate you!)_" Greece sobbed as he pounded his small fists on Turkey's back. The older nation sighed and rubbed the child nation's back soothingly.

"I know, Greece, I know." He rocked the child nation gently, lulling him to sleep.

Belgium had dragged Netherlands, Mexico, and Luxemburg to sit beside Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Suddenly, the Dutch nation gasped and pointed up.

"Look!" Every nation lifted their eyes to the heaves, shading them. Slowly, the clouds parted to allow sunlight to filter through and fall onto the group. For the first time in over a month, Iceland was bathed in bright sunlight again.

The realms had arrived at midnight . . . they left at noon.

* * *

A/N: **Wow, just wow. I have to admit, while writing this I cried. **_Hey! What's going on here? I leave you to dry my face from the tears and suddenly you've hijacked the chapter? What the *&^%! _**Tee hee!****When I first planned this story I told myself, the 2ps have to die. **_You did? Gee, and you said I had a sick and twisted mind. _**I never expected our characters to change, I thought they'd remain evil and we could easily kill them off. **_"And for once my I'm glad I'm heartless, I'll be heartless killing her!"_** POLLUX!****Whatever, anyway, Pollux initiated the changes for the realms, it broke my heart to know what we were going to do. **_Making characters is hard,_** killing them off is even harder. **_**Many thanks to Dala, Medusa, Naru, Little Yellow Sunflower, Bhudda, and everyone else who supported us during the story! We had fun writing this and hope you enjoy your time with your own siblings. We'll see you in our next story!**_


	20. Nine Months Later

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

A/N: _Ba ha ha ha! _**Grow up, Pollux! **_You read this with a straight face!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

After the month long disappearance of the fifty nations, the bosses were informed of the nations' reappearance. Each nation was called back to their respective lands to deal with the riots and war threats that had broken out. Trade and foreign relations were stretched thin between several of the nations who had not disappeared. Altogether, the mess caused nine months of long work.

Seven months after returning from Globe, South and Prussia had their hands full with their newborn twins, Brandenburg and Saxony. The eldest twin, Brandenburg, took after his father, being very loud and full of energy. He rather enjoyed arguing with people, except his mother. He never dared argue with South. Saxony took after neither her mother nor her father, but her uncle. She was a serious, quiet girl and always had a quizzical look on her face. In fact, when Saxony grew older, she would beg to see 'Uncle Germany' more often.

After persuasion on South's part and threats on England's, America finally revealed yet another secret he'd kept since the Revolutionary War. He was married. After the war, America and Morocco, the first nation to recognize America as a nation, married and had thirteen kids. The family eventually grew to fifty loud and rambunctious children between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. Saxony and Brandenburg spent a lot of time with their many cousins. In one memorable incident, Turkey left Greece with America for Morocco to babysit. Upon returning home, Greece ran into Egypt's arms sobbing about the states trying to suffocate him. The states were just excited that their father had finally 'opened the borders' for them. They were suffering from confusion, though. They'd been told England was their grandfather for many years, and only recently America had told them Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Finland were their real grandfathers. The states were not happy with the sudden change.

And so, after nine months of grueling work, Germany called the nations together to see what they had finished. It had been Belgium's idea. She had called Atlantis and Italy for help. Italy had agreed immediately and sent the message onto the other nations. Germany, America, Hong Kong, New Zealand, Northern Ireland, and every other nation who had been captured gathered once more in Iceland. Atlantis helped them plan it and Italy painted it. All the other nations arrived at the building to find a mural painted along one entire wall. It was a painting in memory of the realms.

The realms had been positioned according to the size of their families, so as to make it easier for Italy to paint. Soviet stood in the very back of the landscape, holding his sisters' hands and smiling. Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia stood around Poland and before Soviet. Romania and Bulgaria had been painted on either side of the brother and sisters. Oceania stood in his father's embrace while Alba, Cambria, and Emerald Isle surrounded their baby brother, smiling down at him fondly. Kalmar had a toddler on each hip. One toddler, New Scandinavia, was trying to escape his grasp in favor of hugging the laughing Finland. Vinland was leaning into his father's chest, watching his older brother with a smile. Iceland and Norway stood at Kalmar's elbows, watching their older brother with loving eyes. Sweden stood behind his brother, smiling softly and ruffling Kalmar's hair. Ottoman had a small Greece perched on his shoulders, a wild grin plastered on his face. Egypt was smiling fondly up at Egypt while Cyprus was laughing at the very happy Greece. Teutonic had an each draped around a laughing Hungary and a smiling Austria. Switzerland stood beside Austria, his arms around Liechtenstein protectively, but he was smiling all the same. A small child peeked around Teutonic's legs, both curious and shy. Rome and North Rome sat at Austria's feet, grinning and hugging each other. Formosa had a small Hong Kong propped on his hip and was holding Vietnam's hand. South Korea was hugging North Korea fiercely while the younger brother laughed. Imperial had his arms wrapped fondly around Taiwan's waist as the female realm leaned into the embrace. Gaul sat cross-legged smiling down at the squealing, young Belgium in his lap. A young Netherlands was tugging on his hair while Luxemburg was tapping him on the shoulder for attention. Hispania stood with Mexico in a loving embrace, several young realms surrounding him. Polar stood alone, but he seemed to smile out at anyone examining the mural.

"It's perfect," Iceland breathed.

**Nine Months Later**

"She's our sister!" Luxemburg glared up at the stony faced Switzerland. "If I want her to sleep with me, then she'll sleep with me." Netherlands watched the argument with Mexico, not really caring about it. The Hispanic and Dutch nations had dated for eight months until Netherlands finally plucked up the courage and asked Mexico to marry him. Mexico said yes immediately, and they were happily planning their wedding.

"She's my wife!" Switzerland snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly. The wedding had been gorgeous, done in Georgia during the peak of its beauty. England had conducted the ceremony and afterward the reception had been very lively. Liechtenstein watched her brother with a soft smile, she was very fond of her sister-in-law and hung out with her every chance she got.

Completely bored with the conversation, Netherlands reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a green and white scarf, wrapping it firmly around Mexico's neck. "Here," he muttered, flushing.

"Oh, gracias, Netherlands." Mexico fingered the scarf delicately. "It's beautiful."

"Come on, Nethers," Luxemburg called. "Help me!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Netherlands shouted back angrily.

"Nethers?" Mexico repeated, looking at Netherlands quizzically. "You didn't tell me you had another nickname."

"I don't!" Netherlands glared at his baby brother. "Lux just calls me that when he's not getting what he wants."

"She's our sister!" Luxemburg huffed and stomped his foot.

Nearby, another group was having the same issues. Romano wanted to sleep with Italy after having been separated for so long. Spain wanted to sleep with Romano, worried about him when he had been kidnapped. Italy wanted to sleep with Germany because he missed him so much and the Germany nation didn't mind, but Prussia wanted to sleep with his baby brother. South just wanted Prussia to come to bed.

"You do realize we're not all going to fit in one bed, don't you, you idiota?" Romano crossed his arms, extremely agitated.

"Come on, Romano," Italy whined as he gave his older brother his sweetest puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't we place a few mattresses near each other," Germany suggested. There was a tattoo on his neck of the brand Teutonic had given him. He'd had it done in memory of the realm.

"I don't know . . . I'm just worried about my awesome children." Prussia turned to South. "Teutfelhund, are you sure Brandenburg and Saxony will be alright?"

"No! I am not doing that!" Romano huffed. "You'll just put be in another bed with the tomato bastard."

"Aw, Romano," Spain pouted, wrapping his arms around Romano.

"Don't 'aw, Romano' me, bastard!" Seychelles was waiting for the right time to ask her boyfriend if they could share a bed. She and Romano had been dating for five months. And France wasn't helping.

"I'm sure they're fine." South waved a hand dismissively. "Mr. Nordstrom knows what he's doin'. And heaven know Mrs. Nordstrom has been wantin' grandchildren. She loves the twins."

"Why couldn't we have left them with Morocco?" Prussia asked. "I'm sure Hawaii and Minnesota would have loved to see their awesome cousins again."

"Fratello!" Italy tugged desperately on Romano's arm.

"Shut up! I'm yelling at the tomato bastard," Romano snapped.

"Romano," Germany said. "If you would please-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Morocco has her hands full with fifty kids as it is." South crossed her arms and frowned at her husband.

Prussia pouted. The conversation was clearly over. "Fine."

Italy sighed when he couldn't get Romano to listen to either him or Germany. Wandering away from the arguing group, he walked to the meeting room. The first thing he noticed was the chairs and tables missing from the large room.

"Cosa?" Italy looked around, wondering who had done this.

"Oh, hallo, Italy." Belgium smiled up from dragging a mattress across the floor.

"What are you doing, Belgium?" Italy cocked his head curiously.

"Well, my brothers and Switzerland are arguing about sleeping with me. So I decided we'd all sleep in here. That way we can sleep together!" Belgium smiled brightly, proud of her idea. She had no idea what she had caused.

"That's a great idea!" Italy clapped excitedly. "I'll get some more so that fratello, Germany, Prussia, Spain, South, and I can all sleep together!" He dashed from the room, passing yet another arguing group.

An eleven year old Greece scowled up at the tall Turkey. The spell Romania and Egypt had accidently used was slowly wearing off and the nation was aging a year every month. The young nation wore a scarlet jacket with a tulip embroidered on the back. He'd worn the jacket since the day after they'd escape from Globe. Since then, every time he grew, one of the magical nations would enlarge it for him.

"I already told you," Greece snapped. "I don't want to sleep with you, you masked bastard."

"I would feel much better if he slept with me," Egypt insisted. He'd grown rather fond of the child nation over the few months.

"Pedophile!" Greece shouted.

"Greece! What have I told you about calling people that?" Canada poked his head around a corner. His face was covered in scratches from trying to stop yet another fight between Kumajirou and Smokey. The two bears' relationship had only gotten worse in their masters' disappearances.

Greece stuck his tongue out in reply. "I'll say what I want!"

Canada sighed exasperatedly. "I'm getting Russia." The tall Slavic nation had been called several times by multiple nations to wash Greece's mouth out with soap or vinegar. Whoever had tattled would receive the silent treatment from Greece for the next week or so.

Greece stiffened. "I'm not a child!"

"Physically you are," Canada pointed. Italy walked past the group dragging a mattress with him.

"Italy, what are ya don'?" Turkey leaned over to watch past Egypt.

"Belgium and I are having a sleepover in the meeting room with our families!" Italy stopped, beaming.

"A sleepover?" Egypt blinked in surprise.

"Sì!" And with that, Italy continued his journey down the hallway.

"Did I hear something about a sleepover?" America poked his head around another corner.

"Apparently Italy and Belgium are having a sleepover in the meeting room," Canada told his older brother. The North American brothers had been near inseparable ever since they'd been reunited.

"Sweet! Sleepover! I'll get some mattresses!" America disappeared around the corner.

"Wait for me, bror!" Canada raced after his brother. Egypt and Turkey shared a glance before quickly leaving the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Greece rushed after the taller nations, muttering curses.

Australia and New Zealand were quite surprised when they found the meeting room decorated by several mattresses. The brothers had been late for the meeting and they seemed to have someone following them.

"Oh, bonjour, ma Cherie." France smiled up from dragging a mattress. "Who might you be?"

The young female nation jumped, startled by the French nation. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun, out of her dark brown eyes. She wore a low cut blouse, a brooch connecting the cloth. Her skirt almost reached the floor, nearly hiding the high-heeled sandals she wore.

"Um, yes, halo," the woman said.

"Ciao!" Italy waved from the other side of the room where Germany was helping him with another mattress.

"Indonesia!" Atlantis squealed happily. "It's so great to see you again!" The Lost City and Antarctica had begun dating on two months ago. The frozen continent couldn't make it to the meeting due to an emergency meeting of the micro-nations. Russia had been furious when North Russia had been forced to attend the meeting. He didn't like being away from his wife for too long.

"Atlantis." Indonesia smiled softly. "Halo."

"Halo, how's life treating you? I've missed out on the past few centuries." Atlantis fell into mindless babble while Conch just rolled her eyes. Indonesia nodded, smiling as she listened to her old friend talk. Atlantis had a habit of talking and not stopping.

"Indonesia?" China asked from a doorway. "I did not expect to see you here, aru."

Indonesia glanced over his shoulder before turning to greet him. "Halo, China, it is a pleasure to see you again." Atlantis didn't seem to mind, immediately turning to New Zealand to talk. The Oceanic nation grimaced. Atlantis could talk for a _very_ long time.

"What has brought you so far from home?" China eyes the Lost City warily.

"My cousins demanded I come." Indonesia smiled up at Australia and New Zealand.

"That was a very good idea." China nodded. "You needed to get out of your house, aru."

"Tis, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca! _(Shut up!)_" Romano shouted across the room.

"Quoi?" Atlantis jumped in surprise. "Oh, fine!"

Indonesia frowned gently. "You should not be so rude, Italia Romano." Her hands flew to cover her mouth, her eyes wide. "I am sorry, I am still not used to your western ways." America wandered into the room with Canada and a few mattresses.

Romano blinked in slight surprise. "That's . . . okay?"

"Indonesia!" America dropped his mattresses and raced over. "It's great to see you again!"

"America!" Canada looked down at the mattresses America had carelessly dropped.

"It is nice to see you as well, America." Indonesia bowed slightly.

America returned the bow then straightened up. "You should come visit us sometime, Hawaii would love to see you again."

"America!" Canada shouted again.

"Hvad?" America turned around to see his younger brother pointing at the mattresses. "Oh, whoops! Sorry about that! Talk to you later, Indonesia." America raced back to the fallen mattresses.

Russia approached Indonesia from behind with a mattress. "Privet, I am looking for a bad mouthed little boy. Have you seen one?" The Slavic nation cocked his head curiously.

"What does he look like?" Indonesia asked nervously.

"It is Greece, he is wearing a jacket with a tulip embroidered on it." Russia shrugged, hoping that was enough of an explanation.

Indonesia's eyes widened and she bowed several times in rapid succession. "I am sorry! I do not know where Greece is." Russia stared at the female nation in surprise then turned to Australia and New Zealand, thoroughly confused.

"Is something wrong, Russia?" Australia asked, pausing his conversation with New Zealand.

"Your cousin is very strange, da?" Russia returned to dragging his mattress into the room.

Indonesia looked horrified at the comment. "He . . . he just said it out loud."

Australia patted Indonesia's shoulder apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry. We westerners have weird habits. Hiding our true thoughts . . . we don't exactly do that all that well."

"Iceland-san, that is my lingonberry jam!" Japan raced past the cousins, chasing Iceland.

The small Nordic nation licked his fingers happily. "Nope!"

"And there's those freaks." Indonesia looked even more horrified by the comment.

America laughed as Iceland dodged Japan once more. Spotting Greece, he hoisted him into the air and began to spin quickly.

"Wah! Put me down!" Greece flailed wildly. "Put me down, you bastard." Indonesia too a step back, gaping. She was ready to run from the room, but a hand stopped her.

"You get used to it, aru." China smiled at the female nation encouragingly.

"Come on, kiddo, all of my kids love spinning around. Tell me you didn't like meeting them last month." Greece shrieked in reply as America slowed down and fell backward onto the mattress. The young nation looked a little green around the gills.

Indonesia whimpered, looking at China. "They are so loud . . . and open!" Her hands flew to her mouth and she shut her eyes tightly. "Oh, I am so rude."

"You are not being rude, Indonesia. We are used to pointing out each other's faults, aru."

"I am not," Indonesia huffed. "It is rude to do so."

"It is normal for us, aru." Chin smiled again. "You will get used to it, I did."

"Can I get everyone's attention? I have an announcement to make!" America leapt onto a table, dragging Canada with him. Every nation stopped speaking and turned to the loud, young nation. "I have officially decided that Canada is my super twin. Wait . . . what about Greenland? I guess they're my super triplets!" America grinned widely while Canada just shook his head in disbelief.

"North, get your ass of the table!"

"Aw!" Canada dragged his older brother of the table and South whacked America upside the head. "But I was having fun, and I can see better up there."

"I could care less." South plopped onto the mattress beside Prussia who wrapped his arms around her waist. America pouted but fell onto a mattress. The room was silent as everyone glanced between each other. What now?

Poland lay on his stomach, his chin in his hand. Suddenly, his face lit up and he pointed at a certain tall nation. "Russia!" he shouted.

"Chto?" Russia turned around, both curious and bored. Poland was still giving him crap about World War Three.

"I, like, dare you to take your scarf off!" The nations around Poland slowly shifted away from him, not wanting to be in the way of his impending doom.

Russia blinked in shock. "Chto?" he repeated.

"Like, take off your scarf," Poland huffed.

"Why should I?" Russia fingered his scarf fondly. He had not removed the scarf in a very long time.

"Because I'm daring you, głupi. _(stupid.)_" Poland rolled his eyes. "That means you have to do it."

"Net, it does not." Russia frowned. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"Are we playing truth or dare?" America sat up excitedly.

"I dared you, so take off your damn scarf!"

"Or what?" Russia demanded.

"Or you have to give Iceland a bath." America grinned.

"Wait! What?" Iceland looked up from his conversation with Hong Kong on the Asian nation's mattress.

"Chto? Fine," Russia huffed, and began to unwind his scarf. Everyone knew Iceland would scratch and bite if someone tried to give him a bath. Norway had the scars to prove it. Once finished with his scarf, Russia turned to Poland. "There, are you happy, Poland?" he asked.

Poland paled and shoved his face into the mattress. Everyone heard a muffled apology through the cotton. Lithuania patted his friend's head comfortingly with his free hand. Belarus refused to release his other hand. They were still dating, but Lithuania was waiting for the right time to propose.

Russia shrugged and looked for his victim. "Hm . . . Austria," he called.

"Ja?" Austria glanced up from the music he'd been writing.

"Truth or dare?" Russia asked with a sweet, childish smile.

Austria took a steadying breath. "Well, seeing as a dare is probably dangerous, I will say truth."

Russia pouted, then thought again. Suddenly, he remember talking with Alabama about a certain holiday in Louisiana.

"Is it true you visited Louisiana during Mardi Gras last year?" Russia asked.

Austria paled considerably. "Um, well, ja. I only went to listen to the music," he added quickly.

"Fess up! Louisiana sent me video of you singing while drunk," America cackled as he rolled around on his mattress.

Austria paled even more. "I have no comment on this matter!" He quickly turned back to his music, hoping to escape the embarrassment.

"Net," Russia said. "Now you have to ask someone else."

"Fine," Austria sighed, looking around the rum. "Mexico, truth or dare?" he asked.

Mexico blinked in surprise at being called on. "Dare," she said bravely.

"Hm, very well." Austria thought before speaking again. "You must give South a hug and tell her she is the sweetest thing on the continent."

"Say what?" South sputtered.

"If you don't," Austria continued. "Then you must wash Iceland."

"Stop using me!"

"¿Qué?" Mexico blinked again, shocked. She looked between South and Iceland, cocking her head. "He is kind of cute . . ." she trailed off.

Iceland paled, ducking behind Hong Kong. "No one is going to wash me!"

"I'll help change him into swim trunks," Netherlands grunted from his position beside Mexico on the mattress.

"Okay! I'll wash Iceland!" Mexico beamed. "I will never admit the puta is sweet."

South glared at her neighbor. "I hope he gives you rabies."

"Why can't you two get along?" America moaned.

Iceland glanced at Hong Kong. "Do you think they're being serious?" he asked nervously.

"I think so." Hong Kong stood. "I will protect you, Iceland."

"Screw this! The last person who protected me failed!" Iceland darted out from behind Hong Kong only to be tackled by Japan.

"You owe me a jar of jam," Japan told the Nordic nation.

"Let me go! I'm sorry!" Iceland wriggled in Japan's firm grip.

"Nō, isn't it about time for your weekly bath anyway?" Japan stood, taking Iceland with him.

"I don't need a bath, and I don't take them once a week!" Iceland struggled madly in the Asian nation's grip. "Would someone help me?" he shouted.

"Fine!" Mexico stalked over to South and, flinching, hugged her. "You are a sweet little girl, puta." The Hispanic nation released her nemesis immediately.

South grimaced and growled. "That certainly didn't sound sweet, puta."

Iceland sighed thankfully before Norway appeared before him. The older Nordic smirked. "You know," Norway commented. "I think it _is_ time for a bath."

"Wait! What?" Iceland's eyes widened.

"Um . . . Iceland!" Mexico called, deciding to take pity on the young nation. "Truth or dare?"

Iceland looked at Mexico wildly. "Dare, I don't care! Just get me out of this!"

"Alright, I dare you to sit in the puta's lap for the rest of the game," Mexico said.

"Wait! What?" Iceland stared at Mexico. "Why do I have to sit in South's lap? Isn't Prussia really overprotective of her?" He flicked his tail nervously as Japan released him.

"Puppy!" South held her hands out excitedly, acting like a little child.

Prussia glared at Iceland. "Don't try anything," he warned. Iceland mumbled incoherently and gingerly sat in South's lap. The female ex-nation petted him excitedly as Iceland glared at Mexico.

"Germany," Iceland said. "Truth or dare?"

Germany opened his mouth to answer when Italy gave him the puppy dog eyes and he sighed. "Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to wash your hair," Iceland told the German nation.

"Was?" Germany balked. "Nein! I prefer my hair this way."

"So you're not going to do it willingly?" Iceland asked innocently as Russia and Sweden cornered Germany.

"Was? What are you doing?" Germany backed away from the taller nations. Sweden seized one arm and Russia grabbed the other. "Nein! Let me go!" Germany struggled against the restraining arms.

"Kesese, just wash your hair, West." Prussia grinned.

"Nein!" Hungary grinned at the shout and raced from the room, returning moments later with shampoo and conditioner. "Nein! Leave me alone! Bruder, help me!"

"Nein, nein, nein, West!" Prussia cackled, rolling on the mattress. "That would be un-awesome of me."

Sweden and Russia forced Germany out of the meeting room and into a bathroom. Hungary followed the pair, laughing the whole way. Poland was the waiting with them excitedly, having already filled the tub.

"Nein! EAST!" Germany roared as he forced to his knees on a towel before the tub. Sweden expertly held the nation's arms behind his back as Russia forced Germany's head under the faucet. Germany struggled against the restraining hands, the warm water sloshing down his neck.

"Oh, stop that, Germany." Hungary popped the cap of the shampoo bottle, pouring a generous amount into her palm "Okay, bring him up," she ordered. Sweden and Russia brought Germany's head out from under the faucet, allowing him to sit up.

"Stop this! I prefer my hair slicked back!" Germany shook his head to rid himself of the water.

"That's too bad, and don't act like a dog." Hungary massaged the shampoo into Germany's hair. "How much gel do you _use_?" she asked, astounded.

"ICELAND, I WILL KILL YOU!" Germany shouted angrily.

"Honestly, this is really bad for your hair. Okay, boys, put him back under." Germany's head was forced back under the faucet and the shampoo was rinsed from his hair. The process was repeated with the conditioner and the nation was finally released once his hair was dry.

The four nations returned to the meeting room for the rest of the game. America had started a game of Kings in the Corners with Italy, Latvia, and Ukraine, having found a deck of cards somewhere. Everyone looked up to see Germany's hair in its natural state and looking softer than before. Germany was fuming, glaring at Iceland. The Nordic nation was honestly convinced the taller nation was going to attack him.

"Belgium," Germany barked.

"Ja?" Belgium looked up from her book, terrified.

"Truth or dare?" Germany snapped. He was beyond pissed now. Why couldn't they have just left his hair the way it was?

"Well, I guess I will say dare," Belgium said nervously, closing her book.

"Sit in the closet with Hong Kong for twenty minutes," Germany said instantly.

"Wait! What?" Hong Kong asked, terrified. It was a well known the Asian nation suffered from claustrophobia. He wouldn't say what, but it had been something Formosa had done. China couldn't even get the nation to crouch on the floor to get a ball out from under the couch. Hong Kong would always say no instantly and spend the next hour flexing his joints while constantly moving.

Belgium was shocked at the request. "I have to sit in the closet with him?" she asked.

"I have claustrophobia," Hong Kong whined.

"I don't care, go into the closet." Germany pointed at the open.

Belgium and Hong Kong slowly made their way into the janitor's closet. Hong Kong sat in the corner with his legs pulled up to his chest. Belgium sat beside him, noting how the nation was rocking back and forth, his eyes wide with terror.

"It's alright," Belgium cooed, wrapping an arm gently around Hong Kong's shoulders. "We'll get our revenge on General Germany."

"What can we do?" Hong Kong asked, shivering.

"Well, we can't wash his hair." Belgium tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Um . . . we could dare Prussia to do something," Hong Kong suggested.

"Like what?" Belgium asked curiously.

"Something embarrassing." Hong Kong shrugged as best as he could in the small space.

"Hm . . ." Belgium thought for a moment before grinning. "We could dare Prussia to tell an embarrassing story about the twins." Truthfully, the female nations just wanted to hear about Saxony and Brandenburg. They hadn't seen a young nation, particularly babies, in a long time. They'd been furious when they'd heard America had hidden fifty children from them for so long.

"Um, okay." Hong Kong shifted uncomfortably. "What should we do until they let us out?"

"Well, we could make erotic noises and make them feel uncomfortable," Belgium offered.

"Okay?" Hong Kong shrugged. "Are you sure Switzerland wouldn't kill me?"

Belgium grinned wickedly. "Switzerland knows I would never cheat on him."

"If you want to." Hong Kong shrugged again. What could possibly happen?

%%%%%

Canada flushed and back away from the closet. Was that what he _thought_ it was? No, it couldn't possibly be. Could it?

"What's up, bror?" America looked up from his poker game with Denmark, Prussia, and Romano. He had grown bored of the simple card game when he far had suggested poker and the young nation and enthusiastically agreed.

"Quit cheating, you bastard!" Romano threw one of his many pillows at Denmark. He was keeping a stack near him for ammunition.

"I'm not! You just suck at this game and won't admit it." Denmark grinned cheekily as Norway peered over his shoulder.

"You have a three of spades," Norway said monotonously. "A nine of clubs, a king of hearts, a four of diamonds, an aces of hearts, and a seven of spades. Face it, you're going to lose."

"Norge!" Denmark tucked his cards to his chest, glaring at the smaller Scandinavian nation.

"And I have a full house!" Prussia threw his cards down. America gaped at the cards before groaning in defeat.

"Dammit!" Romano threw his cards aside and pounced on Denmark. Cards were sent flying as the two nations fell back on a mattress.

Suddenly, Belgium shrieked from the closet. "Oh, Hong Kong!"

Romano froze, flushing in embarrassment. "W-Was that what I think it was?" Denmark shrugged, a bit nervous. China covered Greece's ears, looking furious.

Greece blinked and looked up at the Asian nation. "You do know I'm over a thousand years old, right?" he asked.

"It creeps me out to see a young child hearing those sounds, aru." China frowned at the child nation. Switzerland was turning a violent shade of red, sputtering. It took Korea, Estonia, and New Zealand to pin him down and keep him from tearing the closet door open.

"Do you really want to see _that_, da-ze?" Korea asked.

Indonesia stared at the door in horror. "But she's married!" she exclaimed. There was a loud howl from Hong Kong that petered out into a low moan. North Korea's eyes crossed in both confusion and disgust. _This_ was exactly why he never left his house. Poland gaped at the closet in disbelief.

Austria turned to Germany. "This is all your fault," he accused.

"I didn't know they were going to have sex in the closet," Germany protested.

"Wow . . ." America cocked his head. "They're really loud," he commented. Finland gaped at his son before shaking his head. He was going to give that nation a good talking to after the meeting about what he said.

Norway stared dumbly at the closet door before shaking his head. "That cannot be sex. It sounds like two animals trying to kill each other." And with that said, he marched to the door and ripped it open. Two pairs of hands dragged the surprised nation in, slamming the door behind him.

"Norge!" Denmark bolted to his feet. Deciding against looking, he quickly turned around and covered his ears. "I'm not hearing that, I'm not hearing that."

"This calls for punishment." Belarus glared at Germany.

"Was?" Germany backed away, his hands held up in defense. "I didn't mean for this to happen." France chuckled, shaking his head knowingly.

"I know!" Poland leapt to his feet, cringing when Norway released a loud scream.

"What are they doing in there?" Netherlands stared at the door. He wasn't sure if he should be worried for his sister or not. "There's only so many rounds one can do."

"NETHERLANDS!" Mexico smacked her fiancé upside the head. America and Canada were sitting silent, staring at the closet with horror.

"You," Poland said, pointing at Germany. "Have to play baby brother!"

"Was?" Germany frowned in confusion. His eyes widened when Hong Kong and Norway moaned loudly for everyone to hear.

Seychelles stared dumbly at the door. "Please tell me no one has ever done this much," he said. "I may have to go home and never leave again." Romano patted her am consolingly.

America had fallen back onto a mattress while Canada's eyes were filling with tears. "F-Far . . . he's . . ." America muttered under his breath.

"I'll go tell them to knock it off," Greece sighed and stood.

"No! Greece, you cannot open that door!" China held the small nation back. Greece frowned up at him. France smirked and edged toward the door, stopped when Sweden grabbed his wrist.

"Leave th'm al'ne," Sweden said gruffly.

"Mais, Sweden, don't you understand?" France's fingers danced delicately on the doorknob.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Norway dashed from the closet. His shirt was undone, hanging open, and scratch marks were visible on his chest. A good sized bruise was forming on his neck. Iceland stared at his older brother in shock before he threw his head back and yowled loudly. Everyone in the room winced at the sound.

France was shocked. "M-Mais . . . I could have sworn they were faking it." Belgium appeared in the doorway, fixing her night shirt. Netherlands sat up immediately, staring at his younger sister in fury. Switzerland gaped at his wife. How _could_ she?

Hong Kong was the last to leave the closet, limping and massaging his backside. "Oh sure, make me walk. I don't hurt at all," he grumbled. China gaped at his younger brother, losing his grip on Greece.

Greece stared at the group from his seat on the floor. "That . . . was . . . so . . . fake!" He pointed an accusing finger at the trio of nations. "Liars, liars, pants on fire!"

"What?" Hong Kong asked innocently. "You don't believe that I did Belgium? Or that Norway did me _and _Belgium?" Slowly, every single nation turned to Germany.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Germany backed away. "This isn't my fault!" Hong Kong smirked as he gingerly sat down between Norway and Belgium, wincing as he did so. He took Belgium's hand and wrapped his free arm around Norway. Netherlands, Switzerland, and China were fuming.

Germany collided with a very solid Russia. Turkey produced a length of rope from the janitor's closet, advancing on the nation.

"What are you doing?" Germany demanded. Russia seized both his hands and held them together for Turkey to bind tightly.

Poland stood before Germany. "You have to, like, sit by Prussia for the rest of the night. You totally have to call him 'big brother' every time you talk to him. And he has to help you with everything. If you want to eat, he, like, gets to feed you!"

"Was? Nein!" Germany jerked violently but Russia held him still.

"Really? Awesome! South, want to have another kid?" Prussia grinned, the fact of South not understand jokes momentarily slipping his mind.

South blinked. "Yeah, sure, but I don't think this is really the time or place, muffins."

"Muffins?" Hungary snorted a laugh.

"Shut up, Hungary!" Prussia glared at the German nation. "You know what? South, I dare you . . ."

"Yes?" South wiggled excitedly, still holding tightly onto Iceland. The Nordic nation looked utterly defeated.

Prussia smirked at the fox-nation. "Give Iceland a love bite," he finished.

Indonesia shrieked. "What is _wrong_ with these westerners?"

"You want me to give Puppy a love bite?" South cocked her head.

"Ja, sure, why not?" Prussia grinned. "Give him a really nice one." Only he and France actually knew what South's idea of a love bite was.

"Alright." South shrugged and seized Iceland's hair, tilting his head aside. Ukraine cocked her head, confused.

"What is she doing?" The Slavic nation asked. "I thought she was supposed to give him a love bite."

"I don't call her Teufelhund for nothing." Prussia smirked.

South sank her teeth into the tender skin at the base of Iceland's neck. Iceland's eyes widened in shock and surprise and he howled loudly. Jerking free from the ex-nation, he landed in China's lap, quivering.

"She bit me, she really bit me."

"Iceland, are you alright, aru?" China pulled the shivering nation into his lap, rubbing his back soothingly.

"She bit me." Iceland gaped at South. "Someone needs to put her in a pound."

"I do not weight that much." South crossed her arms with a scowl. "I weight one forty-three."

"South?" America looked up from where he'd been staring at Norway in horror. Hong Kong had moved onto kissing Belgium's neck. Switzerland was mouthing furiously, wishing he had his gun with him.

Norway smirked, rubbing Hong Kong's back in slow circle. "I'll make it up to you, Hongy," he cooed.

Hong Kong paused then returned the smirk. "I'm looking forward to it, _Norgie_."

"Bite him." America pointed at Prussia.

"WAS?" Prussia was horrified by the very thought. It was bad enough waking up with hickeys on his throat.

South glanced between America and Prussia. "Prussia, my love!" Leaping forward, she landed on Prussia and snapped her teeth onto his neck.

"Gah! This is exactly why I don't let you give me hickeys!" Prussia struggled weakly, not wanting to hurt his wife.

Snapping out of his daze, Canada stalked up to Norway. "Far, how could you?" he demanded.

"How could I what?" Norway asked innocently.

"Belgium is married and Hong Kong is so young!"

"I'm not _that_ young," Hong Kong countered with a smirk.

Belarus glared at Germany. "This is all your fault, you have corrupted our youth."

"I get that already," Germany groaned as he was shoved beside Prussia and South. "KNOCK THAT OFF!"

South sat up, looking at her brother in law. "Does Germany want a love kiss too?" she asked sweetly.

"Nein!" Germany leaned away. "How did a game of Truth or Dare get so out of hand?"

"Okay." South shrugged and clambered off Prussia, plopping down beside Germany. Digging her iPhone out of her pocket, she begin to flick through pictures. "Here's one of Saxony sleepin' through her first night. She's just like you, you know. I swear, she was scoldin' Brandenburg just the other day. And here's Brandenburg throwin' food in Prussia's face." Prussia grimaced at the memory. All the girls but Belgium crowded around South too coo over the pictures, even Indonesia was entranced.

"I must meet them!" Indonesia nearly squealed, having an adoration for children.

Germany looked to Denmark. "Save me," he said. "I am surrounded by child-adoring women, I might be trampled."

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Hong Kong whispered in Belgium's ear. "I think Norway is going to crack soon." The Nordic nation looked very uncomfortable in his position under China's furious glare.

Belgium shook her head, stifling a laugh. "I don't know, however long we can last. I wish I could see those pictures."

Hong Kong thought about it. He didn't exactly appreciate the glares he was receiving from Switzerland. And he was stopping Belgium from looking at the baby pictures. Who knew when South would bring them out again? Finally, he made his decision. He pinched Norway's butt.

Norway shouted in shock, holding his rear end as he bolted upright. Spinning around, he glared at Hong Kong. "What the hell, Hong Kong?" he demanded.

"What's wrong, _Norgie_?" Hong Kong smirked. "I thought you liked it rough."

Norway gaped at the younger nation. "Maybe when I'm faking it! Besides, you don't go pinching you lover's butt." Hong Kong raised an eyebrow in silent question and pinched Belgium. The female nation shrieked, standing up. Grabbing a pillow, she whacked Hong Kong with it."

South looked up from her pictures. "Cocoa's in trouble! Pillow brigade, attack!" South led the female nations, brandishing a pillow.

Denmark stared at Prussia. "Your wife has serious issues"

"Don't I know it," Prussia cackled. "It makes every day interesting."

Hong Kong was relentlessly beaten as Indonesia watched from the sidelines. "Westerners," the nation sighed and shook her head. Finally, the female nations let up on Hong Kong. Belgium moved to sit beside Switzerland who wrapped an arm around her waist, relieved.

"It . . . was . . . Belgium's . . . idea," Hong Kong gasped.

"Don't lie," South scolded. "Or we'll water board you."

"South!" Ukraine gaped at the ex-nation.

"Ukraine, you're looking at the girl who locked me in Andersonville for twelve months." America shuddered. "Never again."

"It was!" Hong Kong sat up. "She thought it would be funny. We didn't really count on Norway joining us."

Norway glared at the Asian nation. "At least I got to top." He smirked and plopped down beside Denmark

"I didn't know you could pull a prank." Denmark stared at Norway in fascination.

"Oh, shut up." Norway whacked Denmark upside the head then received a face full of pillow from Hong Kong.

"I could top you any day I wanted to!"

"Oh, Dio," Romano groaned.

"Hey, North." South looked up to her older brother excitedly.

"Yeah, South?" America looked down at the ex-nation.

"I dare you to make some apple pies." South pointed at her brother commandingly.

"Seriously? I thought you were done with your weird cravings when the twins were born."

"Who said I'm not pregnant again?" South blinked and cocked her head innocently.

America gaped. "I-I'll get on that pie while Prussia and I have a little talk about something." He led the male ex-nation away.

England sat with his older brothers, perched in the majestic chandeliers. Scotland had cooed over his brother from the moment they'd been reunited and safe. He seemed to be trying to make it up to his younger brother. Northern Ireland's personality drastically changed. He was no longer quiet and shy. He never let anything drag him down anymore, spending as much time as he could in the air. He'd even got a collar embroidered with the phrase _'Remember the little things and let them lift you higher'_. The collar rarely left his neck, and the winged nation stuck to that line firmly.

"This is out of control," England commented, ruffling his wings.

"Aye." Scotland smirked. "A like it."

Once the hub bub died down, Liechtenstein turned to Indonesia. "Ms. Indonesia," she asked in her most innocent voice.

"Yes, sedikit satu? _(little one?)_" Indonesia crouched down to be level with Liechtenstein.

"Will you please do something for me?" The young German nation clasped her hands behind her back and turned back and forth, the perfect image of an innocent pre-teen.

"Of course, sedikit satu." Indonesia patted Liechtenstein's head. "I would do anything for a cute girl like you."

Liechtenstein smiled sweetly. "I dare you to put on pajamas."

Indonesia's face turned to one of shock. "Pardon me?" Straightening up, she was prepared to refuse. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hands, taking a deep breath. "I'll do it."

Liechtenstein's eyes widened and she squealed happily, hugging Indonesia around the waist. "Danke, Ms. Indonesia!" The older nation followed the German nation from the room, looking uncertain. They passed Prussia returning from the kitchen. The ex-nation sat beside France and Spain.

"Amigo, what happened?" Spain asked.

"Oui, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Did you know America teaches sex-ed in the high schools?" Prussia looked at his friends, horrified.

Spain gaped as France laughed at his friend. "Oh hon hon, he gave you _the talk_, didn't he?"

"Ja." Prussia dropped his head. "I never thought I wouldn't not want to sleep with South."

Deeming it safe, Hong Kong moved to Iceland's side. China had left to investigate what America was doing in the kitchen.

"She really bit you?" Hong Kong examined his friend's neck. There was a perfect ring of teeth marks on the young nation's throat.

Iceland shivered. "I swear, she probably gave me rabies."

"Hm . . . hey, you want to do something fun next week?" Hong Kong bounced excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Iceland gingerly touched the bit mark

"Teacher just bought this house in the country. It's old, but I think it would be a nice get away from all this stress."

"That does sound like fun, anyone else you think we should take with?" Iceland looked around at the group of gathered nations.

"I was thinking of inviting Latvia, Cyprus, Seychelles, Luxemburg, Northern Ireland, New Zealand, and Liechtenstein. It'll be fun!"

A loud smack echoed across the room as Greece's hand connected with Russia' face.

"Shut up, you bastard!" the child nation shrieked angrily. Indonesia walked back into the room, wearing summer pajamas. America and China wandered back in, leaving the pie dough in the fridge. Russia blinked in surprise. No one had ever had the guts to hit him before.

"Okay, that's it." Turkey picked Greece up.

"What are you doing? Put me down, you bastard!" Greece struggled in Turkey's grip. The older nation marched over to Greece's mattress and laid him down, tucking him.

"It's past someone's bed time." Greece glared at Turkey as he snuggled under the warm covers.

"I'm not tired," Greece mumbled.

"Of course not." Turkey patted Greece's head fondly. A red-haired kitten with warm, red eyes leapt up beside Greece and laid down in a protective stance. Greece had found the kitten a few days after returning home. He'd named the kitten 'Not a Bastard'. No one had any idea what it meant besides the small nation. Not a Bastard was constantly around Greece, protecting him from anything that it didn't deem safe.

"I think it's past everyone's bed time." South looked around the room, daring someone to argue. Slowly, the nation slid into their beds. The lights were turned off and giggles hushed. There was silence before a quiet sigh from Greece.

"Goodnight, World."

* * *

_**Fin**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone! The story's finished, can you believe it? We'd like to thank Dala, Medusa, Bhudda, LYS, Naru, and everyone else for reading our story.**_

_**A few things before we go . . . **_

_Yes, super twins actually do exist. They're a third child born with a set of identical twins. You could say they're along for the ride._

**Andersonville was a prison camp in the South during the Civil War, it was as bad as Concentration camps, maybe even worse.**

**Indonesia is a very proper country who has not left her home in a very long time. She does not think it is good to point out flaws to people's faces and adores children.**

_Morocco is one of the few countries who has never warred with America._

_**We'll see you in our nest story.**_

_Kalmar, _**Teutonic, Gaul, Polar, Hispania, Formosa, Imperial, Soviet, **_Oceania, Ottoman, _**Alba, Cambria, Emerald Isle, Vinland, Rome, and South Korea **_**bid you farewell.**_

_**One by one, let's have some fun.**_


End file.
